The Scribe's Resurrection
by Cherry Mars
Summary: And they say the best stories are of a battle between good and evil. Yeah, right. Read between the lines, and you'll find most interesting and important stories are of those who were almost never there. Marauder Era to after Voldemort's death.
1. Prologue: The Unknown Awaits

A/N: Um, this is the prologue, and it's completely different from the story. When you read this, I understand that you'll think that this has bearing on what the rest of the story is like. Please, read the next chapter before you decide whether to follow it or not. This chapter does not do the story justice, but it's entirely necessary to the story. Thanks!!

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Prologue

**Date Unknown**

Calchas Phoenix Academy was a small, quiet school. It specialized in complex magic, and only those with the highest marks were admitted in. This year, some fifty students managed to graduate, and the others had transferred or disappeared. As expected, the graduates and the families of the graduates rallied in the auditorium, gaily celebrating.

"Our valedictorian of the Calchas Phoenix Academy, Anastasia Renata, will now say a few words to our graduating class." The Headmaster Saxby, clapping, stepped aside for the young woman walking to the podium.

"Thank you, thank you," Anastasia said as she held her ash wand to her throat. She waited a few seconds as the audience quieted. "I have not prepared a speech, as I wish to speak from the heart." Anastasia paused, taking a deep breath.

"Our journey always starts when we walk through the doors of the Calchas Phoenix Academy. We come, bearing new textbooks, scared out of our wits, awaiting the unknown. Each and every person that walks through this school knows that their story will begin when they are sorted. Everyone goes through his or her years, gaining experiences and being shaped. Though we experience hardship, looking back, we feel our time here is fulfilling and commendable. Though our paths are different, we still come across conflicts.

"We are always at war. We are at war with ourselves, our peers, our society. No matter what war we fight, we can conquer it. In my five years at Calchas Phoenix, I have seen how the strength of others can assist us in our times of battle and need.

"Let us always remember these moments and love each other for them, because we might not ever see each other again. Sip and relish the draught of life now, for you never know when Destiny and Fate will steal the cup from your hands. Congratulations, graduating class. Right now, your goblet is full."

Although they were not entirely moving, many graduates, teachers, and families cried at Anastasia Renata's words. She had a way with knowing exactly how to strike a chord. She put her wand back into her pocket as the Headmaster returned to dismiss the audience.

Stepping off of the stage, the raven-haired youth made her way to her seat next to her mother.

"Very nice. Appropriate, beautiful words," the elder Anastasia said, smiling sadly. "I am so proud of you." She leaned over to embrace her daughter.

"I'm proud of you too, Mother," the younger whispered. Anastasia pulled away, sniffling, and patted her daughter's hair.

"Come on," she said. "We have reservations at The Hippocampus." The two Anastasias departed, sometimes stopping to tell a friend or mentor good-bye. Anastasia dutifully pushed her mother's wheelchair around. Anastasia Renata, Sr. was paralyzed from the waist down due to a spinal cord problem. Due to the non-existent use of her legs, a car was waiting at the curb for the mother and daughter.

"How was the ceremony?" The driver asked, driving down the street. The sky darkened as he spoke.

"Quite lovely."

"To The Hippocampus, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." Anastasia paused and ran her withered fingers through her silver hair. "Anastasia, dear, there is a box under your seat. Could you hand it to me please?" The daughter reached under her legs, groping around until she felt a flat, wooden jewelry box. She placed it in her mother's hands.

"Thank you. I was saving this for you. You know you were born during a solar eclipse."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I commissioned this piece for that reason. Go on, open it." Anastasia's daughter looked at her questioningly. "Haha, it's not going to eat you! It's a simple thing."

Anastasia looked at the box her mother had saved. It looked old. Undoing the clasp, Anastasia peeked inside; her mother watched her face.

"Oh... oh... This is... Beautiful." A silver crescent moon pendant winked at Anastasia. Its base was moonstone, and the filigree on it was fixed into swirls, making it quite decorative. The gray-haired woman offered an explanation.

"You see, when you were born, in that moment, the moon was more powerful than the sun. Always remember that no matter how difficult something is, you can always overcome it- if only for a while."

"Thank you."

"And plus, you'll need it when you get your first job next week." The younger Anastasia already had a job with the Ministry, as did many of the graduates.

"I wish I knew what my first assignment was."

"You'll know in time. No one knows what their first assignment will be, Anastasia. I didn't know at your age either." The old woman spoke with wisdom. She could only hope that her daughter would remember everything she had learned. The youth sighed and looked back to the necklace.

"Thank you so much." They hugged again, and the mother clipped the necklace around her daughter's neck.

A week later, the elder Anastasia died at an old age of one-hundred and seventy, and the younger Anastasia took her first job.


	2. Chapter 1: The Two

Another update.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter One  
**August 1971**

"Stop it, Darcy!"

"You're such a baby, Selena. You're not gonna throw up!"

"But I feel sick! Stop, please!"

"Sheesh. Get outta the chair."

Selena willingly surrendered the swivel chair to her best friend, Darcy.

"You get your letter yet?" Selena asked.

"Yup. Came this morning. You get yours?"

"Yeah." Selena began to spin the chair as hard as she could.

"Your mum's Muggle chair is brilliant! Wheeeee!"

"**All **of Mum's Muggle stuff is brilliant," Selena claimed.

"Especially that pen... What kind of pen?"

"Ballpoint?"

"Yeah, that. So much easier than a quill." The girls blabbed to each other some more.

Selena Riviera and Darcy Knox lived in a small, Muggle subdivision some forty-five kilometers from King's Cross Station. As far as the Muggles knew, the Rivieras and Knoxes were normal people who kept to themselves. Little did they know, the two families were deeply rooted in the Wizarding community.

The Knoxes, related to the Blacks, were a pure-blood family who could trace their ancestry back many generations. Lyra Black-Knox and Richard Knox were both involved with the Ministry of Magic, having positions as department chairs. They had three children- Darth, Delano, and Darcy. Darth, the oldest boy, was traveling much of Europe, as he had finished his Hogwarts education. Delano was a fifth year, and Darcy would be entering her first year at Hogwarts.

Selena's family was slightly different. Raphael Riviera, Selena's Father, was a Muggle-born Frenchman who was an acclaimed Auror. His Muggle wife, Komali, was a librarian who immigrated with her parents to Britain from India. Selena Riviera had no brothers or sisters. Her only friend was Darcy, seeing that they both were alienated on the neighborhood playground.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Selena sighed. "Daddy was in Gryffindor."

"Then we wouldn't be together! I'm going for Slytherin! Everyone in my family is. At least, that's what Mother says."

"I don't want to get lost," Selena said, steering the conversation away from Darcy's family history.

"Delano says it's not that bad. Just don't wander around or anything." Darcy perked up. "Hey! I know- let's go play with that potions kit Mother gave me."

"Okay." Selena got up from the den floor and followed Darcy outside and across the street. The August sun shone brightly, glinting off Darcy's pale blonde hair.

Darcy and Selena, born exactly three months apart, were complete opposites. Darcy was forceful and immoral; Selena was a pushover with outstanding ethics. Darcy was impatient, hardheaded, and blunt. Selena was flexible, sensitive, and even. The only thing that kept them together was the fact that they were both in need.

Selena needed Darcy, and Darcy, although she did not know, needed Selena. Each was what the other was not. Selena was constantly in awe of how her friend could get what she wanted, and Darcy admired Selena's vigilance. As much as each girl revered the other, the girls did not mix their qualities and find a blend. Selena could not- audacious Darcy was hard to mimic. Darcy would not- being a pushover was not in her genetic code. In essence, each girl hung on desperately to the friendship because of the need to remedy character flaws.

"Now I'm adding the lacewing flies," Darcy whispered.

"Okay." Selena waited patiently, sitting on the edge of the Knoxes' bathroom counter. They were using the sink as a makeshift cauldron, and Selena waited for Darcy's signal to pour in the scarab beetles.

"Pour 'em in now." Selena poured the contents of the container in cautiously and watched the potion turn a deep rose color.

"Ooh!" She and Darcy tilted their heads.

"Daaaarcyyyyy," a high-pitched voice yelled. "Darcy!"

"Oh, toadspawn, it's Mother. Hurry up, wash it out!"

"Boy, are you going to get into trouble!" The mirror chuckled.

"Shut it," Darcy snapped, pulling the stopper out of the sink. Selena scrambled around the bathroom, dumping the potion ingredients into the toilet. They heard Mrs. Knox's footsteps come closer, and they hurried to put everything up.

"Darcy, Selena! We're- what're you doing in here?"

"Nothing," Darcy said. "We were just looking in your mirror, asking it if we were going to have fun in Hogwarts."

"Really? Selena?" Skeptical of her daughter's claim, Lyra Knox looked at Selena. Darcy pointedly glared at her friend, visually telling her to play along.

"Mmhmm."

"Hmph. Okay. Well, we're going to Diagon Alley! Come on!" Selena let out the breath she'd been holding, and she and Darcy left the master bedroom and skipped down the stairs hand in hand.

"Daddy!" Selena cried when she saw the tall figure of her father standing near the mantelpiece. Letting go of Darcy's hand, she ran over to Raphael Riviera, and he promptly picked her up.

"How's my little leprechaun?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Are you coming with us to Diagon Alley?" He nodded. "Yay!" She hugged her father tighter. As an Auror, Mr. Riviera was never home. The Dark Lord's power escalated with every passing moment.

"We ready?" Lyra Knox asked. "I'm afraid Richard can't come."

"Shame," Mr. Riviera commented, putting his daughter down. "Well, yes, we should go."

"You are such a daddy's little girl," Darcy scoffed in Selena's ear. Selena cringed at Darcy's disapproving tone.

"Delano, you first." Darcy's brother took a bit of Floo Powder, dashed it into the fire, and disappeared. Mr. Riviera, Selena, Darcy, and Mrs. Knox all performed the same ritual.

For the first time, Selena found herself in Diagon Alley, buying items for herself. The Knoxes and Rivieras had separated, going to different places. Selena hung on to her father's cloak, wary of the fact that she could get very lost.

"You'll need an owl," Raphael Riviera said, "so I can write to you every day."

"My own owl?" Selena asked, looking up at him.

"Mmm. See, that's Eeylops Owl Emporium." They'd already been to Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, Cauldron Shop, Madam Malkin's, Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, and many other shops. Selena wondered just how many shops there were; the never-ending doorways and windows held something more exciting and baffling than the last.

The father and daughter strolled into the store, hearing hoots and constant fluttering.

"That one!" Selena pointed to the back of the store. A tawny owl had caught her eye, one that had been looking directly at her. A proprietor picked him up and placed the owl on her arm. The owl pecked at her filigreed crescent moon necklace.

"Yes, this one," she whispered. They paid for the owl, got a cage and some treats, and left.

"Now, the most important store," her father announced. "But first, we have to find the others, then we can go in."

"We should check the ice cream place."

"Ah, of course." Raphael led his daughter down the path, careful not to lose her. They found Florean Fortscue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered vanilla frozen yogurt for Raphael and a strawberry cone for Selena.

"I wish Mum could've come."

"Yeah. Oh, there they are." Raphael juggled the owl cage and his cold treat.

"Ready to go to Ollivander's?"

"Wand time," Darcy said, rubbing her hands together. Raphael Riviera nodded, and the five walked to the shabby hole in the wall.

"Hmm... Lyra Black... ten inches, beech, springy, crushed dragon scales."

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Ollivander." Mrs. Black shook the eccentric man's hand.

"Ah, I did not make your wand," Ollivander said, turning to Raphael Riviera. "A shame."

"Truly."

"We would like a wand for my daughter, Darcy."

"Ah. Let's see..." Slowly, he walked around his store, wracking his brain. Finally, he pulled down a box. "Let's try this. Yew, ten and a quarter inches, rigid, unicorn hair." He put the wand in Darcy's hand. She hadn't held it five seconds when he swiped it.

"Nope. Ah, maybe that one..." He went up a ladder and took down another rectangular box. "Here you are."

Darcy held it in her hand, and a soft glow radiated from the wand.

"Very nice. Fifteen inches, oak, quite rigid, dragon heartstring. Seven galleons, Ms. Knox."

"Thank you." They made their purchase, and then it was Selena's turn.

"And your name is?"

"Selena."

"Ah! Yes. I have a wand for you already." With an observant eye, Selena waited as Ollivander pulled a dark box from behind a counter. "Seven galleons."

"Okay."

"Maybe she should try," Mr. Riviera interjected, "just to make sure."

"Of course," Mr. Ollivander pulled the wand out of the box. "Twelve inches, ash, very swishy, unicorn hair." Selena grasped the light-colored wand in her right hand. She felt warmth in her hand, and a delicate radiance followed.

"Oh!" Selena gasped. She looked up.

"Seven galleons."

"Right then." They made their final purchase and left the shop.

"Strange man," Lyra Knox mumbled. "Quite the wand maker, though."

---

"Haha! Well!" Raphael Riviera took a large gulp of his elderflower wine. The two families were having a quiet dinner in the Knoxes' dining room. It was August the thirty-first. Mr. Riviera clapped his hands together. "I have presents for the students!"

"Presents?" Selena perked up. Her father always gave presents before special occasions. Everyone moved to the living room, where giant boxes were set up like Christmas. Delano and Darcy scrambled to the packages with their names hovering over them.

"Aw, thank you Mr. Riviera! It's amazing!" A Comet Two Hundred sat in Delano's lap. He stroked it lovingly.

"Oh, a kitty! Aww... She's so cute!"

"She's not just a kitty. She's part kneazle."

"Thank you," Darcy said. She began to snuggle her new pussycat-kneazle.

"Daddy, I don't see mine."

"Of course you don't, Selena dear. Before I give them to you, I had something to tell you." He gestured to his daughter. She went over and made herself comfortable on his knee.

"What is it, Daddy?" She asked, seeing his troubled face.

"I won't be able to see you off tomorrow."

"Whaaaat? Whyyyy?"

"Well, I have work."

"Stupid Ministry. Who's going to take me, then?"

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Knox will take you in the morning. They told me you could sleep over here."

"Alright." Selena sighed.

"Now. Here you are," Mr. Riviera said, producing a box. Selena ripped off the paper.

"Oooh..." Selena pulled out a quill and journal.

"I had to get that special off of the black market, but as soon as I heard of it, I thought of you and had to get it."

"Thank you... But, what is it?" Selena began swishing the quill around.

"That is an ostrich feather quill, able to read your thoughts and place them into that journal. You prick your finger, let the blood drip onto the journal, and the parchment becomes imbued with you. The parchment never runs out."

"That sounds medieval," Mrs. Riviera declared, appalled.

"Of course. That's why there's a trading ban on it. The good thing is no one except you will be able to read it, no matter what. Huh. I wish I knew who makes them and how they do these things."

"I'd like to know where you bought that! Must've spent a pretty sickle!" Obviously a little tipsy, Mr. Knox laughed uproariously.

"Alright, to bed with you lot," Mrs. Knox said. "Get your gifts!"

"Ah, good night," Selena's father kissed her forehead and set her down. "Get to bed."

"G'night, Daddy." She went to her mother and hugged her. "Night, Mum."

"Night. We'll wake you up early. Sleep tight."

The girls went up to Darcy's room.

"My little, sweet Lucille." Darcy buried her nose in the cat's dark fur.

"Lucille?" Selena asked, going over to her owl's cage; she'd named him Artemis. She offered him a treat, and he lovingly nipped her thumb.

"Yes. She's a girl, so I couldn't name her Lucifer."

"Oh."

"Muffy? Muffy!" A crack was heard, and a house-elf appeared wearing a tea cozy and towel.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Run me a bath," Darcy commanded.

"Yes, Miss."

"Oh, and get something for my new kitty to eat."

"Of course."

"Do you want anything, Selena?"

"Um... Spearmint tea, please, Muffy?"

"Yes, Half-Miss." Darcy had instructed Muffy several years ago to always obey the requests of Selena, and thus Muffy dubbed Selena her "Half-Miss." The house-elf Disapparated.

Darcy left the bedroom, leaving her friend to her devices. Selena opened the box her father gave her and pulled out the instructions.

"_Prick yourself with the tip of the quill_..." Selena took the quill and broke the skin of her left hand. "_Drip the blood onto the first page of the journal_." The beads of crimson made their way onto the page. "_And start writing your memories. It is not uncommon to fall into trance while writing._ Odd. Well, that was easy enough. Oh!"

A steaming mug of tea appeared on the floor, along with a bottle labeled as "_Minor Cuts' Serum- Gets the job done like MAGIC!"_

"Thank you, Muffy," Selena said into the dimly-lit room. A dab of the chartreuse liquid fixed her prick in an instant. After she washed up, Selena took her new owl, quill, and diary over to the window.

Darcy's bedroom window faced the east, allowing one to see the moon clearly. Selena looked at the half-moon as she drank her tea.

"Aren't we funny?" She asked, glancing at Artemis. "My name means moon. And your name is perfect for you. A god of the moon and the hunt. I bet you haven't been able to hunt in a long time. Out you go, then." She slowly pulled her owl out of his cage and opened the window. With a flutter, he flew off into the night.

"Okay. Now, this journal." She poised her hand to write, but then the purple quill stood up on its own. "Um. Dear Diary?"

The quill began to write. Touching her pendant, Selena looked at the moon for some sort of inspiration. Her eyes glazed over as the quill began to record the narrative.

For half an hour, the ink applied itself to the parchment, and Selena still looked unmoving at the orb in the sky.

_"And I don't know what I shall find yet. But I do love using this thing to write with. Sincerely-"_

"Hey, you ready to go to bed yet?" Darcy came back, wearing her silk nightgown. Selena shook the daze from her head.

"Um, yes."

"Sent your owl out?"

"Yep." After putting her writing materials in her dragon hide shoulder bag, Selena turned around and sat in the bed next to Darcy.

"I can't believe it! We're finally going to Hogwarts..." Darcy tucked herself into bed.

"Yeah. Mum almost wouldn't let me, after Daddy started telling her about all of his night missions. He had to tell her that Headmaster Dumbledore was the most protection one could get in these times. Mum's frightened to death about You-Know-Who." Darcy yawned.

"Ho-hum, well, good night, Selena."

"Good night, Darcy." Selena moved under the comforter and looked at the wall. A sleeping portrait hung there, presumably of a family member. He scratched his nose. Selena closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her mind.

---

The scarlet train gave a violent whistle as Delano, Darcy, and Selena boarded. Darcy, pompous and sure of herself, followed her brother. Overwhelmed, Selena's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Delano and I have to go say hi to our cousins."

"Okay. I'll just wait in a compartment."

"Don't wait. This'll probably take a while."

"Oh." Darcy left without saying goodbye, and Selena, feeling very much alone, pulled her things along.

Most compartments were full, and Selena was having a hard time finding a place to sit. Finally, she found one with only one boy sitting in it. She pushed the door open.

"Excuse me," she started. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"You want to sit with me?" The light brown haired boy looked up.

"Yes?"

"Sure." He gestured to the seat across from him. Selena lugged her things into the compartment, and the boy helped her out of courtesy.

"Thank you. Er, Selena Riviera." She held out her hand. He took it.

"Remus Lupin." They sat down. "It's my first year."

"Mine too." Selena took him in. Very friendly, but there was something there. Something.

"So, what house are you going for?" He inquired.

"Gryffindor."

"Me too." They sat in silence for a while. "Hey, want to play Wizard Chess?"

"Um, okay, but I'm not very good," Selena accepted the invite.

They played for a good bit of the train ride, stopping when the Trolley Lady came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Selena leapt up.

"Yes. Remus, do you want anything?"

"Oh, no, I don't have any money with me..."

"Nonsense. I'll buy it for you." Selena never had the opportunity to buy things for friends, so she took the chance.

"Um, a Chocolate Frog, please."

"Okay. Um..." Selena picked up everything she wanted, which seemed to be two of everything on the cart. "Thank you."

"You must be hungry..." Remus said.

"No, half of it is for you!"

"I couldn't-"

"Oh, come on. They're yummy." Tentatively, Remus took a Chocolate Frog and opened it. It jumped out of the wrapper, and he caught and plopped it into his mouth before it could reach the floor.

"Ahaha, my friend Darcy always has them bound into her mouth. What card'd you get?"

"Uh, Ptolemy."

"Ooh." Selena opened hers, and after having some difficulty with her frog, looked at the card. "Morgana."

"Can you pass me the bag of Every Flavor Beans?" Selena set the drawstring bag in his lap. Remus took one. "Ugh, tripe... Oh ew."

"I hate tripe."

Selena and Remus spent the rest of their time on the train testing jellybeans and playing Wizard Chess. Towards the end of the trip, the door slid open.

"There you are!" Darcy exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We've got to change, and I need you to help me with- Who's this?"

"Remus Lupin," Selena answered. "Remus, this is my friend Darcy."

"Hi-"

"Charmed. Come on, Selena, let's go!" Selena grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Okay! See you later, Remus."

"Bye."

Darcy linked her arm with Selena's and led her down the aisle. The moment after they had changed, the train stopped. Darcy clapped wildly as they left the train.

"God, I'm famished!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Firs' years follow me! This way!" An extremely tall man loomed over them.

"Oh. My. God. He's more giant than your dad!" Darcy whispered feverishly into Selena's ear.

"Shhh! Let's go." Selena followed the giant man to the edge of a lake, and they got into boats.

"Ah, see tha'? Welcome to Hogwarts."

The sight astounded everyone. The beautiful silhouette against the night sky, the lights winking out, the sense of warmth radiating from it. To know that this place was now home was comforting.

"It's beautiful..."

"Yer righ' there," the big man said. "Bes' place there is, Hogwarts."

Selena felt as tiny as an ant once she stood next to the massive front doors. They opened, and all of the first years, plus the giant man, walked in. An entrance way greeted them, and they saw a ghost slide through a door.

"Oooooh," the boys and girls sighed, mystified.

"Alrigh' come on this way!"

"What's your name, anyway?" Someone called.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds."

"You're really, really big," Darcy commented. Selena shoved her.

"That's not nice!"

"What, Selena? Hagrid, are you the victim of a bad Engorgement Charm?" At this, Hagrid's laugh boomed into the entrance hall while Selena clapped her hand to her forehead.

"Hagrid?" A woman in emerald robes stepped forward. She was tall with black hair.

"Oh, uh." He cleared his throat. "The firs' years, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid." He nodded and left them in the care of the witch.

"She looks right mean," Darcy muttered. Selena didn't say anything, but concurred.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," the witch said clearly. Her voice commanded attention, and the first years gave it. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon, before the feast, you will be sorted into your houses."

Selena had been waiting for this day, this moment. Darcy squeezed Selena's hand. Professor McGonagall gave a short speech, but Selena wasn't listening. With her eyes shut tight, she prayed with all her might that she not be sorted in the same house as Darcy.

"Selena!" A sharp voice said. Darcy pulled her. "Let's move! It's time to go."

"Oh, oh, sorry." Selena, still holding on to Darcy, moved.

"Is there anything in it?" Darcy asked, smoothing her flaxen hair. Selena shook her head. Darcy promptly tucked Selena's short black hair behind her ears. "You should really grow your hair out, you know. You'd have a nice natural wave in it. Giants in the cave?" Darcy lifted up her chin, exposing her rounded nose.

"Nope. Mine?" Selena did the same movement.

"Nope. Smile." They smiled at each other, checking teeth. "We're as pretty as ever!"

And they walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh, wow! Look at that!"

"Look at the ceiling!"

"Blimey! Look at the candles! We've got to learn how to do that," a boy whispered, pointing at the hovering wax.

"Don't just stand at the door! Come along!" Reluctantly, the young ones obeyed. The tall professor produced a stool and hat and then bade the first years to gather around.

Selena was too nervous to listen to everyone's names, but apparently, all one had to do was put on the hat, and it spewed out a house.

"Knox, Darcy," Minerva McGonagall called. Darcy pressed her fingers into Selena's hand yet again and went to sit on the stool. The Headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on the blonde's head, and it instantly gave an answer.

"SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed. An eruption of applause came from the Slytherin table. Darcy made her way over to her house, but not before winking at Selena. Selena winked back.

Several other names were called, and finally it was Selena's turn.

"Riviera, Selena."

Selena nervously stepped up to Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool. The hat went on, and it slipped down over her eyes.

"Well, well, well," it said. "Excellent mind. Courageous. Reserved. Quite intelligent. Hmm... I have half a mind to put you in Ravenclaw, but I'm going to go with GRYFFINDOR!" Selena beamed as she heard the applause from the Gryffindor table. After giving back the Sorting Hat, she hopped down and wandered over to the table of scarlet and gold. She sat next to a blond boy and remembered his name had begun with a P.

"We both got the houses we wanted," someone said from across the table. Selena looked up.

"Uh-huh!" She smiled at Remus. He turned to someone sitting next to him and started talking. Selena looked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. Brow furrowed and staring at her best friend, Darcy looked as though she was in pain. Selena shrugged, exasperated. She mouthed an apology, and then turned to the Sorting. Selena gave a sigh of relief. Maybe she could bloom and be her own person without Darcy around.

"Welcome to another year, everyone! Pleased to see you could be here. And now, without further ado, the feast!" An old man Selena recognized as Headmaster Dumbledore clapped, and food presented itself. Hunger tugged at her stomach as she spooned a little bit of everything onto her plate.

---

"Selena! Sit here!" Darcy waved her over. Selena put her things down on the table.

"Hi!"

"I didn't know you had Potions this hour," Darcy said, "'cause I would've come with you. How come you're so late?"

"Got lost. Where's the-"

"Professor Slughorn is over there. Short, ain't he?" She pointed over to a desk where a squatty, thick man waited for all of the students to arrive. His mouth looked like a furry white ferret had sat on it.

"Mmm."

"Have you seen Peeves yet?"

"That's the reason why I was lost. He tripped me, and I got my foot stuck in a stupid stair."

"Ooh, yeah, Dela-"

"Settle down, please, settle down." Darcy and Selena turned to Professor Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn," the short man introduced himself. "Head of Slytherin House, Potions Master." The professor talked a great bit, then set them on studying a simple boil cure potion in pairs.

"Guess what," Darcy said quietly, flipping pages in her book.

"What?"

"We're moving houses!" A disheartening buzz flowed through Selena.

"Why?" Darcy shrugged.

"Dunno. Mother and Dad just said that by the time we came back for Christmas holiday, we'd be in another house. I hope I'm not getting a younger sister or brother."

"Your house is big enough for more kids."

"Dad said something about Muggles."

"Muggles aren't bad. Mum's a Muggle." Darcy shrugged again.

"Hey, we need nettles... I'll crush the snake fangs."

"Dried?" Selena went to the cupboard.

"Yep." Selena turned around and saw Remus working with the boy she sat next to at mealtimes.

"Hi!" She said, waving. Remus looked up and waved back, then returned to his cauldron. Selena figured she'd better get a move on, because their potion already had shape.


	3. Chapter 2: The Promise

More updates, yay!

_

* * *

_

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter Two

**Hogwarts, December 1971**

Selena sighed, bored out of her mind. It was Christmas holiday, and Darcy had left the week before. Five people out of Gryffindor had stayed, including herself. She tried to ignore the conversation the others were having.

"Shh, shh, she might be listening!" Someone hushed everyone else.

"I'm not listening!" Selena announced, looking over at the corner where four boys sat. "Oh, hi, Remus!"

"You know her?" One asked Remus. He nodded. "Oi! Get over here!"

"Yes, sir," Selena said, rolling her eyes and getting up from in front of the fire. She sat at the table next to Remus, who looked like he had been sleeping.

"Sirius Black," the boy who had called her over said.

"James Potter."

"Peter Pettigrew. I sit next to you-"

"In the Great Hall, yeah, I know. I know all of you."

"How might that be?" James asked, producing giant bags of marshmallows to go with the mugs of chocolate they already had.

"You're enough to scare Peeves away."

"I'm touched." James put one hand on Sirius' shoulder and the other on his chest. "No one's ever given us such a compliment." Selena began to laugh.

"You're welcome. Now, what was it you wanted me for?"

"Nothing." Selena narrowed her eyes at Sirius. He pulled out a deck of cards. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

They played cards the rest of the afternoon, gorging themselves with toasted marshmallows and crumpets. Simple fun was the aim- nothing complex or hard about it, just spending time with people in a warm common room waiting for the eve of Christmas to wear out.

Christmas morning, Selena awakened late and found an assortment of presents waiting at the foot of her bed. She gave a little squeak of happiness as she counted the boxes. Three. One was from the Knoxes, and inside was a midnight blue cashmere sweater with winking stars speckled on it and glowing earrings that changed colors. Another box came from her Mum and Daddy, containing knee-high Christmas socks and a humongous batch of snickerdoodles. Selena frowned as she went to open the last one.

_Very sorry,_ the note with it read._ We only met you last night._ Selena knew who had sent the box and unwrapped a yellow whistle that supposedly could produce six different, strange sounds and/or effects, one of which was a Banshee.

The girl pulled out her journal and quill, and her thoughts took her away. She couldn't afford to write for long, though, because the feast lingered in the back of her mind.

_"I've got to go now, then. Gotta put on these gifts. Sincerely-"_

Selena, happy with her haul this year, got dressed in everything that everyone had bought for her. She strung the whistle around her neck next to her other two necklaces as she went down the staircase.

"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed when she saw the boys in the common room. "Thanks for the whistle!"

"You're welcome. Thanks for the trick wands," James said.

"Nice socks."

"Thanks. Mum gave them to me. I swear I've got like five pairs for every holiday."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Breakfast time, then?" Peter prompted, inching his way over to the portrait hole. Everyone nodded and followed the boy out of the common room.

"I'm trying out for Chaser next year. It'll be awesome if I get on the team. Spinnet says I'll probably get reserve, at least. Like Quidditch, Selena?"

"Love it," she answered. "I'm going for that opening next year for Beater. Just gotta get my dad to buy me a broom..."

"Beater? You're kinda tiny..."

"Yeah, I know, but my dad says I've got a deadly aim. We played cricket once, and I nearly knocked him unconscious."

"What's, er, cricket?" Sirius asked.

"Uhm, well, it's a Muggle sport." Selena pointlessly explained to them what cricket was, and as expected, they couldn't follow. But, that didn't matter because they had arrived in the Great Hall.

"I love Hogwarts."

"So do I," Selena said, walking in. Graceful snowflakes drifted lazily from the ceiling down to their heads. Twelve Christmas trees that Professor Flitwick decorated flashed and glittered intensely, lining the Great Hall. It was toasty and comfortable.

"Merry Christmas!" Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the High Table, and the five Gryffindors seemed to be the only ones staying.

"Merry Christmas!" They replied.

"Come, sit up here! We are the only ones feasting this time," Professor Dumbledore gestured to some empty chairs, and they took places. "Lovely outfit, Miss Riviera."

"Thank you." Selena sat on Dumbledore's left.

"Cracker?" She gave it a tug, and a crown of garland exploded out.

"Ooh!" Selena set it above her head, and it hovered there as Dumbledore took another cracker. He got a sombrero, and he switched it with his wizard's hat.

"Nice hat, sir," James said.

"Thank you, Mister Potter. Ah, shall we dig in?"

The table turned out impeccable food, as always. Everyone ate to their hearts content, trying a bit of this and a bit of that.

"Try some of this, Remus," Sirius spoke, handing the tired boy a dish.

"Pull this with me, Peter?" Selena asked. He pulled, and out came a dozen candy canes. "Here, you take half."

Selena never had so much fun without Darcy around. Hagrid and Professor Flitwick sang Christmas carols and Professor McGonagall avidly discussed Gryffindor's Quidditch team for next year with James. Peter and Remus cheered Sirius on while he chugged eggnog (he made it to nine before he passed out the Headmaster revived him). And Selena loved every minute of it.

The Christmas crackers held more presents too. She got a pair of self-warming gloves, a little flying animal seemingly made of shreds of tinfoil, a chocolate Christmas tree molding that was as big as her head, and lots and lots of sweets.

"Let's go outside," James said when they got back to the common room.

"You're the ringleader, aren't you?" Selena asked innocently.

"Heheheh, get your coat and come on."

"Definitely the ringleader," she muttered as she ran up and got her coat. She scooped the Garland Fuzzie, now named Twinkles, into her pocket and went back into the common room.

The snow fell delicately but steadily, and the boys decided to have an epic snow battle, while Selena resolved to build a giant snow fort.

"What's the incantation to multiply stuff?" She yelled in the boys' direction.

"Dunno!" Remus said, throwing a ball of snow.

"Geminio!" Sirius answered, ducking.

"Okay!" Selena set Twinkles on the ground, and it seemed to want to help her.

"Um, can you push snow over here?"

"Shwee." The creature was small, but it was also very strong. It pushed a formidable amount of snow over, and Selena packed it into a block.

"Geminio, geminio, geminio!" After multiplying the block several times, an outline of the square fort began. Eventually, it came to be bigger than her head, and Selena began levitating the pieces up.

"Wow." Peter looked at it in awe. "Can I help?"

"Sure. You can make windows." She began turning the snow to ice. The fort now resembled Hagrid's hut, and the rest of the boys came wet and dripping inside.

"This is nice."

"Candy cane?" Selena offered. "They'll warm you up." They each took one and James, with a flick of his wand, conjured a fire. They sat around the fire, taking off their gloves and putting their hands in front of the fire.

"Remus!" Selena exclaimed. "Gimme your hand!" Remus reluctantly relinquished his left hand, and Selena studied the deep gash in his hand.

"What happened?"

"I was sending my parents' Christmas presents, and the owl I was using-"

"That must hurt," Sirius said, leaning over. "Nasty looking, too."

"Not really. It's almost healed."

"You should go up to the infirmary." James, also interested, took a look at Remus' hand.

"I'm fine," Remus said forcefully, "Really."

"If you say so."

"C'mon, let's get back up to the common room. A little house elf told me he was setting out dinner."

"Not before getting a picture of this snow cottage," Selena said, pulling out a camera from her shoulder bag. "You guys can get in the picture too."

The boys posed in front of the structure and made faces.

"Say 'ice mice'!"

"ICE MIIIIICE!" Selena took the snapshot, giggling as she did it.

"Now you get in the picture- I'll set the timer."

"There isn't-"

"There is if I say there is," Sirius said, taking the camera. He jabbed it with his wand twice and dragged Selena into the view of the camera.

"On the count of three. One, two-" A click sounded and the camera flashed obscenely. Sirius looked at them.

"Oops."

"You're hopeless," Selena sighed. After picking up her camera, they went back into the school and into their warm common room.

James pulled out his miniature Quidditch set his parents had sent, and the five first-years sat watching the players zoom around while eating sandwiches and hot chocolate.

"Oh, come on," Selena moaned. "Keeper, you're weak at your left hoop! They keep getting points 'cause you won't guard it!"

"I'm rooting for the other side," James announced. "Your team's losing by fifty."

"Underdogs need a smidge of love too."

"Oh, please. They're underdogs 'cause they can't play!"

"A galleon if the ones in blue robes, win then." Selena pulled out a gold piece from her bag. The shiny flying animal in her lap picked it up and set it on the table, then Twinkles poked James, waiting for him to place his bet.

"You're on. Here you go, Twink."

"Shwee."

"I'm betting on James," Peter said, setting out two sickles.

"Selena," Sirius spoke, giving up a galleon to the pile. "Sorry, James."

"Not betting!" Remus held up his hands. "Goodness knows how long this match'll last. Mm, look!"

"OOH!" They all winced, watching a Bludger smack a miniature player in the head. The chaser fell over and was instantly replaced in the sky with a reserve.

"Note that was your Chaser," James said.

"My problem's not Chasers. It's this Keeper." Selena leaned the blue-robed keeper's way. "C'mon, love, I know you've got it in you. Just a couple saves?" The keeper nodded and stiffened his chin. "That's a good boy."

"You tried that whistle yet?" Remus asked Selena, wrenching her from her pep talk.

"Oh, no, I haven't." She put the whistle in her mouth and blew, expecting a high-pitched sound. Instead, she got the sound of a firecracker. She ripped it out of her mouth.

"Hum. It works." James smiled happily.

"That comes as a surprise?"

"Well, see, we made it."

"You made this?" The boys nodded.

"Peter and Remus decided what sounds should go in it, Sirius and I found and put the sounds in," James explained.

"You four are the brightest wizards of your age," Selena declared with reverence. "This is amazing magic! And you gave it to me? What else can it do?"

"You turn the dial there on the end, yeah, there. There's a sound in it that confuses people, makes them dizzy and disoriented."

"If you ever need your owl, there's a hooting one."

"Um, there's a banshee. Peter's brilliant idea."

"I just thought it would be cool."

"It _is_. We're giving you credit." James clapped his hand on Peter's back. "Uhm, you heard the firecracker one. There's one that produces people talking, but the sound comes from the opposite direction that you're in."

"Great for diversions."

"Exactly."

"And there's the regular whistling sound."

"Wow. Wait- how exactly did you get the banshee one?" She looked at them all suspiciously. Remus broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, look, your Keeper made a save."

"Good job!" Selena said, going back to the game. The boys looked at each other as if to say, 'that was a close one.'

"Look, they've spotted the Snitch," Peter spoke up, pointing to a corner. James and Selena leaned in.

"YES. MY SEEKER CAUGHT IT! HAHA! UNDERDOG WINS!" Selena high-fived Sirius, who was happy that he was a galleon and two sickles richer. "Good work, you guys!"

James, quite cross, mumbled that he was tired of Quidditch and put the set back in its case.

"How come we've never seen you in classes?" Peter bit into his sandwich.

"I sit with Alice and Lily in Herbology..."

"Evans?"

"Lily Evans, yes." James smirked but let the girl go on. "I'm always sitting with Darcy when we've got classes with Slytherin-"

"Slytherin? You fraternize with them?"

"Her dad and my dad have been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts. So, naturally, we're best friends. It's in our blood."

"Hmph. My brother's probably going to be in Slytherin, little pet," Sirius growled.

"When's he coming to Hogwarts? Next year?"

"Yeah."

**

* * *

Summer Vacation, Late July 1972**

"Will you just come on? We will not get in trouble. And leave Twinkles here."

"Fine." She pet Twinkles on the head. The Garland Fuzzie could still sit in Selena's palm.

"Good." The two girls, leaving Darcy's bedroom, went into the hallway. Selena looked at the cranberry wallpaper.

"Your new house is pretty."

"Isn't it though? There are places in it I haven't been yet. It's so fun to live in a Wizarding community for once. I can ride my broom and nobody cares."

"Yeah. Hey, I did I tell you I wanna be on the Quidditch team?"

"Really, I've never seen you fly... This is gonna be fun," Darcy said, referring to where they were headed. "There's something I want to get." Darcy skipped down the steps, Selena following in her wake.

"What?"

"You'll see."

"We're going to get in so much trouble if our parents-"

"They are not going to find out. We'll only go in one store."

"What store? We haven't even gotten our book list yet!" Selena followed her best friend to the fireplace. She and Darcy were going to Diagon Alley by themselves, unbeknownst to the girls' parents.

"You'll _see_. Quit worrying. I won't kill us."

"I'm not worried about you killing us. I'm worried about You-Know-Who."

"Oh, please." Darcy helped herself to a large amount of Floo Powder and put some in the fireplace. "Now, remember, the place is called Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn?! But you said-" Selena's eyes widened.

"I lied."

"But I'm your friend!"

"Sorry!" Darcy stepped into the flames. "Knockturn Alley!" Selena watched her vanish. She looked around indecisively and followed.

"Good, you came!" Darcy picked her friend up and brushed her off. They clasped hands and Darcy led at a swift pace.

"I only came to make you go back. Oh, please, Darcy, can't we go back? We can ride your broom!" Selena glanced around and was silenced by what she saw.

Everything was dark and gloomy; the sun did not seem wont to pierce the heavy black clouds above the area. There were scary, unattractive people all around, all dressed in grey or black. Knockturn Alley was filthy, too. Selena shivered in her yellow t-shirt, feeling very much out of place, and did not think the temperature was the reason for her shivers.

"I don't like this place," she whispered in Darcy's ear. She held tight to Darcy's arm and hurried along. Suddenly, Darcy stopped.

"'Scuse us," Darcy said, ready to push by the three people who had stepped in front of them.

"You look a bit lost," a witch said. She had a terrible wart on her nose, her black eyes twinkled out, and her teeth seemed to rot. An unbelievable sour smell wafted from her when she had opened her mouth.

"I'm not lost, thank you."

"Are you sure? You two pretty girls look quite a sight."

"We're going to be killed!" Selena spoke sharply.

"Shh!" Darcy looked at Selena, then back at the woman. "Excuse us. We have somewhere to be." The ugly witch leaned forward.

"I don't think you do," she breathed.

"I don't think you've heard of Toothflossing Stringmints." Selena gasped; Darcy'd done it now.

"Humph. Cheeky." The witch, for the first time, looked at Selena. "And you, little one, are you lost?"

"N-n-n-" Stuttering, Selena edged closer to her friend.

"No! We are not lost! Move out of the way!" Darcy shoved them aside with incredible force and pulled Selena into a store.

"That was close," Selena said, catching her breath. She was close to tears. "I thought we were going to be the next front page in the Daily Prophet."

"Don't be silly. Merlin, that woman was a hag. Did you see her hair? Swear there were spiders. Now, this is where we're supposed to be."

"Where are we?" Selena asked, looking around. The store was dark, just like the rest of Knockturn Alley, but it piqued Selena's interest. A sarcophagus was in one corner, with a decayed hand coming out. The shop seemed to go back for ages, and there were rows of boxes and chests and odd shapes. There were many, many items in it that they would never be allowed to take to Hogwarts, and even more reasons for them not to be there.

"Borgin and Burkes," Darcy answered. She went up to the counter.

"Hello?" She called into the store. A wizard rose up from behind the counter, frightening Selena, but Darcy acted as though that was normal.

"May I help you?" He drawled in a gloomy voice.

"I sent you an owl yesterday, telling you to hold a specific package."

"Name, please?"

"Darcy Knox."

"Ah, yes, Miss Knox. I remember what you wanted. The two-way mirror set?"

"Yes. Twenty-five galleons, were they?" Selena watched as Darcy produced a pouch of gold.

"Yes, Miss Knox." He pulled two small leather pouches from a shelf and put them in a box. "Will that be all?" Darcy nodded.

"You'll find the money all in there."

"Of course. Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Knox."

"Bye." Darcy took the box and made to go out the door.

"We don't have to go back out there, do we?" Selena asked fearfully. Darcy thought for a moment and looked around. Then, she went back to the counter.

"I'm sorry, but do you have anything so that we'll go back out unnoticed?" She asked the manager.

"I've got an invisibility cloak for three hundred-"

"That one over there? It's practically faded. That one's not real. Don't sell me dragon dung, Mister Borgin. Unless you can give me a real one, or a new one, I don't want it."

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Knox, that's all the invisibilty I have."

"Have you got a fireplace and some Floo Powder?"

"Yes, Miss, I do."

"May my friend and I use a bit?"

"Of course." Mr. Borgin showed them to the stone hearth and an urn of Floo Powder.

"Thank you." Mr. Borgin bowed, and went back to his post. Selena looked in amazement at her best friend.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"So I've been told. You get in first," Darcy said. "I don't want you back here by yourself."

Selena needn't have been told twice. She immediately took the Floo Powder and went back to Darcy's house.

Once safe in Darcy's room, Darcy pulled out her purchase.

"What did we risk our lives for?"

"We were not going to be killed, for the thousandth time!" Darcy gave Selena a little hand mirror that she had just bought. "It's a two-way mirror. Say my name in it, or whoever's got it, and they'll answer... Kind of like a tellymoan."

"Telephone?"

"Yes. Telephone."

"We went all the way there just so we could get these stupid things?"

"Well, they're easier than owls, you know, and I wanted to be able to talk to you in Hogwarts." Selena's face softened.

"I guess if you did it so you could talk to me..."

"That's the spirit! Besides, that little adventure was fun!"

"Oh, Darcy..."

**

* * *

**

**Second Year, Easter Holiday, April 1973 **

"I chose Arithmancy, too!" Darcy exclaimed. The best friends, sitting on the steps of the school, popped open cream filled chocolate Easter eggs.

"But I guess you're not taking Ancient Runes."

"No." The blonde-haired girl dipped her finger into the cream. "Divination. Why didn't you take it?"

"I have no need to know the future."

"Mm. Oh, how'd you like your charm?" Darcy asked, indicating the shamrock charm on the bracelet that hung from Selena's wrist. Darcy gave it to her for her birthday.

"It's pretty."

"I just realized as I was buying it why your dad called you his leprechaun. You're born on lucky Saint Patrick's Day."

"Mmhmm." A boy passed them on the stairs, going out into the school grounds. Darcy sighed.

"Isn't he amazing? He's in my house."

"Who is he?"

"Regulus Black." Selena recognized the name as the younger Black son. Regulus was small, and his feet dragged along in the wet grass. He sat next to some other Slytherins. Selena couldn't find anything remarkable about the first-year.

"Aren't you related to him in some convoluted way?"

"Um, maybe, I dunno."

"He's kind of creepy."

"No, creepy is synonymous with Severus Snape. Look over there." Following Darcy's finger, Selena saw a boy with greasy, black hair and a pointed nose sitting near a tree. He was glaring.

"He is creepy."

"He doesn't talk to anyone. I tried to give him an Easter egg, but he wouldn't take it."

"Weird." Selena looked at him again and tried to understand what he glared most unattractively at. She found the object of his apparent dislike- four familiar boys under a tree.

"Oh!" Selena picked up the Easter basket next to her. "I forgot to give them their eggs! I'll be right back."

"Can I come with you?"

"Okay, but please be nice?" Selena's eyes pleaded with her friend's.

"I'm always nice."

"Right." Selena finished her chocolate, and Darcy pulled the raven-haired girl to her feet. Darcy smoothed her hair and, like always, tucked Selena's hair behind her ear. They traversed the lawn, ducking around everyone, and stood in front of James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"Hi!" Selena held out her basket. "Mum's sent you Easter eggs."

"Ooh, thanks," Peter said, reaching for one.

"Wait, Peter, get the one with your name on- the Quaffle one's obviously for me."

"I wrote Mum that you'd got on the team with me."

"Thanks."

"Remus, yours is the one with the stars, and Sirius, yours is the one with the diamonds." Darcy poked Selena. "Oh, sorry. This is my friend Darcy, and Darcy, this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus- I think you met him already- and Sirius Black."

"Hi!" Darcy waved and sat down with Selena. "Sirius Black? You must be Regulus Black's older brother."

"Mm, yeah."

"You guys must have fun." Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, loads." Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. No one laughed at Darcy Vega Knox.

"Why are you guys barefoot?" Selena asked suddenly.

"We were going to wade in the lake and throw rocks."

"Can I come?"

"Sure." They all bounced up and stepped carefully down to the edge of the lake. Darcy pulled aside her friend as the boys found nice, flat rocks.

"I've never seen you talk so much with someone that's not me or your parents!" She remarked in a hoarse, low voice.

"They're my friends! I talk to my friends like that."

"Right. They better not replace me!"

"No one could ever replace you, Darcy," Selena said, shocked Darcy would even imagine such a thing.

"Good. And I'll never replace you. That's why we've got these 'Best Friends Forever' bracelets, right?"

"Yup. I'll be here as long as you need me, Darcy."

"Wand promise?" Darcy held up her wand. Selena pulled hers out of her cloak.

"Promise." They tapped their wands together, and pink sparks shot out.

"Are you guys going to throw rocks or what?" Sirius called back to them.

"Coming!" The girls took off their shoes and socks and stepped into the lake.


	4. Chapter 3: The Number

Selena Riviera has my birthday, for some odd reason. Oh well. It's chapter three, and the plot begins to rear its ugly head.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter Three

**September 1973**

"You know, your mum needs to really quit taking us to those Muggle libraries."

"She thinks it's fun, Darcy. It kind of is." Selena stared unmoving out the window as the Hogwarts Express traveled. Twinkles whistled- the shiny creature actually liked dancing.  
"Only because you can dance. Who goes to a fine arts workshop anyway in a library? Who dances?"

"I used to." Selena stopped wearing jazz shoes when she was ten and started asking for a broom.

"You aren't a normal person, Selena."

"Where is Hogwarts, anyway?" The quiet girl asked. When her friend didn't answer, she glanced over. "Darcy, why do you look in that mirror?"

"I am so ugly." Selena sighed, rolling her eyes. "My nose is so big..."

"It is not. You're very pretty, Darcy."

"No, I'm not," Darcy moaned, pinching her nose and shifting positions to gaze at her reflection. Selena unhappily returned to the sight outside of the compartment.

All of a sudden, Darcy cried, "What is beautiful anyway?!"

Selena stayed silent.

"I mean, what is it? What is this word? _Beauty._ Why can't everyone be beautiful?"

"Everyone is, and so are you."

"I am not. Beauty is a relative quality, because it appeals to everyone in a different way. Why are we pressured to be beautiful? We want to be accepted. I am so tired of trying to be accepted!" Darcy threw the mirror into her bag.

"I accept you. I always have." Selena didn't dare look at Darcy. Her mood would eventually pass, and Darcy would get over whatever happened to her over the summer holidays. Selena frowned. Who was she fooling? Darcy always got this way.

"You're a fool, that's why you accept me."

"No, I'm your friend, and I love you." The frustrated girl gave a cry, alarming Selena.

"And what is this love everyone keeps talking about? I've yet to see it. If two people are capable of loving each other... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do people love?"

"It fills the void to be able to help someone, Darcy. If you can help someone- well, People love because they need other people... because they want to be needed and wanted." Selena felt as though she was repeating herself.

"That's stupid!" The blonde's hair shook violently; her friend saw it reflect in the window. "That's so stupid! I don't need anyone to depend on! I'm my own person. I operate alone."

"Right."

"I can't trust anyone. That's humanity's fault! They love!"

"Yes, Darcy, you don't want anyone around you for anything."

"Of course I don't want anyone! The only person that seems to keep hanging around is you!"

"Does that annoy you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does." Selena pulled herself up from the seat. They were almost at their destination, she knew. Selena was already changed.

"Okay, Darcy." She turned to leave. Selena hesitated, but said some final words: "But, you do know, just like I need you, you need me. You just don't like being dependent. That means you're helpless, and"- Selena paused- "You hate that." Selena left the room, leaving Darcy with her thoughts.

She felt disappointed. It took a lot to disappoint her, but Selena would forgive Darcy for saying something so appallingly ignorant and hurtful. She already had. But Selena couldn't help crying all the same.

She secured her hair behind her ear, and kept walking forward.

--

"Selena? Selena?" James sighed. "I swear she's gone deaf. Selena."

"Mm?" Selena snapped out of her zone to see James waving his hands at her.

"Merlin. How was Arithmancy?"

"Good. It's interesting. Numbers have such a fun way of manipulating themselves."

"Right." James turned to Remus, whispered feverishly with him, and then gave his attention back to Selena. "You've been a little off since this morning. We thought it had something to do with this morning..."

"No. It's fine. I'm just a bit tired. I'm going to bed early." Selena left the Great Hall.The truth was, Selena definitely had something on the brain.

Her first Arithmancy lesson had taken place that morning, and Professor Vector had decided to say something most peculiar. Someone had asked if seven was significant, and the professor's face became eerie.

She'd said, "Seven is the most magically powerful number. Seven is the ultimate." And that was all. No, she hadn't elaborated, and, no, she didn't say why she talked about seven. But the _way_ Professor Vector had said it was strange. It was finite, unbreakable, indescribable, the way she'd placed the number seven.

Selena did not go to the common room, but turned once she got onto the fourth floor. The library, empty, would be sure to have information on the number seven.

"Seven, seven... Seven!" Selena pulled down a book named _Seven and its Properties_. She flipped through it, and one passage caught her attention.

_"The structure in Great Britain with the most instances of the number Seven is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, built circa 990 by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. One use of the number seven includes seven floors, not including the ground floor. Using seven in the floor plan ensured the school to stay together." _Selena shut the book. It didn't go into detail, so she kept searching.

"Excuse me! The library is closed!" The librarian screeched. Selena gasped and spun on her heel.

"I'm sorry- I didn't know!"

"Hmph. Get on to bed!"

"Sorry," Selena mumbled, treading dejectedly out of the library. She glanced at her watch as she went down the corridor. It read nine-thirty. Oh yes, the library was certainly closed.

Selena stepped into the quiet common room and looked up at the bulletin board. The first Quidditch practice was that Saturday. She sighed and went up to get her Transfiguration and work on it.

--

"Remus, why don't you just skip classes today? You look awful. You should go ask Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping potion."

"I'm fine."

"But, Remus, you look like you didn't get any sleep," Selena whispered out of the corner of her mouth. She turned the page in her Ancient Runes book, trying to decipher what the picture meant.

"I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all." He was intent on getting away from the subject. Selena peeked at his paper, trying to see what he'd gotten. She almost snapped at him, telling him to move his quill out of the way, but then Selena saw his hand.

"Re-" She stopped. The laceration on his hand was awful. Four sharp objects had scratched his skin in succession, like claws. Selena gulped and went back to her work.

--

The next morning, Artemis hooted as he perched himself on his owner's arm. He had brought some packages with him.

"Hello, love. You're so nice. Here." Selena took a small treat out of her pocket and fed it to him. With a great hoot, he flew off back to the Owlery.

"What'd he bring you?" Peter asked.

"Mm, the Daily Prophet and a book I ordered," she replied. Selena briefly looked at the front page, looking for deaths. None today.

"Could I see paper?" Someone to her left asked. She handed it over to Allan, and he scanned it. While she opened her package, a tingle resonated in her fingers. _Hogwarts and Seven_ the book was called.

"Well," she began, "we've got practice in a bit. Got to go get ready." She got up and rushed away, pretending not to hear James when he yelled that practice didn't start for three hours.

It was a beautiful, sunny day with huge fluffy clouds in the sky. Every student was outside, except for Selena. She was sitting in her bed, studying the cover of her new book. As soon as she unfastened the lock, she heard her name being called.

"Selena! Selena!" She stuck her hand under her pillow and felt for her mirror handle.

"Darcy?" They hadn't spoken since the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, wow, I have to tell you about something." Darcy beamed. Her eyes had a strange sparkle in them, like she'd been taking a daydreaming potion.

"So, what's his name?"

"Regulus Black." Selena remembered Darcy's infatuation with him. "He's so amazing. Anyway, he's just perfect." Darcy sighed. "He's so cute."

"And?"

"And he's intelligent... He's amazing. Words cannot describe his wonderfulness. That's why you should come to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow."

"Okay- wait, who's 'us'?"

"Me, Regulus, Narcissa, Lucius, Evan-"

"Um..."

"Don't worry. They'll be nice to you."

"I guess so..." Selena remembered that James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all had detentions the next day, so she would be going to Hogsmeade alone. She was going to make arrangements with Lily, but Darcy was asking her to come along.

"Good."

"Alright."

"Okay, well, I just had to tell you. See you later." The mirror went back to its original state.

Selena picked up the book again and read.

_Hogwarts_ _and Seven_ was a conspiracy theory written by a former Unspeakable. The author had gone to Hogwarts, studied too much, found a connection between the school and the most powerfully magical number known to wizards, and then compiled notes. It was intriguing. The coincidences in all of the numbers become eventually too much, as the writer deduced, and something must be true about it.

Selena glanced at the clock over the entrance and almost swore.

"Fifteen minutes to practice?!" She began to strip off her clothes and change into her practice outfit.

* * *

"Have fun in detention," Selena gibed. She bit into her bun.

"Yeah, sure..."

"Why'd you guys get detention with Madam Pince of all people?"

"We snuck into the restricted section." Remus busied himself with strawberry jam as James explained the cause of the effect.

"And now you have to dust, catalog, and put away everything?" Selena asked, not entirely convinced.

"Well... it was midnight, you see. First, we opened that crazy screaming book. Would you believe there's a screaming book? How the bloody hell are you supposed to read it? Tell it to kindly hush up? Anyway, that's not even what got us in trouble. There was another book, one that actually bellows, 'Dost thou take me from my shelf? Thou art a curst and vile knave!' Then it gives a battle cry."

"And _that's_ why we're in trouble. Because we were heard."

"Ah. See, now that makes sense."

"There _is_ an upside," Sirius mused. "We get to see what kind of hexes she puts on the books." He smiled devilishly, earning a cringe from Selena.

"Just don't test them on me..."

"Of course not," Sirius said, "that's what Snivellus is for."

"Oh, Merlin, you're not going to hurt him are you?"

"All in good fun."

"So, where're you going without us?" Peter asked, moving away from the subject of that lonely Snape boy.

"Darcy and I are going to Hogsmeade, of course. I can function without you, you know." Selena looked at him strangely.

"Obviously, by the way you handled that broom yesterday," James said. "Well, while you're there"- he drew a piece of parchment and a pouch from his pocket- "could you bring this back for me?" Selena took the list and read it over. She put his money into her bag.

"Definitely a trip to Zonko's, hmm."

"Well, we've got to go," Remus said. "It's almost noon."

"Oh, I need to find Darcy, then. See you." After taking another gulp of orange juice, Selena bounced over to the Slytherin table.

"Selena!" A voice called. Selena rounded the table, going over to Darcy's seat.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Guys, this is Selena. Selena, meet Narcissa, Lucius, Evan, and Regulus." Selena waved.

"And what house are you in?" Lucius asked.

"Gryffindor," Selena replied.

"Ah." He stared daggers.

"Okay, ready to go? Have you got the charm?" Darcy stood up.

"Yep."

"What charm?" Selena asked.

"Regulus is a second year..."

"Oh. Say no more." She knew from experience that when someone tried to trick a teacher, one should just stand aside.

"Hmph. I thought you go tell McGonagall," Evan smirked.

"No. I don't tell on people."

"Right."

"C'mon." Darcy linked her arm with Selena's and they were on their way.

The six students strode down the hall and into a classroom. Selena knew better than to ask why they stopped, so she waited and allowed Darcy to fix her hair.

"Seriously, consider growing out your hair. You'll look so pretty. It'd frame your face and everything."

"Okay."

"Let's go," Narcissa said. "We've finished disguising him."

Selena looked around, looking for Regulus. She saw a vague outline of a person, but all of the rest was hazy.

"Disillusionment charm," Darcy explained, and they were off again.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Evan decided he wanted to go into Honeydukes.

"Oh, that list," Selena murmured as they stepped into the store. She pulled the paper James had given her out of her purse and read it over. She grabbed a basket and loaded it with things on the list.

"Um, you going to eat all that?" Regulus asked. He was now in his regular form.

"Oh, no," she replied. "My friends have detention and couldn't come, so I-"

"My brother, right?"

"Er, yeah, actually."

"He's such an idiot." Selena frowned. "But you're in Gryffindor, so you don't see that the lot of you are stupid."

Selena let his comment roll off her back as she picked up a box of Pepper Imps. Wondering why Darcy would ever like someone so mean, she went up to the counter and paid for her and James' things.

After Honeydukes, Lucius and Narcissa excused themselves, saying they wanted to go over to the Post Office, and for the rest of the group to meet them back at The Three Broomsticks in a half hour.

"Oh, please, they just wanted to snog for a bit," Evan muttered.

"I need to go in Zonko's anyway," Darcy said, "because Filch took up my cards."

"I've got to get some things too."

It took a while for the assistant to find everything on Selena's list, and when Darcy looked at the time, she realized they were late.

"Got everything?" Darcy asked. Selena nodded, and they left the joke shop.

Late September was chilly, but beautiful. All of the trees' leaves changed, and everything had a yellow-orange glow. The four students walked along the path, and soon, The Three Broomsticks came into view.

"Ah, look, it's Severus," Evan said, pointing in front of them. "Severus!"

"Yes?" Severus Snape slowed and they caught up to him in front of the inn.

"We were going in for a drink. Want to come?" Snape thought a second and nodded.

"Good," Darcy said. "Let's go, the wind's picking up."

Warm air rushed in, and Selena decided that The Three Broomsticks was her favorite place in Hogsmeade. All of the pretty orange and yellow light from outside was in, and it gave the comfortable place a look of intimacy.

"There they are," Regulus said. The place was packed with Hogwarts residents, but Lucius and Narcissa had managed to find a table. Butterbeer had already been set out for them, so they all seated themselves and began to talk.

For the most part, Selena stayed silent and watched Darcy's antics. Amused, she chuckled to herself when Regulus continuously rejected her friend's flirty invitations. But then, the subject of family arose.

"I dunno about that, Narcissa, Dad had a sister named Druella," Evan interjected.

"Oh, then we're first cousins, not second!"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, Bella's probably getting married soon. You all wouldn't remember- you're too young- but the Rodolphus Lestrange was quite the looker." Narcissa and Lucius were in their final year of Hogwarts.

"Lestrange? I know his brother. He comes over to visit Mum sometimes. Distant cousins, I suppose. What about your family?" Lucius asked Selena. "Obviously, we're all distant cousins."

"Um, I don't think I'm your cousin," said Selena softly, pushing away her empty butterbeer bottle.

"Oh, c'mon, we didn't think those infernal Prewetts were ours, but, hey."

"Well, my dad's Muggle-born," Selena continued, still quiet.

"Oh."

"And Mum's a Muggle... So, I don't think-"

"So basically, you're Muggle-born?" Regulus interrupted.

"I guess." Selena looked down, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hmph. That was a waste, your father marrying a Muggle. I mean, it's a miracle that you're a witch. Stupid bloke. If he'd married a pure-blood, then his children would of course be all magical." Selena flushed, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's he do, anyway?"

"An Auror." Hearing sniggers, Selena looked up.

"Aurors're jokes. They all just turn up dead, anyway! I'd rather be alive!" Regulus laughed haughtily. Selena glanced to her left at Darcy, hoping she'd say something. But Darcy was laughing too.

"He's not a joke!" Selena rose to her feet and gathered her things. "He's very brave, standing up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Regulus stood up too.

"Anyone who stands up to the Dark Lord is a fool who's dead meat!"

"You're wrong! Standing up for what is right makes you pure of heart!" She wiped her eyes which were brimming with tears. "And thanks Darcy, for sticking up for me. At least in Gryffindor, we know how to treat our best friends!" And on that final note, Selena rushed out of the pub and did not look back, clutching her purchases.

* * *

Selena shut her journal and blinked rapidly in order to uncloud her head. Writing in that diary always made her feel funny. She put the journal and quill under her pillow next to her hand mirror and _Hogwarts and Seven_. Tilting her head and staring at the book, an idea danced through her brain.

It was late, and everyone was already asleep. Selena was wide-awake, so she pulled out the book that was underneath her pillow and put it in her large purse. Quietly, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a school robe. She placed other items in her cloak pockets and nodded. Selena was ready for a nighttime trek.

Selena gingerly stepped out of the common room and into the dark hall. Hogwarts was different by night. Everything looked sinister. The sparse lighting threw dodgy shadows upon the walls, illuminating the sleeping portraits. Statues and suits of armor looked like guardians of the stillness.

The hairs on the back of the silent girl's neck stood up when she heard the slightest sound. Filch's favorite time of day was night, so she had to be on the lookout for him and his cat. She nimbly crept down the stairs.

Without any hindrances, Selena quickly found herself on the ground floor. She looked up as she walked around. The visibility was worse in the night, but she wouldn't dare use a light. She walked the whole of the entrance hall, then put her hand back on the stair banister. Selena felt an engraving.

"What's this?" She breathed. "Lumos!" Light flooded onto the carved marble, and Selena instantly recognized the figure as a Demiguise. She smiled- this was one of the signs the Unspeakable had written of.

"Selena?" Selena whipped her head around, searching for the one who had called her name. "What're you doing up?"

"Darcy? Oh, Merlin, I thought you were a teacher!"

"No... What're you doing?"

"What're you doing?"

"I got hungry... I always come to the kitchens... Don't interrogate me!" The blonde spoke in a hushed voice, her hair appearing silver. "What're **you** doing?"

"Um... Arithmancy-ish stuff."

"Oh, that seven thing?"

Selena speechlessly nodded, going back to her mission. If the Demiguise was on the ground floor, then a unicorn engraving should be on the second.

"Listen. I'm sorry about the other day..."

"Two weeks ago in Hogsmeade?

"Er, yeah. I'm sorry. You were right- I should've made them stop. Ancestry shouldn't matter in friendship."

"It's fine." Selena had already forgiven the girl, as she considered her outing with the Slytherins that day to be a test of strength. Yet Darcy shouldn't have been sorry, because Selena needed to be taught how to handle herself.

"Well, have you found out anything about Hogwarts? With seven, I mean."

"Yes. We should go to the seventh floor... To see the engraving there."

"Okay. I'll come with. Here, have a Cauldron Cake."

"Thanks." Selena bit into the cake and they went up the stairs. "Look for a unicorn on this level." Darcy didn't answer, only tapped her friend's elbow.

"They're everywhere."

"Hum?" Selena paused and looked around. She was right. The shadows on the walls showed horse-like figures with horns. The banners hanging down had unicorns on them, and other animals stood in the background. Decorations on the first floor suggested a unicorn, and then they didn't- it obviously played with the eyes. If someone looked for the figures, then they jumped out. To a person just walking through, there was nothing significant.

"This is so weird," Darcy whispered as the two went on. "I mean, that guy was onto something there, in that book."

"Yes, he was."

Two staircases later, Selena was trying to explain to Darcy what a Fwooper was without being terribly loud; but, all the same, she caught the ear of someone.

"OOOH! Two students out of their beds!" Peeves exclaimed. "I thought I heard something. Tut, tut, tut."

"Quit your tutting, Peeves. You'll get us caught!" Peeves blew a raspberry at Darcy.

"Don't tell him that! He'll want to even more!" Selena furiously mumbled.

"Tell on you, that I shall. I could. I would. I should."

"Don't, Peeves. I'll give you a pack of Drooble's, and you can make an awful mess of Filch's office!"

"I've been dwindling on my gum. Gimme, gimme or I'll scream a banshee!"

"Here!" Selena took Darcy's gum and slapped it into Peeves' hand. He smiled widely.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" He roared, flipping away.

"PEEVES!" Darcy hollered.

"C'mon Darcy, it'll do no good yell- SHH." Clapping her hand over her best friend's mouth, Selena saw a lantern light in the distance.

"Duck." Darcy tugged Selena into a cranny in the wall. They heard Filch's footsteps coming closer, along with the soft tap-tap of his cat's paws.

"Sniff them out," Filch ordered the awful thing. Darcy gripped Selena's arm tightly, and they both prayed that they wouldn't be found. The cat's eyes darted and stuck to the nook they hid in. Selena raked her brain for ideas and then settled on one.

Selena turned the dial on the yellow whistle the boys had given her and blew into it. A sudden ruckus came from down the stairs.

"C'mon. They won't get away this time!" Filch sneered, shuffling down the corridor. Darcy let out a breath she'd been holding, and the girls went upstairs.

"What was that whistle thing?"

"Um, friends gave it to me for Christmas year before last."

"Oh. Dead useful."

"Mmhmm." Selena and Darcy went up two more flights of stairs, and the last floor waited.

"So, what's the symbol for this floor?"

"Um... No one knows what it is. I can show you, though..." Selena undid _Hogwarts and Seven_'s lock and pointed to the inside front cover.

"Huh. Looks like a headshot of a human." Selena shrugged.

"Who knows. But... Wow, look how many there are!"

"Well, duh. There're oodles of portraits, and that symbol looks like a portrait."

"Anyway." Selena walked around, wanting to know what in the world the symbol meant. No one in the history of all wizard-kind could figure it out.

"WHOA. What did you do?!" Darcy asked.

"Huh? Oh, whoa." An embellished door presented itself.

"This was not here before. I would've seen it," Darcy cried, touching it.

"I don't think we should go in..."

"Don't be chicken! We won't- we can't get killed. This is Hogwarts."

"People die in this school."

"Right. C'mon, don't be such a flobberworm." Darcy pushed open the door, and they walked inside. The room was just a massive, open space with a wardrobe in the middle.

"Odd."

"Boring is more like it." Darcy ran to Selena's left and kept running straight. Selena watched her go, until she was nothing more than a speck. Then, she felt a tap from her right.

"Wha-? How-? oh my goodness." She searched for the reason why Darcy had run left, but she turned up on Selena's right.

"Snapdragons... This room must not have any dimensions. Let's see what's in this silly wardrobe then."

"I think we should go. We're not supposed to be out of bed."

"You're being chicken again!" Darcy said loudly. She turned the knob on the old wooden wardrobe and looked inside. Instantly, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is it?" Alarmed, Selena ripped out her wand. Darcy stumbled back into Selena.

"Th-the D-d-da-" But Darcy didn't have to say a word. The Dark Lord had already come out of his cage.

Of course, he appeared genuinely inhuman. He wore black, which made his ugly pale face stand out. His red eyes glared intently at the girls, his face ominous and looming. Inhaling through his slits for nostrils, he opened his mouth to speak. He revealed his tongue as forked.

"Prepare for your demise," the Lord Voldemort uttered slowly.

"Selena! I don't want to die!" Darcy chattered. She sobbed as she hung onto Selena, screaming that she was too young to be a ghost.

"Stand behind me, Darcy." The fearful blonde hid, and Selena stepped forward, brandishing her wand. But before she could hex him, Voldemort changed shape. He turned into a colossal hourglass, sand sifting gently down.

"You can't scare me!" Selena yelled to it. "I know what you are! _Riddikulus_!" The boggart morphed into a Muggle boy tripping over his shoelaces, and Selena began to laugh. The boggart disintegrated.

"What was that?!" Darcy asked, still crying. "I thought it was going to kill me!" Selena comforted her with a hug.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would never be inside Hogwarts," Selena soothed. "He's too afraid of Dumbledore!" But Darcy didn't listen.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! We would've died if you hadn't transfigured it into that hourglass!"

"Darcy, it was a boggart. I didn't transfigure anything."

"Re-really?"

"Really. Now, let's get you to bed."

* * *

"James," Selena asked over breakfast the next morning. James looked up from his cornflakes.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something special on the seventh floor?"

"Divination's on the seventh floor," Peter commented.

"No, I mean... Something you don't normally see."

"Oh, so that's what you were looking for last night," James concluded, "There's a room on that floor that gives you whatever you want if you do it right. Walk by three times, and wham! A room."

"And the room gives you anything you want?" She skipped over the part where James knew she'd been out of bed.

"Definitely. Sirius and I were hungry once, but we didn't want to go all the way down to the kitchens. We walked by, wanting food, and we found the door. Opened it, and found a feast."

"Like Halloween," Sirius remembered. "Best food I've ever tasted."

"Hum. Okay."

As she ate, Selena thought of what she had been needing as she and Darcy were on the seventh floor. They were talking about the number seven and what it meant, and then, like James said, a door showed itself.

But, why would a boggart be the answer to seven?


	5. Chapter 4: The Revelation

From here on, things get a little different. You'll see if you're paying attention.

This is such a boring story. Awfully written, too.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter Four 

**Late May, 1974**

"Remember to stick to what we practiced," Spinnet, the Gryffindor captain, said feverishly. "And, remember we need at least two-fifty to tie with Slytherin for the Cup, and one hundred to beat out Ravenclaw." He was giving his last pep-talk of the year.

"Right." James Potter pounded his fist into his hand, pumped with adrenaline.

"Riviera, Harper," the captain addressed his beaters. They stood behind him. "Stick to those Bludgers. No doubt those Slytherins are gonna try and bewitch 'em."

"Got it."

And Selena heard the cheers as they moved closer to the door leading out into the pitch. The door rose up, and they mounted their brooms.

Out in the bleachers, everyone was anxious. The Ravenclaws were going over calculations in their heads, figuring that they needed one-sixty to win the Cup. "Welcome to the last match of the season! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" Enthusiastic, the announcer riled up the watchers as they awaited the Quidditch players. Finally, robes of scarlet and blue appeared, flying around the rink.

"Yeah! Selena!" Darcy yelled, getting to her feet. Her brother, Slytherin's Seeker, looked at her weirdly. Darcy sat back down.

Selena waited for Madam Hooch to release the balls. The referee freed the them, and the Quaffle came into Ravenclaw's possession. Selena waited several moments, locating the Bludgers, and then sprang into action.

She came to the Gryffindor goals, hovering by one of them. Harper came by a while after. Selena saw what he was trying to do. A Bludger was coming towards them, and the Ravenclaw's chaser was directly behind it.

"Dopplebeater defense?" Harper asked, looking at his teammate. She nodded, and they raised their bats and struck the incoming ball. The Bludger rooted itself in the chaser's arm and knocked the boy off his broom.

"Ooh! Excellent Dopplebeater from Riviera and Harper! Parker's falling! AH! Ground. Aaand, Gryffindor possesses the Quaffle! Maxwell to Potter!"

Grinning widely, Selena whizzed off to watch over James, who now carried the red ball to the goal.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!"

Later into the game, James was flying around, following the movement of the chasers. Selena looked his way, beginning to push her broom in his direction. Then, a little speck caught her eye, and she accelerated downward.

"James!" She called. He looked up, but didn't get her warning. Instead, Selena placed herself between him and the advancing black object. She posed to strike, but it hit her bat first and knocked it out of her hand, wrenching her wrist.

"Argh!"

"Selena?" James caught the bat and returned it to her. "Alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She flexed her hand and kept flying.

The cutthroat match finally ended with both teams' reserve players going in, a number of stupid fouls, and a scarlet-robed seeker plucking the snitch out of the air.

"AND WITH THE CAPTURE OF THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

Slytherins groaned, Ravenclaws huffed, and Hufflepuffs were just happy someone other than Slytherin celebrated in the common room that evening.

---

Gold and red glitter and streamers adorned everything in the common room. The warm glow of the hovering candles hit the griffin-spangled banners, and a healthy chatter presided the room.

Play-by-play accounts dominated the talk in the Gryffindor common room. A couple of people had miraculously produced bottles of butterbeer and massive cakes, making a celebration very possible. Admirers gave sudden hugs to the team, and Nearly Headless Nick had decided to pop in to hear about the match. Obviously, the men of the hour in the Gryffindor common room that night were the Gryffindor teammates, and most especially the Seeker.

"Great match, Selena," someone said as they passed by.

"Thanks!" She was sitting away from the crowd on a nice squashy couch, simply because she liked to witness the strange antics of her peers. She took a giant gulp of the pumpkin juice that had anonymously been pilfered from the kitchens. Selena's eyes moved to the left, and she saw Remus sitting next to her.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were here," she cried, jumping a little. Remus looked up.

"Sorry I startled you." He turned back to his butterbeer and sighed.

"You don't look so well," Selena murmured, looking at his form. "You okay?" He had tiny scratches all over his weary face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Remus smiled. "Just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Okay." Selena watched him go up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, concerned. Gryffindor hadn't had the Cup in years. Remus was supposed to be rejoicing, not sleeping.

"And then, I saw Carney coming, and I took a sharp left, see? You've got to turn- just like that. He was tailing me, that Ravenclaw, advancing real fast-like. So, I thought up a plan. I halted!" Selena heard gasps. She rolled her eyes at James' speech. "Then, he slammed forward, straight into some other bloke! AHAHA! And just like that, I went around him again and threw the Quaffle into the hoop!"

"Oh, wow, James..." James' friend, Peter Pettigrew, was in awe. He was always in constant awe. Selena correlated James and Peter's relationship to hers and Darcy's.

"What did you do next?" A first-year girl sat next to him, hanging on to every word. She, as well as others, had a firm grip on another boy's cloak, causing him to choke.

"He fell off his broom 'cause of his big, fat head, that's what happened!" Lily Evans scowled. Selena snorted loudly.

"No need to be sore, Evans. If you wanna talk to me, just ask. I might give you a chance, you know, depending on how well you-"

"Puh-leaze!" Lily cried. She left the area, going over to get some more pumpkin juice. Selena sighed heavily, ready to go to bed. James' stupid comments and Lily's rebuttals got annoying the moment one heard them. She removed herself from her seat began walking to her dormitory. She bumped into someone.

"Oi! Watch it- oh, it's just you." Sirius Black's expression turned from defensive to calm.

"Hi. Wh-what are you _doing_?" Selena looked at what Sirius had in his hand. Some kind of purple goo resided there.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is that _alive_?" Selena's voice raised a couple octaves. "What is that?!" Sirius quickly clapped a hand over her mouth before she could catch attention.

"Shh, you're gonna wake it up, and I don't want that." She inched away; Selena could see it vibrating a little.

"What the hell is it?"

"If you promise not to tell-"

"Promise." The shiny fuzzball on her shoulder leapt up and began to fly around her head. Twinkles obviously didn't care for what Sirius had.

"It gobbles things." Selena's eyes met his, and she searched them, trying to find out what he meant by that statement. She decided to ask again.

"... What?"

"It's sleeping now, but if I wake it up, it will gobble my hand. It's a Gobbleygoop. I made it just the other day."

"Oh, so that's what Slughorn was talking about. Those." Gobbleygoops were made from several things like lionfish parts and belladonna. After stewing about a week, the potion would clump and begin engulfing things, and could grow quite large. The only recorded way to put it to sleep was telling it a tongue-twister.

"Yep. Figured it'd be useful."

"Mm. Well, then, g'night." Selena continued to walk.

"Wait, you're not going to ask what it's for?"

"No?" She knew better than to ask.

"Whyyy?" He asked. Selena turned around on the first step of the stairway, exasperated.

"What are you going to use the Gobbleygoop for, Sirius?" Cooperating, Selena recited the overused question.

"Well, James and I are going to put it on Professor Binns' desk, Selena. Then, I'll wake him up, and he'll eat stuff."

"That sounds-" His comment registered in her brain, and she began to giggle. "Really? Tell me when you do that. It'll be amazing."

"See? It is brilliant."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm going to sleep now. G'night."

"G'night." Sirius waved with his free hand. She hopped up the stairs two-by-two, thoroughly amused that Sirius and James had been able to brew the purple ooze.

When Selena reached the dormitory, her mind began ticking, and she pulled out her journal and set it in the air. Like always, the quill poised itself, then began to write as she thought.

_"I think something's wrong with Remus... I mean, he's extremely tired and he hides scary looking gashes... I don't think he notices that I see it. I mean, we study in the library all the time- who wouldn't see the marks on his hand? And he's wearing a cloak even when... I wonder if he could be... No! He couldn't be a were-"_

"Selena!" She pulled herself out of the stupor and looked around. Then, Selena realized it was Darcy's voice she heard. She pulled out a little mirror and looked inside, seeing Darcy's reflection instead of her own.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you congratulations on the Cup! The match was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Bloody hell! I bet you'll be captain by your sixth year or something. I mean- you fly like a phoenix or a Granian horse! Incredible!" Darcy gushed over her friend for a couple more minutes as Selena blushed deeply.

"Why didn't I see you after we got off the pitch?" Selena asked, putting her feet under the covers.

"Well, I had some studying to do, you know, with exams coming up and stuff." Darcy traced the outline of the mirror.

"Ugh... Don't remind me! With all those practices, I skipped out on studying."

"What? You didn't do any? Exams are this week, Selena!"

"I do study. Some."

"Psh, right, but if you flunk, I'm telling your dad it was your fault."

"I'm going to pass!"

"I know. You always pass. It's like you don't have to even study."

"I study, Darcy."

"Right. I hope I get all the uses of the number seven right on my Arithmancy final. I can never get them right. And it's not like I can ask people about it. I don't know many people who even take it. People say it's just all a jumble of numbers. You take it. You should help me." Silence for a while, then, "Oh, guess what!" Darcy's face lit up.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to Venice over the summer!"

"Ohh, really?"

"Yeah. Italy's going to be- snapdragon. I've gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." And the hand mirror went blank. Selena put it under her pillow where she lay and soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

June, After Exams, 1974**

"Bye." Darcy left Selena's side quickly and walked over to the Slytherin table. Selena looked at her plate that promptly filled itself with her favorite foods.

The Great Hall, decorated in black and yellow, buzzed as this was their last night in Hogwarts. Exams had finished, and every book was clamped shut, ready to collect dust in the bottom of school trunks.

Selena pushed her food around, not feeling hungry, though she hadn't eaten all day. An awfully sick feeling brewed in her stomach, and she feigned interest in the conversation around her.

"And, and, did you see his face?! That was the most emotion I've ever seen in him!" Sirius' recounting of the events of the History of Magic exam earned uproarious laughter from those around him. James and Sirius had let loose the purple Gobbleygoop, and succeeded in postponing the exam a day, gaining extra study time for Remus.

"Thanks for that," Allan Thomas said, laughing. "I needed more time for that exam. Was it me, or was that a whopper?"

"Yeah, we invented it specifically for that purpose." Sirius winked at his comrades.

"And what about that time when-" James prompted Sirius to delve into his memory again and unearth another amusing episode.

Selena coasted through dinner, letting Twinkles eat most of what was on her plate. Her thoughts enveloped her, pulling Selena deeper and deeper into the recesses of her mind. It was only when she heard a great, barking laughter that she snapped out of her mood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Peter, but you're just so gullible!" Remus laughed along with Sirius. They were in the common room, and Selena got a painful headache trying to figure out how she got there.

Selena was disappointed although it didn't seem like she had a right to be. She was sitting in a comfortable armchair by a smoldering fire. She had a giant mug of spearmint tea, and her friends had decided to put on a comedy show. Her dad would be picking her up from Kings Cross Station tomorrow, and she had not a care in the world. But, the dark-haired teenager still felt horrible.

Darcy was becoming vague. Their friendship almost strolled down the road of polite, cordial talking instead of the path of best friends forever. Darcy had lost her Muggle 'BFF' necklace she'd bought with Selena when they were seven. Selena constantly repaired hers and always wore it. Selena knew it was nothing to become upset about, that stupid fake-silver-that's-turning-her-skin-green necklace. However, she couldn't help thinking that it wasn't lost.

A tear dripped from her eye, and she quickly wiped it with her knuckle.

**

* * *

Summer Holidays of 1974**

Driving down Nightshade Avenue was always a pleasure. Well-kept, the residential road held twenty houses, each with a bountiful history. This one was said to be haunted, that one was burnt down five times and rebuilt each time. The sign in front of this particular street specifically stated there were twenty houses, because the post seemed to miss some of them. Nightshade Avenue was a singularly long road, and should not be confused with any other flower-named roads.

One lovely afternoon, the postman, young and new, rounded the corner and turned onto Nightshade Avenue. Immediately, he noticed a difference in the scenery.

The street was beautiful. The sky appeared more aquamarine here than any other patch of the heavens, tufts of clouds seemed slow to move from that road, and the sun, biased by the lushness of the area, radiated down sweetly to the trees. The dense foliage nestled the houses built within it, and the bounty of flowers were like candy to the eyes. The homes, stately and lived-in, jumped at the sight of a newcomer, paraded, and vied for his attention.

The postman breathed a sigh of happiness that a demure patch such as this street could exist. He moved jovially, stepping up to each of the houses and deposited the mail in them. Even though he had been overwhelmed by the intriguing exquisiteness of Nightshade Avenue, the young mail carrier remembered to count the houses. After visiting nineteen of the twenty, he now briskly followed the road. Suddenly, his path turned to gravel, and the amount of flora increased.

"_Surely,_" he thought, _"The owners of the last house are old. They probably live in an overgrown shamble of a structure!_"

But he was wrenched from his thoughts when he saw a sign.

"The Belladonna Estate," it read in small, cursive letters. The postman thought it strange, then remembered that nightshade and belladonna were synonymous. He decided this was the house that had inspired the name of the street.

The path narrowed to six feet across, then slowly became narrower still. The mailman passed a garage, but no people. He still moved forward, but now he was worried further. The path had turned into a hiking trail! Then, suddenly, a clearing.

"Oh my lord," he gasped.

A beautiful hunter green house was waiting for him. The house was so lovely. Certainly a king dwelled here! The home seemed strange, though. It was as if it shouldn't be standing, the way it had been put together. The house looked like it had been built around a single bunch of a beautifully ugly tree with strange black berries as its fruit. The postman knew not to get too close, as the plant was poisonous.

After the initial stun had worn off, the mailman meekly walked to the front door. There was no little slot to poke the letters in, so he knocked. It swung open, revealing a petite, somewhat chubby teenager.

"Hello," began the mail carrier.

"Hi," she said. "Are you the new postman?"

"Yes. I-uh- there was no mail slot?" He held out the mail.

"Oh, oh yes. Thanks. Next time, you can leave it at the garage, you know. I hate for you to walk all the way up here, then back down. There should be a little box fastened to the siding of the garage."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not your fault- we should put a letter up. We don't get many visitors, you know. Well, nice to meet you, Mister-?"

"Blake. Robert Blake. By the way, you have a beautiful house."

"Thank you." Mr. Blake the postman hesitated, then drew back from the immense home.

"Bye-bye," he said.

"Bye," the teenager waved, then closed the door back.

The postman walked back the way he'd come. Selena looked out the front door after him, then turned and ventured into the house.

"Who was that?" Selena's mother asked when her daughter came back into the kitchen.

"New postman."

"Oh. Why do they keep switching them? I guess people complain about the walk here..."

"Dunno why. The walk is pretty." Pretty, Selena knew, was an understatement.

"I wish we could have more friends over."

"Then have them over. I'd put away all the magic stuff."

"I should. Everyone at the book club wants a change of scenery from Mrs. Stebbins'. Everything's just so _pink_."

"Yeah." Selena was a part of her librarian mother's Muggle book club, thoroughly enjoying this month's book, _A Tale of Two Cities_.

"I think I'm going to go plan it. Could you baste the turkey while I get my stationery?"

"Okay." Mrs. Riviera left the room, and Selena opened the oven.

Selena had been learning how to cook that summer. Komali Riviera scheduled a day out of the week (Thursday) as Selena's night to prepare dinner. Some witches would find it stupid to learn how to whisk icing by hand, but Selena wanted to know how.

Mrs. Riviera came back into the room, and an idea popped into her daughter's head.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go out and exercise my batting arm?"

"You mean you want to go out and fly your broom."

"Yeah, well..."

"Sure. Be **careful**." Selena ran outside. "Supper'll be ready in hour!" Mrs. Riviera called out after her.

Selena sprinted over to the shed in her backyard and pulled out her Nimbus 1700.

"Hello my baby!" She cooed. "You've been lonely, haven't you? Well, Mummy's here." She pulled out a baseball and a baseball bat. She had found that if she trained with a smaller ball than the Bludger, her aim would be better.

Selena mounted the broom and threw the ball out. It was bewitched to project itself at her if thrown or hit. She practiced for a while, ever watchful that someone might see even though her backyard was a long distance away from any Muggle activity and enclosed by trees.

The mother, back inside, frequently heard loud cracks of bat connecting to ball and a cry similar to a tennis player's grunt. As she washed dishes, she watched her daughter make small triumphs in the foreign game of Quidditch. She knew that when morning came, Selena would be scrambling to get her things into the car; the Hogwarts Express explicitly left at eleven.

A timer went off, and Komali Riviera pulled the turkey out of the oven. The smell wafted out and into her nostrils. She sighed happily and set the table for three. A glance at the light in the window suggested the time would be around six. Her husband was not home. Mrs. Riviera plucked a plate off the table, her mouth turned downwards.

The woman opened the door and yelled out into the world. "Come down from there and wash up!"

"Okay!" Outside, Selena heard her mother and began to fly over to the shed, but midway, the girl heard a noise. Her eyes located two boys in bright orange vests. They held up some object. Sharp, quick explosions preceded overwhelming pain.

"AAAHHHH!!" She screamed, falling backwards off the broom. Her hand reached for the broom but failed. "No!" She whispered, hurtling towards the earth.

Her body connected with the ground, and Selena instantly blacked out.


	6. Chapter 5: The Divide

A/N: Uh, here's the next part of that semi-cliffhanger. And, there's a name in here that really cracks me up. Maybe you'll get it.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter Five 

**Early September, 1974**

When Selena stirred, her mother instantly hugged her.

"Oh! My baby! Oh, I thought you'd died!" Mrs. Riviera burst into tears of joy.

"What... happened?"

"The boys in the neighborhood were playing in the woods," she whispered, "and they shot you down with a BB gun."

"Why are you whispering?" Selena asked, looking around. She saw foreign beeping equipment, and became scared. "Where am I? St. Mungo's does not have machinery!"

"Honey, I had to take you to a Muggle hospital..."

"WHAT?!" Selena started to pat her body, searching. "They didn't take anything, did they?"

"What d'you mean?" Her mother wondered.

"Like a leg?" She ripped off her covers and sighed with happiness that she still had both walking appendages. But then, she saw something shiny on her left leg.

"Don't try and get up, be-"

"What is this?" Selena became aware of the fact that dull pain radiated from this point on her leg as she tried to pull the piece of metal out.

"It's a brace, baby-"

"A WHAT? WHAT?" A nurse came in during the screaming, and then a whole team arrived.

"Give her a sedative," someone in a white coat said.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR STUFF!" She bellowed. "I WANT TO KNOW WHY I'VE GOT A GIANT PIECE OF METAL BOLTED TO MY LEG."

"Selena, pl_ease_." Selena's mother was almost at her wits' end.

"Fine, but if they..." Selena, grumbling, sighed and calmed down before the nurse could administer the medication. She glared at the man holding the syringe.

"Miss Riviera, I'm Doctor Cameron," a woman said, coming closer. "You've had a terrible accident." Selena was furious, but she really did want to hear what the Muggles had done to fix her.

"I got that from the fact that I'm in a hospital," she retorted.

"Selena! I'm sorry Doctor, she's really not like this..."

"It's fine. Well, you're lucky, Selena. When you and your friends were playing your game and you accidentally got shot, you fell full force on your left side. It's amazing you didn't really get hurt. You just broke your left leg in three places. Here, here and here." Dr. Cameron pointed to each place. "This brace is drilled into your bone, keeping it straight and it'll heal soon. You're so lucky nothing else happened. You damaged a lot of muscle and bone and nerve. We thought you might paralyzed from it." The doctor seemed awestruck that Selena hadn't died.

"Mmhmm. So what are you going to do?"

"After we get the bones healed, you'll go through therapy. You'll probably need private tutoring, as you will miss several months of school-"

"Uhm... No."

"No, what?"

"No to missing school. I- er- go away for school."

"That'll be fine. You're already missing school. It's September twentieth. You were out of it for an extremely long time. You have a giant bruise on your head." Selena's face fell immensely. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't miss anything..."

"Right." Images of Hogwarts flooded her mind.

"Selena!" The door opened once more, and the tall figure of Raphael Riviera stepped in.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Riviera. I'm Doctor Cameron."

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Mr. Riviera paused to shake her hand.

"You're quite welcome. After you're finished visiting with your daughter, I would like to talk to you about the letter you wrote."

"Of course." The doctor left, and Mr. Riviera went to his daughter's side.

"I'm so sorry," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "We'll get you transferred to St. Mungo's straight away, and-"

"Why does no one have faith in our medicine anymore?!" Ms. Riviera quickly rose from her chair, on the defensive.

"Oh, Komali-"

"Don't 'oh, Komali' me. This one almost had a fit when she realized she was being treated by doctors and not those curers-"

"Healers!" Selena and her father exclaimed.

"They can-" Mr. Riviera took his tone down a notch. He forcefully proclaimed in a low voice, "They can mend bones in the bat of an eye, Komali. If she'd been admitted to them, she'd be in Hogwarts right now!"

"Oh, right, I forgot you wizards had no faith in the regular people!"

"Regular?! What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind." Komali sighed, sensing a lose-lose situation. "Just do what you think is best."

"Good. And I will." Raphael Riviera called Dr. Cameron back in. "I'm ready to talk to you about that transfer, Doctor. When do you think you'll have her ready?"

"Mr. Riviera, I don't think transfer is-"

"I know you don't think it's best. That isn't what I asked you. When will you have her ready?" Raphael Riviera knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

"Mr. Riviera-"

"Doctor, under your care, would my daughter walk again?"

"Not without support." the doctor gave an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you. Now, when will you have her ready?"

"She can leave within the hour," Dr. Cameron said. "Once you get all the out-patient work filled out. I'll send someone down with it."

"Good."

In two hours, Selena was propped up in a nice, cushy bed in St. Mungo's Hospital  
for Magical Maladies and Injuries on the ground floor.

"Good news and bad news," Healer Kincaide said, sitting down with the Rivieras. "The good news is that we were able to fix your leg, and you will walk again. Bad news is that you'll have to use a cane because of what the Muggles did. And their methods did nothing for your muscle, and that was the part that needed mending, because of the... Bullets, you said? Well, anyway, I don't know much about Muggle medicine, but we've done the best we can."

"Thank you, Healer," Raphael Riviera said.

"You're welcome. The pain should dissipate after you get on your feet again. She'll be at Hogwarts within the next two days." Selena smiled when she heard this news. "Also, someone will be by to ask you what style of walking stick you'd like to buy. They have some handy ones that carry your wand in the top. But here is a temporary one." Healer Kincaide drew a cane from the air and placed it on the bed.

"Oooh."

"I propose you start walking up and down the halls. It'll be best for you."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." The Healer left.

Selena felt quite peaceful, having been given a calming draught. She wasn't sleepy, but something was still nagging her.

"Daddy, where were you?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Where were you the whole time I was in the hospital?"

"Work, little leprechaun." He smoothed her hair. "Now, you should go to sleep."

"Not tired, Daddy."

"You should be, after all that yelling you did," her mother chided, fiddling with the blankets.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Later on that night, Selena began traversing the wards. Her leg hurt like hell, and it took her an hour to get from the ground floor to the second. The new cane she had ordered from the shop had come in some hours earlier, and she wanted to test it. It was wrought from some type of extremely dark wood with a silver, curved handle. It could hold up to three hundred pounds balanced on the top of it, which ensured that it wouldn't snap.

"Ow, ow..." The portraits heard a sharp intake of air. Selena was in pain, which was to be expected because the Muggle doctors had drilled extensively. She finally reached the fifth floor.

"Cuppa spearmint, please?" She asked the teacup. It promptly filled itself. She sat back in an armchair, thrilled that she'd made it that far. She put the cup to her lips, and let the liquid flood in.

* * *

Selena returned to Hogwarts the day that everyone was in Hogsmeade. She unhappily walked around the school and eventually, with great difficulty because of all the stairs, found herself in the library. 

"Remus?" She tilted her head, going towards the boy. He was facing away from the door. "Remus," she stage-whispered. His head turned.

"Selena? Oh! What happened?" Selena sat at the table with him. She sighed and began to recite current events in her life.

"Wow. We all thought you'd been killed."

"Dumbledore would've told you, wouldn't he?"

"True. But we thought he didn't want to scare any of us." Remus shrugged and went back to reading. Selena remembered something.

"Hey, Remus?"

"Mm?" He glanced her way then back to his text.

"I have a question for you- and don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad? Have you ever seen me mad?"

"No, but you're bound to snap after being around Sirius and James." Remus chuckled, and Selena went on. "I want a totally honest answer, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you a werewolf?" She whispered. Remus looked up at her in bewilderment. "'Cause you're always gone the morning after a full moon, and you never wear short sleeves, and you've always got cuts and gashes, and you're sitting here because tonight's the full moon..." Remus moved his eyes to his paper.

"Yeah."

"Do Sirius and James and Peter-"

"Know? Yeah."

"Hum. Okay. That's all I wanted to know." Selena leaned over to her friend's book. "What're you reading?"

"But- you're not going to leave?" Remus asked.

"Why would I leave?"

"Because I'm a-"

"Oh, that? I just wanted to know because I was concerned. I mean, you're always hurt." Selena looked at his face. "Remus, you're my friend. I know not to throw them away because of something stupid like that. And, I know that we've all got secrets we don't necessarily tell our friends."

"..."

"Now, seriously, what are you reading? Haven't been to classes in forever."

"An assignment Slughorn gave us- um- the antidotes in general."

"Essay?" Remus nodded.

"Antidotes and what their properties are. Pretty short. Eleven inches total. Due Monday."

"And where are Sirius and James and Peter?"

"Buying dungbombs to throw at the twitchy first-years. Stocking up on sweets and things. Told them to buy me some Chocolate Frogs."

"Ah. How goes the pranking?"

"I don't-"

"Please. You sneak around with the lot of 'em too." She pushed her chair over next to his with the intent of reading over his shoulder.

"How-"

"Because I sneak too. Only, my intentions are good." She shoved him playfully, and Remus couldn't get over how lightly she took his real identity.

---

"Oh, look what time it is!" Selena gasped, tapping Remus and pointing up at the clock. The two packed up Remus' things and went to the common room.

"Where exactly do you go when you transform?" She asked suddenly. The common room was empty, as everyone was eating supper.

"Uh-" Remus hesitated.

"I'm not gonna tell!"

"Well, the Shrieking Shack. There's a little tunnel under the Whomping Willow."

"Hum, excellent place. Well, come on, then." Remus shook his head, and they left the Gryffindor Tower, going downstairs. Each step echoed in Selena's leg.

Selena walked into the Great Hall, and her eyes immediately searched for Darcy. Darcy's eyes flitted to the entrance. Once each girl found what she sought, she gave a small smile. Darcy then turned back to her fellow Slytherins. Selena frowned as she hobbled to her house's table.

She sat down in her usual place, pretending that half the people at the table were not staring at her. She began eating, and after several minutes, the students resumed their activities. Then, a throat cleared.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked curiously. Selena sighed and began her narrative yet again.

"I was flying my broom, minding my own business when some Muggle boys shot me down from the sky with those stupid little death bombs they call guns."

"And?"

"And my dad wasn't home, so my mom took me to a Muggle hospital."

"No!" James gasped. "What'd they do?"

"Well, apparently, they thought my leg was damaged- whatever that means- and took this thing and drilled holes into it. Then they bolted some metal into my bone."

"Were you conscious?" James asked earnestly, shoving a forkful of steak and kidney pie in his mouth.

"No. They did this thing called anesthesia."

"Wicked." Sirius stared in awe at Selena, as did Peter.

"It was not wicked! It was awful. I have to permanently walk with a cane now. You should've seen my father's face!" Selena started eating her beef casserole.

"I like your cane, though," Peter said. "Nice silver."

"Thank you, Peter. See? Peter's nice about it. He doesn't think that my injury was brilliant, do you Peter?"

"Of course he does," James said. "Anyway, we bought you and Remus things."

"Thanks..." Selena said, taken aback. Her eyes narrowed. "They aren't laced with anything, are they?"

"No! Who do you think we are? Troublemakers?" Sirius looked at her innocently, an invisible halo over his head.

"That's exactly what I think you lot are. Trouble trouble."

"Aw, that's not fair," Sirius said, "We're good boys."

"Right."

* * *

Darcy returned to her seat after consulting Professor Slughorn. She chopped up a ruddy-looking root carefully as Selena marked all the lessons she'd missed. 

"D'you have a ponytail holder?"

"Yeah, I do," Selena answered, pulling off a band from her wrist. She handed it to her friend, and Darcy pulled back her hair.

Darcy had turned into a swan over the summer. Of course, the young lady had always been pretty, but now she caught the eye of several young men, and not just those in Slytherin.

"Did you get taller?" Selena asked suddenly.

"Yeah, three inches, actually," Darcy murmured. She'd lost her chubby, round face, and now her cheekbones slightly protruded. Her default facial expression was now a pout. "So now I guess I'm five foot eight."

"Oh. You look way different."

"I know, don't I? I looked awful in Venice. My face got all splotchy, like I had dragon pox. Awful." The blonde shuddered, obviously not wanting to go into detail. "You don't look different- except for your cane."

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, only when I don't use the cane. Can't put much weight on it." This was the first time Darcy had acknowledged that Selena now had a walking handicap.

"Hmm. Want my notes from Arithmancy?"

"Sure." Then silence came over her again, and Selena desperately wanted a conversation. "How's Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"A blow-over. New professor, of course. His name's Lake. Only great thing is that he's like thirty-five and a heartthrob. His classes are amazing. We've got double this Thursday."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. His beauty just radiates. We think his mum's a veela."

"So, you just stare at him and do the homework?"

"Basically." Rolling her eyes, Selena shook her head and looked at the chalkboard. She copied down the words on it, but stopped when she realized someone's head was in the way.

"Severus, can you scoot over to the right a bit? I can't see..."

"No. You can move."

"Hey, she said move, you greasy rat," Darcy snapped. A burst of laughter came from the table across the way.

"You just got told by a girl," James hooted. Sirius laughed too, putting a cloudy liquid into his cauldron.

"Shut up, Potter." Severus Snape gave him an awful hand gesture. James grimaced.

"Severus, can you please move to the right?" Selena sighed.

"No. Just because you're a cripple doesn't mean I have to do your bidding, Mudblood."

"What did you call her?" James and Sirius revealed their wands.

"A Mudblood," Darcy repeated loudly. "Well, we all know she is one. I don't see what the big deal is."

Several Gryffindors held their mouths agape at Darcy, and the Slytherins sniggered. Selena hung her head and sat back down on her stool; she mumbled something incoherent.

"Apologize," Sirius directed to Darcy.

"What for?"

"Being an ass of a friend." He sauntered towards the girls.

"It's fine, Sirius."

"It is not. I'm not afraid to hex a girl, you know."

"There will be no hexing of anyone! Settle down," Professor Slughorn interjected.

"Great, now the oaf gets involved," Darcy remarked.

"You're a right git, you know that?" Sirius uttered under his breath.

"Takes one to know one."

"Class is dismissed."

Darcy quickly left, not waiting for her friend. Selena slowly packed her things away in her patterned shoulder bag, and stood up.

"Need me to help?" Peter asked, rounding the table along with Remus.

"No," the girl answered gruffly. Selena headed out of the classroom quietly, and the four Gryffindor boys followed her.

"How can you call her a friend?" James demanded incredulously. "We would never do anything like that to you!" Sirius glared at him, and James shut his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Peter tapped Selena on the elbow. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll be fine." She glanced around herself. "Why're you following me? I know you all can walk faster than that."

"Taking the scenic stroll," Remus commented. He yawned widely, winced, and touched the gash stretching from his chin to his forehead.

"You should use Murtlap essence on that, Remus," James said softly. The five of them climbed the stairs.

"You know, I'm trying to figure out a way to climb the stairs normally," Selena mused. Now, both of her feet had to rest on the same step for a moment before she could move on. Usually, one's left foot would touch every other step, while the right balanced on the steps the left skipped.

"I wonder if levitation would work," mumbled Peter, already at the top of the staircase, tilted his head as he watched Selena.

"You're brilliant." James clapped the rosy-cheeked boy's shoulder and pointed his wand at Selena. Selena hadn't heard Peter's comment. James cleared his throat, and Selena looked up.

"Wha-"

"_Mobilicorpus_!"

"JAMES!" But it was too late- Selena rose up into the air a few inches, and her body gently glided up the stairs. Selena, thoroughly impressed, forgot to make death threats. He set her down a few feet in front of them.

"Wow. That was quick. Thanks." Selena proceeded to walk on, but then she added, "And, don't do it again."

"No problem. Wait- why can't I do it again?"

"Because that would give you permission to charm me, hex me, jinx me, or magic me into doing something."

"I wouldn't-"

"You so would, James- don't lie." James inhaled and thought a bit.

"True. I would."

"Can I?" Sirius asked, giving her a scary, toothy grin.

"Nope."

"Can Peter?"

"No."

"Why not?" Peter frowned. Selena cut her eyes at him, wondering why they were having such a stupid conversation.

"Because you do everything they say. You need to quit doing that."

"Can Remus?"

"Depends on the situation."

"What? Why?" James and Sirius really wanted authorization to put 'harmless' spells on her, and it wasn't fair that Remus could.

"Because he doesn't have a rotten devil streak running through his brain."

Opening the door to the Great Hall, Peter's face soured even more.

"I've got a devil streak?" Selena sniggered at the boy.

"No, Peter, you've just got an uncanny ability to be swayed by them."

"So you're saying that Remus can hex you anytime he wants?" Tailing Selena, Sirius felt this was completely unjust.

"I'm confused," Remus said. "Why are we mentioning me?"

"What are you, dead on your feet?" James asked. "You're allowed to hex and jinx her all you want! Do something!"

"No? Why am I allowed to hex you?" Remus sat at the table.

"I said nothing about magicking me!" Selena set them straight. "As usual, the immature troublemakers twist rules. No one uses any type of curse, hex, jinx, or anything that requires a spell on me."

"... What about potions? Are- are we allowed to use them?" Peter spoke up as he put a large drumstick onto his plate.

"No. Merlin. Just because you can't curse me doesn't mean you can't get someone else." A few moments passed, and Selena took this time to bite into a bun.

Sirius' lips curled into a smile. "Snivellus."

"Excellent." James read his best friend's mind, and they soon began whispering with Remus about their next feat. Peter did his best to listen, but he was on the other side of the table.

"Riviera!" A brawny young man shuffled over, stopping when he reached Selena.

"Oh, hi, Harper. Congratulations on making Captain!" He blushed lightly.

"Thanks. Listen, we've got practice this Saturday. I've got this strategy I think we could pull off this year. I already went over it with Potter and the others, so all that's left is you. I went to the World Cup this year with my granddad, and it just hit me. It's really great, and-"

"Harper, I think you should look for another beater."

"Why? Our reserve's fine- Browley and Jenner are great."

"Then you should put one of them in instead of me. I don't-" Selena hesitated and went on with great difficulty, "don't _play_ Quidditch anymore."

"WHAT?" Harper roared. He caught the attention of several people, much to Selena's dislike.

"Yes. So, you can just-"

"What'd you mean you're not playing? That's like-"

"Not playing?" James halted his plotting and glanced at the two fellow Gryffindors in front of him.

"Yes," Selena hissed. "I'm not playing."

"Why not?" Harper seemed close to tears.

"Because I don't think I'd feel comfortable-"

"Because of your leg? You don't need _legs_ to play Quidditch," James argued.

"I don't want to."

"That reason will not suffice." James tutted, trying to make a joke of something that obviously wasn't humorous.

"Are you lot not listening? I don't want to play! Goodness!" Selena turned back to her plate, feeling unhappier than back in the dungeons.

"But come on, you will come to practice this weekend, right?" Ewan Harper looked quite sad.

"I said _no_," Selena growled. Those who were listening looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Maybe we should drop it?" James prompted.

"No. I want to know why she can't play for me."

"I can barely get to classes, Harper, how'm I to fly?" Selena asked through bared teeth, stabbing various foods with her fork. "And, I'm already behind in classes. I just can't fly this year, okay?"

"Fine. Maybe next year." Harper walked off, steamed that he now had to choose between the quarrelsome pair of Browley and Jenner.


	7. Chapter 6: Taking Notice

A/N: I'd just like to say that Selena and Darcy's friendship was inspired by a very recent friendship that I had. And I guess this is my way of venting it out. You can guess what half of the friendship I represent, eh? Oh, now that sounded like a mary-sue.

Oh, and the Christmas part of this may seem like a filler. I'm not saying if it is- I'll leave that up to you to decide.

Another thing- look, a _Scarlet Letter_ word!! (inside joke)

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter Six 

**December 5, 1974**

Selena wouldn't be staying for Christmas this year. Her father had asked for the whole month of December off, and Alastor Moody had allowed it. Therefore, Selena had to go home for Christmas. She hadn't been home for Christmas in three years and neither had her father. Moody was exceptionally proud of her father, though, which was the reason for his letting Raphael Riviera go home for the holidays.

"Your dad's brilliant," Remus said, reading the _Daily Prophet_. He plopped the paper on the table, and the headline read in bold letters, 'EMERSON ROSIER CAUGHT BY AUROR RAPHAEL RIVIERA.' Selena broke out into a smile.

"Isn't that Snape's mate's dad?"

"You mean Evan's dad?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, not wanting to know how he feels right about now," Peter remarked.

"He shouldn't feel bad- 's not his fault his dad's a Death Eater," Remus said.

"Right. He'll end up the same."

"Selena, you're a girl," James, previously quiet, spoke up.

"Nice, James."

"You're abnormal, but you're still a girl. Tell me, is Professor Lake attractive?"

"Er, yes?" Selena looked at him weirdly.

"Why can't girls like guys their own age?" James was obviously frustrated. "You know, me."

"Because you're daft." James opened his mouth to protest, but Selena went on, "Notice that the only girls who like you, James, are eleven and twelve. They dunno better." James scowled while Remus and the others let out a hearty laugh.

"Great," the spectacled boy mumbled. He pushed his food around with his spoon.

"Don't worry, love, all you've got to do is grow up."

"I'm grown, thank you." James cleared his throat, mussed up his hair, and got up.

"Right." Selena stood up too, seeing that lunch was almost over. She left the others behind and left the Great Hall.

Her leg had improved immensely, as most of the initial stiffness had faded. But, the Healer had been right, Selena had to use her walking stick. Now, the raven-haired child was sluggish going everywhere, however it was certainly not a hindrance- at least, not most days.

In mid-step, the support from the cane vanished, and she fell in the middle of the first-floor corridor.

"Ouch!" Her voice echoed through the hall. An awful cackle sounded; she sat up and looked around. Evan Rosier had pulled the cane from her grip with a spell, and it was now spiraling in the air. His posse surrounded him, eyes filled with glee.

"Oops." He simpered, mocking a sympathetic expression, earning another titter from his group. Mouth pursed, Selena sat there, trying desperately not to cry.

It was one thing to trip her- people had done it all year, trying to see if she was faking- but it was another thing altogether to snatch her crutch from her.

"What shall I do with this?" Evan wondered aloud. Selena looked for some solace, looking down the hall both ways to see if anyone heard her fall. No one. Her eyes ran over Rosier's accomplices, and she found one who could help.

"Darcy," she breathed. But Darcy's eyes were not concerned. A violent wave of disappointment ran through Selena's heart.

"Break it." Darcy's face was smug.

"You know, I don't like your dad." Rosier began to pace the floor in front of Selena. "And I don't like you."

"Evan, can I please have it back?" Selena spoke for the first time. He took the cane in his left hand and spun it a few times.

"No." Evan turned to his friends. "What a stupid question." They laughed some more. Selena looked at Darcy once again, her face begging for help. Darcy didn't move.

"_Accio walking stick,_" Selena mumbled. The cane wriggled out of Rosier's grip and found its way to its owner. Selena got up, dusting herself off. She directed her ash wand at the four Slytherins.

"So now you're going to jinx us? _Petrificus Tot-_"

"_Protego!_" Selena yelled. "_Acervus manus!_" Rosier dropped his wand, shrieking in horror that his hands were rendered useless. His outburst attracted those who were going to class and those who were already in it.

"_Tarantallegra_!"

"_Protego_! _Incarcerous_!" Regulus Black became engulfed in ropes. Darcy screeched while observing this and afterwards tried to rip them off. The last companion of Evan Rosier stepped forward.

"_Locomotor mortis!_" Severus Snape directed his wand at Selena, and her legs promptly went together. This did not stop her from falling, because her hand was firmly on her cane.

"OUT OF THE WAY, I AM A TEACHER!" Professor Lake pushed his way through his students. At this time, four troublemakers came hurrying up the stairs and down the hall, afraid they would be late to class. They stopped when they saw a duel.

"_Falsus volneratus!_" Snape howled in pain, then retaliated.

"_Sparaviparum_!" Selena fell to the ground, scratching and clutching her throat spastically. Snape too collapsed, screaming while trying to rip his hair out. Both duelers had bested the other and had rendered them helpless.

Professor Lake hovered over the figure of Snape and murmured something. Snape's cries reduced to whimpers. Then, the dashing man strode to Selena, whose neck was now bleeding from etches she had made.

"_Anapneo_." Selena inhaled deeply as the professor undid her legs. She looked over at Severus; he had succeeded in ripping out his hair, and crimson liquid dripped down from his head onto the floor. She stood up. Ten or fifteen people had gathered in the hall, not including the handful of ghosts that heard the commotion.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Professor Lake bellowed. "Never in my life have I seen such disregard for rules!" Upset and furious, Selena flushed because this really wasn't her fault.

"And you four! Fifty points **each** from Slytherin."

"But I didn't do anything! It's this lot that dueled-!" Darcy's anger rose.

"You were here, weren't you?!" After fixing Regulus and Evan, Professor Lake rounded on Snape and Selena again. "Detention for each of you!"

"Yes, sir," Selena and Severus mumbled together. The exasperated professor got his bearings, then glanced around him.

"Get to class!" He pointed towards the classrooms, and the crowd dissipated. The four troublemakers eyed Selena suspiciously, but they were quite happy they wouldn't be late. Regulus and Evan left the scene, probably to skip class. Darcy, looking quite peeved, stuck to her spot near the wall.

"And as for you two," the professor added in a quiet voice, "twenty points to each of your houses."

"What?" Selena found this bizarre. Snape's mouth curled upwards in an unmistakable, surly smile.

"You made those spells up yourselves, didn't you? I've never heard them before."

"Er, yes." The dumbfounded girl nodded slowly, and so did the boy.

"I've made up a few good hexes, too, and I can appreciate a heated duel." Selena shook her head incredulously. "So, you all don't have detentions."

"But, you said-"

"I take what I said back." He rambled on, "you both are obviously the best duelers I've seen for your age. Although, I've been told Flitwick's a champ... And I bet the Headmaster packs a wallop. Anyway, go to the infirmary. You're bleeding." The handsome Lake walked away jovially, muttering something about duels.

"Well he's obviously one thestral short of a flock," Snape commented, going on to the infirmary. Darcy watched him go, then went to Selena. She didn't look happy at all.

"I don't need you anymore." Darcy handed Selena an object wrapped in a cloth, which was revealed to be her half of the two-way mirrors on closer inspection. Selena, puzzled, looked up to figure out what in the world this meant, but Darcy was gone.

After she left the infirmary, Selena took her place in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Immediately, James slapped a piece of paper down on her desk.

_You made Snape bleed!_ A scrawl wrote.

_He and his friends tried to curse me._ Selena wrote back. She passed the sheet back to him. Sirius read it, and scribbled on it.

_YOU MADE HIM BLEED. _

_... Really, I didn't notice._ Selena felt a twinge of guilt for using that incantation on him.

_You've got to teach us what you used_, James wrote. _Is your neck okay?_

_I guess so. It's sore-ish._

_Did you make up that hex?_ Remus got the paper next.

_Yeah. _

_How?_ Peter waited a few moments while Professor Lake passed by, then he wrote some more. _That was so BRILLIANT._

_Thanks._ Selena wrote a smiley face, then went on. _I have a book my dad gave me for my birthday on how to make them. It's really easy once you get the hang of it._

"Think we could make one that makes your ears capable of making you fly?" James whispered back.

"Probably."

"Yesss."

"Fine, I'll ask the question," Sirius hissed, annoyed that James wouldn't write down his thought. He turned around. "What happened?"

"They took my cane, and then when I took it back, they got mad. So, they pointed their wands at me. You know the rest."

"You just used that as an excuse to make Snape cringe with fear," Sirius whispered, mindful that Professor Lake was coming their way. Quickly, he contorted his face and said, "I would've just run by, given him a good jinx, and laughed."

James, Peter, Remus, and Selena guffawed at Sirius' physiognomy, causing the professor to round on them.

"Would you lot like to teach the class?" He appeared at their tables, face dark. He hated disruptions. Selena shook her head.

"Which one of us?" Peter asked sincerely. Others in the class began snickering.

"What d'you mean, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Well, obviously, we can't all teach at one time- that'd be weird."

"Who do you suggest, then?" Professor Lake's face blackened further. Sirius and James, fists in mouth, watched the exchange, but Remus, with widened eyes, stared at his notes.

"Well, maybe James. He's read this chapter. Sirius is good too. And Remus has got his head together- could definitely teach this class. Yep, I put forth Remus. Remus for Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Why not you?"

"Because, with all due respect, Professor, I don't know what in the world we're talking about."

"Oh, then maybe you should NOT TALK IN MY CLASS." James and Sirius were choking with repressed laughter by now, and Selena couldn't believe Peter was that naïve.

"Sorry," the round boy mumbled, hanging his head.

"Thank you. Five points from Gryffindor. Next will be detention."

"Yes, sir."

"Class is dismissed," Lake grumbled, going to his desk. Sirius and James let out their mirth.

"Remus for Defense Against the Dark Arts! Ahahaha!"

"W-we should make buttons!" At this, Sirius threw back his head and laughed harder. Remus scowled.

"Don't drag me into your mess," he said to Peter.

"I don't get it. He asked a question-"

"That was his way of telling us to be _qui_et," Selena said, following the laughing pair out of the classroom.

"Oh." He shuffled down the hall. "Why do I always lose points?"

"Ah, it shows character," James said, waving it away. "Person who loses the most wins."

"You four've got a hell of a lot of 'character.'"

"Don't we, though?"

* * *

Selena hadn't been herself since the incident with the four Slytherins. Her friends noticed this, extracted information from her, and concluded that it was some 'girl thing' that they knew nothing about. They parted to go home for the holidays in wonderful spirits, assuring themselves that Selena would be back to her old self when she came back in January.

The Belladonna Estate was exceptionally beautiful, covered in snow. Looking out one of the windows everything in sight was white and shades of grey; it was cold, too. The trees seemed to shudder in the blustery day. Though the landscape was lovely, Selena preferred the inside- the feel of warmth and smell of gingersnaps. Selena's gaze moved from the window to her mother.

"Mum," Selena voiced suddenly, "have you ever lost a friend?"

"Well, I've never really experienced someone dying-"

"No, Mum. I mean, have you ever had a friendship that's fallen apart and you dunno why?"

"Ah." Mrs. Riviera, sitting at her vanity, glanced at her daughter. She put down her brush. "Well, no, baby. We always just had family- well, I did, before I met your father." Marring Raphael Riviera caused a giant rift in the Srivastava family, and now Komali and her parents did not talk.

Selena frowned.

"But, there is something I _can_ tell you. Even though I lost my family- er, figuratively- even though I lost them, being with your father gave me you." Selena sighed and looked in the mirror at her mother's young, unblemished face. She looked so serene. Selena wanted to look just like her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Darcy and I aren't- I mean- I don't think we're friends anymore."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my mother sends me her old jewelry on my birthdays. And I send her pictures of you. She writes all the time." Selena's mother sighed and stood up; she placed a warm hand on her daughter's cheek. "Friends are forever. Just like family is forever. Darcy knows that, and she'll always love you and need you. ... C'mon, I want to see your dad in his French costume."

"'Kay."

Selena and her parents were going to the library for a holiday party. The attire was supposed to show one's ancestry. Selena didn't know much about either side of her family: Her father was an illegitimate child whose sickly mother died before he became an Auror, and her mother and her family were tragically estranged.

"Wow, you look better than on our wedding day!" Komali's husband rushed to her and picked her up, swinging her around. Selena's mother laughed childishly and was put down. Mr. Riviera kissed her.

"And you! You look dashing." Raphael Stephane Riviera did look nonsensically handsome. He was captured in this way when thinking about times when life was not so hard. Stress lines eased themselves off his face as he smiled, and, to Komali, he looked like the man she'd fallen in love with.

"Thank you. The mirror says I look like a king."

"You do, Daddy."

"Ahaha, and you're my princess!" He bent down and placed a light kiss on Selena's forehead. He pulled out suddenly and held out both his hands. "Shall we proceed?"

"We shall."

---

On Christmas eve, Selena sat on the landing of the stairs wrapping Christmas presents with Twinkles by her side. Twinkles just wanted to spread holiday cheer, and it did so by sticking bows and glitter on the presents. The Garland Fuzzie now flew around the great room.

Selena could see the great room, even though she was upstairs on the step landing. This was her favorite place. The entire back wall of her house was thick glass; when she looked out the banister slots, a picturesque beauty awaited her, no matter what the season, and she felt like she was outside.

"Just James and Sirius left," Selena sighed, picking up their gifts. She looked into the two-way mirrors. She'd decided to give them away, simply because she had no need for them. She wrapped them carefully.

"Okay, Twink, you can make them shiny now."

Twinkles cooed and flew over the presents, putting ribbon around them. Selena put her whistle into her mouth and blew; a soft hoot reverberated from it, and Artemis swung in with two parcels. He put them by the Christmas tree, then fluttered over to Selena.

"Did Peter get his?" Artemis narrowed his dark orbs for eyes. "Okay, yeah, I trust you to deliver them. I was just asking- no need to be offended. Two more?"

The owl let her tie the two boxes to him, and he was off again.

"Done. Candy cane?" Selena passed a bon-bon to her tiny, shiny animal. She sat back in her seat, waiting for her owl to come back. She then heard yelling.

"She's not a baby anymore, Raphael! And if you were here, you'd know that!" Komali Riviera was screaming at the top of her lungs. Selena inched over to the banister and looked down.

"I'm sorry I work so much." Raphael never, ever lost his temper, preferring to sit and let the aggressor vent. And he always apologized.

"No, you're not! You like being around that, that **deranged** Alastor Moody! You think he's a saint!"

"Well, Komali, he's the best of the best. I just like learning from him." He watched his wife pace the great room, passing the Christmas tree over and over.

"Right, just like you like skiving off your duties as a member of this family!"

"Komi, I love you and Selena."

"No! You adore the rush you get when you're tracking those stupid Death Eaters! I read the _Daily Prophet_, you know."

"I know."

"And- and you like being an Auror!"

"Of course I do."

"Even though it means making me and your daughter unhappy!" Komali thrust her index finger towards the stairs.

"Baby, if you were unhappy, why didn't you-"

"Because! YOU WOULD'NT HAVE QUIT. I SAW THE PICTURE OF YOU IN THE DAMN NEWSPAPER!" Komali paused, gathering herself. "You looked so happy."

"I'm sorry-"

"QUIT APOLOGIZING!" Mrs. Riviera's voice became rough and sandpaper-like. Selena knew this would be the breaking point. Her dad would hold her soon, she'd stop, and all would be mended. She was used to their spats.

But Mr. Riviera made no move- Raphael Riviera sat in his leather armchair, hands in his lap, listening intently.

"JUST QUIT APOLOGIZING. You can't make everything better with those words, Raphael. 'I'm sorry' or 'It's okay' or 'I'm fine.' You almost _died_ catching Rosier. You were in the bloody hospital for two months! You were just mad you lost him! You didn't think about _me_, did you? And what did you do when you were discharged, Raphael? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I went back to the chase," he answered. Selena gasped; she didn't know he had been admitted into St. Mungo's.

"I can't live like this, I just can't." Komali took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "I loved you, Raphael. And I fell in love with you- not because you were a wizard- but because of you. And if I can't have you-"

"Will you leave me?" Selena shook her head 'no' vigorously, her face becoming sombre.

"We're _already separated_, don't you see that?" Komali gestured desperately and went on, "I've seen you maybe four times this entire year. That is not what I signed up for." She sank into the adjacent armchair. A few seconds passed, and Raphael spoke.

"You know, Komali, why I wanted to be an Auror?"

"Why?" His wife snapped, her fingers to her temples.

"I wanted to help people."

"That's all very well and good-" Raphael held up his hand, indicating his speech was not finished.

"I wanted to help, yes. In the beginning, when we were young, I had nothing to worry about. You were all I had. Then I got my first real fight, Komi, a little after we had Selena. Do you remember the day I came back?" Komali grudgingly replied that she did.

"You changed," she said simply. Raphael closed his eyes, remembering the day.

"I'm not, not at liberty to tell you what happened, but then I realized that fighting and protecting people was what I was born to do. And some things are more important than being with the ones you love. Some things are more-" He felt a sharp sting, and Selena heard her mother's palm connect with his cheek. Selena clasped her hands to her mouth. Her mother had reached the breaking point.

"Don't you dare say that," Mrs. Riviera said in a low voice, retracting her hand. "I gave up everything for you. Everything! My friends, my family, a life! I gave it up because I wanted to be with you. Don't you dare tell me that you didn't want that too. And don't you dare tell me that I did what I did in vain." As she said this, her husband stood up.

"You were foolish." He began to walk away, but Selena's mother did not let him go. She shoved him, and shoved him hard. He stumbled and fell. His wife stood over him, vicious and heartbroken.

"Don't you walk away from me! STOP WALKING AWAY. I'M SCARED FOR YOU, RAPHAEL. I'M SO SCARED THAT YOU'LL NEVER COME HOME! I'M SCARED SELENA WON'T HAVE A FATHER! THAT YOU'LL DIE, AND I WON'T HAVE YOU ANYMORE!" Komali slid to the floor in tears. "I love you, and I keep thinking, oh, maybe this'll be the last time I kiss him. Or maybe this'll be the last time we touch. Or maybe this'll be the last time I see your face." She bent down, putting her forehead to the carpet and crying into it.

"Komi..." Raphael leaned and put his hand on her hair. She slapped him away.

"Don't you touch me! I don't want to remember you when you die! I don't want you- let me go!"

"No." He lifted his bawling wife into his arms and carried her up the stairs. She thrashed, still hitting to make him release her form, but he didn't.

Raphael's eyes met his daughter's when he finally made his way up the circular staircase. He didn't say anything. He took his wife into their room and set her on the bed. She immediately got up, ready to retaliate against anything he did, and Komali was surprised when he quietly retreated from the room and closed the door.

"Daddy?" Selena choked out. Her father did not speak but opened his arms. Selena extended her own, and he lifted her too. They walked down the hall into Selena's room. He set his daughter down in her bed, tucking her in.

Selena's father pulled up a chair and sat in it before he talked.

"I'm sorry if it feels like I don't love you," he began, "but I do."

"I know, Daddy. I know what you meant."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"Daddy, it's okay."

"And I'm sorry I can't remember that you're almost all grown up."

"Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"It's okay. I know you're sorry. You don't have to say it ever again. Mum's just sad. Maybe you could take January off, too?"

"No, my princess, the damage is done."

"Stop being an Auror, then. Mum'll love you and take you back." He smiled and petted his daughter's hair.

"How'd you figure that?"

"Well, all I know is... When you come home, and Mum sees you laugh, she feels better. And at the Christmas party, when you wore your prince stuff, Mum felt like she was twenty again." Selena yawned. "But I guess you can't help doing what your heart says."

"You are very wise, my leprechaun."

"I've got to be." Her father sighed.

"I'm sorry if I treat you like a baby."

"But I'm your little girl- I like being someone's person, Daddy." Raphael seemed to find this funny.

"And why's that?" Selena yawned once again, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Because then I know I belong. Then I know that I'll always be loved. And I know-" wide yawn- "I know that I'll have the strength to do what I'm meant to, even when I can't get out of bed. That's why you married Mum... So that you can see paradise in the... in the... in the face of hardship... and loss." Selena closed her eyes and soon began to snore lightly.

Raphael watched his daughter, tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Is that true?" A soft voice asked. Raphael nodded. The woman in the doorway flitted over to her husband and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both watched their living treasure.

"I knew you were unhappy. I just didn't know how to say what she just said so plainly. From the mouths of babes."

"She's like you."

"I know." A few minutes passed.

"I'm sorry I hit you. Did it hurt?" She touched his cheek.

"You're rather perilous, Komali." He glanced up at her and said devilishly, "Maybe if you kiss it, the sting'll go away."

"Mwah!" She gave his cheek an overdramatic kiss. "Let's go to bed."

"Oh?"

Komali Riviera danced out of the room with her husband in her wake. And Twinkles drifted around the room, gracefully making circles of sweet, glittery dust in the air.

---

And time passed.

Raphael Riviera ventured out into the world, and his loving wife waved goodbye; he never promised he would be back because they both knew one day that pledge might not be fulfilled.

Selena went back to Hogwarts, but her friends found her still changed. They couldn't understand why she withdrew, but the four boys could see her aches.

"She went to bed?"

"Yup," Peter answered, dragging his feet across the floor. He fell headfirst onto his bed.

"She's awfully quiet."

"When's she not been?" Remus commented, shaking crumbs out his comforter.

"True. But she's weirder, if that's possible."

"At least she's talking to someone," Sirius mused, laying down. He closed his eyes.

"Hum?"

"She talks to Lily and Alice a lot."

"Huh." James stopped mid-undressing and cocked his head.

"Please stop calculating how you can make that work for you," Sirius said.

"Eh." James looked at Remus. "And this comes from the notorious pursuer of the fairer sex."

"You're just mad I get all the girls. Don't be jealous, James."

"I could have multiple girls- I just don't want them. I want Evans."

"Yes, yes, we know," Peter groaned.

"Have you noticed how her hair glints when it-"

"We don't ca-are," Remus sang. "You've been raving about her for the past week."

"Is it just me, or has she gotten more... more... attractive?"

"Don't know, don't care," Remus and Sirius said in unison. Remus scrambled under his blankets.

"No, he's right," Peter said, looking at the three of them. "_All_ the girls are getting more attractive."

"Lily is not like other gi-"

"That's true," Sirius said, interrupting James. "Have you seen Charlotte Ackermann lately? She used to be a troll! Now, she's- Merlin, I just want to-" Sirius shivered, cutting off his sentence.

"And Myra Heaton," Remus pointed out. "She used to be a stick."

"She's like this now." Peter held his hands up, moving them like an hourglass' shape. Remus, Sirius, and Peter sighed. James fumed, muttering to himself that Lily was, of course, so much better than Myra and Charlotte.

"Put her on my list of girls to shag before I leave Hogwarts."

"Don't I know it."

"Ew, mate, we can't have the same list. Taking turns is good manners." Sirius made a face at Remus.

"Sharing is caring," Remus said.

"True. We'll divide them into three groups. Since James obviously wants Lily Evans, we don't have to share anyone with him. And then we can swap when we're done." Remus knew this definitely was not going to happen, but indulged anyway.

"Conquering Hogwarts one girl at a time, eh?"

"Since we're all such dashing blokes, shouldn't be a problem. I've already crossed off two."

"WHAT?" James turned to his best friend. "When?"

"Erm, April and last Saturday."

"Thaaat's where you were." James crawled into bed after putting his glasses on the nightstand.

"Yep."


	8. Chapter 7: Blossoming Children

A/N:

I really feel like this is fluffy filler. But, I guess it's not.

Oh my God, I just realized that I accidentally named Selena 'Selena.' Her name has two connotations, I just noticed.

In this one, there's a ... BARRON'S WORD! (Or maybe there's more than one.)

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter Seven 

**Late Summer Vacation, 1975**

Selena sat on the front porch reading her magazine, _Enchanted_. She had no idea why she was reading it. It made her depressed, actually. All the pretty witches in their pretty robes with pretty boys hanging off them- it made her feel awful. She flipped the page.

Just yesterday, her face erupted in grotesque pustules, and Selena had screamed for her mother. Komali Riviera cooed, going on about puberty, and said that finally Selena maturing. The only good thing was that the baby fat that adorned Selena's body was melting away with each passing day. Even so, Selena hated it all.

Of course, now thinking about it, she didn't mind the pimples and growing taller; it was the pain that got to her. Her left leg was struggling to grow along with the right, and the overwhelming pain kept her up at night. Komali attributed it to some "growth plate."

Selena looked at the order form and began ticking off things she wanted. The only good thing out of puberty was that her mum had taken pity on her and had agreed to buy her new things. She was actually waiting on the front porch because a package was supposed to arrive.

"That's a nice dress." Selena's mother looked over her shoulder. She pointed to a black dress.

Selena nodded, and her hair moved. The raven-haired girl had decided to grow out her hair last May, and now it cascaded past her shoulders. Darcy had been right- a delicate curled wave sat in it now.

Mrs. Riviera bent down to water her flowers. Selena added the black dress to her list.

"Selena, why don't you go fly your broom?" Selena shook her head. Mrs. Riviera examined her hanging ivy. "We should go out shopping."

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head no again.

Peeking at her daughter, Komali suggested, "We should have a party and invite your friends. I haven't met them." Selena picked up her head and stared at her mother.

"Mum, no."

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Well, baby, we've got to do something. You haven't left the house since we went to Diagon Alley."

"I know." To tell the truth, Selena hated the way she looked at the moment and didn't want anyone to see her. She felt uncomfortable just being around her mother; Selena only sat outside because she waited for a parcel. And then Selena saw her mother's face.

Komali Riviera appeared severely distraught. Her daughter didn't need to ask- Raphael Riviera hadn't been heard from since early July, and it was now the twenty-first of August.

"Well, Mum, I suppose we could ask Lily and Alice to come over for a bit."

Selena's mother's face brightened as she said, "Really? Alright!"

"I'll go call Lily and write Alice." Selena got up.

"Good, good."

"If my package comes, can you tell me?"

"Sure."

---

Lily, Alice, Komali, and Selena shrieked at the top of their lungs. Alice hid her pale pink heart-shaped face behind a down pillow; the redheaded Lily leaned forward, clutching a plaid blanket; Komali clasped her hands to her mouth; Selena's brown eyes could be seen peeking from under her fingers.

The credits of Jaws flashed on the screen of the television, and the watchers let out a long-held breath. Selena had invited her two favorite girl friends for a sleepover.

"Wow."

"I know. I'm never going to the beach again," Mrs. Riviera claimed. "Anyone want ice cream?"

"I do!" Alice bounced up and shuffled into the kitchen. The three girls sat at the barstools while Selena's mum dished out the ice cream.

"I really like your hair, Selena."

"Thanks. I like it too. Could you pass the chocolate syrup?"

The girls began gabbing while they played exploding snap, and Mrs. Riviera sat quietly, absorbing it all.

"I'm a prefect! Got the badge in the mail last week," Lily said triumphantly.

"Ooh, you get the good bathroom, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder who the boys' prefect is."

"It's Remus," Selena said. "He sent me a letter this morning."

"Great, that means I'll probably see more of Potter."

"You don't hate him, Lily." Alice jabbed her elbow playfully at her.

"He's awful! I don't know how you stand him."

"He's actually really nice, Lily," Selena pointed out.

"To you! Have you seen how he pokes fun at Severus all the time? Severus already has next to no friends." Selena shrugged, preferring not to push the matter further.

"Anyway," Alice went on, "Selena, have you tried the thirty-second vanisher?"

"Ordered it today."

"Yeah, that should work. I mean, it worked for me."

---

The next day, Mrs. Riviera closed the door and said, "That was fun."

"It was." Selena stood up on the stairs, ready to go to her room. She put her cane up on the step and began her ascent.

"Wait. Turn around." Selena slowly obeyed and looked at her mother. "Wow. Oh, wow. C'mere." Komali Riviera walked into the living room, and her daughter followed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Selena's mother stepped to a cupboard in the wall and rummaged around in it until she found a flat wooden box. "Here we go."

"What is it?" Mrs. Riviera didn't answer- only sat on the couch; she beckoned her daughter to sit with her.

"These are pictures of me when I was around your age." The wooden box opened to reveal a collection of black-and-white photos.

"Are you sure? These look like-"

"You! Oh, you've grown so much!" Komali Riviera reminisced with her daughter about the days when life was so, so different.

**

* * *

September, 1975**

Selena did not meet with her usual four Hogwarts Express companions, partly because Remus was with the prefects and was not there to be sat with. The other reason why she did not talk with them was that they'd kicked her out of the compartment. They didn't even look at her or acknowledge that they knew her, just told her to "get the bloody hell out."

So, understandably, Selena felt quite annoyed. She was one of the only people they let in. Even at the Great Feast, they spoke in hushed voices, wary of anyone overhearing. By the time everyone was to go to bed, Selena still had not conversed or even greeted them.

But, Selena was used to not speaking to the four young men for days on end.

On an overcast, dismal Thursday, Selena found herself needing to carry six books up three flights of steps. She sighed, shoving four of the newly checked-out books into her shoulder bag. She gathered the other two into her arms and began walking.

As always, she was slow about it. The stairs were the worst part.

"Ooh, look, it's Riviera. Having trouble because of your lame leg?" A light voice from the top of the stairs mocked her. She decided to keep quiet.

"Looks like she's stupid too. She can't talk," another voice, this one male, snickered.

"If you're not going to help, can you please shut it?" Selena grouched. "I don't need your crap."

"Ooh, defensive," Darcy said. "No need to be so hostile." Selena stopped her hobbling and wondered what they were going to do.

"Merlin, why don't you Slytherins go off yourselves?" A growl came from further up the stairs, and Sirius stepped down to his brother and Darcy. "Hello, dear brother."

"Hmph. Let's go, Darcy." Holding hands, Darcy and Regulus walked down the steps, and when the blonde passed Selena, she shoved her shoulder into Selena's. The books fell out of Selena's hands and, along with some parchment, tumbled to the floor.

"Ahaha." Darcy's laugh sounded like a pixie's high-pitched gibberish.

"All right?" Sirius asked, bending down to pick up Selena's books. "They're prats."

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I was looking for-" Sirius stood up and saw Selena's face. His mouth opened slightly. She'd changed so much, he thought. Her hair was longer, yes, but her face. He didn't know what color it was anymore. It was tanned, of course, but it was also rosy. He'd never noticed how _pretty _she was. Her dark eyes were wide, puzzled. Sirius caught his breath and flushed lightly.

"Looking for what?" Selena asked. Sirius gathered himself.

"You. We were looking for you."

"Oh. You lot are finally talking to me now?" Sirius decided to carry her books himself, seeing that she was struggling to get up the stairs.

"What d'you mean?"

"This is the first time you've talked to me this September."

"Oh, sorry. We've been busy."

"With what?"

"That's what we want to show you. We've found a solution to Remus' furry little problem."

"What?"

"Can't tell you yet."

"Oi." Silence fell. Sirius walked slowly up the stairs with her. Suddenly, a question formed in his mind.

"Is there anything you wish you could do?"

"Huh?"

"Your cane. Is there anything you can't do now that you could do before?"

"Other than running, jumping, skipping, playing Quidditch, and dancing?" Selena, using a sarcastic voice, cut her eyes at him. Sirius sighed.

"No, I mean, what do you miss the most?" Selena thought for a moment. No one had asked this before.

"I think dancing. My mum was teaching me how to do Indian dances at one point. I miss spending time with her like that. But, she taught me how to sew."

"Oh."

"I guess a good thing came out of it too. I have to think before I do anything, you know? I can't forget a book in the common room because I can't go get it."

"Mmm." Sirius said, "I'm trying out for beater."

"Oh, really?! I'll have to watch you in tryouts, then."

"I guess. You should ask Professor McGonagall if you can be the announcer this year."

"Why?"

"Well, I know how much you like Quidditch."

"Hmm."

"You should try to get back on a broom, you know. James says the team misses you."

"Haha, I'll bet they do."

"They've got more bludger injuries now."

"I saw, I saw. Me 'n Harper were amazing." Selena sighed sadly. "If only I weren't too scared to get on a broom."

"You're scared?"

"Sirius, have you fallen through the air to the ground? And then when you woke up, you found that some Muggles screwed in a metal pole to your thigh, knee, and shin?" Selena asked bitterly.

"What happened to the Muggles that did it?"

"Ministry of Magic wiped their memories."

"That's all?" Selena shrugged. "I would've made them grow antlers. Speaking of antlers, the surprise is going to be amazing. Remus doesn't even know yet."

"... Antlers?"

"What?"

"You said, 'speaking of antlers.'"

"No I didn't."

"Right."

"_Kelpie_," Sirius said to the Fat Lady.

"Right you are." The Fat Lady swung open, and the two friends stepped inside.

"Hi, Remus," Selena said. The room was empty except for the peaky boy.

"Hey."

"Okay. Wait two minutes, then you both can come up to our room. Oh, and make sure Frank doesn't come up with you, please?"

"Frank isn't even here," Remus said.

"Well, he could come in." Sirius dashed up the steps.

"What d'you suppose they've got to show us?" Remus asked.

"Dunno, but Sirius mentioned something about antlers."

"Maybe they've made up a potion that puts a stopper to my transformation," Remus said hopefully. A beautiful smile appeared on his face, making Selena smile too.

"Maybe. You lot do some pretty awesome things." A moment passed. "I think we can go up now."

"I'm nervous," Remus said.

"You shouldn't be. It's amazing to have friends who'll do anything for you."

"Yeah." Selena and Remus ascended the stairs to the boys' dorm. The door was closed, and Remus opened it. Selena went inside first.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She exclaimed. A stag was the first thing she saw, as it took up most of the space. Her eyes darted around the room. A large, black dog was seemingly smiling. She felt something touch her foot; she looked down. A fat rat tried to crawl up her leg. She was dumbstruck.

"What? What's- WHOA." Remus' eyes did the same as Selena's. He walked forward, leaving Selena in the doorway.

"This is... Interesting. Where are the humans?" Selena picked up the twitchy rat and set him on Sirius' bed.

"I think they _are_ the humans," Remus said, looking around.

"Animagi? WHAT?" When she said this, the three animals went through a transformation. The antlers on the stag shrunk, and his body decreased in size. The dog kept its black hair, but increased in size. And the rat sitting next to Selena grew into a boy.

"You three are bloody _brilliant_," Selena said once they'd finished. "Oh my goodness."

"Yep! We studied really hard," James spoke, giving the biggest smile Selena had ever seen.

"And we did it for our friend Remus," Sirius said victoriously; he put his arm around Remus' shoulder. "Now we can go with you!"

"You could've seriously killed yourselves," Remus murmured.

"'Seriously killed'? No, we would've jokingly killed ourselves," Peter said sardonically. He went on, "or, at least, James and Sirius would've first. They helped me."

"Isn't this great?" James clapped his hands together. "Animals can't become werewolves, so we'd be able to be with you the entire time!"

"You shouldn't've." Remus gazed at them all, eyes wide. "But thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Remus!"

"Well, then, you four are going to have an adventure, then. Full moon's tonight."

"Mmhmm. We didn't think we'd get Peter changed in time. But we did."

"And with two hours to spare. Dusk'll be soon."

"Let's go down to dinner, then."

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Peter, you're always hungry."

"We need nicknames," James pondered.

"What?"

"Nicknames for our forms."

Selena watched the four of them walk in front of her, chatting amicably about their Animagus forms. By the time she reached the Great Hall, they already had soubriquets for themselves.

"Moony, pass the chicken."

"Here you are, Padfoot."

"Wormtail, you're gonna be sick. Slow your eating."

"Leave him, Prongs- if he wants to vomit, let him."

---

Later on, Selena sat by the window of the boys' dormitory, cuddled in a blanket. She took a sip of her butterbeer, looking out of the window. She watched the grounds, waiting for something peculiar to happen. Selena didn't have to wait for long- she saw Madam Pomfrey accompany Remus to the Whomping Willow, which promptly stopped moving. The woman left him, and went back inside. Remus faltered before going in; Selena could swear she saw a foot appear out of nowhere.

"There they go," she murmured. Selena was worried. It was all very well and good that James, Sirius, and Peter were now Animagi, but she was more concerned for Remus. She reassured herself that the boy had transformed on many occasions, and that this time shouldn't be too different.

Selena pulled out her journal and opened it. She let her mind wander, thinking of anything and everything that crossed her mind.

Her thoughts eventually wandered to Darcy.

She was happy Darcy snogged Regulus in the hallways now, but what about them? Selena knew that the promise they'd made was "until they didn't need each other," but even though Darcy did not need her, Selena still wanted that person. She wanted to belong to someone. She wanted someone to pass notes to, to sit by in class and make fun of Professor Slughorn.

And her mind flowed on.

Half-way through her journaling, a chill pervaded the air. Selena grabbed another comforter off the nearest bed and wrapped it around her shivering body.

Her hopes, dreams, and fears filled the pages of the diary as fast as she thought them. The ostrich quill spared no word, and she could not deceive the pages into eloquence- always the words were blunt and honest. Always.

Selena became tired, which was odd, considering that it was a quarter past nine. She inhaled, exhaled. Inhale, exhale. Blink, blink, yawn.

She woke up to a loud hushing sound.

"Shut up! I think she's asleep."

"She took my blanket!" A voice hissed.

"I'm not asleep," said Selena groggily. She rubbed her eyes and looked at them. "How'd it- oh, my." All four of them, covered in scratches, looked cold and windblown.

"It went well- better than most days," Remus said happily. Sirius and James secretly glanced at him, disbelievingly. "I can actually remember what I did."

"You growled a bunch," Peter whimpered. "I never thought I'd be so scare-" James glared at Peter. Selena sighed.

"You look tired."

"Yes." Sirius yawned. "Can I have my blanket." He didn't ask, only stated what he wanted.

"But I'm warm," Selena complained. This was Sirius' way of kicking her the hell out.

"Alright."

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning," Remus answered.

"What the hell," the girl groaned. "Not cool. It's Friday."

"She's right." Sirius ripped his bedspread away from her and crawled into his bed.

"Fine. I'll just go all the way over to the girls' dorm."

"Bye." Sirius curled up in his bed, ready to visit his dreams.

"Prat. Anyway, good night," Selena mumbled, leaving the room. The boys waved.

Selena, walking down the stairs, found she wasn't at all tired.

* * *

**October, 1975**

"I swear there's a conspiracy theory," Remus muttered. "Why do we always have a new D.A.D.A. teacher? Merlin, now I miss Professor Lake..."

"Professor Charlemagne hates me," Peter whined.

"If you'd quit tripping over yourself during practicals-"

"That's not fair! I study and stuff!"

"He does! Charlemagne just hates him," James said. "Honestly."

"Well, I sit in the back of the class, so I wouldn't know," Selena said, writing rapidly.

"I mean, come on, why are we supposed to write a paper on how to duel?! I hope he lets us duel. I swear, I will-" Sirius' eyes became shady.

"Padfoot, you wrote _expelliarmus_ wrong. Are you sure that has a spell-check on it?" Remus interrupted.

"I always connect my e's and l's like that."

"Looks like a d."

"Right, Moony. Just do your paper. I'll get Selena to check mine, thanks."

"Going to pay me?" Selena looked up briefly.

"Pay you? With what?" asked Sirius, smirking; Selena didn't see his face.

"Money."

"No."

"Then I'm not proofreading it."

"Ugh, Remus, can you check this?" Sirius shoved his paper at Remus. His friend jabbed his wand at the parchment, and the letters began correcting themselves.

"Non-verbal spells?" Selena asked curiously.

"What?"

"Non-verbal spells. You just used a non-verbal."

"Oh, I guess I did."

"That's not 'till next year! You can do non-verbals?"

"Can't you?"

"... Yeah."

"Okay, then. Prongs, can you pass the chocolate?"

"Peter, pass me your essay. Just pass it here," Selena sighed.

"Do I have to pay you?"

"No, you don't." Selena also poked her wand at her friend's paper, rewriting whole paragraphs.

"Oi, why doesn't he have to pay?"

"Because he can't do it by himself. You can."

"... Can you help me? Please? With my Transfiguration?"

"Sirius, haven't you already done it? It's due tomorrow."

"Erm, I need a once-over."

"Right. Peter, you've got to write two more inches." Selena sighed. "I'll be right back- got to get my Transfiguration essay. Get yours out, Sirius." She left the table.

"You don't need help with Transfiguration," James said lightly. Remus snickered.

"Nope." Sirius conjured several snails out of the air, making Peter's jaw drop.

"That's, that's N.E.W.T-"

"Shh."

"She really is not going to appreciate that." Remus smiled and returned to his own Transfiguration.

Several minutes later, Selena reappeared with scrolls of parchment and her books.

"Okay, Sirius, what do you need so desperately to be helped with?"

"Vanishing spells- essay and the spell." She shook her head.

"I see you've got snails."

"Mmhmm."

"Now, what you've got to do is-"

"Sorry, but we're going to make a kitchen run," James announced. "We'll be back. D'you want anything?"

"Tea."

"Soda."

James, Remus, and Peter left.

"Okay, well, you know the spell is _evanesco_."

"Repeat that? I mean, we've got to enunciate and all..." Selena said it slower with more inflection. Sirius butchered the word.

Several moments later while Sirius twiddled his thumbs and Selena proofed his essay, some people walked by.

"Hi, Sirius," Charlotte Ackermann said. "After you're done studying, we should talk for a bit."

"I've got Quidditch practice."

"Oh, right, you're Beater." Her friends gushed with their mawkish ways, making ooh's and ahh's.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, see you later then, _Sirius_." And with her cackling friends, the auburn haired sixth-year left Sirius and Selena to their work.

"She'd better go see Madam Pomfrey," Selena said sincerely.

"Why?"

"Her eyes. They were blinking so much. I mean, your eyes and my eyes don't do that. It's like she had something in them. Probably spores from Herbology." Sirius stared at her for a while, then threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, wow."

"What? Did I say something funny?" Selena turned a bright red.

"Oh, yes, you did." Sirius calmed down and continued, "There is nothing wrong with her eyes. You see, when a bloke- that's me- and a girl- Charlotte- fancy each other, they-"

"You like each other?" Selena gasped, leaning forwards. "So you're _le beau des yeux gris_." Charlotte Ackermann, like Selena, knew a fair bit of French, but Charlotte, unlike Selena, always gave boys French nicknames.

"She talks about me?"

"Sirius, girls talk about everybody."

"What does she say?" Selena laughed at his eagerness. Then, she flushed even deeper and began to fidget, picking lint off of her robes.

"Um, well, apparently-"

"We're back!" Sirius swore.

"Thank you," he grumbled as Peter handed him the fizzy drink. The raven-haired girl exhaled happily, for she really did not want to tell Sirius that Charlotte was as notorious as he was.

"What's that?" Selena asked when they all sat back down. She pointed to Sirius' beverage.

"A soda..."

"No, I mean, it's like firecrackers." The soda shimmered neon colors like fireworks, and smoke wafted from it.

"Oh, it's called a Dizzy Fizzy. The same person who made Fizzing Whizbees made it. Here, try some." He handed her the bottle, and she took a sip.

A creamy taste filled her mouth, preceding fizzes. Her hair flew up, as if she'd been struck by lightning.

"Ah!" She giggled, seeing phantasmagorical colors and images. It took a while for the high to disappear, and she gave him back the bottle. "Wow."

"Yep."

"My dad would love that." The colors faded.

"Oh, speaking of your dad." James put his quill down. "Mum's having a Christmas party, and you, your dad, and your mum're invited."

"Okay. I dunno if Daddy can make it, but I'll ask him. I'm not allowed to send him owls, though. But if he can't, I'll definitely bring my mum." They went back to studying, and Sirius miraculously learned his Vanishing Spell.


	9. Chapter 8: Comprehending Others

Deranged Author's Note(s):

Oh my gosh, is this the first time I'm introducing Dumbledore?

I love Latin sometimes. It's just too fun. BARRON'S WORD! Hyah!

Why is sex so prevalent now? Hum. Eh, stupid teenaged hormones. I'm disappointed in this chapter because of it.

Ahaha, swing music. Curse you, Prisoner of Azkaban movie.

Erm, the calm before the storm? This one took a while to write, didn't it? Oh, and something in here seems like filler, but I put it in for a purpose. You'll see what is "filler" when you get to it._

* * *

_

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part One: Chapter Eight

**Late November, 1975**

Not just students traversed the paths of Hogsmeade village. Of course the surrounding residents visited, but, often times, Hogsmeade was a meeting place for two parties.

"Thank you, Headmaster." A man, equal in height to Dumbledore, grasped the Headmaster's hand. "This means so much to me."

"You are very welcome, Raphael." They stood off to the side, away from the chatty people. The door to The Three Broomsticks opened, and five cold, hungry students came in. One of them gasped when she saw Dumbledore's guest.

"Daddy!"

"Leprechaun!" Raphael Riviera rushed over, glimpsing his daughter. He hugged her tightly. "All right?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. About to go home to your mother."

"Oh. What're you doing here?"

"Redoing my will," said her father nonchalantly. "You know we've got to every six months." He cleared his throat. "Who're your friends?"

"Um, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter."

"Oh ho! These are the boys."

"Pleased to meet you sir- I'm very fond of your work," James said admiringly as they moved to get a table.

"Ahaha! Thank you."

"I must leave you," Albus Dumbledore said kindly. "Goodbye, Raphael. See you five back at the school."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Professor."

"Thank you again." Selena's father turned back to the fifth-years. "So, I hear you're quite the wizards- very intelligent."

"We just have an aptitude for learning." Sirius' face was bright. Raphael laughed again. Selena grinned over butterbeer; she liked when her dad was giddy.

"Right, right. I had that too."

"So, sir, catch anymore Death Eaters?" Peter asked.

"No, young man, I have not. Very elusive, you know." Peter nodded. "And you, you're Remus Lupin, right? How is your father?"

"He's well."

"Tibernius and I go way back."

"He's said, sir."

"I would like to see him."

"You could, Mr. Riviera. Remus' dad is coming to my mum's Christmas Eve party, and you, Mrs. Riviera, and Selena are invited."

"Really? What should we wear to this party, James?"

"Anything you want to. Mum likes festivities, though, so I'd come with a skit or a song to sing."

"Selena, we should get you and your mum to dance, eh?"

"Mum hasn't danced in a while."

"It's done. We're coming- Komali will dance, and I will ask Remus' father if he remembers fencing."

"I didn't know Dad fenced," Remus said.

"Oh, he was great. Ask him about it, you should."

"I will."

"Sir, what do you use in the Ministry for invisible ink?" James asked.

"Ink? Invisible ink?"

"Yes."

"Well, we've got a special ink. Very expensive. Made out of the same sort of stuff that Selena's journal's made out of." James frowned- he'd asked to inspect that diary several months before, but Selena remained adamant about not letting him touch it.

"Like what?"

"Erm, there's one called Mutus Apsconditus. It's like invisible ink, but not quite."

"Really? Could you get us a bottle of that?" Selena could see the gears turning in James' head. Sirius was doing something similar- he always cocked his head to the left when grasping very, very important information.

"Hahaha, alright. Where's this party, Mr. Potter?"

"Godric's Hollow, sir."

"Ah, I've been there." Raphael looked at his watch. "Blimey, is that the time? Got to get home- told your mum I'd be home by three."

"Okay," Selena said grudgingly.

"Goodbye, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter," Mr. Riviera acknowledged all of the Gryffindor boys.

"Goodbye, sir."

"Bye."

"See you at Christmas," Selena said.

"See you soon, my princess." He kissed his daughter's forehead, waved to the boys, and left.

"Selena, your dad is super cool." Sirius' eyes sparkled.

"I know."

---

"Great catch, Aubrey," Selena said after the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match. "I mean, wow."

"Well, you were pretty great yourself. You're really descriptive- with the announcing."

"Um, thanks."

"All I could hear was your voice as I caught it."

"Really?" Selena bit her lip. Ravenclaw Bertram Aubrey nodded. "Well, you're brilliant to watch."

Aubrey and Selena, standing by the great marble staircase, grinned stupidly at each other.

"Well, um, I've got to go."

"I can walk you if you want."

"Oh, thanks." Aubrey accompanied the raven-haired girl up the many stairs. Finally, when they got to the seventh floor corridor, Selena stopped.

"Seventh floor?" He asked. "Wow, it really is far up."

"It is. Er, see you."

"Bye." Aubrey hesitated, then leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek, causing Selena to flush instantly. "See you in Arithmancy tomorrow."

"You, you too." The copper-headed boy turned and left, assumingly to the Ravenclaw common room. The place he had kissed burned; Selena put her hand to it, smiling.

"Someone's happy." A familiar tone said from behind her.

"Oh, hi, you guys." Sirius and Remus were in the hall as well.

"Hello."

"Hi." Selena cleared her throat as she hobbled over to them.

"So, how've you two been?" Her voice was light and airy.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Selena asked.

"Charlotte just broke up with him."

"Seems like everyone's getting laid except for me." Sirius walked backwards, facing them.

"What're you talking about?"

"Remus had a date during the match, Peter's been deflowered-"

"No!" Selena gasped, a wide smile appearing on her face. "Peter?"

"Exactly what I said. About time. And then _James_ is being a prat. If he likes Lily, why is he going around to other girls? I wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Remus stayed quiet, knowing how this exchange would play out.

"Thank you. And Moony here- hitting up every girl his age and more."

"Am not," Remus retaliated.

"Right, right. Where were you today?"

"I was studying."

"With who?"

"Aeris Fly."

"Note, Selena, that is a seventh-year Ravenclaw. Playing hanky-panky in classroom ten-"

"WE WERE NOT."

"Why else would you be so defensive?"

"I don't like being accused of-"

"Not listening." Sirius held up a hand. "And you! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Me?" Selena pointed to herself.

"You're supposed to be sensitive to me and not go flaunting your relationship in my face."

"I didn't know you were there," Selena said feebly, remembering her cheek. "And besides, we're not even dating-"

"Please. You will be by the end of the week." Sirius' face became sad. "And then I'll have no one."

"Ah, don't worry, Sirius. I won't forget you," Selena reassured him. "How could I ever forget you?"

"Right. Ah!" Because of his huffing, Sirius failed to see the bust of Paracelsus and tripped over it. Selena broke out into fits of giggles.

"You're funny, you know that?" She remarked, watching Remus help him up.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius looked cross, but when he saw Selena's amused face, he brightened. "Let me tell you two this joke I heard the other day..."

**

* * *

December, 1975**

Selena and Aubrey walked off the Hogwarts Express hand in hand. They put their things on carts and wheeled them through the platform.

"Want to meet my mum?" The girl asked, spotting her mother dutifully waiting. Aubrey nodded, giving a small smile.

"C'mon."

"Selena!"

"Hi, Mum. Mum, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is my mum."

"Oh, hello, Aubrey." Smiling warmly, Selena's mother shook the boy's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Riviera." Selena watched them make small talk, noting her mother's reaction. Thankfully, Aubrey was a sweet, polite, and intelligent person.

"Well, we've got to go," the girl said, pulling at her mum's sleeve.

"See you, Aubrey. I'll probably see more of you?"

"I hope so, ma'am. I'll write, okay, Selena?"

"Okay." He kissed Selena full on the mouth and left, waving. Blushing furiously, Selena watched her boyfriend disappear into the crowd. Her mother clucked her tongue and began to push the cart out to the car.

"He's a nice boy."

"Erm, yes."

"Wait 'till your father hears."

"Oh, Mum," Selena grumbled.

---

"Hurry _up_," Raphael Riviera called from behind the bathroom door. "How long does it take?"

"We're coming. Wait. It won't kill you!" His wife directed at the door; Raphael's footsteps stomped away. She muttered under her breath, "Impatient idiot." She gathered Selena's hair into a ponytail.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I've a question." Selena took a deep breath. "How do you know when a guy fancies you?"

"Well, you know there's something special when he can tell your eye color without looking."

"Wha?"

"That's how I knew your dad fancied me." Selena still looked confused. "What color are my eyes?" The mother and daughter got up.

"Black, Mum."

"That's what I thought. When you see him, ask your dad what color they are."

The Rivieras stepped into the family car, the 1951 Cadillac convertible. All was quiet as the red car lifted up into the air and flew towards Godric's Hollow.

"Daddy."

"Mmm?"

"What color are Mum's eyes?"

"The color of the beautiful volcanic glass of obsidian, Selena, why?" Raphael said this as though it was painfully obvious, and that no one could debate his conjecture.

"Just wondering."

"Oh." Selena looked in the side mirror at her mum, who was wearing a million-galleon smile.

-

Only one house was illuminated in Godric's Hollow the Christmas Eve of nineteen seventy-five. The Potters' had invited everyone and anyone they knew. Normally, it would be quite dangerous to have such a gathering, but James' father had secured every inch of the abode himself.

The Potters had decorated to the very T, and extravagant amusement was the key this very night. Adorned with baubles and teeny pixies, a giant Christmas tree was in the entrance hall, with giant gift-boxes under it. Reflections could be seen in the polished hardwood floors, and the smell of Happy Christmas drifted in the air.

Turning left, a spectacular, massive dining room held the remnants of dinner; suddenly, it turned out sweets for dessert- the house elves had overdone themselves. Little children wandered over to the table, wanting a bit of Christmas pudding or a pepperminted bonbon.

Going on, a drawing room held the elderly men, clutching their smokes and shaking pixie dust from their silvered hair. They spoke not, preferring to wallow in the wafts of grey around them. Every now and then, a toddler would wander in, asking his grandpa to show him a 'magic trick.'

In the kitchen, sweet-tempered, middle-aged mothers cradled cups of tea, gossiping about their husbands debating in the living room. Their keen ears heard the cries of their children who had bumped their heads on something-or-other and now needed a kiss. Their spouses, red-faced, sat in the living room with bottles of firewhiskey, treading dangerous topics such as You-Know-Who's followers.

From the right of the pine tree in the foyer were French doors leading into the parlor, which now held old women reminiscing of times when they could frolic so audaciously. They braggingly showed pictures of their grandchildren or snatched the little munchkins from their parents in order to fawn over them.

The kitchen and the parlor connected together, as both of them had doors leading into a small, candle-lit hall. Laughing came from the opposite end of the hall, seemingly where it opened into. A light came from this end, and led to a dance floor.

All the youth convened here, along with couples and Mrs. Potter. Music played. This room held the most flamboyant decorations and the most flamboyantly decorated people. Mrs. Potter, for instance, wore crimson robes spangled with snowflakes, green elf shoes with bells, and a matching hat. Her necklace resembled the baubles on the aforementioned Christmas tree. The old woman matched the room. Snow fell from the ceiling, along with sparkles. Mistletoe also dangled from the ceiling, changing positions to surprise people. Awful, screeching pixies rattled off carols, like "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Red Cap." An immense stone fireplace placed in the middle of the back wall lit the room. Plates of hors d'oeuvres hovered next to the wallflowers, who sat on the hearth.

Many, many people were in this room, showing off.

"Go, go, go!" Mrs. Potter cried happily, watching everyone try to keep up with the rhythm. She, with her loud, guttural laugh, clapped and clapped, watching the frantic couples dance. The music coming from the bewitched instruments flowed increasingly faster. The pairs soon tripped over themselves, tired and thirsty.

"Oof!" A girl fell over and a chair appeared, indicating for her to take a breather.

A somewhat chubby teenager with a walking stick standing next to her armchair smiled widely, sporadically laughing. Selena's parents gracefully whizzed around the room along with a few other couples. Their daughter, watching them, tapped her foot to the beat of the music while taking pictures.

The song ended, and Mrs. Potter whistled, applauding the still-standing people.

"Ah, now it's my princess' turn!" Raphael reached out to his daughter.

"No, Daddy, I'm fine-"

"Nonsense. You are not a wallflower!" She stood up, leaning on the armchair for support. "Take off your shoes." She found this a bit queer, but Selena did as she was told. She slipped off her dragon hide slippers.

"Okay."

"Now, put your feet on mine, and I shall be your legs." Selena did, and her father whisked them away.

Raphael Riviera was actually an excellent dancer because his mother had taught him. She'd been a ballroom dance instructor for Muggles, of course, before she had fallen ill.

"Daddy, please don't drop me."

"Drop you, my leprechaun? How would I drop you?" He spun her around on her good leg, then lifted her up. "I would never drop you!"

Selena giggled sweetly as her father returned her to her chair.

"Thank you."

"Very welcome. Now, I think I will have some dessert. Komi, d'you want anything?"

"I'll come with you." Her parents left the vicinity. Selena took an eggroll off of a floating plate and watched the dancers. Someone had broken out a record player and put on some swing music.

"Hey." Remus sat down next to Selena, handing her pumpkin juice.

"Hi!" Sirius, James, and Peter sat down around her as well. Sirius yawned, declaring how bored he was. Then, his eyes focused on a particular girl.

"Myra's coming over here."

"Wonder what she wants." Peter sipped his butterbeer.

"Remus," Myra Heaton said, coming to a standstill in front of them. "Aeris tells me you're very good." James and Sirius snorted. "Good at _dancing_. Want to dance with me?"

"Um, sure," Remus consented, looking unsure. He gave Selena his drink and loosened his tie. Myra dragged him onto the dance floor. Suddenly, Remus got extremely light on his feet. Selena shrieked with delight, clasping her hands together.

She thought Remus was amazing. He threw Myra up and down as though she were lighter than air, his feet shimmied on the floor at lightning speed, and he looked perfectly happy. Everyone had stopped dancing to watch. Selena looked over at his friends- James and Peter were smiling, but Sirius wasn't.

"What the-" Sirius got up, throwing his dragon hide jacket to Selena. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt as he scathingly said, "He is not the only one who can lindy hop."

Sirius went over to where Remus and Myra were dancing and tapped his friend on the shoulder. The pair paused.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Sirius asked, already taking Myra's hands.

"If she wants to."

"You don't mind, do you, doll?" Sirius flashed Myra a smile. She giggled and shook her head.

"By all means, then." Remus stepped back, and Sirius had his turn.

Sirius, too, was skillful at swing dancing, and he definitely shone. He spun Myra in a cartwheel, then flipped himself. His dashing good looks earned him points.

So, dancing turned out to be a contest between them both, and they went on for a good hour.

"Hahaha, you're really good, mate," Sirius finally said.

"So're you." They were both out of breath, reaching for their drinks.

"Brilliant. You've got to teach me," James said.

"Thanks."

* * *

**St. Valentine's Day, 1976**

Valentine's Day marked the two-and-a-half month anniversary of Selena and Aubrey. And, as it was a Saturday, Aubrey had made plans.

"So, what're you doing for V-Day?" Peter asked Selena during a late breakfast.

"Going to Hogsmeade with Aubrey. What're you doing?"

"Same thing. Only, with Clarice Brinson."

"Aw. Remus? Going with Myra or Aeris?"

"Aeris." He leaned forward and whispered, "Myra's a whore." Selena sniggered.

"And James?"

"I have a date with Professor Sinistra. Just because I put paint on all of the eyepieces of the telescopes. Peeves does it every other day. I mean honestly."

"Oh." Selena turned to Sirius. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"I'd like to say that it's not Valentine's Day. It's Singles Awareness Day." Selena broke into a smile. "It's not funny."

"I didn't laugh."

"I thought you could have any girl you wanted, mate?" James commented.

"I can. I just don't want them- I don't want just any girl."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, anyway, I've got to go." Selena stood up.

"You look pretty, by the way," Sirius said. Selena was wearing a full, pink skirt with red flowers and cranberry colored hoodie. Her usual two necklaces (the whistle and the crescent moon) were on her neck, and her bracelet (now with the BFF charm on it instead of on the necklace) dangled from her right wrist.

"Really?" Selena glanced at herself then at Sirius. "Thanks. Think he'll like it?"

"Mmhmm."

"That makes me feel better. See you." She waved, going to the Ravenclaw table.

Selena and Aubrey spent the whole day in Hogsmeade, eating, watching the Shrieking Shack, and playing games. Selena thought it had been a rather wonderful outing. Finally, they decided to go back to the school after they had tea.

The two walked around the courtyard, enjoying each other's company. Selena eventually sat down next to the fountain, and looking in it, she remembered a question she had to ask.

"Aubrey."

"Mm?"

"Question."

"Okay."

"Don't laugh."

"Okay." Selena closed her eyes tight.

"What color are my eyes?"

"How should I know? You've got them shut." Selena frowned, opening her eyes.

"Never mind."

"Alright." Aubrey splashed water, eventually making a water war in which he was clearly winning.

"Stop, stop!" She cried, putting her hands up to her face. Aubrey stopped, chuckling, and then sat next to her.

"Blimey! Selena, you wouldn't mind going down to the Quidditch locker room with me, would you? I left my Transfiguration in there- you know, studying before the game, and-"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Good. C'mon, then." Selena was just a bit annoyed that they'd passed the Quidditch pitch when they went to the courtyard, and he didn't notice. But, she went along anyway. It took a while to reach the pitch, as Selena had never walked so much with her leg being the way it was.

"Hurry up!" Aubrey said. She narrowed her eyes. If he kept this up, Aubrey could spend Valentine's Day by himself in the cold, February evening.

Aubrey opened the door to the locker rooms for her. It was dim inside, for the sun was on the other side of the building.

"Which locker's yours?" Selena asked, ready to get it and leave. The locker rooms were cold.

"Doesn't matter," Aubrey said, coming up behind her. He began to pet her hair, leaving Selena thoroughly befuddled. "I was getting a bit worried, you know, when you didn't put out before. Then I thought you might need some time to get to know me."

"What the bloody hell're you talking about?" Selena turned around to face him.

"Me. You. In bed." Selena forced a laugh from her throat.

"Don't mess about." Selena was seriously wondering if she was dreaming.

"I mean, come on, you shag those other Gryffindors-"

"What? Who told you that!?"

"Everybody knows."

"Well, you can tell everybody they're mad." Selena left the Ravenclaw locker room very upset and frustrated. She wished she could run, limping faster in her fury.

"Come on, Selena! I'm sorry! I didn't know it wasn't true! I mean, everybody says it!"

Selena kept going, trying to ignore the idiot following her. She got to the courtyard, and he still walked next to her.

"Hold on a minute!" Aubrey still yelled. Selena stopped.

"Why? So you can tell me how much of a git you are? Or you can tell me how everyone thinks I sleep with my friends!"

"OI!" A voice called out. James and Sirius appeared beside Selena suddenly, with their wands raised.

"Hey, hey." Aubrey's fearful, surprised expression reinforced his gesture of surrender.

"We should jinx your arse right now," James said.

"I'm all for a bit of roughing up," Sirius confirmed Aubrey's doom. Selena didn't care what they did, just as long as Aubrey would leave her alone.

The two Gryffindors took deep breaths and bellowed, "_Collumaccresco!_" Aubrey's skull began to swell.

"AHHH! AHHHH!" He began running in circles, earning a sinister laugh from Selena. His head grew to a quaffle's girth, then watermelon's size, then a pumpkin's, and then Professor McGonagall came on the scene.

"Potter, Black! What have you **done**?!"

"Nothing but good intentions, Professor."

"Yes, ma'am, he got what was coming to him."

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention! Mister Aubrey! Calm down so I may reduce your-"

"AHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Bertram Aubrey kept running.

"Aubrey, you stupid bloke, watch-" Sirius' warning failed, as Aubrey collided into the wall of the school with a thud. "Out."

"Oh dear." Professor McGonagall rushed over to him and confirmed his unconsciousness. She glared at James and Sirius before going into the school with Bertram Aubrey's body on a stretcher.

"Slimy git," Selena growled.

"What'd he do?" Sirius asked. He'd never seen her act this way.

"Are you aware that people think I'm sleeping with all four of you?"

"No." James gagged. "That's just stupid. I'll bet nobody believes it."

"Wouldn't put it past them. That's why Charlotte's so mad at me."

"Well, the whole lot of it's stupid, and I'll hex anyone who says it's true. You're not a, a scarlet woman."

"Who the bloody hell uses the word 'scarlet woman,' James?"


	10. Chapter 9: Nothing Lasts Forever

A/N:

OMG. Text-to-text reference! Yay, vampires! (Maybe you'll get it? It's subtle.) This one's short. Sorry, you guys.

I'd like to say something important: This story is broken up into parts, which are broken into chapters. This chapter is chapter nine (or ten, if you count the prologue), but it is also the first chapter of part two.

The story is starting to move slower, which is good.

Dates, from now and on, are very important.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Nine 

**February to March, 1976**

Only the fifth-year Gryffindors and people who spoke daily with Selena knew that the allegations weren't true. Selena wished she could say that she did not care, but she did. It made her sad how much people believed hearsay. James was sickened by the gossip, feeling Selena to be more of a sister than a friend, and threatened every witch or wizard who ridiculed his friend. Sirius also wanted to kill anyone who badmouthed her, and personally accompanied her to all of her classes. Remus sighed and waved the gossips away, reminding Selena that it did not matter what others said. Peter followed James' example, as always. Lily reprimanded anyone who repeated the rumor and docked a few points. Allan Thomas, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Cullen were also part of Selena's support group.

On the other hand, the Slytherins were enjoying themselves. Darcy gabbed about how she always knew it, and that it started way back with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The house of silver and green laughed at Selena behind her back, spreading even far worse lies. The only person from that house who would not believe it was Severus Snape, and said that anyone who did was a fool.

"It doesn't really matter, Lily, what they say. I don't hear it, and even if I do, I've got too much studying to do to worry."

"Alright. But if anyone makes you cry, tell James."

"You disapprove of him."

"Well, he's got more gall, and he'll hex them to no end, like they deserve. Funny how nobody cares about the boys being part of the rumor, too."

"Yeah, well."

**

* * *

Sunday Night, March 16, 1976**

Selena sat by the window of the boys' dormitory. It was the full moon, and the boys had left a while before. Frank Longbottom was snoring in his bed, occasionally mumbling something about kappas.

The girl had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake it off, and it worsened with each passing moment. Selena felt like throwing up, and had to put down her Ancient Runes to overcome the gagging reflex. She was hot and sweaty, too. She put her forehead to the window. A lethargic Twinkles cooed upon being disturbed with Selena's motion.

If she was getting sick, that wasn't good. Her birthday was the next day. No one wanted to be sick on his or her birthday. Selena pulled out her journal, glancing at Frank. The journal wrote; she did not have much to think about, other than academics and that awful rumor. Suddenly, a scratch sounded on the window, drawing her from her reverie.

"Artemis?" Selena opened the window. He hooted and came in bearing large parcels. "Oh, thank you."

The tawny owl nodded and perched next to her head. Selena looked at him.

"Whoa, whoa. What's wrong? You all right?" The owl looked positively shaken. Selena cuddled him to her, and he hooted sadly.

"What's wrong, love? Did you run into a thestral?" Artemis, of course, couldn't directly answer that, but his owner figured that he had run into something dreadful. He nipped her clothes affectionately, as if to say he was there.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," Selena whispered, "but okay, love." Selena reached over and found some food under Peter's pillow and fed it to the owl. He made a noise, and then began to sleep. Selena put away her things and soon fell into dreamland too.

**

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room on Monday Morning, March 17, 1976**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Remus cried. "Prongs!"

"Stop twitching, then!"

"It _hurts_."

"Don't play like you don't know pain, Moony," James said. He dabbed some serum onto Remus' leg, and the gash decreased in size.

"It's Selena's birthday," Sirius announced.

"Yes. Did you finish her present?"

"I finished it Saturday night, wrapped it, and haven't given it to her yet."

"Why not?"

"Waiting for the perfect moment."

"Bloody hell, you're not proposing. At least, not now anyways."

"Shh, shh, here she comes," Peter exclaimed. Selena smiled sweetly as she came down the stairs.

"Good morning!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! And thanks for the presents."

"You're welcome. What'd your parents get you?"

"My mom got me Italian leather boots and this new school bag." Selena flashed the red shoulder bag with a griffin on it.

"Nice."

"And your dad?"

"Well, my dad gave me two things. The hair stick I have in my hair is made from some rare black stone, and he gave me a new broom. He says he wants me to start Quidditch again."

"And you should. What kind is it?"

"A Comet Two-Thirty. Goes up to a hundred miles per hour."

"My goodness!"

"Yup."

"And they gave me sweets and stuff. Dad said to give you this." Selena produced a small package and passed it to James. "He says it's the paper that goes with that ink."

"Right, right. Been waiting for this."

"I'm hungry," Peter whined.

"C'mon let's get Wormtail his victuals before he passes out."

Sirius went out of the portal first, followed by James and Peter.

"Remus, what color are my eyes?"

"Brown, duh." He answered the question while facing away from her.

"Okay."

Selena and her friends went into the Great Hall and began to eat.

"Alright, James, what color do you think my eyes are?"

"Who cares? Evans' eyes are-"

"Don't ca-are. And you, Peter, what color are my eyes?"

"Erm, a nice color?"

"You're hopeless." Selena was about to ask Sirius his opinion of her eyes, but the owls came in, delivering the mail.

"I hope Artemis is okay," Selena said, "He wasn't doing too well last night."

"Really? Oh, there he is." Artemis dropped the _Daily Prophet_ into Selena's lap. Selena did not read it, setting it on the table.

Suddenly, James said, "Can I read that?"

"Yeah, sure." James picked up the paper and read the cover page intently.

"Selena," he started. Selena picked up her head, but then a voice stopped James from speaking.

"Miss Riviera." The Headmaster came to the Gryffindor table. "May I speak with you in the entrance hall?"

"Sure, sir." She followed Professor Dumbledore out into the empty hall and looked up at him earnestly.

"First, I must say 'happy birthday.'"

"Thank you, sir."

"But I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

"I'm sorry?"

"I have some news for you. I think you should have a seat." He conjured a velvet armchair for her to sit in. She took the seat, puzzled. Professor Dumbledore was upset. Very upset.

"Are you okay, sir?" He patted her shoulder.

"Selena, your father wrote me last night, but when I reached your house, I was too late." Selena's eyes widened, holding up her hands defensively, as if it could impede the information's progress to her ears. "He passed away before I could reach him."

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Selena began bawling immediately as Dumbledore retracted his hand. She laid on the armrest, crying. Suddenly, something dawned on her, and the girl looked back up. "And Mum?! What about her?!"

"I'm sorry. Apparently, she answered the door and went first. Your father dueled the Death Eater after sending me a pre-written letter, but he couldn't-"

"WHO?! WHO DID IT?!" Dumbledore took a deep breath. Apparently, he didn't want to say.

"Richard Knox," he murmured, watching Selena's face. Selena was at a loss for words. What did he say?

Her world was falling apart right in front of her. She couldn't begin to fathom what this might mean. She did not deny their deaths, did not try to say this could be an evil trick, did not try to fight the truth. Selena knew what the dangers were for both of her parents.

But she could not help crying. She wasn't supposed to help crying. They were gone. Killed. Killed by her father's very best friend. Anger flamed up. What kind of person could kill his friends? And Darcy! What did she feel right now? Selena went over all of this in her mind, then remembered that the dead could never be brought back to the living.

Convulsive sobs tore from her throat. No more parents? No more parents. No more hugs. No more kisses. No more 'leprechaun' or 'princess.' No more dances. No more of her mum's beautiful face in the mirror as Selena brushed that dark hair. No more tall, handsome father who Selena modeled her future-husband after. No more bickering between the two lovers, no more reconciliation. No more Christmases, no more Mother's Days, Father's Days, birthdays! No more parents. No more parental love. No more undying, unconditional affection. No more. No more. No more.

Professor Dumbledore showed Selena the cover of that day's _Daily Prophet:_ AUROR RAPHAEL STEPHANE RIVIERA AND WIFE KOMALI SRIVASTAVA RIVIERA PERISH AT THE HANDS OF DEATH EATER RICHARD RAYNOR KNOX. A picture of her parents on their wedding day took center page, picturing Richard Knox as best man.

"What happened to him?"

"He is in Azkaban."

"Good."

"Yes."

"What do I do?"

"The funeral for your mother's family is Thursday, I hear. They have been notified. The funeral for your father's acquaintances is Saturday. You'll have to leave tomorrow."

"Do I have to give a eulogy?"

"If you want to."

"Why did this happen?"

"You know more than I do. If you need anything of me, just ask," the Headmaster said, watching her intently. He hesitantly got up, as if he was unsure of what to do. He had been unsure of how Selena would accept this information, and Professor Dumbledore did not like telling anyone that someone had died. He felt deep remorse for the young family, but thought that Selena did not need his help just this moment. So, instead of staying, he patted her shoulder once more and disappeared.

In the corner of her eye, Selena saw her friends rushing to her. The girl, helpless and alone, broke into tears again and buried her face into her hands.

"Selena!"

Blurry-eyed and extremely hysterical, Selena soon found herself laying on a quilted trundle bed. She didn't care how she got there; she held a pillow close to her bosom.

"Hi," Sirius spoke. He was sitting next to her. "How're you feeling?" Selena glared at him.

"Tea?" Remus held up a mug. "It's your favorite." Selena shook her head. Remus sighed, putting the cup on the table next to the bed. James was on the other side of the girl, biting his lip and not knowing what to say. Peter sat on the floor. Several minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"I knew something bad had happened," Selena whispered, drawing her feet up. "I felt awful all last night, like I was gonna be sick. And Artemis was all shaken up- I thought he'd seen a thestral. I was right, I guess." No one said anything, and Selena went on. "I always knew Daddy would- would- would _die young_. Mum too. They were just too- too-too _pure_ to die old!"

Selena hid her face in the pillow, overcome with a fresh bout of tears. Sirius handed her a handkerchief.

"What am I to do now?! My godparents're the ones who k-k-killed my parents!" James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"It's not fair!" Selena wept. "It's just not fair! Now I'm all alone!"

"You've got us," Sirius squeaked. Selena looked up and threw her arms around him.

"Th-th-thank you!"

"Yeah, you've got all of us. And no doubt Alice and Allan and Frank and Evans too!" James exclaimed. "And Dumbledore. He'll always be here."

"P-p-promise you all won't leave?"

"Of course. And if the others were here, they'd promise it too."

"Good." Selena gave a feeble smile.

**

* * *

Saturday, March 20, 1976**

Alastor Moody and Headmaster Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table of The Belladonna Estate. It was early in the morning, and they were talking.

"Ruddy bastard, that Knox. Who in the name of Merlin would do such a thing?" Alastor Moody had just arrived for the real funeral.

Earlier that week, a funeral was held for all of the people that Komali Riviera knew. The Muggles had been told that she'd been shot during a burlary. There was no viewing, and they did not know that the caskets they'd seen at the funeral home were empty. They thought Mr. and Mrs. Riviera lay in a cemetery ten miles away. But truly, the ill-fated couple was hovering above the newly-made plot in their oak caskets thirty feet away from The Belladonna Estate's front door. The two were to be buried on the property.

"Evil consumes much, Alastor, you of all people know this."

"I do."

Selena, standing at the fireplace, could hear them. The wizarding community had been told to arrive by Floo Powder, as to not draw attention. Only Alastor Moody had arrived. But, there were four hours left until the ceremony.

The grieving girl's pallor was wan, like a minion of the undead. She looked magnificent in her black dress, the one her mother had picked out from that magazine seemingly so long ago. The black hair stick her father had given her held her dark waves up.

Behind her hovered a large picture of her parents at their wedding reception. Twinkles flew around the bewitched the photograph, its tears turning into glittered dew. Candles also drifted around, along with bouquets of roses.

A green flash of light revealed Professor McGonagall wearing black and silver tartan.

"Oh!"

"Morning, Professor." Selena felt she was not obligated to say "good morning," because it certainly was a not positive one.

"Oh," the woman sighed. She did not say anything, only embraced Selena tearfully. She cleared her thoat. "Is Albus-?"

"To your right, Professor."

"Thank you." Selena went back to her vigil. This might have been the only time she felt grateful to have her cane. She needed something to hang on to. Her knuckles were white around the silver handle.

Another flash.

"Morning, Minister." The Minister of Magic nodded.

"My condolences," she said. "Your father was a superb man."

"Thank you."

"Where are we to-?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore is to your right."

"Ah." Millicent Bagnold turned and walked over to the kitchen. Several more flashes of light, all of which bore people like the Minister, who did not feel very much remorse. They attended out of courtesy. But who could blame them? Funerals had become the norm.

"Ahem."

"Hello, Grandmother. How was your sleep?" Selena asked this stoically. She had perfected the numbing of her heart.

"Fine, thank you. Hmph. Those the wizards?"

"Yes, Grandmother Srivastava..." Selena's maternal grandmother knew the truth, and was the only Muggle who did. Unfortunately, Dumbledore thought it imperative to tell her because she had been keeping contact with Komali. But now, Grandmother Srivastava held a grudge against all wizards and witches alike.

"Well, they'd better not blow anything up. And when this is all over, you are living with us, and you will never go back to that silly school again."

"Yes, Grandmother." Selena would never not go to Hogwarts. Three bursts of green came from the fireplace. Grandmother Srivastava cursed loudly.

"Miss Selena!" A great woman stepped off the hearth, and behind her was Frank Longbottom and a man. "Augusta Longbottom."

"Morning."

"I knew your father personally, my dear. You have my deepest sympathies."

"Thank you. Hello, Frank."

"'Ello." Augusta Longbottom, her quiet husband, and her son found the kitchen themselves.

"Awful, blasphemous witchcraft..." Grandmother Srivastava sat in a chair directly across from the fireplace. Another flash of light.

"Hello." A pregnant, sweet woman came out of the fireplace. "I'm Molly Weasley. I was at your parents' wedding. You look just like your mum!" Selena gave a small smile as the woman touched her cold cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dearest. Oh, now where's Bill and Charlie?" As she said this, a little boy with violent red hair tottered out.

"WICKED!" He exclaimed. "Mum, can we do that again?"

"Maybe later, Bill. Where's your brother?"

"Dad's trying to make him say the name of the place. Honestly, Mum, he might have to Apparate." Bill was outstandingly tall for his age, and he spoke clearly.

"Well, he can't Apparate! He's never been here before."

"Huh." Another little redhead came out, coughing and gagging. He was short and chubby.

"MUM! MUM." He hugged his mother.

"Ohh." Mrs. Weasley tutted, dusting him off.

"Don't be such a baby, Charlie! Just a little dust," Bill grumbled.

"Hello!" Another man with the same red hair stepped out onto the floor. "I am deeply sorry. Molly might've told you- we were at your parents' wedding."

"Yes." Arthur Weasley went into the kitchen as Molly ushered her children to the side, dusting them off as they jabbered loudly. Selena was grateful for their chattering, though Mrs. Weasley was trying to shush them. It gave the girl something to think about.

"Selena?"

"Oh, hi, Lily." Lily's arms went around Selena.

"I can only imagine what you're going through! Oh, when Remus told me!" Lily sniffled. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Well, there are platters of hors d'oeuvres," Selena said, "in the kitchen, and people are arriving, and they might get hungry." But Lily was already in the kitchen.

Four more people came out of the fireplace.

"Hello." They all hugged her.

"Great Dumbledore let us come, eh?" Peter said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The old woman by the wall shook her head.

"Your mum's mum, right? What's she on about?" James asked.

"She hates magic- it took her daughter away," Remus mused. "Am I right?"

"As always," Selena sighed. "I expect the kitchen's getting crowded... You can stay in here."

"Okay." Remus, Peter, and James sat down in the chairs behind Selena, while Sirius stayed standing next to her.

Person after person arrived, mumbling apologies to Selena and then moving on to either the library, dining room, living room, kitchen, or staying in the family room with her. Some even stood out in the backyard.

"It is time." Headmaster Dumbledore tapped Selena on the shoulder. She nodded. Selena sighed, going into the guest room. Two white roses sat on the bed, wet with dew. She picked them up, fingering the petals. Time to say goodbye.

Selena turned and walked out the way she came. The guests were all standing now. Dumbledore followed Selena out of the house, and everyone trailed him in a bunch that gradually formed a distinct line. They all had flowers.

Selena took off her shoes before stepping over to her parents' graves. She stood barefoot in front of her father first.

"I love you, and I'll do my best to honor you. I don't know what I should say, Daddy. But, I'll always be your leprechaun princess, no matter how old I get. And thank you for being my daddy. I love you." Selena leaned, laying the solitary rose on his coffin. She moved on to her mother.

"Mum- Mummy. Thank you for being Daddy's rock. You had no idea of what he got up to, but you loved him anyway. Mummy, you taught me that internal grace and strength is so much more than external beauty. I love you, and I'll try to make you proud of me." Selena hiccupped a sob and placed the white flower on the casket. She kissed both of the large, oak holdings and stood between her parents' gravestones.

While she did this, everyone had been filing into seats. She was going to speak; she was determined to speak. Dumbledore gave her the okay.

"Of course, we are gathered here today to mourn the deaths of Raphael Stephane Riviera and Komali Srivastava Riviera-" Selena looked out at all of the people and took a deep breath. "No, scratch that. We are gathered here today to celebrate their lives.

"I- I honestly don't know what to say. I'm supposed to recite their lives and say what they did, but you already know. Why should I repeat it? Instead, I'm going to focus on what they left for me... Most of you know my parents as what they appeared- my father an Auror, and my mother a Muggle librarian. I don't really care about that part of them, because I never saw it. They left behind lessons for others, but I'm going to talk about the parts of their lives that they entrusted me to learn from.

"Um, Aurors make sacrifices. They often lead haphazard lifestyles, sticking to the hunt. My father, as many tell me, was one of the best predators. I never saw much of him growing up because he would be away for lengthy periods of time. But when I did spend time with him, I savored every moment. I am not embarrassed to say that though as old as I am, I often sat on his lap. And he treated me like his little baby. Daddy felt guilty, though. He treated me and Mum with the highest respect and affection, simply because he had sacrificed having a family for being an Auror. And he felt guilty.

"Speaking of Mum, my mother was a Muggle, and she did not know Daddy was a wizard until their wedding night. Mum- she believed him, yes. But I don't think Mum ever knew what that word 'wizard' meant back then. She saw the magic, she went to Diagon Alley, she watched Quidditch matches. But she didn't understand that there's _evil magic_ too. She didn't understand that 'till I was born. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's power took center-stage, then Mum understood. But Mum didn't want Daddy- my Auror daddy- to leave, never knowing if he'd come back. She argued with him, hit him, cursed him. She was mad something had taken him away. Dad couldn't do anything, he knew. He took it, and never fought back. He felt sorry that he couldn't care for her anymore. Mum pretended like he didn't exist sometimes. She used to tell me that the only reason why she stayed was me.

"Mum sacrificed having a normal, sweet, and prosperous life to love Daddy. She caused herself so much heartache, but she stuck to it and let him go. She loved him. Daddy never got mad at her, 'cause he loved her loving him. Mum became sad. I think- I think Mum's sacrifices hurt her more than Daddy's to him. Sometimes she'd dress up in ethnic sarees just to look at herself and see what life could have been.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is... One of the most admirable and courageous things to do is to stand up for what is just and pure, but if you unselfishly sacrifice your happiness for other people's in order to do what is right... Well, then that- that is just the most beautiful pinnacle of one's life achievements. And that... That is what my parents proved to me. Thank you."

Selena looked down at her cane, sniffling. Tears had traveled down her face in the course of her speech. She heard applause, yes, but she didn't care.

---

"Professor, may I talk to you?" Selena tapped Dumbledore on the elbow. He gestured to the empty hall, and they moved to it. She opened her mouth tentatively and closed it.

"Yes?" He prompted. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yes, sir, two things. Three, actually."

"The first is silly, but, Mr. Knox was my godfather."

"He was."

"And now that it would be unfit to live with him or his family-"

"Ah! Your father told me that I am to be your godfather."

"Oh. Okay. So my grandmother is not-?"

"No. And she will not take you away. You will still go to Hogwarts." Selena sighed happily. Two of her questions answered.

"Good. The last thing, sir... Remember how you had asked if there was anything you could do?"

"Yes. The offer still stands."

"I have thought of everything in the world, and come to one conclusion." Selena took a deep breath. "I would like my house to be Unplottable, and I would also like the location of it to exist as a secret inside of me using the Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore's eyebrows raised; this was a strange request. "Sir, I don't want anyone stumbling into it or using it for anything. I should like to keep my house for me."

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that?"

"I said 'anything,' and your request falls under the category. It shall not be easy, but Alastor and I-"

"Oh, thank you Professor!" This was the first good thing Selena had heard since her parents died. In a fit of happiness, she hugged him. He lightly hugged her back.

"You are very welcome, Selena."

**

* * *

May 1976**

"I dunno, Padfoot. She's definitely improved." James ran his fingers through his hair as he sketched his Knarl.

"She has not. She's burying herself in studies to get away from the deaths of her parents."

"Well, even so, she's coping, isn't she?" Remus peered at the knarl with squinted eyes.

"I _suppose_ she is, but who can tell? She won't talk to anyone."

"This is saying something, coming from her _boy_friend," James sniggered.

"We are not a couple!" Sirius hissed. "Don't play, James- don't want those rumors to surface again." In their classmate's plight, the school had forgotten about the rumor and had taken to badmouthing Darcy whenever they could.

"Everyone knows those rumors are just like the dregs at the bottom of the cups after you've finished drinking tea. Crap."

"They are not crap, Prongs. We use them in divination. Divination is fun!" Peter started.

"This coming from the boy who swears he can see Mandrakes in his cornflakes over breakfast," Remus laughed. Sirius chuckled, while James accidentally gave his Knarl a plume because of his laughter.

---

"Finally, finished! I can now translate all of the hidden runes that're on Stonehenge," Selena said. She shut her book and put it on the floor. Pulling up a blanket, she nested herself in the couch. Sirius tapped her shoulder while sitting next to her, holding steaming cups of liquid.

"Tea? It's your favorite." Sirius placed a mug in front of her. "And I know how you hate china."

"Thanks. I don't hate it. I just think it's not optimal for drinking large quantities."

"Alright." It was around midnight in the common room, and Selena was obsessive with the topic of O.W.L.s, studying late into the night. Sirius had just come back from double Quidditch practice, too weary to climb the stairs to his bed yet rested enough to conjure Selena some tea. Selena pulled her feet into the chair and looked at the fire.

"That's so wild."

"What is?"

"Em, your eyes." Selena looked at him quizzically. Sirius quickly tried to explain himself. "Okay, most of the time, your eyes are a bistre color. But then, in the moonlight, they're mahogany. And now, in the firelight, they're burgundy, like, a brick reddish color. Anyway, it's maddening sometimes. I was wondering when you were going to ask **me** what color your eyes were, because I would've told you the _right_ answer, which is bistre, mahogany, and burgundy. I like burgundy the best. Your eyes dance- what?" Selena had been looking at him with a saccharine smile.

"Nothing. You remind me of my dad."

"Is that good?"

"Very good."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 10: Teenage Love Affair

A/N: Um, The Scribe's Resurrection has a "trailer." Go to my homepage for the link.

Yeah, a bunch of this seems like stupid filler. But, it's not. I'd never give you filler- at least, I don't think I would.

Ah, "Snape's Worst Memory," guys.

Oh, and this reminds me of the last "Single Draft Prompt" I did in "Mrs. V's" class the other day. Er, the one with MagnaSoles- the shoes that synched you with the earth's magnetic field. Haha.

Part Two begins. Can you notice a difference? And this chapter was singularly hard to write. I dunno why.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Ten 

**Thursday, May 13, 1976**

A large amount of chatter was going on through the fifth years, and frankly, it was driving Selena mad. Every person was discussing what they wanted to be after Hogwarts.

"Dunno 'bout that, mate. I want to be a Curse Breaker."

"Auror," Frank said. "Wanted to be one ever since I was five."

"I think you'd make a great Auror, Frank," Selena said sincerely.

"Thanks. You, Peter, what d'you want to be?"

"I, er, I dunno."

"You've got time yet, Peter. Your meeting isn't until late afternoon."

"When's yours? I already set things straight with McGonagall."

"Mines today at eleven," Selena replied.

"That's in ten minutes," Sirius said.

"Yeah. I'd better be going, then."

"Good luck." Sirius waved. "I'll take notes for you in Potions?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Selena grabbed her bag and slowly hobbled in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office. When she reached, she found she was slightly late.

"I'm sorry, Professor, the stairs..."

"It's fine, Miss Riviera. Please, sit down." Professor McGonagall sat in a desk with a folder open in front of her. "So, what were you thinking of?"

"An Unspeakable, Professor." Professor McGonagall looked a bit surprised.

"An, an Unspeakable? I should have thought... But yes, the Headmaster told me your fascination with the Department of Mysteries." Selena smiled just a little bit, thinking of _Hogwarts and Seven_.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, you'll need an 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher to get to the N.E.W.T.s in Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Divination. And nothing but 'Exceeds' or higher to become an Unspeakable."

"Divination? But-" Professor McGonagall held up a hand.

"You will have to study the subject on your own, and take the O.W.L-"

"Oh, Professor, I don't have enough time for that..." Selena's face fell.

"We will make it work," she simply said. "Monday starting O.W.L.s, if you feel overwhelmed, the Headmaster or I will talk to Professor Hominy, and she will take you into her N.E.W.T. class regardless. But do try to learn the material on the O.W.L.- then you'll know what Professor Hominy requires."

"Alright. After that, is there any training to be an Unspeakable?"

"A sixth-month introduction. Oh, and next year you will have to take the Spell Making course. It is for six-years and up only."

"Okay. Thank you, Professor." Selena had been jotting everything she needed down, but then Professor McGonagall gave her a black pamphlet.

"You are very welcome. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you."

**

* * *

Monday Morning, June 7, 1976**

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Peter moaned. "I'm gonna be sick."

"It's _just Charms_," James said. "Charms. Charms is easy, and we studied last night."

"I don't remember any of it. None of it."

"Of course you do."

"Quit whining," Selena snapped. "At least you don't have an Arithmancy one to take today."

"Ohhhh," Peter groaned, going into the Great Hall. Desks had been set up in rows.

"Just calm down," Remus said. "Calm down, Wormtail."

"I'M GOING TO MAKE A TROLL!" He screamed, beginning to cry. Selena's eyes widened.

"Oh, let me get Professor Vector-" But the professor was already there with a Calming Draught.

"Here, son, drink this up. It'll make you feel much better." Peter, hiccupping, nodded and drained the glass. His face brightened. "There you go. I'll bet you'll make a wonderful grade."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now take a seat."

**

* * *

Wednesday, June 9, 1976**

"How d'you think you did?" Sirius asked, sitting next to Selena. He put another Cauldron Cake into his mouth. They had all just finished coming back from dinner, and it was the evening after the Herbology exam. Sirius was staring without explanation at Selena, and she was so engrossed in her studies that she didn't notice.

"Herbology?" She asked, looking up from a Divination text. "Well, I dunno. I've never really liked it. I like plants and all, it's just, I can never get anything to bloom right. Anyway, I think I did all right. Won't know 'till the summer, though."

"Divination?" Sirius picked up one of the books off the table.

"Erm, yes. McGonagall says I should at least attempt an O.W.L. in it."

"But you've never taken it. What d'you want to be that requires Divination?"

"An Unspeakable."

"You'd have to keep a lot of secrets from me."

"You and everyone else." Selena cleared her throat. "But I don't have a problem with keeping secrets. There're things I don't tell you or Remus or James or Peter."

"You should."

"Should not. It's my business."

"Can you tell me one thing?" Selena exhaled heavily and turned to the boy.

"My house is Unplottable now. Dumbledore preformed the Fidelius Charm on me... To keep my house a secret."

"So no one can tell where you live."

"Nope. If you do, you die. You didn't get a letter about it?"

"No."

"Oh, well, Frank says he did." Selena looked back at her book.

"Tell me something else."

"No. Please leave me be."

"I can't do that. Want me to help you with that, seeing as I take Divination?" Selena considered this, then handed him the book.

"Sure."

"If tea leaves take the shape of an ellipse, what does that mean?"

**

* * *

Thursday, June 10, 1976**

Selena looked at her watch. Five minutes until the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam was to be over.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

Selena, bored, had finished her exam and had checked over it twice. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her second-best subject. She yawned and scanned the room.

Sirius, a row away, was adjacent from her. His fingers formed a thumbs-up to James. He'd tilted his chair back, already finished himself. A Hufflepuff girl sat behind him, sighing and looking like she'd been hit upside the head with a broomstick; the object of her affections was obviously Sirius. Selena rolled her eyes at the girl, and looked back at Sirius. At the very same moment, he faced her. He winked, and Selena blushed lightly; Sirius smirked, then directed his attention elsewhere.

"Quills down, please! That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!" Selena sighed, remembering that she'd forgotten her borrowed Divination textbooks in the trunk under her bed. She mentally reprimanded herself for being so stupid.

"Very well, everybody, you're free to go!" Selena slowly gathered herself.

"Coming, Selena?"

"I've got to go up to the dormitory for a bit. I'll meet you lot outside later." Sirius frowned.

"Alright. See you." He stepped briskly over to James. Selena limped through the rows of desks and went up the marble staircase.

Selena sighed unhappily. Her leg hurt something awful, and a lump steadily rose in her throat.

Truthfully, she was dreading the end of term. When she got to The Belladonna Estate, what was she to do? Selena now had to take care of herself, she knew that, but _how_? And she hadn't been inside her house without someone else inside it with her. Certainly now the melancholy had set in the Estate- what would happen when Selena opened the door to let it out?

Selena expertly anesthetized the feelings she had in her heart. She didn't dare think of her parents consciously, for doing so triggered inconsolable tears. Lily had seen the brunt of this at night in the Girls' Dormitory. Quite frequently, Selena had frightening nightmares of how **it** had happened, and Lily would always rescue Selena from the scary depths of her unforgiving unconscious and wake her up.

She reached the common room and got her things, then went straight back out. Then, she noticed Artemis flying towards her, so she sat on the first step of the seventh floor stairwell. Selena reached up for the parcel, and Artemis dropped it for her.

Selena opened the package and found a beautiful music box. Puzzled, she couldn't find the key to open it, but then a card fell out.

_I'm sorry,_ it said. _Use the charm. I really am sorry._ She knew instantly from whom it came. She took her BFF charm on her bracelet and fit it inside the groove on the side. A soft click sounded the unlocking of Darcy's consolation present. Selena opened it all the way. A beautiful, rich voice began to sing to a slow, sad tune. The voice, Selena knew, was Darcy's. She always could sing anything. The song was about Darcy, about how she didn't hold the same grudge that her father did, about how she was ready to own up to her father's mistakes. All of this was said in a poetic way.

Selena got a flash of a memory from when they were smaller. Darcy and Selena would be on the neighborhood playground, and oftentimes, someone would tease Selena to no end. Darcy would punch them out, then sing Selena's tears away.

The song changed, and Selena began to tear up.

At those workshops at the library, there was only one thing Darcy would take part in, and she did that exceptionally well. Having a very gifted ear, Darcy composed a song from one of Komali Riviera's poetry compilations when she was seven and sang it at one of those workshops. Darcy never knew what the lyrics meant, and neither did Selena. Mrs. Riviera had refused to explain, but now both the girls knew what feeling it defined. And it was a beautiful song. Selena sang along. It was ironic that this was Darcy's masterpiece. If only Selena had known then that her life could be summed up with this one composition.

And that was it. Selena's breaths became ragged as she stumbled down the stairs. She held out for a while, but then a surge of recognition and extreme sadness overcame her. She hiccupped and ducked into a bathroom.

Selena sat in one of the stalls for a good while, dabbing her eyes with tissue. Finally, when she had gotten a hold of herself, she stepped out and went to the sink. Selena turned on the faucet and splashed her face. Then she looked into the mirror.

"I forgive you- I'm not mad anymore." The music box still played, and Selena sang with a determined face, "_I'm gonna make sure I'm gonna get stronger_..." Selena took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

-

Selena went outside to the tree she recognized as the "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs" tree and sat down. She tapped Remus' shoulder, then noticed his stony face.

"What's-" Selena heard a roar of laughter and snapped her head forward.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants!?" James said loudly. The people surrounding him, Sirius, and Snape began to chant their consent. Snape was up in the air, his underwear exposed because he was upside-down.

"He wouldn't," Selena mumbled.

"He would," Remus muttered back. "Where've you been-? James does this all the time."

"I've not seen it. It's sickening. I've never seen such-" But Remus didn't discover what Selena's noun for the two boys' actions were, as she had silenced herself. She stared furiously at James and Sirius.

Once everyone except for Selena and Remus had a good laugh, James and Sirius returned to their places under the tree.

"Did you see him? Fidgety bloke, ain't he?" Sirius sniggered.

"I think, I think we made him cry!"

"I would cry too," Selena declared. "I don't blame him."

"He got what was coming to him."

"And what exactly did he do?" Selena cut her eyes at James and Sirius, wanting an excellent explanation.

"He exists."

"Not good enough," Selena mumbled to herself. Sirius didn't hear. She got up. "I've got Ancient Runes, Potions, Astronomy, and Divination exams to study for. Excuse me." Selena gathered all of her things and made the long trek back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"She's angry, mate," Remus said to a confused Sirius.

"What? What'd I do?"

"She had no idea about you two and Snape."

"What? Well, she'd better get over that. I didn't do anything to her."

"Actually, I think you did," said Remus slowly. "I dunno what, but I think you did."

"Honestly, girls are confusing."

"Right you are, Sirius." James sat propping his head up with his fist, thinking about Lily Evans.

---

Selena carefully drew runes on her parchment from memory, occasionally looking at the book and dog-earing pages.

"Hi," someone said to the left of her. She didn't look up.

"Hi, Remus."

"Hey."

"Hi, James."

"Hi."

"Hi, Peter."

"Hello." Sirius waited for her to greet him, but she did not speak. "Hello?"

"Told you, Padfoot," Remus sighed. He moved over to the couch and sat in it. James and Peter sat on either side of him.

"Are you speaking to me?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"What did I do to make you angry with me?"

"If you don't know, you're an idiot."

"Does this have anything to do with us pulling down Snape's underwear?"

"No, Sirius, it doesn't."

"Good, 'cause I thought-"

"Oh, how thick could you get?" Selena began shoving books into her bag and stood up. The ten other people in the common room stifled their conversation and focused their attention on Sirius and Selena.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing, Sirius. It's what you did."

"What? Is it what we did to Snape?" Selena rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "And he didn't do anything to you! You just went up and humiliated him, from the looks of it!" Selena turned her back on him, ready to go to her bed.

"I wasn't the only one! How come you're not getting on James?!" Selena, on the first step, whipped her head around.

"Because I don't fancy JAMES!" She blurted this piece of information; face steadily turning crimson, Selena felt like she'd betrayed an awful secret. Sirius was equally red. But she went on, "How could you be so awful to someone?!"

"Because he's a filthy git, that's why!" Selena kept going up the staircase, but Sirius could still see her. She turned around again.

"Oho! So now you've got license to tease anybody you don't like, then? You're supposed to treat everyone- especially people you don't particularly like- with decency and respect, Sirius!" Selena yelled with all her voice.

"What ruddy nutter told you that stupid piece of rubbish?!"

Selena gasped and choked out, "MY FATHER!" She continued ascending the stairs. Sirius' face was horror-struck, like he'd just made 'Troll' on all of his O.W.L.s.

"Selena, Selena, wait!" He ran up the stairs after her, but the stairway transfigured itself into a slide from the step he rested on downward. He fell flat on his back, staring dumbstruck at the now-empty staircase. James went to him. Selena had disappeared into her dorm.

"Well, mate, I think you've got a right piece of work ahead of you mending that one up."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Sirius picked himself up and noticed the group of people staring. "What're you staring at? Get back to your books!" He plopped himself down, swearing, next to Remus.

"She'll take you back."

"We were never together."

"Well, Selena'll take you," Remus said, reading his Ancient Runes text. "Just tell her you're sorry."

"She fancies me."

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"No, no I didn't."

"You are _so stupid_."

-

The quill etched words into the journal, keeping up with Selena's mind. In her thought process, Selena thought it was obvious why she was irritated with Sirius. But, she reminded herself that her mind was her own, and no one could come in unless she said so.

_"If he apologizes, I'll be happy. Boys are so complicated. Sincerely-"_

Something hit Selena in the head, making her journal fall back onto her bed. A paper airplane waited to be opened. Selena unfurled and read it.

_Please meet me under the tree at ten tonight_, the scrawl said, _Sirius._ Selena smiled and looked at her watch. Nine o'clock. Selena calculated the amount of time it would take her to get dressed and quietly hop-step outside. She concluded that she would get up at that moment.

Selena rummaged through her trunk, looking for something to wear. Of course, she could always wear her pajama pants and a sweatshirt, but that thought horrified her. Finally, the raven-haired girl settled on a black gypsy skirt and a white tank with a red hoodie.

In the common room, fifth-years with Ancient Runes studied, and Selena waved to Remus, who was cramming. He grinned, waved, and went back to his work. Selena knew she shouldn't be skiving off Ancient Runes, but she had a more pressing matter to attend to.

Three-quarters of an hour later, Selena glimpsed Sirius under the tree, and on closer inspection, Selena saw a basket and a drawstring bag sitting with him. He looked pensive, with his head tilted and resting in his palm. He didn't see her. The grass muffled her uneven footsteps, so the boy didn't hear her either. Selena stopped five feet away from him.

"Ahem," Selena cleared her throat, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. He looked up, saw her, and smiled. Selena dropped to her knees. "I got your letter."

"I see." Straightening himself up, he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. If- if it bothers you, I'll stop."

"Stop what?"

"Messing with Snape."

"I don't mind. Er, just as long as I don't see it," Selena added. "But, apology accepted."

"Good, good." They sat for a few moments more.

"You called me out, when we could get in trouble, to apologize?" Sirius grinned.

"No, um, I never gave you your birthday present. I wanted to give it to you myself, but then-" Sirius stopped himself. He wasn't supposed to mention that day, but to his surprise, Selena leaned forward.

"I didn't even notice. Let's see it then."

"Close your eyes."

"Mmkay." After doing as she was told, Selena held out her hands. Sirius placed the drawstring bag in them.

"Open." Upon opening her eyes, Selena studied the peculiar bag. "It's inside."

"I know _that_." The girl pulled out a pair of silver-glittered flat shoes and pursed her lips. "Thank you?"

"No, no. They're not just any shoes. I made them myself. Dragon hide."

"You made these?! They're amazing." Selena slipped off her own shoes and put on the new ones. "And they fit wonderful."

"Walk in them," Sirius commanded. Raising her eyebrows, Selena picked up her walking stick and pulled herself up.

"What's the matter? They fit."

"Put down that cane."

"I need this-"

"Put it down and walk." Selena did, knowing that she'd fall, but to her surprise, she did not.

"Wh-what are these?!" Selena pranced in circles around Sirius, laughing and giggling while looking down at her feet. "They're amazing! Oh, wow! I'm skipping, Sirius, I'm _skipping_!"

"Uh-huh." Selena sat on Sirius' right.

"How'd you do it?"

"I bewitched the treads to levitate a little. And the shoe actually makes an invisible sheath around your leg, stabilizing you- but you don't really want to hear all of what I did."

"Was it hard?" She asked earnestly.

"Uh, yes." Sirius scratched his nose.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Selena wrapped her arms around the boy and squeezed. "You're so wonderful. Now you can teach me how to lindy hop like at Christmas."

"You can't use them too much," Sirius warned. "You'll get giddy and your feet'll just... You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't use them all the time. They're special." Selena promptly began to take the flats off; Sirius gave a frightened cry.

"Your leg!" He pointed down. Selena's skirt had gone up in her efforts, revealing her lame leg.

"Yeah." Selena stared at Sirius as he traced her knee with his index and middle fingers.

"That's a big scar."

"I don't have an ankle bone. Look." Sirius peered at her leg some more, finding four imperfections on it. The first was a scar that spanned from her thigh down to her calf. The second and third were two depressions- one on the thigh, and one on the knee- where the metal brace had gone in. The fourth was the worst; the protruding piece of bone that should have been on the side of her foot was absent and had left a concavity in her ankle.

"Where did it go?" Sirius, though horrified, couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It broke into pieces. The Muggles had bound them together with metal, but the Healers took out the metal and magicked my leg into staying together."

"Wicked." Selena rolled her eyes, and Sirius met her gaze. "Sorry."

"Anyway." She put her skirt down while Sirius turned to his basket. He pulled out various food items.

"Picnic?" Selena snorted, picking up a strawberry. Sirius picked up a bun and looked toward the lake.

"You know," he began, "I'm thinking of running away."

"From home?" Sirius nodded and laid back on the grass. "Why?"

"My Mum is just... I don't agree with her. Let's put it nicely."

"Agree with her about what?"

"She thinks that anyone worth talking to should be pure-blood. And then somehow, she found out that your dad took down Rosier, and she really hated that. She believes that anyone who's called a witch or wizard should be pure-blood, but she'll just tolerate half-bloods. And what's worse is she's reigned my brother in from the get-go. He's so perfect 'cause he's in Slytherin. And I betrayed the stupid House of Black because I'm in Gryffindor, which, in my opinion, is the better house. I told her that, too. She has the shrillest yells." Sirius looked extremely annoyed, but then his face softened. "But it's okay, 'cause I'm going to live with James 'till I'm seventeen, and then after that, I'm going to live on my own."

"Oh."

"It'll be great. Can't wait for school to be over so I can go shove that in her steak-and-kidney pie."

"I don't want school to be over. I don't want to go home."

"Why?" Sirius asked, being forgetful. But then he remembered, and his whole body stiffened when he looked over to her, wondering what she would say.

"I don't know what to do. I've got a giant house, three cars, and a vault load of gold- but I dunno what to _do_."

"You could always come visit me at James' house. And bring Remus and Peter along. We'll go find one of those... er, Muggle parties with the big lights and that giant wheel."

"Carnivals?"

"Yeah." Selena started to laugh.

"I'd like that." She sighed happily. "Maybe you and James could teach me how to play Quidditch again."

"You've forgotten? No one forgets!"

"You know what I mean."

"Alright. Yeah. We could. Another reason for you to visit." Several moments passed by, and all of the food was finished; Selena hadn't realized how hungry she had been. A thought came to Selena's mind.

"Thanks for hexing Aubrey, by the way."

"You're welcome?" Sirius cleared his throat and sat up. "Was he really rude or something? Or did you two have a row? Because you looked bloody insane."

"I guess he insulted me, in a way. He took those rumors to heart, and thought he could... benefit."

"No!"

"Yes. It was rather insulting for people to believe I could do that. I like to believe I'm dignified. ... You won't believe how much nicer people are to me now."

"You're very dignified. They should be nicer to you."

"Just 'cause my parents died?"

"Well, I guess that made them realize those rumors couldn't possibly be true."

"They should've known before. Snape did." Sirius grunted. Selena glanced at him. "What? He did. Told me so himself. He said that an ugly thing like me would never have four boys all to myself. He said you four were idiots, but not that obtuse."

"That was a direct insult."

"Made me feel better, actually. I hugged him. He saw the logic in it. Everything he said was true."

"We're idiots?"

"Brilliant idiots, but yes, idiots all the same."

"And you still like us?"

"Sirius, you four are my best friends."

"And you see yourself as ugly? Because you're not."

"I know that, but ugly is a relative term. Snape can call me ugly, because Snape doesn't fancy _me_, you know."

"He likes someone? Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Can't tell."

"Poor girl." Selena gave a small smile, and Sirius went on, "I disagree with him, however. I fancy you."

"I knew that." Selena flushed crimson, wondering how late in the night it was. She turned her head towards the boy sitting next to her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, moving closer.

"Charlotte Ackermann says you don't ask."

"You're not Charlotte Ackermann."

"No, I don't suppose I-" Sirius leaned in at that moment, stealing the words from her mouth with a kiss. A few seconds later, he pulled back.

"I think we should go inside now," he said. "It's almost midnight."

"Oh, um, yes." Sirius stood up first, and then assisted her.

"It'd be faster if I carried you, or if you wore the shoes."

"Piggy-back ride?" Amused, Sirius placed the girl on his back and went back inside Hogwarts with Selena in tow.


	12. Chapter 11: Dying to Please

A/N: Oh boy, I might have given you filler. I'm sorry? But even so, everything I say has a meaning. I don't believe in filler, only "character building." You'll get just as attatched to Selena as I am. (Well, maybe not.)

This chapter is abnormally short. It's because I don't want to have their sixth year only take up one chapter. It'll be one and a half. Yay.

If you want a hint as to how the story will end, research Selena's Patronus. But, haha, I'm not going to tell you the keywords for Googling it.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Eleven 

**Sunday, July 4, 1976**

Selena had taken the Knight Bus home and slept. She'd been asleep for days, trying to pass the time. The girl had actually closed her eyes upon opening the French front doors, feeling her way around. So, to sum it all up, Selena had only seen the inside of her room and bathroom.

But this Sunday, Selena felt brave and adventurous and, most of all, hungry. She took a shower and trudged downstairs to the kitchen.

"Now, this isn't so bad," she mumbled to herself. "I think I'll make pancakes." Selena wondered if doing underage magic in an Unplottable zone resulted in getting a letter from the Ministry. Selena thought not, since the owl wouldn't be able to get to the house to deliver the letter. So, Selena sat at the kitchen table and waved her wand.

After a breakfast of pancakes, sausage, and fruit, Selena went back upstairs. She looked to her left, towards her bedroom, and then hesitantly turned right. She pushed open the double doors of her parents' bedroom and breathed in. Papaya and strawberry- one of her favorite smells ever.

Her parents' room, like the rest of the house, resembled a curio shop. Komali Riviera had exquisite taste and a eye for new conversation pieces to add to her home. The room was, in one word, earthy. The walls were beige and the floor was a deep cherry wood. The bed, however, screamed for her attention as the centerpiece of the room. It, like every other piece of furniture, was fashioned from a wood deeper than the floors, and was bathed in Egyptian linens of bronzy hue. The canopy fluttered, for the pressure in the room changed when Selena opened the door.

In her mind's eye, Selena could envision her mother fluffing up the pillows while her father lit the fireplace. When she was little, Selena would run through the double doors and plow into the bed, much to her mother's dissatisfaction. Her father would jump on the bed with her. Selena smiled, not feeling very sad.

She moved through the next archway and into the boudoir. This had been Selena's nursery. Now, it had a comfortable loveseat, a thirsty potted palm, and a very intricate lamp.

"_Aguamenti_," Selena murmured, watering the plant. She moved on.

The bathroom looked the same. She cut on the first faucet- the water took a few seconds to rush out- then she promptly cut it off. She did the same to the other sink, shower, and tub. She took another look around the bathroom, then went into the closet.

Something very peculiar happened: clothes began to present themselves to her.

"Hello, Miss Riviera."

"Hello, Cupboard." This closet was something the former mistress of the house relished- it talked and found materials for the person inside. It did all the things a tailor, a fashion consultant, and a normal closet would do.

"Well, I've got clothes that will fit you. You've grown some." An enchanted tape measure came over to her, acquiring her measurements. "Ah, five foot five now, eh? Just like your mum!"

"Yes, Cupboard."

"Your mum left me some jewelry for you." Boxes hovered over to her- Selena tentatively unfastened the locks on them.

"See, now these would look just wonderful on you!" The closet put the silver hoops in her ears. "And your mum told me to give you several rings. Well, actually, they were intended for your seventeenth birthday, but I guess everything's yours now." Selena held out her hand reluctantly.

"I don't like taking Mum's stuff."

"It's yours!" Cupboard had a voice- not quite but- similar to Selena's transfiguration professor's tone. A ring slipped onto her finger. "Silver and moonstone. Goes quite well with that crescent moon necklace you always wear. Where'd you find it again?"

"In the backyard. It was buried next to the shed."

"D'you ever take it off?"

"No."

"Oh. I don't suppose you ever take off that whistle either?"

"No."

"Or the bracelet."

"No."

"Well, this one is silver plated with purple rhinestones."

"It's pretty."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Mrs. Riviera told me to give you her wedding ring."

"I don't-"

"She said you'd say that. I'm sorry, love. It's for you." The closet put it on her finger. "Now, then. That's all your mother told me to give to you. The hoops, that box, and the three rings."

"Thank you, Cupboard."

"You're welcome. See you soon."

"Buh-bye."

Selena left the closet out of the second door, and found herself back in the boudoir.

**

* * *

Friday, July 16, 1976**

The house was well acquainted with Selena's habits. Wake up at ten, shower, eat a large breakfast, then go exploring. Selena never got bored on The Belladonna Estate, trekking across the grounds or investigating the various niches in the house. But everyday before dinner, Selena visited her parents' graves and laid freshly cut flowers on them.

One morning, Selena was sitting on an old wooden swing set when she realized that Darcy's house was no longer at the end of the path in the woods. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing. Of course, there was no reason for the house to be there, but, then again, there was no reason for it not to be. The path leading to the absent Knox home was still there. Selena got up and hobbled over to it. After going halfway, Selena saw a Muggle house. She turned and went back to her house.

Selena looked up at the sky and found two owls flying towards her. This was strange. No one ever bothered her, although she received countless, florid letters from Sirius and the occasional note from Remus. But this was not Remus' owl, nor Sirius'. And it definitely was not her Artemis. The Eagle Owl reached her first, and Selena recognized it as James' owl. She ripped open the letter.

_Get the bloody hell over here already. Sirius is driving us mad. _That was all- no signature. Selena rolled her eyes as the second owl left her a letter with a seal.

"Oh. OH." Her O.W.L.s had arrived. Her fingers felt tingly. She thanked the owls, and they left.

Selena did not open her results, only went upstairs and began packing a duffel bag.

"Artemis?" Selena put her whistle to her lips; an owl hoot called Artemis. He came through the window and settled on the backboard of her bed while he watched his owner scribble a letter.

"Give this to James, please? I'll follow you in about an hour, so stay at his house." Artemis hooted pleasantly and took off. Selena resumed packing.

"Shweeeee." Twinkles rounded the corner.

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in ages! I thought you'd died," Selena exclaimed, grasping the shiny being. "Twink!"

"Shwee, shwoo." Several other glittery animals appeared.

"You had babies?!" Selena asked. Twinkles seemed to blush. "And you didn't even tell me? You were here since the funeral, weren't you?" Selena counted four of them. She sighed.

"Well, into the basket, then, all of you." The Garland Fuzzie family settled in a wicker basket, which was next to Selena's duffel bag. Shaking her head, Selena checked her reflection and frowned.

After spending a good twenty minutes in the mirror, she left the room looking the same as when she'd walked in. Her bags followed her out of the house and eventually found themselves inside the boot of the car.

Selena revved up the engine and drove off into the sky.

-

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Selena said happily.

"Oh, yes, we got your letter. Come in, come in. BOYS, SHE'S HERE!" A loud shuffle of footsteps came from the second floor, and Sirius slid down the staircase before James.

"'Ello," Sirius said sweetly, pulling Selena into an embrace.

"Where's your stuff?" James seemed eager to move Selena in the house; his rationale was that maybe Sirius would stop talking about her.

"In the boot-"

"OI, REMUS!" James yelled.

"I'm _right behind you_," Remus muttered hotly, rubbing his ears.

"Oh. Come help me with her stuff." Remus smiled at Selena before going out the door with James.

"Do you want some cookies? I just made some. Lemonade, too," Mrs. Potter offered.

"Sure," Selena said. "Where's Peter?"

"In Italy," Sirius replied, leading her to the kitchen. "His mum's got family there."

"Oh."

"It's just been the three of us. Now it's four."

"Yep. Now you and James can help me with Quidditch."

"Opened your O.W.L.s. yet, dear?" Mrs. Potter placed a plate of sugar cookies in front of her.

"No, I haven't."

"Open 'em," Sirius said, gesturing towards the letter in her hand. "I got mine. All nine O.W.L.s."

"James and Remus got all nine too." Mrs. Potter poured a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll just be in the living room with my knitting." James' mother left, and Selena turned to Sirius.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. Mrs. Potter's super nice."

"And your mum?"

"I don't give a damn about her- how should I know?" Selena's nose twitched. James and Remus came into the kitchen.

"How'd you do on your O.W.L.s?" Remus asked.

"I dunno- haven't seen them yet." Selena held up the envelope.

"Ooh." James picked a chocolate chip cookie off the plate and Remus sat next to Selena. Selena exhaled.

"Here it goes." She plucked up the seal and pulled out her paper. At the last moment, she threw it down and exclaimed, "I can't look!"

"I'll do it," Remus said, picking up the discarded parchment. Selena didn't see him wink at Sirius and James.

"No 'Trolls.' Or 'Dreadfuls.' But you did get a 'Poor.'"

"ON WHAT?" Selena snatched the paper and scanned it. She looked up with an evil eye and said, "There's no 'Poor' on here! You're yanking my chain!"

"You read them, didn't you?" Remus said, laughing. Selena's face remained turned in a scowl, but she did look back down at her results. 'Outstanding' in everything except for Herbology and History of Magic, in which she got 'Exceeds,' and Divination, in which she earned an 'Acceptable.' She was surprised about the Divination mark.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, well, wait until we take our N.E.W.T.s."

"True."

An hour went by, and after James had shown his new guest her room, Selena was outside straddling a bench while holding a bat.

"Tell me again what I'm doing," Selena demanded. James sighed.

"The bench equals the broom. We're going to throw these balls at you, and we want you to hit them. And Remus is going to make the bench you're sitting on hover a little."

"If I fall, Remus, I blame you."

"You won't fall."

"Ready for a test one?"

"Sure." Sirius chucked a ball no larger than a tennis ball at her; she whacked it.

"NICE!" Sirius exclaimed, running to catch it. Seconds later, he came back, saying, "Your arm's still good."

"Of course it is. It's not my arm that's the problem."

"You should still practice so you won't lose it." A few hours later, Selena graduated from bench to broomstick.

"I don't like this."

"It's a baby broomstick. It only goes up ten feet, I swear. I learned how to play Quidditch on this," James said.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Sirius prodded her to get on the broom.

"Think about it: you'll be able to play Quidditch at school again." Remus provided this bit of information, and Selena allowed herself to get on the broom.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Sirius asked. She hovered next to his shoulder.

"No," she confessed.

"Think you could knock a few Bludgers?" James asked. Sirius threw him a 'don't push her' look, but Selena nodded.

"Yeah, I think I could." With one hand firmly on the broom, Selena wielded the bat, hitting all of the pseudo-Bludgers. But then, in one particularly strange hit, she fell off.

"OW!" She screeched. The boys rushed over to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should take a break?"

"No. My problem is not hitting a Bludger. How'm I supposed to keep my balance on the broom when I can't even put weight on my feet when they're on the feet rest?"

"Use the shoes Sirius gave you?"

"No. Those are special."

"I see why the Muggles wanted to give you a brace," Remus mused. "You can't lean on your left leg at all, can you?"

"No." Selena sighed. "I wouldn't even win at Shuntbumps."

"Psh, 'course you could. I mean, the only problem I can see is that you need to find a way to ride comfortably, that's all. It's got nothing to do with Bludgers," Remus said.

"He's right. You're not afraid to ride anymore." Selena pursed her lips. She'd forgotten that she had been afraid.

"Let's go eat dinner." James yawned. "Continue tomorrow."

"Okay."

**

* * *

Monday, September 6, 1976**

In the common room, James tacked up an announcement, displaying the date of the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts and available spots.

"As your friend and Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, I expect to see you there," James said to Selena, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, she's going," Sirius said as-a-matter-of-factly. He leaned his head back on Selena's knee. "I'm going to drag her there if she protests." Selena flicked him on the skull, and Sirius went back to his Wizard chess match with Allan.

"I'm trying out, don't worry."

"Good. You were really something," Allan said. He was the keeper, and had been for six years.

"People keep saying that."

"And you'd be my mirror image." Sirius looked up at Selena happily. "We'd be like the first Beater couple."

"Right, right." Selena flipped the page in her book _Anatomy of Spells_. "I love Spell Making already."

"Because you're insanely good at it," Sirius said. "You could do it ever since our fourth year."

"When she dueled Snape," Peter sniggered.

"Yeah."

"Checkmate," Allan declared.

"What?!" Sirius leaned forward, looking at the board with suspicious eyes.

"I won, mate."

"Alright." Sirius grudgingly packed the game back in its box and pulled himself up to the couch next to Selena.

Allan yawned, "Gotta get up to bed. G'night."

"G'night."

"Later."

"I need some holly leaves," James muttered. "Peter, c'mon."

"Okay."

"What d'you need those for?" Selena asked.

"I'm trying to make a potion that allows the drinker to not have to sleep. You know, opposite of the Sleeping Draught."

"I think they have that, James. It's called coffee."

"No, no, not that Muggle rubbish. Holly leaves are the key. See here in this book." James shoved a restricted-section book under her nose. _This holly plant's leaves are known to hold the highest amount of caffeine content in any magical or non-magical plant._

"Oh."

"Okay then." James closed the book. James and Peter left the vicinity.

"He's insane," Selena murmured. Sirius began to pet her hair.

"What's your favorite color?" He inquired.

"Raspberry wine."

"That's a color?" Still reading her book, Selena waved her wand, making dark, grayish-pink sparks fly out.

"That color."

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know, Sirius. What's your favorite color?"

"Dark red. What's your favorite animal?"

"The peacock. It's my Patronus, oddly enough." Twinkles and her children hovered over like a mother duck with her ducklings.

"What'd you name them?"

"Um, the one with the yellow ribbon is Panache. He shows off a lot- kinda like James around Lily."

"Yeah, he's doing cartwheels."

"And then the one with the blue ribbon is Flash. He's quiet, but he's smart. Remus, I guess. Green ribbon is Dash. Dash is weird, actually. He loves Panache to death, but he's so excitable. See, he's copycatting Panache- just like Peter. And then the last one with the red ribbon, the girl, is Effervescence. Er, Effie. She's the little, affectionate one."

"Which one is me? I can't be a girl."

"Hahaha, I don't know. You can be all three combined if you want."

Sirius played with the Garland Fuzzies, conjuring a miniature ball for them to bounce off their heads. From Selena's shoulder, Twinkles watched with a wary eye. Soon after, the glittering mother bade her children to go to bed.

"You're a grandmother," Sirius said as they left. "Who's the father?"

"Who knows. I didn't even know Twinkles was a girl. I'm convinced either she asexually reproduced or had a one-night stand." The grey-eyed boy guffawed at this statement and resumed watching Selena study.

Suddenly, Sirius spoke.

"You know how Snape said that we would be stupid to go out with you, and you said that was true?"

"Yes."

"Am I stupid for dating you?" Sirius asked this casually, but Selena knew that he sincerely wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

Selena hesitated before saying, "Sirius, any one who gets involved with me is a fool."

"Are you a gold-digger?" Selena laughed aloud.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why?" She fidgeted and closed her book. Selena glanced around the common room and found they two were the only ones in it.

"I am a cautious, secretive person who does not like getting close to people," she said slowly. And, more forcefully she asserted, "I also have a very keen sense of self-preservation, and I am detached."

"I don't believe that."

"Alright. But I'll forever make you unhappy." Selena stood up to go, but Sirius pulled her back.

"I know you like people in general, and I know you're capable of being selfless- you do it all the time."

"I genuinely like being sweet to people." Sirius stared intensely into Selena's eyes; she could see the fire in him behind the grey.

"Would you break up with me- if you don't like getting close to people?"

"No."

"Would it get in the way of me and you?"

"It hasn't so far." Selena paused. "I said I didn't like intimacy, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. Like you said, I genuinely like people. That is my fallacy. I don't like getting close, but I do anyway. Like Darcy: she was my best, most cherished friend, and I told her a lot of things. We were intimate." Sirius tilted his head at this information.

"You crave human contact."

"I guess-"

"Then quit pushing me away. I sent you all those letters, and you didn't reply. Not even once. You're so different with me than you were with that Ravenclaw Aubrey. He really wasn't even fond of you, and I really, really fancy you, Selena. I mean really." Sirius' nose was now two inches from Selena's own.

"Are you serious?"

"That's my name, duh." Sirius' grave expression turned into a smile, causing Selena to laugh. "See? Like that. I love it when you laugh. Please don't be detached with me."

Selena nodded an okay, and Sirius backed off.

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo."

"What of?" Selena asked.

"Rune of some sort. Just dunno which."

"Oh."

**

* * *

Sunday, November 7, 1976**

"You lot've got to be more careful," Selena chided. "Remus could've died."

"We all could've died," Peter said. "Giant spiders..."

"You're supposed to stay in the Shrieking Shack, for crying out loud." The Marauders and Selena were in the hospital wing. Bedridden Remus reached out for his pumpkin juice, and the raven-haired girl put the straw in his mouth. His face looked positively grotesque this day, which was saying something: two full moons ago, Remus had broken his nose, sliced his lip open, and put four deep gashes in his face. This day was worse.

"Well, how were we supposed to know there were Acromantulas in the Forest? I mean, really. I was just plotting it."

"Plotting it?" Selena looked at the four boys suspiciously.

"Yeah. We're making a map. The Marauder's Map."

"Marauder?" The young woman raised her eyebrows. "Nice name."

"Thanks."

"Poor Remus," Selena sighed, fluffing up the boy's pillows. "You're a mess."

"I'll be fine. I heal quickly."

"If you say so."

"OUT, OUT! The boy's weak- needs his rest!" Madam Pomfrey startled the four visitors to the infirmary. Remus opened his mouth to protest, but the nurse took this opportunity to shove a sleeping draught in it. He coughed and sputtered.

"C'mon, Quicksliver. We've got Quidditch practice." Selena took Sirius' hand.

"Alright. Remus, get better." She patted the bed sheets of a very hazy Remus, and Selena followed her other friends out.

'Queen Quicksilver' was now Selena's nickname. Every metal thing Selena had seemed to be sterling silver or something of that shiny hue. The unworn shoes Sirius had given her some months back were also silver, and when Selena wore them, she could outrun Remus, who was unexpectedly the swiftest runner.

"Oh, look, it's Lily," James whispered. He ruffled his hair, but kept his distance from her.

"How's Remus?" Lily asked, stopping in front of Selena.

"Well. He's sleeping though. Madam Pomfrey just kicked us out."

"Oh. That silly rabbit he's got." Sirius' face held a vague smile, as did James and Peter's physiognomy.

"Yes, his furry little problem is rather sticky," James remarked in a slightly deeper, more masculine voice.

"Going to Quidditch practice?" Lily went on, ignoring James.

"The three of us are. I think Peter's got a detention?" Selena looked at Peter to confirm this appointment; Peter nodded.

"Well, good luck then." Lily waved and walked on.

"That was paramount," Selena said after Lily had stridden out of sight. "You didn't act stupid, James."

"Showing her I can behave myself." James shrugged. "I'm not a complete vain mess-up all the time."

"Very nice," Sirius complimented.

"Thanks, mate."

"See you later." Peter ducked into the library.

"You are a tad conceited, you know that, right?" Selena looked at James. James cut his eyes at her. Sirius cleared his throat.

"But you also know," Sirius interjected, "James, that 'conceited' used to mean 'creatively witty' a long time ago."

**

* * *

Saturday Morning, November 13, 1976**

"Eat all of that apple, Selena. You've got to be full of energy. And eat your porridge, too."

"James. I've had two helpings of everything you've given me. I'll throw up!"

"Well, drink water then." Selena, shaking her head, sipped from her glass.

"Bring your friend back down to earth," Selena muttered to Sirius, "Or else I'll yank him to the ground." They all had shuffled their seats in the Great Hall this year, resulting in Sirius and Remus sitting on either sides of Selena, and James and Peter sat in front of Sirius and Selena respectively.

"He's bossing me too! Why do you think I went to bed at six?"

"Because he worked us like house-elves yesterday afternoon."

"True."

"STOP TALKING! SAVE YOUR ENERGY FOR THEM!" James growled, pointing at the Slytherins.

"I think you need a new captain, mate," Frank directed at Sirius when James was preoccupied with plays.

"No kidding."

"Hey, Selena," Allan talked over Remus' head. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Darcy Knox is on the Slytherin team. Got on just two weeks ago."

"You're joking."

"She's a Beater too." Allan shut up, seeing his captain glaring in his direction.

"You'll be great," Remus said. "Just be aware and do what you're supposed to."

"You don't understand, Remus," Selena moaned.

"Psh, their Beaters've got nothing on us." Sirius waved her concerns away.

"Whatever."

-

Near the Slytherin end, Selena looked up into the sky. Yes, she had felt that raindrop; it wasn't just imagined. In a few minutes, the entire pitch was drenched in water. Selena, cold and soggy, circled the chasers who were passing the Quaffle between them. Just then, a Bludger came into view.

Selena whacked it towards a Slytherin who was attempting to grab Morgan Felsted's broom tail.

"Argh!" Selena smirked, but then she saw the same Bludger go towards Darcy. Darcy promptly hit it, but aimed not for a player.

"THAT'S A FOUL!" Selena crossly yelled over the downpour, watching the Bludger head towards some first-years. She watched in horror before Sirius hit it back in play, away from the bleachers. He looked just as angry. Selena flew over to Darcy, the wind thrusting her into the blonde.

"That's a foul," she repeated. Selena heard the faint ding of Gryffindor's new ten points.

"That's a foul!" Darcy mocked. She smirked and shouted, "Heard you were shacking up with Sirius. Must've done the same to James if you're on the team."

"You're awful sometimes," Selena snarled.

"Ooh, you're fighting back. See ya, Mudblood. Got a job to do. Like your hair, by the way." Darcy flew into the rain. Selena shook her head and moved on.


	13. Chapter 12: Couldn't Leave Her

A/N:

The fact that Selena's nickname is Quicksilver has nothing at all to do with the element Mercury (or the planet), or the personality trait of being mercurial. I just like that name, honestly.

This one is hasty- I think it's my least favorite (structure-wise). I've streamlined it because I want it to go a slight bit faster. And my goodness, I like the content, but I hate how I worded it.

I'm trying not to make it too lovey-dovey. I'm saving that for next chapter.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Twelve 

**Monday, December 6, 1976**

"C'mon, c'mon..." Sirius, tapping his fingers, glanced at the giant clock above Professor Flitwick's desk.

"You're awful," Selena whispered. "You're counting down for the full moon?"

"I am bored."

"Very nice, using Remus' affliction as a thrill."

"I don't like seeing him be that way- it's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand."

"You're going to do something stupid again."

"I never did anything stupid."

"Actually, mate, you did," James said loudly. "You keep tapping your fingers into my inkwell."

"Oh, great, my fingers are purple." He looked sadly at his index and middle fingers.

"I'll get it." Selena siphoned off the ink as Professor Flitwick announced the dismissal of class.

"Quicksilver, can you keep something for us while we're out?" James whispered as they all left the room. The four young men had adjusted to Selena's pace a long time ago.

"Sure."

"I need you to keep The Marauder's Map."

"I dunno why you don't just put it under your pillow or something. I'm going to be spending the night in your room anyway."

"Well, watch over it. Don't want that uppity Head Boy to get his hands on it. We've been working on it so long, and he wants to snatch it away."

"How do you know that?"

"He knows we're more advanced than him. But of course, he can't work it."

"How's it work?"

"You put your wand up to it and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,'" Sirius said.

"Which you four never are."

"Uh-huh." Selena turned the corner.

What happens if I don't say those words?"

"It'll give you a tongue-lashing like you deserve. It's only for marauding," Peter claimed. "And only for people who'll appreciate it."

"Don't forget you wipe it clean by saying, 'Mischief managed.' That's the most important thing. Or else a professor could read it." Remus shivered. "That would be just-"

"Dreadful," the four young men declared in unison. Selena chuckled.

"Hold the Howler," Sirius paused, brandishing his wand. "Act natural." They were on the marble staircase, on the way to dinner. This was perfectly normal for one of them to suddenly halt and ask the others to 'act natural,' so Selena stopped.

"Anyway, how was Herbology?"

"Someone spilled a trowel's worth of dragon dung in Newnan Pranby's schoolbooks," James said casually. "Right after he made a pass at Lily Evans. Strange coincidence."

"AHA! What is your problem, Snivelly?! Copying down pointers on how to be cool?" Sirius, towering over Snape, wrenched him from behind a statue. Snape spat at him. "Why you little-"

Selena sighed and moved on. She didn't want to see it. Remus walked with her, along with Peter and James.

"What, you're not going to taunt him?"

"I'm behaving myself." James ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not watching because-"

"Because James isn't, I know." Selena finished Peter's sentence.

---

Selena stowed her journal and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map revealed itself. "Oh, wow! They're bloody brilliant," she gasped as she studied the boys' crowning achievement.

The Marauder's Map was a simple piece of parchment with three dimensions. It magnified what was needed and seemed to be sensitive to the holder's wishes. Selena didn't have to look for her little dot on the parchment.

Dusk had settled on the Hogwarts' front when Selena spotted a strange speck near the Whomping Willow on The Marauder's Map.

"Severus Snape," she read. Selena's head whipped around, searching for the greasy-haired boy outside. She vaguely saw him. And there were a couple more dots on the paper.

"Remus Lupin... Sirius Black... James Potter... Peter Pettigrew." Selena watched Snape move closer to the Whomping Willow until he was right on top of it. If he went any further...

Selena violently heaved herself off of Sirius' bed, clutching The Marauder's Map, and slipped on her silver shoes. Selena tore out of the boys' dormitory. She watched the parchment carefully as she went.

Almost out of view, Sirius and Peter were well within the passageway of the Whomping Willow, but Remus was in the middle. James was behind, and Snape followed at a safe distance. The moon must be out now, Selena thought, running through the corridors.

"Mischief managed." Selena, in her flannel nightgown and robe, pushed the school doors open and went out into the December night.

Minutes later, she neared the Whomping Willow, and she heard voices while glimpsing the clear, unobstructed full moon.

"HE'S A WEREWOLF!"

"SEVERUS, GET BACK!"

"Oh, dear God," she whispered, peering into the opening at the base. She heard a frightful, painful yell and someone else screaming. Selena thrust herself inside the throughway, and saw Severus being pulled along by James. James, upon seeing Selena, took her elbow and pushed her also out of the passageway.

"Are you okay?" James asked, looking carefully at Snape.

"I- I think so. ... He's a _werewolf_." Selena fell onto the grass next to Snape, touching his foot. No shoe adorned it, and it felt swollen.

"Why the bloody hell are you here?!"

"Don't act like you don't know," Snape said. "Your little friend set me up! You set me up too! You tried to kill me! You, Lupin, and that Sirius Black!"

"I did not. I knew nothing about this!"

"Yeah, right."

"I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE," James roared. He took a deep breath. "You're delirious."

"His ankle's sprained," Selena spoke, getting to her feet. "I should take him to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, do that. Make sure he stays there!"

"I'm telling Dumbledore!" Snape yelled. "Then, I'll tell the whole student body! They have a right to know-"

"If you do, I'll hex you to high heaven," James said through bared teeth. "You'll wish you'd never been born, you slimy, filthy git."

"I'll still tell Dumble-"

"Dumbledore knows, Severus! He had the Willow planted because of Remus!" Selena raised her voice. "And you want to tell the whole of Hogwarts in exchange for the satisfaction of ruining a person's life or revenge?! GET UP." Snape stayed where he was. "GET YOUR ARSE UP! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY JAMES EVEN PULLED YOU BACK!!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, MUDBLOOD!"

"DON'T MAKE ME CURSE YOU!"

"TRY IT!" Snape tried to stand, but winced and fell back.

"No, you're not worth it," Selena said simply with a disgusted smile. "You're not worth it, and I don't hex people that're already hurt. _Episkey._ Now **get up**."

Snape stood, sneered at them both, and stomped towards the school.

"I saw you on the map." Selena said, holding up the parchment that had been stuck into her robe.

"Yeah. Thanks." James sighed. "I can't believe Sirius would do that..."

"I know. How else would Severus know?" Selena shook her head.

"Well, you better go back in. It's starting to snow."

"Alright. Have a nice night," Selena grumbled.

"Puh. Right." James retreated into the Whomping Willow's passage, leaving Selena in the cold. In his own fury, he hadn't noticed that she was crying.

**

* * *

Early Tuesday Morning, December 7, 1976**

"I could flay you alive right now and feed you to a Manticore," Selena snapped. Peter and James were sitting with Remus on his bed, watching the two lovers have a go at it.

"Well, do it then, I don't care."

"Are you evil or something? How could you _do_ that?"

"You didn't _see me do it_, so why do you care?" Sirius' face was getting hot.

"Because you used Remus for your own selfish purposes! He is not an accessory."

"What do you care what I use him for?"

"Because he's like my brother, that's why! And James had the decency to correct your stupid judgment. YOU COULD'VE KILLED THE POOR BOY, SIRIUS!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM."

"SO WHAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TREAT PEOPLE YOU DON'T LIKE-"

"WITH DECENCY AND RESPECT, I KNOW!! THAT'S SO HARD TO DO. I DON'T LIKE HIM, SELENA!"

"THERE'RE LOTS OF PEOPLE I DON'T LIKE!! BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME KILLING THEM OFF-"

"YOU'RE A WEAK GIRL! YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE STRENGTH TO-" After retracting her fist back and using the force of her powerful Beater's arm, Selena punched him across the face, earning panicked faces from the three other boys.

"Of all the words you can call me, I don't care which one you use, but don't you _dare_ call me weak! I've been- I'm going through more than you'll ever know, and I'm stronger than you think. Don't call me weak, Sirius Orion Black," Selena huffed. She looked at his face and crimson liquid coming out of his nose. "I'm sorry I hit you, but you can't just screw over people like that. Especially your friends. What if he tells, Sirius? That could mess up Remus' whole future. And James risked getting killed himself. It's not like he could've turned stag in front of Severus. You must not have a lot of respect for Remus if you use him like that- you gonna hit me?"

Sirius' hand was in the air.

"Just do it. Do it and you'll see what happens to you. And don't you think I'd feel remorse when you bleed out all over the floor. And I won't do it with a wand, either."

"I wouldn't hit you." He put his hand down. "'Cause you're right."

"Great, you've had an epiphany. Whoop-dee-doo. It's not going to stick in that thick skull of yours. You're hardheaded, Sirius. What will it take for you to be decent to people you don't like?" Selena sighed. "I'm tired, and I'm skipping Ancient Runes to sleep. Remus, could you-?"

"Take notes? Sure."

"Thank you." Selena slammed the door shut behind her. Sirius sat on his bed and sighed.

"Sorry about last night, mate." He looked at Remus. "That was wrong of me."

"It's okay." After slowing the bloodflow of his nose, Sirius put his head in his hands.

**

* * *

Saturday, December 11, 1976**

Sirius stared intently at Selena as she read her book. All week he'd been trying to engage her in conversation, but Selena was giving him the silent treatment. Through mealtimes, class, and in the common room, Selena had snubbed him. But now, they were in the library, so he thought he might be able to budge her. He wasn't having much luck. Selena left the library, glancing through the book she'd just checked out. Her lips were pursed shut.

"I'm sorry. Will you talk to me now?" An exasperated Selena exhaled heavily.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just want you to talk to me."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Are you doing homework? You can't be doing homework. We have almost all the same classes, and I've got no homework."

"Sirius," Selena whined. "What do you want?"

"You. I am sincerely sorry for what I did."

"Honestly?"

"Sirius-ly."

Selena smiled and said, "Good, it's really hard to ignore you. How's your nose?"

"Might I say that your punches are worse than James' fury when one badmouths Lily. It hurt, but the bruise's gone."

"Oh."

"What're you reading?"

"A book on rune charms."

"Mm. Any good?"

"I guess. It's homework. I have to be able to tell the difference between all of the love charms. See that one right there?"

"Yeah."

"That's to make a guy fall in love with a girl. The girl wears it. Now, this one-" Selena pointed to another picture- "looks the same, but it's slightly different, and it's the opposite. To make a girl fall in love with a guy."

"And the guy wears it." They rounded a corner, dodging a ghost.

"Yes."

"So, if I wear that and activate it right, I'll get a snog with you?"

"You don't need a charm for that."

"Oh really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at her eyes. Seeing playfulness, he pulled her into the nearest deserted classroom with a devilish smile.

**

* * *

Sunday, December 26, 1976**

Only thirteen people had stayed for Christmas. A blizzard had set in during Christmas dinner, and Hogwarts now sat in three feet of snow.

"What in the world are we going to do today?" Peter muttered. They had planned a giant snow war (girls against boys), but the flurry of white flakes outside prevented that. The snow still came down thickly.

"Do not worry, Mister Pettigrew! We shall have a good time." Professor Dumbledore overheard Peter's complaints, then busied himself with his pudding.

"Oh, the mail," Remus looked up. Artemis dropped that day's _Daily Prophet_ in Selena's lap.

"Thank you," she called. Her owl hooted and soared back out of the Great Hall. Selena picked up the newspaper and read the headlines.

"Oh my God." She yanked Sirius' sleeve, and he looked at to what her finger pointed.

"Wow."

"What's up with you two?" James asked, grabbing his own copy of the paper. "Oh, man. _Just yesterday, the Aubrey Residence was broken into by a group of Death Eaters. The whole family was massacred on Christmas Day, including some Hogwarts students and Carol Aubrey, a noted journalist for this newspaper. A team of Aurors found the house burned to the ground with a Dark Mark hovering over the scene. The Aurors believe that..._" James trailed off, reading to himself.

"Poor Aubrey," Selena whispered with tears in her eyes. Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's horrible," Remus said. "And look! It was in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood... They had to wipe the memories of no fewer than twenty-seven people. Some Muggles show evidence of... Being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse."

"Death Eaters mean business," James said simply. He swore vehemently.

Selena's mouth was dry. She wasn't crying, only very scared. Sirius put a cup of water in front of her and watched her drink it down.

**

* * *

Thursday, March 17, 1977**

"Merlin, this potion is hard to make," Sirius mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. Keep it cold, keep it cold. I hate cold." Selena had her wand out, constantly jetting out frozen mist. She was in a bad mood.

"It's the Ashwinder eggs," Sirius said.

"I know that. I just don't understand why we have to make Amortentia." Selena grumbled.

"It's a love potion."

"Yeah."

Selena was not having a very good birthday. Of course, one would not expect her to, as it was one year to the day that she had been notified of her parents' deaths.

"Adding the maidenhair... Okay, turn up the heat." The icy mist turned to bluebell flames.

"Oh, there we go... Mother-of-pearl sheen." Selena peered into the cauldron, catching a whiff of it. She began to feel overwhelmingly sleepy. She had smelled this before, but where? All Selena could think of was happiness and comfort and warmth.

"Yep. And spirals."

"Bravo, bravo! Miss Riviera and Mister Black, bravo! The second to brew Amortentia! Now, what do you smell?" Professor Slughorn clapped his hands as a few other students turned to them, scowling that they hadn't finished their potion.

"Hmm. Spearmint, mostly," Sirius stated. "Spearmint, car oil, and food. All my favorite foods."

"And Miss Riviera?"

"I- I smell the earth being rained on for the first time in a long while... And then, then..." Selena sighed; her mind fuzzed over, like she was falling asleep. "I smell a forest. It's a strange thing though, because I've smelled it before, and it wasn't in a forest. It's a very earthy smell. It's making me tired."

"Good, good. Put a vial of that on my desk. Full marks for both of you."

"Thanks, Professor." Sirius turned to Selena. "I'll give it to him. You look hazy."

"Okay." Selena, head on the desk, snuggled into her arms. Sirius came back, sat next to her, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Having an okay birthday?"

"No." Selena pulled up her head.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you see where we're going tonight." Sirius put his forehead to hers, and she sniffed trace of that Amortentia again. Selena realized instantly where she'd remembered the smell.

"Maybe." Sirius resumed his normal position in the chair next to her. The aroma faded.

"You're of age now!"

"Yup." Selena hesitated for a fraction of a second, then voiced something that had been bugging her. "You said you'd by a house when you turned seventeen-"

"Yes. I'm already deciding between three."

"That's nice." Sirius nodded.

"Hey, did I tell you that my Uncle Alphard passed away this month?" Selena gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry," she started. Sirius held up his hand.

"Wait. Anyway, my favorite uncle, he always was. Older than Dumbledore- died in his sleep." Selena's boyfriend seemed unaffected by his favorite uncle's death, probably because Uncle Alphard wasn't murdered in his bed.

"Oh."

"But, anyway, that's not it. He left me his entire fortune!"

"Really? Why would someone give gold to you?" Sirius glared.

"Because apparently I'm his favorite nephew."

"That makes sense."

"And because I'm such a wonderful person."

"Of course."

"I'm using some of it to buy a house. I couldn't believe that he gave it _all_ to me. None to my brother or my mum- his sister. Now I dunno what to do with myself."

"I know the feeling." Sirius had succeeded in steering her mind away from her parents, but now with the subject of inheritance, Selena thought of Mr. and Mrs. Raphael Riviera again. Sirius noticed her change of mood.

"So I decided that this summer I'm going to get that tattoo." Selena chuckled.

"Okay. I'll watch. Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Well-" She half-listened to him gab about different images that he might be inked on, and then where he would put them. Selena nodded, but his tattoo speech could not hold her attention.

Head cupped in her palm, Selena sat with a faint smile on her face, reflecting on just how much she adored that grey-eyed boy; she wondered if the cauldrons of concocted Amortentia had infested her brain, filling her with amorous feelings. However, when they left the dungeons to go to lunch, Selena noted that she still felt the same way.

**

* * *

Friday, April 22, 1977**

"This feels just great- we're of age, we've just passed our Apparition test, we've got no homework, and we're on holiday..." Peter lazily stretched out his legs.

"Yes, Peter. Now hush," Selena whispered. She, riveted by the spectacle on the other side of the common room, was sitting on the couch backwards. The young woman observed the intrepid, handsome James and the unaware, attractive Lily with interest. She leaned forward on her knees as James' lips moved.

"What's he saying?" Remus asked.

"Dunno. Can't hear him. Lily's smiling."

"Good sign," Sirius said.

"Oh!" Selena sat back on her haunches.

"What?"

"He kissed her. Aw... She's blushing... Oh, wow, they've left." Selena flipped back over and faced her friends; she absentmindedly rubbed her left leg.

"His good behavior has served him well." Remus chuckled.

"He deserves a sticker or a button. We should make him one."

"I suppose Lily will hang around with us now, like Selena does," Peter mused.

"I've always hung around you four. It's not because I go out with Sirius."

"Come for the mischief, stay for the hotness known as Sirius Black," Sirius commented, wiggling his eyebrows. His remark earned him a playful shove from Selena.

"Right, right."

"No, honestly, I'm a great catch."

"Newnan Pranby thinks he's a great catch."

"Yeah, well, on that scale of 'amazing blokes girls can choose from' that ranges from one to ten, he's a three, whereas on the same scale, I'm infinity."

"Somebody's got a bit of a big head."

"Don't be jealous that you're a million, Moony."

"What's James?" Selena asked.

"Same as Moony here."

"What'm I?" Peter asked, chomping on a cupcake.

"You don't want to know, Wormtail. But, hey, you're higher than Pranby."

**

* * *

Wednesday, June 1, 1977**

The boy's dormitory door creaked open, and it revealed a redheaded young woman.

"James? Oh, hi, Selena. Have you seen James?"

"The boys went out gallivanting. You know them."

"Ah. Can I wait with you?"

"Sure." Lily closed the door behind her and sat next to Selena. Selena pointed to Frank. "Shh."

"So this is where you go." Selena gave Lily a questioning look. "Some nights I get up for a drink and you've gone out. Do you go to meet Sirius?"

"What? No. I come here in their dorm when they're not in it."

"Oh. 'Cause I thought you might have been, you know... _With Sirius_." Selena, puzzled, stared at Lily. Then it dawned on her.

"No! Oh, no." Selena started laughing. "No, we haven't done that yet."

"Oh. Erm, can I have some of those?" Selena nodded and pushed the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans towards her friend. "Thanks."

Selena placed her head on the glass of the window and looked out to the Whomping Willow. That tree and the full moon above it were the reasons why the boys were absent.

"James invited me over for a weekend over the summer."

"Really? Did he tell you where we're going?"

"You're coming too?"

"Yes. You see, we all decided a while ago that we were going to do something this summer, before school ends. Because... Because we don't know what'll happen when we all leave school."

"That's true."

"And we want to make memories. Together. James vowed we'd have the happiest time of our lives before..." Selena trailed off.

"Before what?"

"Before something happens to us with You-Know-Who out there..." Selena cleared her throat. "James invited me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. And you, of course."

"So it's not very special that I'm going," Lily grumbled.

"It is, actually," Selena reassured her. "You're one of the people James wants to remember. You don't see him inviting Marie Bain, do you?"

"True."

"James has a very good sense of who's important to him. You're one of the people he needs."

"Where're we going?" Selena smiled.

"I'm not allowed to tell if he hasn't told you."

"Right..." Lily trailed off and glanced out the window. "Where are they?"

"Dunno."

"When're they getting back?"

"Dawn," Selena answered immediately.

"Does Frank ever stop snoring?"

"Hahaha, no, not until around four. Yeah, I've counted. After a while, you don't even notice."

"That's got to be a long, long while." Selena laughed.

"I guess."

"Does he mind that we're here?"

"No. He's well-tuned to the fact that I stay in here sometimes. He wakes up at six and leaves while I'm asleep."

The girls stayed quiet for about a half hour, then Lily spoke again.

"You five are really good friends, aren't you?"

"Yes. They're the brothers I never had."

"D'you think- d'you think they'd be good friends with me too?"

"Of course."

"Good- I always wanted brothers."

Selena beamed at Lily.

"Shwee." Twinkles flew out from under Remus' bed. Her babies followed. She and her family had taken to sleeping there or the wicker basket next to Selena's trunk.

"Oh. These're your Garland Fuzzies, right?"

"Yes. Got 'em Christmas my first year."

"They're cute..." Panache, pleased he had a new spectator to his antics, began performing tricks. Lily laughed when Dash got caught up in the moment and, in his zeal, accidentally pushed his brother Panache to the ground. Panache fell onto the floor with a light tap. Flash sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.


	14. Chapter 13: Friendship Runs Deep

A/N: Yay, I just ordered a new mp3 player! That was a random piece of information, I know, but I'm really happy about it.

Wow, this seems like a "summer vacation" episode. Thank goodness it's not. This is shorter than most, I believe. But it took so long! I'm so sorry!

For those who're looking for clues: there's a big one in here. **A very, very big one.**

Honestly, this one is so damn _sappy_. But, it had to be said.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Thirteen 

**Saturday, June 25, 1977**

The detention with Professor Walden was murder. At eleven o'clock, Hogwarts was surprisingly dark, and Selena did not want to get in trouble for being out of bed. Her fingers were sore from scrubbing out the third-year's Redcap tanks, and all that the raven-haired young woman wanted to do was sleep. The very next day would be the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she wanted to be well rested.

Suddenly, Selena stopped in the middle of the hallway. She could hear something breathing.

"_Lumos_," she whispered, searching the ground for the evil Mrs. Norris. After several seconds, Selena determined that the cat was not around, but she still heard something. It was not Peeves, nor was it a ghost. No one had Astronomy classes to go to. Selena thought of one last group of people it could be and mentally chided herself for not thinking of The Marauders sooner.

"Out from the Invisibility Cloak. Now." A disembodied hand grasped at the air around it and pulled James' Invisibility Cloak, revealing four boys.

"AW! How'd you guess?!" James asked, hanging his cloak on a statue.

"Probably Peter's breathing. He's so not stealthy," Remus remarked

"At least I didn't sneeze this time!" Peter defended himself.

"How d'you lot fit under that thing?"

"We don't," Sirius said simply, taking Selena's hand. "I mean, I'm too tall to be under it officially- my feet stick out."

"Which is why we invented The Marauder's Map," James said. "So we'd know when to be still."

"Shh!" Remus silenced them and groaned, "Filch."

"_Bug_ger." James peered at the old piece of parchment in Remus' hand. "No time to go anywhere..." The five braced themselves.

"GOTCHA!" Filch yelled. Mrs. Norris meowed happily. "Well, well, well. Aren't we-"

"In trouble, yeah, we know the drill. Your office, right?" Sirius asked.

"I bet you all are coming back from Hogsmeade, aren't you? Don't think I don't know about your escapades! Turn out your pockets!" Their eyes widened.

"But- but sir, we were, em, doing detent-" Selena started. She remembered that Remus hadn't wiped The Marauder's Map.

"Right. Wands where I can see 'em!"

"Bugger," James whispered again. He put his wand in his teeth and began to empty his pockets. The boys had been in Hogsmeade, and James revealed dozens of cakes. Filch promptly put them in a conveniently placed bucket. Selena, standing by Remus, gently pulled out the piece of parchment in his hand and hid it behind her back. She pulled out her wand as Sirius went through the same motions as James.

"You next!" Filch barked at Selena. Selena backed up against a statue of a humpbacked witch for support. Her cane clacked to the ground.

"I haven't got anything in my pockets!" Selena said. "I haven't got pockets!"

"Show me your hands!" Selena's hands, behind her back, were full with the wand in her right hand and the map in her left.

"Isn't it funny how we've been sneaking around for years, Mister Filch? I mean, all this mischief managed?" Selena tapped the parchment.

"No. It makes me sick. Hold up your hands!" Selena held them up, dropping the parchment to the ground.

"Oho, what's this?"

"Bit of parchment." He snatched The Marauder's Map up, which was blank.

"Bet you picked it up at Zonko's. Why d'you need parchment and no quill?"

"I don't know sir, why've you got such a funny-looking nose?"

"HA!" James and Sirius let out a laugh. Remus snorted and looked down, while Peter twitched and touched his own nose. Mr. Filch shifted uncomfortably as Selena put her whistle in her mouth.

"Think that's funny, do you? Well, I'll have you know-" A loud commotion came from the Trophy Room, and Filch whipped around. "PEEVES!" He haphazardly hop-skipped away with the map and bucket. The friends looked to each other.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, oh wow!"

"Nice one, Quicksilver."

"That was so amazing!"

"Awful though," James sighed, "He's got our map. We were supposed to give that to our kids."

"Ah, don't worry mate, we'll get it back."

"Great, I'm hungry," Peter moaned.

"Back to Hogsmeade, then." Sirius shrugged. "Mister Flume won't mind."

"Well hurry up then- before he realizes Peeves is on the fifth floor blowing bubblegum..."

**

* * *

Friday Evening, August 5, 1977**

Of course, the six of them weren't tired. They had just slept on the Knight Bus from James' house all the way to their destination. But, unfortunately, because they'd slept the whole way, neither of them knew exactly where they were on a map.

"And what's this place called again?" Selena shook out her hair as they got off the bus, trying to wake up.

"Everley," James replied. "A Wizarding vacation town, don't you know. My parents and I come here a lot."

"Oh."

They followed James in the Everley Hotel, and someone showed them up to their living quarters for the next few days.

The Potters' regular suite had three bedrooms, each with two beds and a bathroom, and the bedrooms were all connected by a living room.

"We call this room!" Selena yelled. "Biggest bathroom!" Lily magicked her trunk into the room, and she chose the bed nearest the door. Remus and Peter roomed together, while Sirius and James took the room farthest from the front door.

"Look!" Remus called, rushing over to the window in the living room. "School lists are here!" Peter passed out the envelopes.

"Ugh, N.E.W.T. load," Sirius groaned upon reading the list. "Spell Making's got one, two, three books. Three."

"Ah, I've been using that text for years," Selena said, glancing over her own list.

"YES!" James yelled, waving a piece of metal in the air. "HEAD BOY BADGE!"

"Me too! Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed. The pair bounced around ecstatically.

"Looks like all that behaving paid off," Selena mumbled. "Alright, now how are we to celebrate the crowning of the new Head Boy and Girl?"

"Out for drinks," James said devilishly. "Drinks, drinks, drinks!"

"Drinks it is, then!"

---

"Chug, chug, chug!" Selena, Peter, and Remus chanted. James and Sirius were consuming vast amounts of firewhisky, trying desperately to beat each other out before Lily called time.

"AND... STOP!" Lily shouted. "James's got one, two, three, four, five, six, seven pints!"

"Two, four, six, seven pints to Sirius," Selena said, "But oops- one's half finished. JAMES IS THE WINNER!"

"YEEEAH!" James punched the air and settled back in his seat.

"Oh, poo," Sirius grumbled.

The local pub was full of people doing the exact same thing as the Marauders and the two girls. Everyone had found something to celebrate, even if that meant buying a new set of dress robes (which is exactly what the man sitting next to Peter had done).

"Shots next," Sirius announced. Selena shook her head, finishing her drink.

"I'm in." Peter moved forward. Remus and James got ready too.

"Fortunately," Lily whispered to Selena, "There's a tonic for hangovers."

**

* * *

Saturday, August 6, 1977**

The town of Everley was a sweet seaside town, known for its sleepy, laid-back nature by day and funky party attitude by night. Many youths aged seventeen had decided to visit this summer, and the denizens of the area fed off their energy. So, naturally, very strange stores existed within the Everley area, and the friends decided to explore.

"We've got to go here!" Sirius pointed to a rather small shop.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because he wants a tattoo," Selena answered.

"Yes." Sirius began to spring up and down as he held onto his girlfriend. "Can we please go in?"

"Yeah..." Sirius dragged Selena inside, and the other four tagged along. When they stepped inside, a proprietor presented himself.

"I'm Rock Marten, the Notae on staff today. What can I do for you?" A person who had studied the art of tattoo burning was dubbed a Notae.

"I was looking into getting a tattoo," Sirius said confidently.

"Sure. Have you got an image in mind?"

"Yes, this one." Sirius pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket; Selena recognized her own handwriting on it. "This rune- put it right here," he said to the tattoo artist. He thumped his chest happily.

"Very nice choice, a part of the Aegishjalmar. For self-awareness and protection."

"Mmhmm."

"Nice place to put it. Right on the chest. That's five galleons."

"Okay." Sirius pulled out five pieces of gold.

"Hold on, you're not even going to ask if he's seventeen?" Remus inquired.

"Only of age people can see the store," the Notae explained.

"Oh."

"Can I look at this?" Selena asked, picking up a book of tattoos.

"Sure." Selena sat down next to Lily in one of the chairs. They started pointing to pictures.

"So, when I get it, will I have to do anything to take care of it?" Sirius asked. The proprietor began explaining that Sirius wouldn't be troubled by the design on his chest.

"That's about it," he finished. "Would you like it done now?"

"Yes, sir!" Sirius stepped forward while the Notae took the parchment from Sirius' hand.

"Okay, expose the skin." Sirius unbuttoned his shirt. "This is the cool part. You five may want to watch."

Lily stayed in her seat while the boys and Selena moved closer. The Notae waved his wand over the parchment in his hands.

"You will feel some discomfort to pain. It's different for everybody. Ready?"

"Ready," he said. The proprietor tapped the area where Sirius wanted it, and a small bead of flame began writing on his skin. The trail of the bead turned into a thick, black line.

"Wow," Selena mouthed. "Freaky."

"Huh." Remus clucked his tongue.

"Ow, ow, ow." Sirius tried not to fidget. When the bead finished, it evaporated.

"That was fun to watch," James announced.

"How's it look?" Sirius asked, glancing down.

"Good," Selena said. "You look very protected." She traced it with her index finger.

"And that's supposed to protect you from harm?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"It will," Remus said. "You've activated it and everything."

"Excuse me." Selena tapped the owner's shoulder. "Do you do piercings?"

"Yes, miss, we do."

"Selena," Sirius started, "Your ears are already pierced. Twice in each."

"I want my nose done," Selena said simply. "Left nostril." Sirius' mouth swung open.

"AHAHAHA!" James started laughing, and so did Peter. When Remus and Lily saw Sirius' appalled face, they guffawed too.

"When were you planning this?!" Sirius asked, leaning on the counter.

"My mum always planned for me to get it done on my seventeenth birthday. And I want two tattoos too." She opened the tattoo book to page fifty-three. "That one and that one."

"Oh, very nice choices. Very feminine."

"Oh my gosh!" Sirius exclaimed. He sat down in one of the chairs. "You never told me about this."

"You never asked."

"Your total's thirteen galleons."

"Okay." Selena shelled out twenty gold coins. "Ready now."

"She's insane," Sirius mumbled. "Insane. _I _was supposed to get the tattoo. Not you!"

"Do you not want me to?"

"You... can."

"Okay, then. I want that one here." Selena pointed to the back of her left shoulder. "And this one here." She indicated her lower back.

"This is fun to watch," Remus said. "What're you getting put in your nose?"

"Um..."

"Here is our selection of acceptable nose rings."

"Lily, come help me choose." Lily looked over Selena's shoulder. "I like the flowers."

"Silver and black flower," the redheaded girl said. "It'll go with anything. You don't wanna get something that'll clash with a whole bunch of stuff."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do like that one. I want that one."

"Okay. What do you want done first?"

"My shoulder." Selena tapped her shoulder, which was already bare due to her red tank top. The store manager repeated the ritual on her left shoulder and again on her lower back. Selena admired the fluid markings and flourishes in the mirror.

"Pretty, pretty," she cooed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You two are pretty strange," the owner said. "I mean, you've just waltzed in and gotten it done. I screamed when I got my first one." He pointed to his arm. "Screamed out of joy, I mean."

"Oh, I'm happy," Selena said. She shoved her thumb in Sirius' direction. "And you can tell he's happy."

"Ready to be pierced?"

"Ready." The Notae picked up the earring she had chosen, and Selena surrendered her nose to the man. He placed the stem of the stud on her nostril, and it wedged itself inside, like a straw in a pumpkin juice box. Selena cringed, but did not move.

"Ow," Peter said. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"That does look more painful than the tattoo." Remus turned away.

"It's not."

"Alright. You're done. Don't take it out for six months. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope." Selena inspected herself in the mirror, poking her new piercing. "Thanks."

"Looks nice." Lily smiled.

"Sirius, d'you like it?" The young man glanced up from the figure that decorated his chest.

"Oh. Yes, I do."

---

Selena stared in the mirror at her back as she brushed her teeth. She, sitting on the counter, was getting ready for bed and inspecting the burned-in pictures on her skin.

"I look like Mum," she muttered to herself. It was true- the tattoos on her back had a striking resemblance to those of her mother's. And her nose ring, too, was like her mum's.

She spat the excess toothpaste in the sink.

"Did they hurt, dear?" The mirror asked.

"Not really. Just like someone was writing on me with a quill."

"Oh, that's good. Well, good night then."

"G'night." Selena eased off the counter, picked up her cane, and walked into the room that she and Lily shared.

"Niiice pajamas," a deep voice spoke, making Selena jump an inch. Once she realized who it was, she covered her chest with her free arm.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry." She narrowed her eyes at Sirius who sat in one of the chairs. She placed her cane in the niche between her nightstand and the bed and then settled on the bed.

"Why're you in here?"

"Because Lily went into our room," Sirius said lightly. "I came out of the shower, and there they were, snogging on James' bed."

"Oh, ew, don't tell me that." Selena covered her ears in jest. "Bad imagery comes to mind."

"Of course, they're not like us," Sirius continued. Selena burst out in giggles as Sirius inched his way onto the bed. "We're so much more into it."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Because we-"

"Stop! Don't wanna hear it!"

"But it's us."

"So?" Sirius shook his head as Selena gathered her hair into a ponytail. He stretched himself out on the bottom of her bed.

"I'm not tired."

"Tough luck," she said, "'cause I am."

"You know I've got to sleep in here, right?"

"With me? Why?"

"Because Lily'll be in there all night."

"And you can't sleep in the living room why?" Selena fluffed her pillows.

"Because you're not in there?"

"Oh, you're lucky this bed is so big."

"YAY!" Sirius scrambled under the covers.

"Acts just like a five-year-old. Brains like one too." Selena propped herself up against the wall and looked out the window.

"How come you didn't tell me you wanted a tattoo?"

"You never asked."

"You don't tell me anything."

"You don't ask me to."

"You're being detached again," Sirius whined.

"What? I don't know what you want me to talk about, Sirius."

"Hopes, dreams, aspirations? Maybe what you had for breakfast?"

"You already know what I had for breakfast, you idiot."

"I like hearing your voice. Can't you share stuff with me? Lily and James talk all the time."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"I like your tattoo," she said, giving it a fleeting look.

"Does it turn you on?" Sirius asked inquiringly. Selena turned her head and stared at him a bit, and then giggles poured out of her mouth.

"Ahahahaha!"

"It doesn't?" Sirius supported his head with his hand with a solemn, sad look on his face. Sympathetic, Selena leaned over and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Yes, it does. Your face was just priceless. Your lips looked like a Hippogriff's beak."

"My face is funny?" He pulled himself up.

"Yes." Suddenly, Sirius tackled her, tickling her sides. "AH! Stop, stop!"

"Is it funny now?!" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Stop, stop!" Selena's mirth echoed through the room, along with her pleads. She resisted as best she could, but Sirius was already much bigger than she was.

"Won't stop. Is my face funny?"

"No, no, it's not. Stop!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Your face isn't funny! It's an adorable, cute face!"

Sirius stopped, set his face close to hers, and said quietly, "I don't want my face to be adorable! It emits constant bouts of salaciousness. Now, say that I've got an utterly provocative face."

"I will not!" Sirius shrugged.

"Have it your way." He tickled harder, resulting in shrieks of laughter.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Selena screamed. "Okay, okay. Sirius, you've got a downright provocative, seductive face attached to your amazingly sensuous body and your tattoo just turns me on every time I look at it!"

"Okay. Good." Sirius rolled off of her, and Selena heaved herself up. "See, now that was easy."

"Meanie!" She punched his shoulder.

"What? I just got you to speak the truth."

"Uh-huh." Selena sighed and lay down next to him. "Want me to engage you in conversation?"

"Yes, please." Sirius moved to the position he formerly had lain in.

"Are you going to hover over my face like that?" Selena asked, annoyed.

"Well, it's a provocative, seductive face, so I think I will. And your new nose piercing is just too cute- I must look at it." He smirked and kissed her nose. Selena folded her arms over her chest.

"Anyway." She continued quietly, "When you came in, I thought... I thought you were going to ask me to sleep with you."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I would never ask that, not even if you wanted me to. I'm waiting for our wedding night."

"Wedding?"

"Yes."

"We're getting married?"

"Duh. I know that's a year off, but I'd wait forever for you."

"Really? You'd wait forever for me?" Sirius nodded. "So if I asked you to wait at King's Cross Station for me, and it took me five-hundred-something years, you'd wait?"

"Like a statue. With food and drink, of course."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because I love you." Sirius said this as though it were extremely obvious.

"Seriously?"

"Sirius-ly. Everything I say is serious, because I'm Sirius." Selena did not laugh.

"Well, I love you too."

"Psh, I knew that."

"I never said it."

"Dumbledore says that actions speak louder than words." Selena wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh, you're such an idiot," she whispered.

"I'm going to be a dead idiot if you don't let me go," Sirius choked out. She released him. He took a deep breath and laid his head down on her chest.

"Sorry. So we're getting married? When?"

"... I don't know. It's not official. I don't have a ring yet." Sirius voiced the last bit in a gloomy, wistful tone.

"I don't care."

"We should get married now- all our friends're here."

"We haven't finished school."

"So?"

"So, I'd like to finish school first."

"Next year, this time, can we be on our honeymoon?" Sirius requested.

"Yes."

"Oh, now I'm a happy Keeper."

**

* * *

Sunday at Midday, August 28, 1977**

"Take a left." Selena turned. "Now keep going straight."

"This is a nice neighborhood," Sirius' girlfriend mused.

"Yes. Okay, stop the car- here we are."

"It's pretty!"

"Wait 'till you see it up close."

Sirius' new two-story house had a blush of the Victorian era, with a giant veranda. Selena got out of her car and peered at it. Sirius ran up to the front door immediately.

"Oh, look at the yard!" Selena hobbled onto the sidewalk.

"It's a big yard, with a big porch for all the kids we're going to have," Sirius announced.

"Children?"

"Yes. Five. Three boys and two girls. They're going to run and jump and play on this porch."

"Hahaha, okay. How many bedrooms're inside?"

"Three. But the realtor assured me that it grows bigger as you need it."

"That's a relief." Selena toddled up the steps. Sirius' outstretched arms greeted her.

"C'mon, Queen Quicksilver. Let me give you the grand tour."

"Okay."

Sirius strolled around the first story, acquainting Selena with the den, kitchen, dining room, family room, and living room.

"It's very big," Selena said.

"Only because I've not got a lot of furniture in it yet."

"We'll buy some."

"So you're going to move in with me?" Sirius asked intently.

"Not this summer. We go back to school next week."

"Ugh. School."

"Upstairs?"

"Oh, right." The couple went upstairs. They inspected the two bedrooms and bathroom, and then Sirius went through the last doorway.

"And this is our bedroom." The only things in the master bedroom were Sirius' school things, a bureau of clothes, and a bed. Selena sniggered.

"You're outrageously funny, you know that?"

"What?"

"Well, see, there's no reason why you should marry me, and certainly no reason for me to live with you."

"So you're just humoring me."

"Partially." Selena touched the dresser. "I want to live with you. But I don't see the logic in it. So I'm just going along with it until you get sense knocked into you."

"I love you."

"When did that happen?"

"Mmm... that day on the stairs when I found out that your friend Darcy went out with my brother."

"The day that I found out you were an Animagus?"

"Yeah. See, I always liked you- you just weren't pretty enough."

"_Thanks_." She cut her eyes at him.

"What? I was shallow!"

"You're mad."

"When did you find out you loved me, then?"

"The day we brewed Amortentia. But I think it was already there, and I just didn't know. I like this bathroom."

"The shower has a seat in it."

"Really?" Selena tore open the shower door. "Oh, it does! I love this bathroom!"

Sirius threw back his head, and a great barking laugh sounded.


	15. Chapter 14: The Depths of the Mind

A/N: Seventh year is even shorter than sixth, don'tcha know. Psh, seventh year isn't important, simply because nothing happens and I've got nothing to say about it.

Just a question to all the readers: Why do you think I wrote the prologue? I'm interested in why you all think it's there.

Uh, maybe this chapter has to do with the fact that there was a The Twilight Zone marathon today. I don't own The Twilight Zone, and I don't own Lord of the Rings.

If this chapter is confusing... good. I want to confuse you. Short chapter, though, but not as short as the prologue or chapter four.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Fourteen 

**Tuesday, September 6, 1977**

"Ooh, wow, did it hurt?"

"No," Selena answered truthfully.

"Dad's letting me get a tattoo later on," Deven Patil said. He was a year below Selena and had taken Allan's place next to Remus in the Great Hall. They were talking about their summers.

"Cool. Sirius got a tattoo too."

"Did you, mate?" Deven asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yep." Sirius pulled back a part of his shirt, exposing some of the inking.

"Wicked."

"Trying out for Keeper, Deven?" James asked.

"Yes, sir, Head Boy Captain, sir." Remus snorted milk out of his nose as James puffed up his chest in a 'dignified' manner.

"Good, good." The schedules were passed around, and Selena picked hers up first.

"Bloody hell!" She screamed.

"What?" Remus picked his up. "OH MY GOD."

"Great, I don't wanna know now," James mumbled. Lily picked up hers.

"This is worse than O.W.L. year!"

"We're never gonna sleep again!" Selena shrieked. "Double Potions, double DADA, double Arithmancy, double Ancient Runes, _and_ double Transfiguration?! I think I'm going to cry." Sirius, James, and Peter snatched up their schedules, and were happy to find that theirs weren't as bad as Selena's. Sirius peeked over at Selena's parchment.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch."

"At least you've only got them once every week. It could be like Spell Making where we go to class three times each week."

"Yeah, well, Spell Making is easy. I've got all the hard classes, then doubled."

"Sorry, Quicksilver. But you're the one who wants to be an unspeakable." Remus and Selena switched schedules.

"Your schedule's almost like mine. I've got breaks where you've got Herbology." They all swapped papers, looking at who they should sit with in class and wait on between classes.

"Well, tell me how the first few days go so that I can schedule Quidditch practices. I don't want to pick a time we're all not free..."

"Ugh, Quidditch too?" Selena moaned.

"Sorry." James shrugged. "I know exactly how you feel. Wonder who our new DADA teacher is this year..."

**

* * *

Wednesday, February 8, 1978**

N.E.W.T. year was everything Selena had expected and more. Yes, she had seniority over most other students in Hogwarts, but the workload was dreadful. The holidays were certainly not enough time to recuperate, and she often found herself tired and poured over books in the Great Hall.

She was on break, and Sirius and the others were in the greenhouses. After this break was lunch, and she did not feel like going all the way up to the common room and back down for a meal and double Arithmancy. Selena was grossly upset.

_Guide to Advanced Transfiguration Level Two_, _Undo the Unknown, The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven, Neumerology Five, _and _The Beaters' Bible_ all sat open to a particular page. Thankfully, she had finished finding the numerologies of twenty famous warlocks over the summer break, and now Selena checked over them diligently.

"D... twenty-seven, add that to forty-four, minus eleven, plus ten. Hum. Seventy. Fun number, seven. I swear, it's in everything."

"Oh, wow, Regulus, you're so incredible." Selena's ears twitched, and she looked up and searched for the admirers. Some Slytherins, on the other side of the Great Hall, were gathered around Sirius' little brother. Regulus, arm outstretched, wore a smug look of satisfaction.

"Yes, I know."

"I can't believe the Dark Lord let you join!" All the breath in Selena's body flooded out through her mouth.

"Of course he did. My family's been pure for centuries. Who wouldn't want to rid the Wizarding populous of Mudbloods? I swore my allegiance to him, and he let me be a Death Eater." Selena, the only Gryffindor at her table, felt cold and her hands clammed.

"Regulus is just too great," Darcy said sweetly, pecking him on the cheek.

Selena's vision became blurry as she strained for air to flow into her lungs. Tears stained her numerology charts. She hastily shoved her parchment into the book and slammed it shut. All the blood seemed to pump to her cheeks and away from her extremities, resulting in a dull ache in her chest.

Images of her parents and the Knox family danced through her brain. Oh, why did Death Eaters have to exist? Oh, why did Darcy have to belong to Regulus instead of her? Oh, dash it, why did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to even exist? Selena clutched her bosom; the dull ache had transformed into a sharp stab. All the blows she'd ever taken seemed to hit her again with the force tenfold that of the original hits.

Was it never-ending? Was there no solace? Why couldn't she let go of her Darcy? No, she was not _her_ Darcy. Yet, why did it feel like a part of Selena had been sold to the devil? It was not Darcy who was a Death Eater- it was Regulus. But Darcy loved that boy! Selena could always see it in Darcy's sky blue eyes. Did Darcy's heart not ache as well? Knowing that her Regulus could end up in Azkaban too? Selena looked up.

Darcy's eyes held melancholy in them. It was like those sky eyes were raining. Storming, now. But no tears were in Darcy's eyes. Selena gasped. Darcy was staring back. Selena put her head down.

"Selena?" Selena turned to her right and forced a smile.

"Hi." Her voice was scratchy. Sitting down, Sirius carefully placed all of her papers in their respective books, packed the books away, and then sighed. His hands cupped Selena's face, and he studied her physiognomy long and hard.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"Your brother is a Death Eater," Selena stated plainly. His face hardened into a scowl.

"Figures. And that hurts you how?"

"Darcy's in love with him."

"And she'll get what she deserves."

"Don't say that. Darcy's still my friend. She's like you-"

"She is not," Sirius said gruffly.

"You don't know her. She'll get hurt."

"Then let her. She made bad choices. And her father killed your-"

"Her ancestry has nothing to do with her soul, Sirius."

"Right." Sirius let go of Selena's chin; Selena wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Just like your parents've got nothing to do with you," she added. Sirius' mouth opened with a retort, but then everyone else sat down to lunch.

"One thing I love about Herbology is that you can swear loudly when stuff bites you," James announced. "I am starving."

"All right?" Remus asked quietly, close to Selena's ear.

"I'm fine. I'm always the same."

"Okay, but you don't look very well."

"I'm fine. Ask Lily what's up." Remus looked at the redhead with newly concerned interest. Lily slowly took her seat next to James and quietly began eating whatever was in front of her. Selena kicked James under the table.

"OUCH! MERLIN, SELENA, WHAT IS YOUR-" Selena jerked her head in Lily's direction, and James looked at his girlfriend's composure.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi." James put his lips on her forehead and murmured something against it. Lily promptly burst into tears, to James' astonishment.

"Whoa, Lily, what's the matter?"

"Dumbledore's just told me!" Lily wheezed. "My mum and dad! My mum and dad have- have-have just _died_!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh, Lily," James cooed, pulling her into his arms.

"It- it was a car accident," she continued. "Petunia wrote me last night that they were in the hospital, but I thought they'd be okay! But then Dumbledore..." Lily trailed off, and her sobs became louder, though she had buried her face into James' robes. James looked to his friends, nonverbally asking what he was supposed to do.

"Maybe you should take her to the common room," Selena offered. "I'll take her notes in Arithmancy for her."

"Right." James eased himself off the bench, careful not to disturb Lily. James guided stumbling Lily away.

"Poor love," Selena sighed. "I know exactly how she feels."

"We should make her a care basket," Peter said. "My mum does that for people who've suffered a loss or aren't feeling too well..."

"Oh, Peter." Sirius shook his head.

"He's right. We should."

The four plus Frank proceeded to make a list of things Lily would find comforting. Selena wrote down the items, though she knew no amount of material presents would make Lily's world all right again.

**

* * *

Monday Night, April 3, 1978**

Lily would not recover, particularly after Dumbledore told her the circumstances in which her parents died. The circumstances revealed themselves to be tainted with the slightest bit of evil.

On an exceptionally rainy, tempestuous night, Mr. and Mrs. Evans had been driving down a residential road when they saw a Dark Mark in the sky. Knowing what it meant from their daughter Lily, they panicked. Distracted, Mr. Evans swerved his car into a lamppost, and Dumbledore had trailed off from there.

Still overcome with grief, Lily had not asked how Dumbledore had acquired their memories when they were dead, but Selena knew that the headmaster had personally pulled their last conscious thoughts from them.

---

Selena's brain hurt. Too much commotion threatened to make her explode with stress. Time was running out. The N.E.W.T.s approached quickly, and Selena didn't think she could make it. Her sleep patterns were out of whack, making her optimum rest time during the break between first and second. For the life of her, she could not make herself go to bed at one in the morning as everyone else did. Therefore, she took walks.

In February, Selena got the insane idea to walk the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest using a makeshift sketch from Remus. (They couldn't find the time to retrieve the Marauder's Map, and they found they didn't need it very much.) One time, she accidentally went too far and ran into centaurs, who were extremely angry with her. But when she told them she needed help 'reading the sky,' they were all too happy to help Selena, and she learned very valuable information from them. But then Selena noticed her feet had a faint shade of green because of the silver shoes, and she stopped visiting the young centaur Magorian.

In March, Selena had stumbled upon a fantastical thing in the kitchens, resulting in her making lots and lots of turkey burgers for the house elves. Cooking, which she had not done by hand since her mother died, soothed her mind and made her feel closer to her parents. But when she got detention from Professor McGonagall and then again from Professor Walden, she decided against making the long trek from the seventh floor to the kitchens in the dead of night.

So then, Selena racked her brain for all the places she could visit. She found only one place that would satisfy her.

Holding her journal, the plump young woman paced the corridor of the seventh floor, thinking about the legendary number seven. The Room of Requirement presented itself to her, and she pushed open the door.

"Well, that's peculiar," she said. Instead of the wardrobe with the boggart, the Come and Go Room was completely empty. There were no walls, no arches, no windows, nothing. Everything was like a midnight sky.

"It's like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone," Selena mumbled, thinking of her favorite television show. She murmured the opening words, remembering the eerie music that accompanied them. Selena opened her journal, posing the quill. The quill wrote down where she was, and the television show she thought of.

All of a sudden, the room began mirroring Selena's thoughts. The door, the window, the eye, the clock...

"Are you trying to tell me that seven equals the Twilight Zone?" Selena asked. Her voice reverberated through the vast room.

"_No_," she heard voices whisper. Selena tensed, pulling her wand out.

"What're you trying to tell me?"

"_You should know- you're the Unspeakable..._" The voices spoke as one, but they started at different moments and ended at different times. Their pitches were all different, too. A child's playful tone, a woman's demure voice, a man's slow, deep pitch, and many other voices made up what Selena heard.

"I don't know! I'm not an Unspeakable yet!"

"_We are... Things that are, things that were, and things that have not yet come to pass... We are the bravest, the courageous! We are the cowardice, the fearful! We are the strongest, mightiest! We are the weakest, the helpless! We are the ignorant, the unaware! We are the wisest, the smartest! We are the greatest, the ultimate! We are the first, and we are the last! We are the most loyal, and we are traitors! We are the purest, the most benevolent! We are the violent, the sinister, and the evil!_"

"One cannot be all those things."

"_Untrue!_ _False! Incorrect!_" The voices paused. "_One can be everything one wishes... If only you stay true to your path... It is greater not to stray and succumb to the impulses, the distractions!_"

"What if you need them- the distractions?" Selena looked down at her journal- it wrote down what the room said.

"_Do not let them be who you are! Let them shape you... Learn from the impulses, the distractions... The greatest men gave in to their desires! The greatest men would have done well to take the righteous course! The greatest men should not have been selfish!_"

"If they were great, then did they not take the righteous course?"

"_No... No, they did not. At one point, they were selfish and gave in to their desires, not once thinking of the hearts they would maim by doing so!_"

"What if they didn't mean it- to, to maim the hearts of those they loved?"

"_But they still did it. The hearts would never know their damage- to be maimed is bliss for them- but they would feel it... But if first the hearts stopped beating, not knowing they were so maimed-_"

"Then that would not be selfish," Selena finished. "Because the hearts would know the damage at the end and could not hold back or sway the great men. And if the hearts knew the damage before they stopped beating, then the great men could never be great and follow their righteous path."

"_See? You __**do **__know._"

"So, only the truly great men can be selfish and give in to their desires... Only if the hearts they maim by loving do not realize the damage until they stop beating."

"_Yes_."

"Then the greatest men would be alone."

"_To be great is to be alone in this world_."

"That is awful."

"_That may be true._"

"But what if the greatest men know? What if they know what you have told me?"

"_Then that is sacrifice_." The voices stalled and added, "_The truly great men always know._"

"So the greatest men we name are not truly great if they do not already know they will be alone."

"_Rightly so._"

"So there are fewer greatest men than we think."

"_Yes._"

"Would Voldemort count as a great man?" Selena asked; she gasped, realizing she had spoken then name aloud. The room did not mind.

"_Is Voldemort alone?_"

"He has Death Eaters."

"_One can be surrounded by a crowd and still feel like a solitary being._"

Selena reciprocated by saying, "One can be out to sea and be thirsty, for they cannot drink a single drop. Drinking the sea when thirsty would make thirst harsher."

"_And so, having hearts around you when you yearn for hearts-_"

"Increases the chance of hearts getting hurt and stopping their pulsating, you lose them, and therefore, you yearn for hearts more. Eliminate your need for hearts... But one needs hearts to live."

"_Exactly. Sacrifice._" The voice faded, and the room turned into an empty classroom.

Selena shook the daze out of her head, finding it strange that she had talked with someone while also writing in her journal. However, she found it more peculiar that the someone was a something, and that the something had no brain.

Selena left the room feeling rejuvenated and feeling as if she'd had the most heavenly revelation in history.

**

* * *

Friday, June 23, 1978**

"And I'd just like to say that whatever happens after we get off that train tomorrow, we'll still be best friends. Good luck to Frank and Alice on their Auror training and to Selena with her Unspeakable training. I'm going to miss you all." James moved his hand in a toasting gesture, then drank the sparkling cider; everyone else did the same.

"This is so sad," Alice Cullen said softly. "We're all going our separate ways..."

"I know..."

The seventh-years had special permission that night to make merry in the Great Hall. For some of them, it would be their last time eating dinner in it, so they were trying to make it memorable. Everyone was dressed in his or her finest and Professor Flitwick had charmed instruments into playing music. Dumbledore had allowed catering from Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, and everyone's favorite foods to be made. Some of the professors had even come down to participate in the festivities. Instead of his usual wizard's hat, Dumbledore wore a golden tiara.

Selena, of course, wore silver to match with her silver shoes. No one asked how she got them, but all were very surprised when she said she'd left her walking stick on her bed and that her shoes were keeping her from falling. Her Garland Fuzzies also were celebrating, flying around and kissing the air with glittery liquid.

"I have an announcement, too!" Sirius yelled suddenly. He smacked the table and stood up. Selena eyed him curiously- he'd been very quiet.

"Go on then," Professor Slughorn prompted.

"Well, um... It's been a great seven years. We've had victories, gotten nicked up, gotten into trouble-" Sirius coughed lightly, seeing the grins on the faces of Remus, James, and Peter. "-and through it all, we've had friends. And sometimes your friends evolve into something more, and... And..." Selena slowly shook her head; she could tell he was nervous. "Well, Selena, stand up."

Selena, rolling her eyes, stood.

"What?" She asked. Sirius bent down on one knee. Several people gasped, others whistled, but Selena didn't get it. Sirius pulled out a little velvet box and opened it up, revealing a ring.

"Selena Nisha Riviera, would you do me the honor of being mine forever?"

Selena stopped breathing, staring at the ring. Sirius' question echoed in her ears. Other than that, it was dead silent. Her surprised expression slowly turned into a grin.

"YES!" She squealed. Clapping, Selena began to jump up and down. "Yes, yes, yes!" She gave him her left hand, and he slid the silver ring on it while he stood up. She animatedly wrapped her arms around his neck, elated and almost in tears; her force almost proved to be too much, as she and Sirius nearly toppled to the ground. At that moment, Selena felt there was no one in the world but them, and she prayed that it could always be like that.

Everyone applauded, congratulating Selena and clapping Sirius on the back. Selena blushed happily, hugging Lily and Alice. She embraced everyone within her grasp, including the greatly taken aback Professor McGonagall. Once finished with hugs, Selena searched for the one person who she had not taken into her arms.

Darcy and Selena locked eyes for five seconds. Darcy's eyes were smiling with a sweet twinkle. And all of the things that Selena wanted Darcy to say had their moment there. 'I love you,' 'I'm proud of you,' 'Way to go,' and 'You'll be okay' were some of those things. Selena smiled wider, if that were possible. Darcy broke the eye contact by putting her own hand in front of her eyes. Selena saw the glitter of a promise ring. Before Selena could register this, Sirius stepped in front of her.

"Dance with me?" Sirius asked. Selena nodded, taking his hand.


	16. Chapter 15: Never Stops, Never Ends

A/N:

Another synonym for moonstone is "selenite," from the greek word "selene" which means moon. It is also said that wearing a moonstone strengthens our intuition and our capacity to understand. Interesting.

Um, there's a reason why I'm writing out the ceremony. ... I don't care if this isn't how a wedding goes. And honestly, I wouldn't get married in this fashion. It's nice, though. Oh, before I forget, there's a reason Selena carries the flowers she does.

Uh, Selena wanted to marry someone like her father?

I was a bit late in putting out this chapter because I played around with how I wanted to ... pose certain things. And yeah, I got a bit fluffy in this. Maybe I flirted with the citrus fruits too.

Poor Darcy. Remember this about her, maybe? And what does her predicament mean figuratively?

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Fifteen 

**Saturday, July 15, 1978**

Selena stole another glance at her dress. She really couldn't stop looking at it, and every time she did, Selena immediately blushed crimson. The dress, however, wasn't anything special, as it was just a white, tulle strapless, but Selena loved it anyway.

The wedding, to take place at The Belladonna Estate, was in two days. Everything was in order, but Selena had one more thing to do.

"Selena, Professor Dumbledore's here with the rings," Remus said, poking his head in the door. "He's taste-testing the hors d'oeuvres, so you don't have to rush."

"Okay. Can you come here a second?"

"Sure." Remus strode in the master bedroom. "Oh, is that the dress? Very pretty. You'll look like a queen."

"Oh, thank you. Come sit." He sat next to Selena on the bed.

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"Well, at my wedding, I always wanted my father to walk me down the aisle and give me away. And since that can't happen, I was wondering if you could."

"M-me?" Remus asked, surprised. "Why me? You could have Mr. Potter do it-"

"Mr. Potter is not my brother, and neither is Alastor Moody or Dumbledore. You're the person I want to walk me down the aisle."

"Wow, okay." Remus' face turned a slight pink. "That's sudden."

"Sorry. It's just that since you're my best friend, I figured-" Selena stopped she didn't know what she'd 'figured.'

"I'll do it, yeah."

"Thank you!" Selena hugged his arm and then said sadly, "I'm sorry the wedding's so close to the full moon."

"You might be one of the only people I know who actually tracks the full moon, Selena. I don't mind. I'll just be tired."

"Right." Selena stood up. "Now, tell me about this bachelor party you're having with Sirius tonight."

"I'm not at liberty to say," Remus declared, smiling.

"Great."

"He's not going to _do_ anything. I don't even know where we're going, you know. It's James' duty to plan that. Just like it's Lily's to plan your hen night."

"Eh. You think if I throw a dungbomb at him, he'll tell me?"

"Oh, no. Honestly, I don't even think he made plans." Remus fidgeted, getting up from the bed. "So, how were your N.E.W.T. scores? Sirius said I'd have to ask you, or else I wouldn't believe it."

"Straight 'Outstandings' across the paper."

"Really?! Wow!" He high-fived her. "Just like me."

"Wicked!" Selena hugged him again. "I'll bet the Ministry's just begging you to work for them."

"Actually, no one's begging me for anything." Remus looked past his friend at the mirror on the wall. "No one will even look at my CVs."

"What? Why?" Selena angrily set her free hand on her hip.

"Because I'm a werewolf."

"That's a stupid reason. It's not like you'll randomly turn into one while you're working."

"They don't care."

"Oh, Remus..." Selena trailed off.

"Come on, Dumbledore's waiting." Remus swiftly left the room.

**

* * *

Monday, July 17, 1978**

The ceremony was supposed to be short, Selena knew. No more than thirty minutes, because such a gathering- with Moody, Dumbledore, and two Aurors in-training- would be disastrous if not done correctly. This was why The Belladonna Estate was such a wonderful place to have the wedding ceremony and reception. Not many people were allowed to attend, because outside of the glorious patch of land called The Belladonna Estate, a war had ensued.

But to Selena, the ceremony was not short, not even close. She was 'hiding' behind a screen with Lily, Alice, and Remus, waiting to come out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Selena mumbled, nervously tapping her moonstone and silver crescent moon pendant.

"No, no, here." Lily began to fan Selena's face. All of the color had drained from it. "Breathe, breathe... That's it..."

"Can I have some water?" Alice held up a cup.

"Careful, don't want to get it on the dress..."

The music began to play.

"Oh, God," Selena groaned.

"You'll be fine," Remus said quietly. "What's the worst that can happen? We've all seen you at your worst, and this is going to be your best. You're going to shine."

"Oh, thank you."

Lily and Alice, doubling as flower girls, threw out white rose petals as they glided down the aisle, and Selena did not want to move.

"It's fine, it's fine..."

"Do I look okay in this dress?"

"It's lovely. You look lovely."

"You think he'll like it?"

"He loves you when you're covered in mud from Quidditch. He'll love it."

"What if my shoes suddenly fall apart?" Selena asked, looking down at her silver shoes.

"They will not. They're spun from unicorn hair, that's why they're silver."

"Honest?" Selena found this bit of information impressive.

"Yeah."

"Is my hair okay?" Selena's fingers touched the loose ponytail and the sweet milky flowers in her ebony hair.

"Your hair is perfect."

"Your mum did it for me."

"And that's why it's perfect. C'mon, Quicksilver."

"I'm gonna be sick."

"You will not." Selena placed her hand in the crook of Remus' left arm, and they moved out from behind the screen. As they began to walk, the family of glittering animals followed, sugaring the air with silver dust, like it always did when a jolt of happiness struck.

Selena didn't look at the end of her path straight away; instead, her eyes swept over her guests. In turn, her eyes widened with the knowledge that some twenty-odd people were watching her. Selena began to bite her lips; she clutched her bouquet of baby's breath tighter, and her eyes traveled up the aisle. And then she saw Sirius.

Her worried expression evanesced into a serene smile. He was positively beaming. Selena couldn't help thinking how handsome he was just then- his starry grey eyes, his dark hair framing his face just right.

Remus stopped her in front of him, and the fleshy, rotund man at the alter began.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Sirius Orion Black and Selena Nisha Riviera in matrimony..." Selena wasn't listening, and neither was Sirius. Selena's face was stuck in that silly smile, and Sirius could not stop staring at her. But when the marriage officiant stopped talking, Selena began to pay attention.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Remus spoke. He took Selena's hands and put them in those of his best friend's. He gave a small smile and stepped back. Remus took his place in the crowd next to his mother, who promptly pat him on the arm.

"Sirius Orion Black, do you take Selena Nisha Riviera for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her?" Selena had the corpulent nuptial official edit the bit about 'as long as you both shall live'; she felt that was extreme finality.

"I do." Selena's heart could hardly beat evenly.

"And Selena Nisha Riviera, do you take Sirius Orion Black for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him?"

"Yes, I do."

The man turned to Sirius, and had him repeat the following: "I, Sirius Orion Black, take you, Selena Nisha Riviera, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish forever. This I solemnly swear."

Selena turned towards the man, waiting for him to address her. She echoed after him: "I, Selena Nisha Riviera, take you, Sirius Orion Black, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish forever. This I solemnly swear."

"Who bears the rings?" The marriage officiant asked.

"I do."

Albus Dumbledore stood with the silver wedding bands, which were covered in runes. He held out the satin pillow, and Sirius and Selena picked up the other's wedding band. They put them on each other's fingers, but Dumbledore did not sit down.

"These rings are special," he said simply, pulling out his wand. He swiftly wrapped each of the rings, murmuring an incantation as he did so. Then, the white bearded man retook his seat.

In response to the spell, the rings began to glow brightly and heat themselves. The sensation was not new to the couple- the tattoos they had gotten the previous year had felt exactly like this. The rune-covered rings burned and melted into Sirius and Selena's skin, making them wince. When it was finished, the figures stood out like peculiar scars on their fingers.

Thoroughly impressed because he had not seen this done, the stout man squeakily proceeded to recite another selection, something about hoping that Selena and Sirius would be happy and without grief, something about long life with friends and family, and something about sealing their vows with the burn rings on their fingers.

As they all waited for him to say the magic seven words, Selena felt her heart pulsating, endeavoring to leap out of her chest. Sirius' heart, already nervously palpitating, gave a sudden lurch.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the marriage officiant from the Ministry declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

The newly-weds wrapped their arms around each other, with Selena beginning to cry. As they embraced with their kiss, their hearts seemed to swap bodies. The onlookers erupted into accolade.

When they pulled apart, Selena said, "Dammit, I wasn't supposed to cry. Sorry." Sirius wiped away the tears with his ring hand.

"Don't be sorry," he said. He lifted her up into the air and spun her around.

Selena felt the oddest sensation that her father Raphael was the one doing the lifting.

---

Sirius ceremoniously carried a giddy Selena over the threshold. Earlier that week, she had moved into Sirius' house.

"I never knew Dumbledore could dance like that!" Selena laughed.

"Who did? He could teach Remus a few things about lindy-hopping." Sirius set Selena down and let her look around. "My wedding present to you is that the entire house is finally filled with beautiful Moroccan and Indian furniture. And French, and Italian, and Egyptian, and everything else expensive that you wanted."

"Aw, thank you." Selena untied his bowtie.

"I need that, you know." Sirius reached out for it.

She moved back a few steps and said, "No, you don't."

"Really now?" Selena giggled, still slowly stepping backwards towards the stairs.

"Yep." He opened his arms to her, but she shook her head.

"Gotta catch me." She took off sprinting up the stairway.

"I'll get you!" He yelled after her, also running.

"I'm faster than you!" She declared her laughter and Sirius in her wake. Selena opened the door to the master bedroom and kicked off her shoes, waiting for Sirius to catch up. When he finally did arrive, he found her sitting delicately on the bed holding up the piece of cloth she had stolen.

"You mean girl," Sirius chortled, placing his suit jacket on the bedpost.

Selena sat watching him with a coquettish smile, her eyes dancing by the light of the candles. He then reached over and violently pulled her feet towards him, effectively causing her to lie down. Sirius crawled onto the bed, straddling her, and kissed her face.

Arms finding their way around his neck, Selena sighed happily.

**

* * *

8:27 AM on Friday Morning, July 21, 1978**

"Good morning, my love," Sirius said automatically. He briefly glanced up at her, then looked back at his crossword puzzle.

"Good morning," Selena yawned.

"You look tired."

"After last night, who wouldn't be?" She grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and peeked over at Sirius. He was watching her, trying not to burst out into giggles, but failed when their eyes connected. She laughed too, pouring her tea.

"So, what're we doing today?" Selena asked casually. She stood next to his chair in the kitchen and peered down at the page he looked at.

"I've decided to make you thongs." Selena looked at him weirdly.

"Um... What? You're gonna make me a pair of knickers?" Sirius let out another barking laugh.

"Thong _sandals_," he corrected himself. "Eh, flip-flops."

"You purposely said it that way to get a laugh, didn't you?" Sirius wrapped his right arm around her waist, putting his lips to her abdomen.

"Maybe I did."

"Awful."

"Anyway, I'm going to make them out of bamboo."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Because I hate the fact that you've got to use that walking stick around the house. And, I've got a new formula on how to make the shoe, and I want to-"

A loud crack echoed from outside.

"Who could that be?" Selena wondered, making her way out of the kitchen. Sirius got to his feet and followed her. A horrid wrapping at the front door echoed through the house.

"Okay, okay, hold your hippogriffs, I'm coming," Selena yelled upon seeing Remus at the door. She undid the lock and he burst through the door.

"All right, mate?" Sirius asked, seeing his friend. Remus shook his head, taking deep, ragged breaths.

"Did something happen last night?" Selena asked. The night before had been the full moon. Remus whimpered, sliding to the floor, and began to sob. Two more cracks sounded, and James and Lily came through the already open door.

"Remus?" Selena asked, her eyes watering. She dropped to her knees, her cane falling to the hardwood floor.

James was murmuring a flurry of jinxes to protect the house, and Lily shut and bolted the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius asked.

"I don't really know," Lily replied. "I heard a noise outside on the streets of Godric's Hollow when... Oh, James, you tell- you saw more of it."

"I was accompanying Remus last night, you know, as it was the full moon and all. We were in the woods when I heard yelling and then I saw the Dark Mark."

"No!" Selena gasped. She was holding Remus like a child, already perceiving the worst.

"I couldn't just leave Remus, but I couldn't not go, so I led Remus far away from the area and went back to Godric's Hollow. The Dark Mark was above Remus' house, and by this time, Voldemort had set fire to it."

"Voldemort was there?" Sirius asked incredulously. James nodded gravely.

"Yes. Well, by that time, Lily was out in the street, along with several others, and there were Death Eaters too. Snape was there." James paused, but continued his narrative. "Anyway, only Mrs. Lupin was in the house at the time. We aren't sure if Voldemort-" James took a swift look at Remus- "if Voldemort went after her, or just set fire to the house. But Tibernius Lupin came back several minutes later, and by that time, Lily and I were already dueling. Mr. Lupin confonted Voldemort, who was in the burning house... And, well, he's gone now. I told my mum to send a letter to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore already knew and was there by that time. Voldemort was out of the house by this time, trying to kill us all. And then Dumbledore! He scared off Voldemort, but some Death Eaters remained. Lily and I rounded some up. Dumbledore should be by soon. He stayed behind to make sure the _Daily Prophet _got their facts straight. And that's it."

"Oh, Remus... C'mon, let's get you to the couch," Selena murmured. Sirius helped him up, guiding him a few feet to the living room. Selena draped a downy blanket over his shoulders while he held his head in his hands.

"That's interesting," Selena commented. "Voldemort knew exactly which night to attack."

"Snape," James growled. Another knock from the door rang out into Selena and Sirius' house.

"I'll get it," Lily offered. She went and returned with Peter and Albus Dumbledore. Peter sat next to James.

"I am dreadfully sorry," the silver haired man said, patting Remus' shoulder. For the first time since he came into the house, Remus spoke.

"It's all my fault. I was supposed to take care of them."

"It is not your fault," Dumbledore simply said. "Voldemort knows exactly how to get what he wants."

"What am I supposed to do know?"

"Fight!" Dumbledore declared. "Fight back and avenge those who have died. Fight and help bring back goodness and happiness to the Wizarding world."

"Puh. How do we do that?" Sirius asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Selena whispered. "Is that what you're talking about, sir? I didn't think that existed..."

"It does. I ask you six to join me in the fight. You all have reasons for joining, and you all are of outstanding caliber and intelligence. Your aid in the Order's endeavors would be helpful."

"I'll join," Remus said, pulling up his head. "I will join you."

"So will I."

"And I."

"Me too."

"I as well."

"And me."

"Very good. A meeting is at noon today," said Dumbledore quietly. "Information will be sent... Please stay well. This is just the very tip of the evils Voldemort can inflict. And again, my deepest sympathies, Remus. Your mother and father were of very noble and exceptional character."

"Thank you, sir." Dumbledore left the room with a swish of his cloak. In silence, he six friends sat for a moment, thinking of the pledge they had made to a man they idolized.

"No bodies, are there?" Remus asked.

"No," Peter answered. "There aren't." Closing his eyes, Remus sighed into his hand.

**

* * *

Thursday, November 30, 1978**

"Thanks for letting me stay here while Lily and James are on their honeymoon," Remus said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"Of course we'd let you stay here, mate- you're practically family!" Sirius clapped Remus on the back. A small smile displayed on Remus' face.

"How's your training going, Quicksilver?"

"Fine. It's hard. I've got a parchment full of riddles to solve."

"Want me to help?"

"You can't, Moony- only Unspeakables and their understudies can see the ink," Sirius deterred his friend from the task.

"That's really harsh."

"Well, when I take my final in February, I can't tote you down in Level Nine, now can I?"

"What does Level Nine even look like? I've only seen the hallway leading to it."

"Like... Like what the inside of your head would look like if we could see what you were thinking." Selena clucked her tongue, thinking of a better explanation. She poured noodles in the pot of boiling water and stirred. "See, some doors would be like your memories, others hold your persona, others've got all the questions you've ever wanted to know but don't know, others hold your knowledge, others- our offices- are like the little people that help you function. And then there are the places in your head that're always locked 'cause you don't ever want anybody to know what's inside."

"Hum."

"Yeah, it's pretty cryptic. I can't tell very much- it's a secret."

"I've asked her about her day at work every day since July the thirtieth, and still I get nothing," Selena's husband grumbled.

"Well, I'm not an Unspeakable yet, you know, so I can't tell you stuff. They're constantly testing my ability to keep secrets."

"She's awful good at that," Sirius sighed. He picked his head off the table. "On the upside, since she's gone, I've been learning how to cook!"

"Really?" Remus looked at his friend strangely. "You've been cooking?"

"Yep. I can make breakfasts. Eggs and bacon and porridge and toast and sausage-" Sirius ticked off his accomplishments on his fingers. "And cereal."

"He makes meals for me before I go to work," Selena announced. "He does a very good job." Remus snickered.

"Don't you laugh! I bet you can't make food!"

"Of course I can. My mum taught me." Remus had put his parents' deaths in the past where they belonged, and he was recovering nicely. All the same, Selena could still see that glint in his eyes- the glint that said he felt accountable.

"Someone set the table for four- Peter's coming," Selena said.

"How d'you know that?"

"Unspeakable training- I know the future," she spoke solemnly. Annoyed, her husband stared at her before she broke into a smile. "No, see, it's the thirtieth. He always comes to dinners on the even numbers of the month. Because then, he raids our kitchen for food for the next day's three meals and the day after that's two meals."

"So he comes around every other day, ransacks our kitchen, and then comes back?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Wormtail's gotta learn how to cook."

"No, he's got to find out how to get the food."

"Anyway, do they honestly teach you how to tell the future?" Remus asked.

"No, you can't do that. Life is full of choices."

**

* * *

Tuesday, December 12, 1978**

Selena could hardly find time away from Sirius to write in her journal. Her writing times had decreased from everyday to once a week. This past week had been particularly eventful for Selena.

_"Darcy was in the _Daily Prophet_ today. Apparently, she went to the rainforest for vacation and got infected with a strange plant spore. I don't know much Herbology, but this plant was weird. The Healers say she inhaled it, but she got to them too late and the spore flourished on her heart. So now, she's got a parasite living on her heart. (If they'd removed it, she'd die.) Strange thing about the plant _Impetus venae_ is that even though it feeds off the heart, it does not kill its host because that would mean no food. But if there's a major attack of stress (like if a leg was cut off and the body's trying to regenerate), the plant sort of feels the panic/pain of its host and dies. When it dies, the host dies._

_Poor Darcy. I hope she's okay and everything. I sent her chamomile tea infused with valerian, a blanket, gloves, a hat, a box of chocolates, and her favorite candies. She wrote me a note that said "thank you" and that was all._

_I'm so worried about her. Sincerely-"_

After signing the entry, Selena put the diary away in the music box given to her by Darcy. But then Selena stopped and stared out the window.

She slowly said aloud, "But how in Merlin's name did she inhale it if it's only found in the dead?"

* * *

Author's Ending Note: Yeah, I think this is my first ending note. Well, I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update. School started back, and I've been extremely tired. I'm sorry, but I'm back on track now. 


	17. Chapter 16: Of Adolescence Torn

A/N: So, I'm sorry. Within the past week, I've had a concussion, wanted to lead a school-wide riot, cried my eyes out, lost faith in human nature/ humanity, et cetera.

Anyway. School is draining me, so until the week of February 21st (which is a break for me), I'll probably do only two updates a week. I'm sorry. It's my silly English teacher who makes us chuck out essays like nobody's business. It diminishes my muse for writing. Honestly, I like it when I get feedback. It makes me feel like my writing is good.

Aposiopesis! Haha, I love that literary term.

Clues abound. There hasn't been a chapter this long since chapter eleven/twelve.

By the way, if I've mentioned Moody missing a leg before this chapter, please message me and tell me what chapter and time this occurred. Time continuity is of the utmost importance.

Did anyone else realize that Voldemort was like seventy when he died?

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Sixteen 

**Wizarding London, Friday Afternoon, December 22, 1978**

Selena hated shopping by herself, but that was the only way to get anything done during the Christmas season. Stupid Sirius had been born in close proximity to December the twenty-fifth, which meant Selena had to buy the equivalent of _two _extra special gifts. She was at her wits' end, about to give Sirius a sack full of money and say "get yourself somethin' nice." Even though it shouldn't have been, it was downright hard to shop for her husband.

Just when she decided to stop for the day, Selena stumbled into a boutique selling- well, she didn't actually know what the store was selling.

The windows were painted yellow, catching the eye of anyone who passed by, and wouldn't allow anyone to see in, only the insiders to view the goings-on of Harland Alley. The inside, filled with numerous odds and ends, was colored in a flamboyant pumpkin color, but all of the items on the wall prevented from giving the browser a color headache. Not many people occupied the shop.

"Uh, do you have any of the back-scratching shirts left?" A man at the main counter inquired.

"Yes, sir, two left. Red or white?"

"Oh, red."

"Okay. One galleon and two sickles."

Selena examined the shelf nearest to her and picked up a bottle of leafy green ooze. Upon closer inspection, she found the contents to be a luxury soap. Selena opened it to smell, and a waft of Amortentia sifted through her nose. Come to think of it, Selena _had_ seen this highly viscous liquid before in their bathroom. She decided to buy it, and a shopping basket hovered over to her to aid her in her endeavors.

A quill with never-ending, glow-in-the-dark ink, a book of optical illusions, and some assorted chocolates from Switzerland found their way into Selena's basket, and then Selena rounded the corner and moved into the clothing section.

"Oh, perfect!" She whispered, touching a fine, dragon-hide jacket.

"You've got fine taste, Miss...?" An attendant came over.

"Mrs. Black." Something about saying that always made Selena glow inside and out.

"Well, Mrs. Black, you've got exquisite taste. You see, I go to Italy twice a year for our inventory, and I oversee the curing of the hides and the making of the jackets. This one in particular is quite interesting, if you'll let me show you-" He pointed to the shell of the midnight black blazer. "This is Hungarian Horntail, singularly hard to acquire, probably one of maybe a hundred of this quality. And you see the silver stripes on the chest here... And here. They're a different breed entirely. Ukrainian Ironbelly, which is reported to be the largest dragon in Europe. And then, if you'll look at this. This is where it would rest on the waist, just on the hips. This scarlet signature pawprint of Signor De Luca is yet another type, the Chinese Fireball. He marks his work with that breed of dragon. Well, this piece is simply lovely."

"Yes, it is," Selena mused. "How much? I notice there is no tag."

"Ah, ma'am, if you have to ask, you probably can't afford it."

"Ah, and if you have to say that, you can't afford it either." The man cleared his throat.

"Well, three hundred and fifty galleons."

"Oh, that's it? Once you said you had to import from China and everything, I thought you'd say five hundred! I'd like to buy it, along with what's in my basket."

"Yes, Mrs. Black."

Selena wrote a note for her items and left the store feeling very happy with her purchases.

---

**9:16 PM of the Same Day**

Later that evening, Selena sat in the den waiting for Sirius to come home. She was knitting a hat for herself. It got drafty in the offices of the Department of Mysteries. The Muggle book she looked at gave instructions for patterns.

"SELENA!" Sirius burst through the door. Selena, startled, grabbed her wand instantly.

"What? What happened?"

"I bought myself a Christmas present," he announced, gasping for air. Annoyed, his wife put her ash wand back in the bun of her dark hair. "Before I go on- why do you keep your wand there, anyway?

"It makes sense. I've always got my hair on."

"... Okay. Get up, get up! You've got to see it!"

"Alright, hold on."

"NO. COME NOW." Sirius ripped the yarn from her grasp and threw it on the couch.

"Sirius, you're gonna get it tangled."

"COME ON!" Sirius waited for Selena to put on her magic bamboo slippers and go outside with him.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't!" Selena squealed. She ran to the beautiful black motorbike, tenderly touching it with the tips of her fingers. "Wicked! What is it?! A nineteen seventy-four Triumph?!"

"Seventy-five, actually. Isn't she just brilliant?"

"Uh, yeah! Beautiful work. Beautiful."

"Mmhmm. And get this- it _flies_."

"Get out!" Sirius nodded solemnly. "Bloody hell. Sirius, this is nice."

"Why thank you. I figured I deserved to buy myself something nice considering that I ran into my mother the other day and held my tongue very well."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Sirius set his hands on her waist. "Time for a ride."

"No, I don't really think-"

"Nonsense." In one swift motion, Sirius picked her up and placed her on the back of the vehicle. Grinning widely, he sat in front of her.

"Be careful, don't get us killed."

"Oh, please. Hold on tight." Selena wrapped her arms around him, and he revved the engine.

"Oh, it _purrs,_" Selena said.

"Of course." Sirius pressed hard on the pedal and they zoomed out the driveway.

"Ahahaha! WOOO!"

**

* * *

Monday, February 19, 1979**

"Are you sure you're well enough to go to work?" Sirius asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Besides, it's my first full day of being a full-fledged Unspeakable! Who wouldn't want to go to wor-" Turning her head, Selena retched into the toilet again. "Oh, that's disgusting..."

"My poor Selena. I'll go and make you a potion." Grateful to have a reason to leave, Sirius hopped up and skipped out the bathroom.

"Ugh..." Selena moaned. "I hate throwing up." Selena wracked her brain for all the things she had eaten the day before to make her vomit. No, nothing out of the ordinary. Selena's eyes widened, and she grabbed her wand from the counter.

"I knew this spell would come in handy someday... _Interrogo gravidus_." She pointed to her stomach. Red sparks jetted from the wand. "Hum. A baby," she muttered.

---

Selena stood quietly on the lift, going to level nine. She felt simply dreadful. A dull headache persisted in the back of her skull, probably because of her being sick the whole of that morning. A sound intensified the ache in her head: the lift had opened, and a man stepped on.

"Selena? Is that you?" Selena turned to her left, looking at the man who had called her name.

"Damocles Belby! How're you?"

"All right. You?"

"The same."

"I heard about the wedding. I know it was a while back, but congratulations!"

"Thank you. You work here now?"

"Oh, yes. Level four, Being Division. 'S how I met my wife, Arabella. She was infected with lycanthropy the first week I started, and so... Yes. She's helped me find something I'm really passionate about, too."

"And what's that?"

"I'm experimenting with a potion to not exactly cure lycanthropy, but reduce the effects of it."

"Oh, wow. I always heard you were amazing with potions, too. You were two years above us, right?"

"Yes."

"I've got a friend with lycanthropy, so I know what your wife's going through... Oh, I hope you succeed in that."

"So do I. I've already made quite a start." The lift doors opened. "Oh, this is me. See you soon."

"Bye."

Selena watched him leave, suddenly feeling quite happy.

**

* * *

High Noon on Saturday, March 10, 1979**

Oblivious Sirius hadn't noticed that Selena was pregnant for obvious reasons, and she certainly had not told him yet. She was waiting for the opportune moment, and Sirius thought that his Anti-Puking Potion had done the trick. But before Selena could tell him, she had something of great importance to do.

"C'mon, Remus, hurry up- I haven't got all day."

"I don't get why we're at St. Mungo's on my birthday. Are you buying me healthcare? They don't give that to werewolves..."

"No, silly. You never get sick."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because I've got to talk to my doctor."

"And you asked me to come with you?"

"Voldemort's on the loose; we're not supposed to be out alone." Truthfully, as it was Remus' birthday, Selena had been given the task of keeping him away from the Potter's Residence. A surprise party had been planned.

"Right."

"Excuse me, is Healer Kincade here today? I have a quick question for her."

"Down the hall and to the left." The Welcome Witch jabbed her thumb in the air.

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh." Selena dragged Remus along.

"What's all this about?" Remus asked. Selena paused mid-step, bit her lip, and turned to her best friend.

"Sirius and I are with child," she said simply. "Do _not_ tell him."

"WOW! REA- What? Why not?"

"Because I want to tell him."

"Why haven't you already?"

"Because I needed to go to the doctor first."

"Why're you telling me?"

"Because you're getting on my ruddy nerves," she growled, knocking on a door. Remus shut up.

"Come in!" Selena pushed open the door and walked in. Remus came in behind her.

"Hello, Healer Kincade. Er, I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"Ah yes, Selena Riviera. Muggle boys shot you down from the sky with death metal objects. Nasty breaks. Sit down, both of you."

"Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, Miss Riviera, what can I do?"

"Oh, it's Mrs. Black now, ma'am."

"Congratulations!" The Healer seemed to know that the man sitting next to Selena was definitely not Mr. Black.

"Thank you. Well, I'm in the early stages of pregnancy now, and I was wondering if my leg would, uh-"

"Oh, if your leg would be able to handle the extra weight. Hmm. I certainly wouldn't recommend walking while pregnant with your condition. Stay off it as much as you can, don't try Apparition past five months, and soak the leg. It'll get really painful, worse than it hurts in the winter. Wear comfortable shoes- oh, you've got nice ones on now. Make sure you don't go distances alone, and come back every so often so I can reinforce the magic that's on your ankle. Weight gain on a magical body part seems to weaken the magic."

A paper airplane zoomed into the room and into the Healer's hair. She took it out and scanned the parchment.

"Well, excuse me," she said, "I've got to tend to my patients. People really ought to stop swallowing Remembralls and trying to Summon them out. First thing we learned in Healer Training- nothing in the body can be Summoned out unless the body's dead."

"Well, then." Selena cleared her throat. "Thank you for your time."

"You're very welcome. Good day." Healer Kincade rushed out of the room.

"That must've been why Peter had to go up to the infirmary that one time after James magically shoved a sock down his throat."

"Wha-?"

"Well, Sirius told Peter to 'shove a sock in it,' and well, James thought it'd be funny... Wasn't so funny when Peter started to suffocate when I tried to Accio it out."

"I'm sure."

**

* * *

A Quarter Past One O'clock in the Morning of Sunday, March 11, 1979**

Selena could tell he was tense as he landed the motorbike on the paved driveway of their house. She knew why- she announced her pregnancy only five hours before in the Potters' kitchen. The young woman was going to have a hard time with him tonight.

"I'll take this," Sirius murmured, taking the food dish from his wife's arms. As she hobbled up the walk, he stayed behind her, and that worried Selena.

He always led the way, so this meant he was especially down or angry. They walked inside, and Selena went straight up the stairs while Sirius put away the food.

A few minutes later, Selena was in an ivory chemise, brushing her hair as she sat on the bed. Sirius walked in, unzipping his leather jacket Selena had given him two months before. It was now his favorite garment.

With great dexterity and swiftness, Selena French-braided her hair into ponytails and pinned them in place. She, putting her hands down, pursed her lips as her husband took off his shoes.

"Want some tea?" Sirius asked. She shook her head. He was trying to put off the question he wished to ask. Selena put herself under the sheets and two comforters, laying her head on her pillow. She curled up, watching Sirius undress and haphazardly putting his things away.

Moving to his side of the bed, Sirius rounded the room. Selena's eyes did not follow his movements. She felt the pressure of him getting into the bed, and he sighed heavily. _Five, four, three, two,_ Selena counted. _One._ Her husband tapped her exposed shoulder.

"You aren't asleep yet," he said.

"No, I'm not," Selena answered him, even though what he said was not a question. She didn't turn over to face him.

"Selena, love, why didn't you tell me you- we- were having a baby?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"You told Remus first. I know because he wasn't surprised, and he was watching my face before you announced that you were 'expecting.' How far along are you?"

"This is the fifth week," Selena replied.

"There were dozens of times you could've said."

"I know. They didn't seem right, and I wanted to be sure that it was what I wanted."

"What do you mean, what you wanted?" Selena didn't answer. "You weren't sure if you wanted to have children, is that what you're saying?"

"Sirius, how old are we?"

"I'm nineteen, and you're a week shy of being the same. We are not too young."

"I never said- I just-" Selena sighed, thinking her way through this, and still not turning over to look at him. "Having children is a big thing, and I wasn't sure if I could have them."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Look at the world we live in, Sirius. Everything is just so messed up right now with Voldemort and the state of the Wizarding world. I don't want my child to have to fight the same fight we're fighting."

"Of course you don't. I don't either! Besides, I don't think you answered my question," he said. He swore loudly. "Why can't you stop keeping secrets? Why can't you just say things? I'm supposed to be your husband, the person you rely on for everything! Do you want to just marry Remus instead of me? 'Cause you seem to tell him more stuff than me." Selena violently pulled herself up, glaring.

"Okay, Sirius, you want the truth? I wasn't sure if I could bear children with this stupid leg of mine! In case you haven't noticed-" Selena removed the covers and exposed her damaged, scarred leg. "-I AM A CRIPPLED PERSON. I CAN'T WALK LIKE YOU CAN. IT TAKES ME TWICE AS LONG AS YOU TO TAKE A DAMN SHOWER!"

"OF COURSE I NOTICED! WHY DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN MAKING YOU THOSE GODDAMN SHOES!?"

"YOU CAN'T FIX ME!" Selena took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "What happens when I've got an extra forty pounds on and it's the middle of winter? What happens if I'm going to work and I slip on ice on my way in? You can't really Apparate when you're pregnant you know. The reason why Remus knew before you is because today I went to the doctor to see if my lame leg could withstand the weight gain, and he was there! He wanted to know why it was his birthday and we were marching into the office of a Healer!" Selena breathed in, her nose flaring. "If I gain too much weight, the magic in my ankle will dissolve. And you can't fix that."

"You still didn't tell me. I would've gone with you to the doctor the moment you found out, you know that." Sirius looked her dead in the eyes. "Why do you act like I'm just your friend? You know you're shutting me out again, don't you?"

"Well, what do you want to talk about, Sirius? I can't talk to you about work. I just don't have anything to _say_. I'm not a person who just blabs on and on you know."

"I know that. It's just... I miss how you acted when you were my fiancée, and when we just got married. You were so different."

"I don't understand how I was different."

"It's like... When you became an Unspeakable, you just put on a different persona, that's all. You can't talk to me about anything now. I get bored at home all on my own. Yeah, I get stuff from Dumbledore to do, and I do things too. And I tell you about them, even though I'm not supposed to. We are _married_. Doesn't marriage trump work every time?"

"It's not work, it's my-"

"_Duty_, I know. It's your duty to keep secrets from me. It's your duty, as a wife, to trust me with something. Are you going to sacrifice our marriage for the sake of work?"

"My dad told me that there's a difference between what is right and what is easy. It's not easy to keep things from you. Honest to God, I love you with all my heart, Sirius, and I would never choose anyone to be with other than you. I'm sorry. If you don't want me, I'll understand. I wouldn't want me either. Only a fool would want me."

Sirius stared at her for a moment, focusing his grey eyes only on her. Selena was waiting for him to walk out, because the communication barrier on her end was built up high.

"I'm your fool then," he said finally. "Why would I ever not want you?"

"I work too much, don't make you feel appreciated, and I'm as silent as a mouse."

"Rhetorical question," Sirius sang. He pulled her to him and kissed her head. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, it's too early to tell..."

"I'm sorry I got mad. I should know by now that if you keep something from me, it's important."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I think we should paint the nursery pastel blue if it's a boy, and soft pink if it's a girl."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, I'm serious." Selena began to laugh.

**

* * *

April Fool's Day, 1979**

"You know something?" Sirius mused. He was walking behind Selena, for he and the other people around him were in formation.

"What, Sirius?" Selena whispered.

"I just realized how weird you dress, Quicksilver." James and Lily sniggered.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius' wife hissed. "Now is not the time to be joking."

"Sorry. It's just an uptight atmosphere." Selena looked down at her sequined gypsy skirt, wondering if that comment was frank. _She _didn't think she looked weird. Selena shook her head, clearing her mind. They were supposed to be doing something for the Order.

This would be Selena's first time directly participating in the fight.

"Stop," murmured Alastor Moody. "Selena up front."

"Me? Why me?"

"You know magic that'd make their heads spin," he said, thrusting his head in the direction of Frank, Alice, James, Lily, and Sirius.

"You've been talking to Dumbledore too much," she replied, moving next to him. She rolled up her sleeves. "What do you want me to do?"

"There're four Death Eaters on the other side of this door. They can't hear us, and we can't hear them."

"Enchanted door, yeah?" Selena prompted. "Smart to do it in a Muggle house."

"We know they're in there. They're waiting for Voldemort. He's scheduled to be in sometime today."

"And how do you know that?"

"Intelligence," Moody said simply.

"Alright, give me two minutes. When I'm done, cover me- they'll see us before we see them." Selena flexed her fingers and began meticulously tracing the door with her hands. "Bloody hell!" She finally exclaimed happily.

"What, you can't open it?"

"Oh, I can, it's just, I'd really like to have this door." She turned to Moody. "The Muggles're on vacation, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"You have to have a special key to open this door. A Muggle wouldn't even notice, 'cause when he opened it, he'd see what's supposed to be on the other side. But if you're a wizard, and you know how to open it right, it'll lead wherever you want." As she spoke, Selena pulled the obsidian hair stick that her father gave her from her hair. She took a deep breath, looked back at them, and then began outlining the doorframe with the tip of the stick. A gold line bordered the door, and then the seven members of the Order heard yelling.

"They can see you!" Selena said, exchanging her hair accessory for her wand. Sirius jumped in front of her.

"_Protego!_" A flash of light missed them.

"Dammit, why can't we see them yet?" James yelled.

"It's the door. It's breached. Just go through!" Moody went first, followed by Lily and James. Sirius and Frank ran in front of Alice and Selena.

As they all dueled, Selena wondered why in the world they needed seven people when the other side only had four, but then she heard a cackle behind her.

"Voldemort," she said, whipping around. She was closest to him, as she hadn't really cleared the entrance to the room. A spark jetted out of his wand, and Selena stepped swiftly out of the way.

"Very quick, even with that leg of yours," he drawled. "But I suppose those boots are providing some sort of magical protection."

"Maybe." Selena backed into the room, only focusing on the snake-like man in front of her.

"Shame though. That spell wasn't for you." Selena raised an eyebrow, but then she saw the people behind him.

"AHHH!" She panicked, backing up further. Almost twenty Inferi trudged into the room, passing Voldemort. Alice responded the fastest to Selena's outburst, casting a spell.

"_Incendio!_" Fire flicked out of the blonde's wand. Selena saw how the nearest one fell apart, so she took up fire against them as well.

"_Incendium increbresco!_" A jet of flame ensnared the Inferi, choking them and dissolving them to ash.

"ARGH!" Selena heard a cry from Alastor Moody, and she turned to look at him. Somehow, he was wandless, and his wand was pointed at him.

"_Diffindo!_" A Death Eater flourished Moody's wand.

"No!" Selena cried. A flash of light blinded her for a moment, and then when she saw Alastor Moody again, he was crimson. The ugly bearded Death Eater threw Moody's wand on the floor, and Selena's breath caught in her throat as Sirius rushed to Moody. The Death Eater stepped away and went to help his leader.

"He's alive, but it's time to get out of here, Selena," Sirius yelled.

"We can't! He's closed and blocked the door!" Selena tried to explain. "We're not _in London_ anymore! We can't just Apparate! I don't know where we are!"

"Oh, damn," Sirius moaned. James and Lily had engaged Voldemort in a duel, leaving Alice and Frank to sort out the other Death Eaters.

At this moment, Selena's head began to cloud, and her legs seemed to move by their own accord. She felt drawn to the skirmish staged near Voldemort, close to the door. By this time, the Dark Lord had his wand up in the air, pointed at James.

"_AVADA KED_-"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Selena bellowed, directing her ash wand towards Voldemort. His curse ricocheted into the door, blowing a hole straight through it.

"APPARATE NOW!" Selena yelled upon seeing the break in the door. Ear-splitting cracks sounded into the air, and once she confirmed that all of her friends had escaped, Selena Apparated as well, narrowly missing Voldemort's grasp for her cloak.


	18. Chapter 17: Our Younger Years

A/N: Your reviews made me happy. Have any of you seen 'Wizard Swears' on Potter Puppet Pals?

If you type in 'baby's breath meaning' into Google, you get things like the following: innocence, purity, sincerity festivity, happiness, everlasting love, and finally, a symbol of the hope of procreation and new life, both for the married couple as a new unit and for future offspring.

I don't care if my date isn't when the Order of the Phoenix picture was taken. It works.

This is short. I know it is, and I'm sorry. I will be posting the next chapter before next weekend. The reason why this is so short is because I don't want to start the next conflict in this chapter. I feel bad about the length of the chapter... It's shorter than every other chapter.

Time is moving in a rather arbitrary way, but this is because I'm focusing on specific things.

Oh, and Twinkles is around. She's just in the house or on the grounds. I don't say much about her because she really isn't important right now.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Seventeen 

**Early Morning on Monday, April 2, 1979**

Selena, weary and keyed up, failed to take a shower before getting into bed. She just collapsed onto their large bed in her underwear.

"That was mind-blowing," she muttered, referring to the Order's endeavors of the previous day. Sirius plopped himself down on the bed.

"I still don't get what happened. With the Apparition and the door, I mean."

"The door was enchanted in such a way that when it was closed, the room was separate from the world. When it's open, it's like a normal room. We've got a lot of doors like that in Level Nine, so that's how I knew. I don't understand how Voldemort got one though. Oh well. It's a shame, what happened to Alastor." Selena spoke into her pillow.

"Leg severed off knee down. What was the Death Eater's name again?"

"Karkaroff. Poor bloke, Alastor can't wait 'till he gets his hands on his ruddy neck."

"Yeah."

"It's a boy," Selena said suddenly, propping her head up to see Sirius' reaction.

"Pastel blue, then!" He exclaimed. "What shall we name him? I think Sirius is a fine name for a boy."

"Psh, and he'll turn out like you." Her husband's face morphed into an appalled look.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"He'll be reckless, childish, and insane."

"And you love me for it."

"Right." Selena rolled her eyes as Sirius laid on his stomach next to her, mimicking her position. He purposely shoved his shoulder into hers, and Selena returned the favor.

"Okay, if not Sirius, what then?"

"I don't know. We've got to name him after something in astronomy."

"Why?"

"Because you're family's been doing it for years."

"Ughhh."

"You're named after a star, and I'm named after the moon. C'mon now, work with me."

"Can we name him Bill? Or Joe?"

"No." Selena's upper lip contorted in disgust. "Don't like those names."

"Tom?"

"Some evil people were named Tom, so no."

"Like who?"

"Like Voldemort, duh. I found it out in the Archives of the Ministry. I was trying to see if my dad's dad was a wizard."

"Was he?"

"No. Nothing about my father being born to any wizard, just the words, 'Raphael Stephane Riviera: Muggle-born born to Sophie-Lucie Riviera and Jacques Bron Rome.' I'm officially a Muggle-born witch. Anyway, I like the name Raphael."

"Raphael _Sirius_ Black?" Sirius did not point out that the name Raphael had nothing in common with a star, let alone astronomy.

"Sure."

"Yesss." Sirius smiled widely, then put his lips on Selena's tattooed shoulder. "The Order's having a party."

"What for?"

"Just to have one. James says it's to make memories, because after what happened to Moody..."

"Yeah."

"I dunno when it is, though."

**

* * *

Saturday, July 14, 1979**

"Say, 'Phoenix!'" Dumbledore exclaimed. He moved next to Alastor Moody, who was leaning on his cane.

"Phoenix!" Everyone smiled, looking their best for the camera. It flashed, and everyone resumed his or her merrymaking.

"Here's your cherry soda," Sirius said, placing the glass before Selena.

"Thank you." Selena grasped it with both hands and sipped on it, directing her attention to Dumbledore.

"I've been meaning to ask- who do you believe was behind that enchanted door?"

"Oh, you can only get those from the Department of Mysteries... My bet's on Rookwood. He's the Head, so he's got access. And, he gives me the heebie jeebies. I don't get those often."

"Hmm. Will you watch him for me?"

"Oh, yes sir. And don't worry, I haven't given him any information he'd find helpful."

"Thank you. And may I say you are looking particularly round."

"Hahaha! Thanks, Headmaster." Selena snatched a cauldron cake off of Sirius' plate and bit into it.

"And that's why she's round," Sirius said.

"'S not me. 'S the baby." Selena patted her stomach. "Anyway, Headmaster, you know that room on Level Nine that you asked about? Well, just the other day, I went in. Don't you know there's a fountain in it? Of course, there're other things than that, but my job that day was to take the potion. It's a love potion. There's some awfully ancient magic in that room, by the way. Love can protect you from a lot of things."

**

* * *

Saturday, July 28, 1979**

Selena was supposed to check up on Marlene today. Wearing James' invisibility cloak, she hobbled with her free hand covering her rotund stomach.

"Oh dear Merlin," Selena whispered under her breath. A Dark Mark had come into view. She did not run, fearful of several different things. One of them was the second life she carried with her, and another was whether or not the Death Eaters still remained in the house. So, Selena wordlessly waved her wand; a silver peacock came forth, and it glided in the direction Selena had come.

In less than two minutes, Dumbledore Apparated beside her. She pulled off the cloak.

"Ah," he said. He began walking up the drive. Alice and Frank appeared after him, next to Selena.

"Marlene!" Alice exclaimed, also following Dumbledore.

"C'mon," Frank mumbled, bracing himself for the worst. Selena followed slowly, waiting for the sign from Dumbledore that Death Eaters were not inside the home.

**

* * *

Monday Evening, July 30, 1979**

"That is the very last time you're going out by yourself," Sirius chided. "You could've _died_."

"I know."

"I'm taking you to work every morning." Sirius, angry, had just heard from Dumbledore what Selena had done that day. After Marlene McKinnon died, everyone in the Order was on their guard, and Dumbledore had entrusted Selena with more important jobs, regardless of the fact that she was pregnant. Today, she had dueled the Lestrange Brothers singlehandedly for ten minutes, and despite doing some very impressive, clever wandwork, Sirius was furious at her.

"Okay."

"Anywhere you want to go, I'm taking you. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Alright."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. And I'm Selena. I'm not crazy."

"I'm not joking."

"I know."

"Selena, do you understand the gravity of this situat-"

"Oh, shh!" Selena, starry-eyed, took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Baby Raphael is moving." Sirius quieted down, feeling the movements of his child within his wife.

"Wow..."

"Wow is right." In wonderment and utter bliss, Sirius and Selena sat like that for a moment, with Selena in his lap, until Sirius decided to move her aside and get up.

"Where're you going?"

"To get a book. I want to read to him."

Sirius returned to the amused Selena holding _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"Oh, I like Beedle," Selena said quietly. "Read 'The Tale of the Three Brothers,' would you?"

"Surely." Selena sat contemplatively as her husband read her and the unborn child the story. And as they read, Twinkles and her family came out of their hiding spot, eager to listen.

**

* * *

Tuesday, September 11, 1979**

"Hello again," Selena said, getting into the lift. She had just come out of her office, and she was ready to go home.

"Hello, Selena," Damocles Belby said in a troubled voice.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked, seeing his distraught face. She had not seen him since the day she had found out she was pregnant.

"Oh... Well, see, I've been testing my potion on rats, and the amount of aconite in my Wolfsbane Potion keeps poisoning them. Some pretty awful effects, too. I've got to find out how to take away the poison effects of aconite without taking away it's potency..."

"Have you tried ginger?" Selena asked. "Some Chinese wizards are experimenting with amounts of ginger and ginkgo in certain potions, and in trials it's shown to counteract poisons..."

"Really? I've not tried that yet. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Damocles, now with his mind not troubled, looked down at Selena.

"Oh, wow, I didn't notice! You're having a baby!"

"Yep. Seven months," she commented.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks." She smiled and turned forwards. "Oh, hey, what's going on?" The lift doors had opened into the Atrium, and there were posters of a blonde woman up everywhere, which was completely different from when Selena had come through these doors several hours before.

"Fundraising concert. You know Darcy Knox?"

"Yes, actually. But what's she got to do with a concert?" Selena spotted Darcy giving autographs.

"She's a songstress, Selena. You didn't know? Tune into the WWN once in a while. Voice of a saint, she has. Oh, look, she's giving away records. Those Muggle contraptions make no sense. People pay a lot of money for them though. See you later, Selena. Got to buy some ginger."

"See you." Selena hesitantly moved closer to the table Darcy sat in, wondering if Darcy would respond if she were to greet her. The raven-haired woman got in line behind a very ecstatic witch in acid-green robes. Leaning on her cane, she waited in line fifteen minutes before the witch in front of her came to the head of the line.

"Can you make it out to Maggie? Thanks. Oh, I just love you, Miss Knox! What gives you inspiration?" The witch was on the verge of hyperventilating. Darcy signed the photograph with a flourish and looked up.

"Mistakes and memories lost give me inspiration," Darcy said solemnly.

"Oh, that's so deep," Maggie crooned, in awe. "Thank you!" She rushed away, squealing.

"And what's your name?" Darcy said, looking down and ready to sign another autograph.

"Selena Black." Darcy glanced up and sighed. Without a word, she leaned to her side and picked up a box with records.

"These are supposed to be for auction," the blonde said. "But you can have these two." Darcy pulled out a sky blue record case with her face on it looking up to the sky. It was entitled, 'The Inner Storm: The Darcy Knox Collection.' And then she produced a black and white one with a montage of black and white photographs on the cover. This one was dubbed 'Painted Wings: The Diary of a Childhood Dream.' None of the pictures moved on either cover.

"How much?" Selena asked.

"Free. I owe you a lot." Darcy signed them both, and then turned her face up to study her friend. She said quietly, "Congratulations on your baby. Regulus and I haven't gotten married yet, but I'm having a baby too. And Regulus isn't as bad as he seems, you know. He doesn't like what the Dark Lord is doing, and neither do I. See you."

Selena, without another word, took her records and moved along to the fireplaces to go home.

---

Selena was in the nursery made up for Raphael Sirius Black. It was painted pastel blue with accents of sapphire. Sirius and Selena had decorated this room wonderfully, and it was clear that Raphael was to be their little prince. In one corner, the white wood crib stood, draped in soft blue linens; a canopy hung overhead. A changing table sat adjacent to the crib, decorated in the same manner. A new soft, furry teddy bear sat on the changing table, a gift sent from Darcy by Artemis; it had arrived earlier that hour. In another area, a plain bed had been placed there by a Healer; Selena was supposed to give birth on that bed in about two months. And near the closet, a record player had been set up.

And so here Selena had immersed herself in her old friend's music, listening carefully and quietly. Her head relaxed on the headrest, the pregnant woman sat in the comfortable rocker with her eyes closed, hands clasped loosely over her stomach. Her eyebrows moved with the ebb and flow of the music, suggesting she was deeply engrossed in it.

Sirius had run up the stairs, wanting to show her what he, Lily, and the other grownup Marauders had got in the house, but stopped when he saw her in the chair. Now he just leaned in the doorway, watching his wife and the sunset in the window behind her. He did not want to disturb her, preferring to capture this moment in his mind.

But the moment did not last, as Selena felt his presence.

"Yes?" She kept her eyes closed.

"I was going to ask you to come downstairs, but you're busy..."

"What I'm doing can wait," she said, waving her wand to cut off the record player. She slowly opened her eyes.

"No, no, I like watching you."

"Oh, Sirius." Selena proceeded to stand, and Sirius ambled over to assist.

As he did, he stole a kiss and murmured in her ear, "I love you very much."

"I love you very much too." Selena waddled along, Sirius chuckling at how silly she looked. "So, what've you to show me?"

"You'll see."

"HURRY UP," James yelled up the stairway. He saw Selena on the landing of the stairs, eyes narrowed. She had about ten more stairs to go down.

"I'm coming. 'S not easy, James."

"I know. That's why _mobilicorpus_!"

"JAMES POTTER!" Selena and Sirius bellowed in unison. Selena hovered down the stairs.

"PUT MY WIFE DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BASH YOUR FACE IN!"

"I'LL CURSE YOU TO DEATH'S DOOR IF YOU DROP ME, JAMES!" James, with wonderful deftness and a smile, placed Selena carefully on the wood floor.

"Oh, James, the poor dear's carrying, can't you see that?" Lily said painfully, shaking her head. James rolled his eyes as Lily and Sirius moved Selena into the den.

"Ooh!" Selena cooed as she saw what sat in the middle of her semi-octagonal room. "A piano!"

Her friends had placed a beautifully wrought mahogany piano in the space, right in the middle of the five large windows.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lily asked. "It's a music room now."

"Oh, yes," Selena concurred. "But too bad I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you," Sirius said, seating himself on the bench.

"You know how to play?" Selena asked, heading for the nearest comfortable, plushy couch. She sat next to Remus and set her head in her hands.

"Of course I know how to play!" Sirius cried, appalled that his own wife did not know. "Why else would I buy a piano?"

"True."

"Play something," James commanded, handing everyone cold bottles of butterbeer.

"Yes, sir." Sirius flexed his fingers and began running his fingers across the keys. A fast, optimistic melody sounded out of the baby grand piano.

Selena, thoroughly impressed, watched him in awe, and glanced at the others. A shot of happiness coursed through her as she saw all of her friends, happy and warm in one room. She wondered how long life would be like this; she murmured a silent prayer, wishing that the glow she felt now would never leave.


	19. Chapter 18: Inhale and Hold It

A/N: The next few chapters are intense, and in the next few chapters, we shall venture into the cloudy, unknown gap between the time when Peter turned to the dark side to the time of Potters' murders. And then we shall go from Sirius' incarceration to when Selena's child goes to Hogwarts.

Oh, it's not what you think, and I'd really like feedback in this. I try oh so very hard to make this canon in every respect, with exception to Selena and her child, of course. But, you'll see how that's canon too, I suppose.

Time gets very important right about now. I can't stress to you how important time is in this story.

Happiness has dissolved. No more happy for the sad. No more rest for the weary.

On a different note, is anyone else psyched for 'Speed Racer'?

Also, in the wonderful world of Marvel Comics, there's a person named 'Selene Gallio.' She's rather interesting in her bondage suit. And no, there's no parallel to her and Selena.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Two: Chapter Eighteen 

**Wednesday, November 7, 1979 **

Selena was absolutely not supposed to leave the house. Nine months pregnant was a very precarious thing, as she could have the baby at any moment. She sat on the front porch, watching the soft autumn day as she mused upon her pregnancy.

It had been smooth, and that's all she could say. All the horrors of pregnancy, she did not experience, and Baby Raphael had been such a sweet tempered thing in her tummy. But lately, Selena had noticed, he'd stopped moving quite so much. The Healers attributed this to the fact that he was about ready to come out.

And Sirius had been such a help. He had bought lots and lots of things for the new child, talked indefinitely to him, and had been extremely sensitive to Selena's constantly changing needs.

Selena rubbed her stomach, thinking of Darcy and if her baby was doing well. Darcy had written that the baby was three months along, and that Regulus was ecstatic. Furthermore, Regulus wanted them to get married that coming January, and Darcy planned diligently for that occasion. Walburga Black refused to put Darcy on the family tree until the couple was wed. That was the way it worked, she said.

A crack from the driveway startled Selena.

"HEY, HEY!" Lily ran up the walk. Selena raised an eyebrow, fingering her moonstone crescent necklace. James appeared next, running with joy like his wife.

"Hi," Selena said slowly, watching the pair. She raised her hand in a limp wave, wondering why they looked so silly.

"Um?" Sirius, upon hearing the commotion, had come outside.

"Guess what," Lily said, taking deep breaths. She took Selena's hand.

"Hmm?"

"We're having a baby!" She squealed.

"Oh! OH OH!" Selena reached up, hugging her best friend. "That makes another baby!"

"Another?" James asked, pulling away from Sirius' embrace.

"Yeah," Sirius explained. "The Longbottoms informed us of a baby in an owl this morning."

"Ah! Three babies!" Lily gave another little cry of joy. "And they'll all probably be in the same year at Hogwarts! They'll play together, of course." She clapped her hands together.

"Mmhmm. Well, congratulations! I've got firewhisky for us and soda for the expectant mothers," Sirius said.

---

Curled up on the couch, Selena yawned widely. It wasn't late, just past two, and she and her friends were listening to the Wizard Wireless Network. Remus would be over soon, just after he finished his meeting with Dumbledore, and Peter had just arrived, mooching food off them as usual.

"D'you have any marshmallows? I was thinking I could make s'mores..." Peter stuck his head in the living room.

"S'mwhats?"

"S'mores," Selena answered for Peter. "A Muggle treat with chocolate and graham crackers and marshmallows. Yeah, Peter, they're supposed to be in the cupboard on the left of the sink." Peter went back in the kitchen.

"Oh, I see! Thanks, Quicksilver."

"You're welcome." Selena suddenly sat up. "Get the Healer. Now."

"What?" James was puzzled. Sirius and Lily's eyes widened.

"Yes, okay, I'll get her," Lily said, going into the fireplace. "I'll be back straightaway."

"OH!" James gasped. He got to his feet hand helped Sirius with Selena. Carefully, Sirius carried his wife up the stairs, not talking.

---

Lily, James, Peter, and Remus sat in the family room, sipping cups of James' specialty holly-infused lemon tea. They needed to stay awake. It was already dark out, and Selena had been in labor for nine hours.

Upstairs, Sirius was trying so very hard to assist his wife in anyway she could. He did everything the Midwife Healer instructed, and was even sitting behind Selena, supporting her physically. He wiped the sweat from her brow, and did not flinch when his hand turned blue from the force of Selena's arm.

Selena was having a time of it. She felt she just had to push when she couldn't, and the baby wasn't doing as well as the Healer had hoped. But she was very, very happy that the person holding her hand loved her.

An hour later, the Midwife Healer's assistant walked down the stairs to the waiting friends.

"How are they?" Lily asked. The assistant shook her head sadly.

"Selena didn't- she didn't... _die_, did she?" Remus asked fearfully.

"I don't think I could take that," James whispered softly, thinking about how his own parents had died a month ago within a week of each other.

"No, Mrs. Black is fine. It's-" Great, thundering footsteps ran down the stairs, and they saw Sirius run outside in a fit of rage.

"She lost it, didn't she?" Remus asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Ohh," Peter moaned. Tears fell from Lily's eyes as she stood up, rushing to Selena upstairs. Remus followed Lily with Peter behind him. James swore loudly, stomping out the room.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" He yelled, following his best friend. He pushed open the front door, seeing Sirius in his dragon hide jacket, walking to his motorbike.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" James yelled, coming up behind him.

"Anywhere but here," Sirius replied brusquely. James stalled for a moment, for this was not the Sirius he knew. His eyes did not twinkle brightly- the grey was cold, malignant.

"She's your wife, you git!" Enraged, James planted his fist on Sirius' cheek, knocking him off his feet. Sirius fell on the pavement, knocking his head on the concrete. Blood seeped out of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL, JAMES!"

"I'll tell you! She's your wife! She carried that baby for nine months! Not because she wanted a baby, Sirius, but because she loves you! And you're going to leave her because she can't give you a child? You're pathetic! You're a coward, you spoiled bitch!" Thunderstruck, Sirius stared at him, blood flowing from his nose. "Tell me, why are Remus and Lily and Peter up there consoling her instead of you? You promised for better or worse when you married that woman up there. Well, Sirius, it's worse. Don't you love her? If you're not going to stand by her, then you shouldn't've married Selena! Now, get up."

Sirius had broken down crying while staring at James. James had never, ever yelled at him, and Sirius didn't know how to take it. He was right.

"Oh, c'mon Padfoot, my friend." James outstretched his hand, and Sirius took it. "Sorry 'bout that mate, but you needed it."

"Don't be sorry. I just... I planned so much. I wanted Baby Raphael more than anything in the world."

"I know, I know." James sighed. "C'mere. Lemme fix your head."

The two friends made their way back inside the house. The Midwife Healer and her assistant had left, and Lily had bathed Selena. On the dining room table, the deceased infant lay quietly in a wooden box serving as a casket, and Twinkles and her family mournfully flew around it, sending off the dead, never-got-a-chance-to-live spirit.

"She's in bed," Lily said, coming out of the bedroom and closing the door; she sniffled. "She hasn't said anything since we came up."

"Poor soul," Remus sighed. "What happened? Why didn't the baby live? Was it a complication with the birth, or-"

"No," Sirius said. "There was a knot in the umbilical cord. We didn't know, since Selena didn't go out very much, not after she got to the eighth month. As the baby moved to labor position, it made the knot tighter. That's why the baby was born a few days early- the body wanted to expel it. Because... he was already gone." Sirius cleared his throat. Silence prevailed for several minutes.

"I've got to get going," Peter said solemnly. "I'll be by tomorrow."

"Me too." Remus sighed heavily, his body scratched and worn out from the full moon a few nights before.

"If you need us, just send a Patronus," Lily declared. "We'll come running."

"See you, mate." James clapped Sirius' shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. "It'll be alright."

"Mm."

Sirius waited until the four friends left the house, and then he opened the door to his bedroom.

Selena lay on her side, face towards the window. Sirius went through his motions of prepping himself for bed, and then he sat on his side. Selena promptly turned over.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"No, no, no." Sirius bent down and wrapped his arms around her. "I was just angry, that's all."

"At me?"

"No. I love you."

"It's my fault this happened..."

"It's not anyone's fault, my love."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." They had both begun to cry.

"You wanted him so bad, Sirius. I'm sorry I couldn't give him to you."

"Wasn't your fault, how many times can I say that?"

"Not enough." Selena burrowed herself in his arms, crying harder. She hadn't been his unhappy since Dumbledore informed her of her parents' deaths. Sirius set his head on top of hers, he too sobbing for the lost child.

**

* * *

Tuesday, Christmas Day, 1979**

Selena decided that she hated condolence cards. She was already depressed, and seeing Artemis come through with yet another letter sent her into fits of tears. Darcy's note had an even greater effect than others did.

The baby had been buried the day after the labor, behind Raphael and Komali Riviera. James, Remus, Peter, and most of all Sirius had dug the grave without using magic, and the funeral had been short and sad. Unlike most funerals, there was no 'celebration of life'; only thoughts of death prevailed. After that day, it became taboo to speak of Raphael Sirius Black.

At work, the other Unspeakables did not mention Selena's stillborn child, only kept her busy in the time room so that she could take her mind off the death. For this, she was appreciative. At home, Dumbledore had given Sirius and Selena more things to do, and Lily and James had pulled back some. Voldemort was still smarting from James and Lily's second time getting away from him; he'd also asked them to join him, and the Dark Lord did not like to be turned down. So, Selena and Sirius picked up the slack, and both were grateful for something to do.

But now it was Christmas day, and there was nothing to do. Sirius had decided to busy himself with trying to make Spanish hot chocolate. He poured the thick, creamy mixture into two mugs.

"I feel weird," Selena said, watching Sirius stick his chocolate covered spoon into his mouth.

"What d'you mean?" Selena cupped her head in her hand.

"I dunno. I feel strange. Like, something's going to-"

Someone Apparated _directly_ into the house.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" A screech was heard. Selena's eyes widened, looking at the thing that stood in the middle of her kitchen. She wanted to scream at it to get out, but then Selena realized that the it was a she.

"_Walburga_," Sirius said coldly. He, just as surprised as Selena, distanced himself from her on instinct. Selena suddenly realized that this was Sirius' mother.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REGULUS!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She pounced on him.

"THE HELL?" Sirius hit her away. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING."

"How the hell did you Apparate into my house?" Selena asked. She figured she must have not renewed the magic on the home, for only select few people could Apparate into the home.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFFA ME!" In the fray, the mother and son apparently forgot about their wands and grabbed each other's throats. Selena, sensing that she had to do something or else murder would be committed, pointed her wand to herself.

"PART NOW!" Her voice thundered. Afraid, the elder Mrs. Black let go of her estranged son. Sirius backed away and sat down. Selena stopped the spell and looked at Walburga. "Now, what's wrong?"

"The Dark Lord came to our house and KILLED YOUR FATHER! He said that's what the family gets for Regulus deserting him!"

"Always knew Regulus was a pansy," Sirius muttered, showing no remorse for his dead father. He put his feet up on the kitchen table.

"He is twice the man YOU'LL EVER BE!" His mother yelled. "YOUR FATHER AND YOUR BROTHER! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON!?!"

"I DID NOTHING, YOU RUDDY WOMAN!" Sirius barked. He looked positively evil.

"SHUT UP!" Selena yelled over them both. "Just, shut up." She looked over at her mother-in-law. "Sirius did nothing to your son."

"Regulus would never desert the Dark Lord!" Walburga broke down crying. "He must've... died! And if he hasn't died, they'll find him and kill him! And he was going to be married!" Selena went over to her, tentatively touching her shoulder.

"Mrs. Black," she began, racking her brain to find some words to say.

"Don't touch me, Mudblood!" She snapped. Sirius sprang up, overturning the table.

"DON'T YOU CALL MY WIFE THAT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" And with a sharp crack, she Disapparated.

"MERLIN!" Sirius fumed. "SHE JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE." Selena waved her wand over the shattered mug on the floor, fixing it. Sirius just sat in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Selena had never seen him do this peculiar movement, so she watched him, her own emotions rising.

"Can't believe Regulus ran away," Sirius mumbled. "Why the bloody hell would she come to me?"

"Maybe because you're her son and she still loves you."

"Bitch doesn't love me."

"She's your mum, Sirius. She wanted comfort, you know. She doesn't know where Regulus is, her husband's dead..." Selena looked out the window.

"Yeah, right. She wanted me to hug her and act like everything's alright? She can run through a dragon's nest if she thinks I'm gonna do that."

"Oh, Sirius," Selena sighed. "Sometimes you've got to forget what people have done to you, you know."

Sirius wanted to retort back, but he did not. Doing so would earn him a right smack in the face from her, and he already knew his wife was right.

"Artemis," announced Selena. She opened the window for the owl, and he came in with a letter. "Thank you." He hooted and left, probably to go settle under the spire of the house.

Selena read the note.

_Selena,_ it began._ Regulus is dead. The Dark Lord did not do it. I don't know how, but he is. I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. He left me a note saying that there was something he just had to do and that I shouldn't expect him back. I don't know where he is!_ Selena saw tears on this section of the parchment. _Selena, he told me to go into hiding. I'm taking Muffy along. Grimmauld Place is not safe; I already heard that Orion Black has died this morning. Please stay healthy and keep on your guard. The Dark Lord might come for you, as your husband was my love's brother. Oh, please. I love you. Yours always, Darcy._

"Your brother's dead."

"Good riddance."

"You're cruel." Selena hiccupped; Darcy's pain had rushed into her. Sirius looked over at her, and seeing tears on her face, picked up the letter she dropped. He exhaled heavily and took her into his arms.

"I didn't know you still talked to her."

"She's my best friend- how could I not?"

**

* * *

March 17, 1980**

Selena sat near her parents' graves, writing in her journal. It had been four years since they died, and she felt that she was healed from that, but the scar was still there.

_Darcy is eight months pregnant_, Selena wrote._ I pray she's doing well. Sincerely-_

Her signature appeared on the page, and she closed the diary. She sighed, eyes wandering to the smaller grave behind those of her parents'. It was fortunate that the graves were located at The Belladonna Estate instead of Selena and Sirius' house. She did not think she could bear it if her unborn baby's grave sat near her daily domicile.

"Selena?" Sirius called, walking up to his wife.

"Mm?"

"You still haven't told me." Selena had said she wanted only one present for her twentieth birthday from Sirius, but she had not stated what the gift was. She lifted up her hand, indicating to Sirius to help her up; he did.

"I want," Selena began. She stared her husband in his grey eyes. "I want you to teach me to be an Animagus."

"Oh." He was obviously taken aback. "Okay."

"I'll do anything to learn."

"It's quite easy... Um, it'll probably be easier for you than Peter." Sirius paused. "Speaking of him, have you heard of his whereabouts?"

"No," Selena replied. This subject had worried her. "I haven't."

"Oh, Merlin."

"He's alright," she said slowly.

"You don't know that."

"I have faith."

"You had faith that we'd find Caradoc, and we still can't find him."

"Oh, Sirius, the last time we saw him was at that party-"

"You had faith that we'd bring Fenwick's body back to his mum. We only found his _ear _just last week. At least, Dumbledore's quite sure that's his ear."

"We found some teeth, too-"

"You had faith that Voldemort would not go after Miss Meadows, but he killed her _in person_, Selena. Last month."

"Your point?"

"Why do you have faith when obviously something bad has happened?"

"Because someone has to be optimistic, or else Voldemort would've already won."

"I don't follow."

"If you stay positive, then you'll be able to find your light when you're on the darkest of paths."

"And who told you this?"

"No one. I found out for myself." Selena glanced up at him. "Promise you'll always have your light, or at least know where it is?"

"Sure."

"Good." Selena patted his arm. "We've got to go visit the Weasley's new baby. Ronald Bilius, I believe."

"Ah. Redheaded?"

"Of course."

"I'm rather taken to their twins. Fred and George? Born on one of my favorite days."

"Yes, I know. April Fool's Day."

"Wonderful day to be born on. Wonderful." Sirius walked at his wife's pace; they walked inside the house.

"Sirius, how tall are you, and why do I feel short?"

"I'm six feet and five inches, Selena. I'm a foot taller than you, that's why you feel short."

"Oh. I just never noticed until now."

"Don't worry; I think I had a growth spurt. Funny how we're still kids, in a way. But you're as tall as Peter." Sirius sighed. "I wonder where Wormtail is..."

* * *

Ending Author's Note: 

I got the "You're a coward, you spoiled bitch" thing from the movie _Closer_ starring Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Clive Owen, and Julia Roberts. Funny. Jude Law was in a movie with Norah Jones, and Norah Jones is exactly what Selena looks like. And Darcy looks similar to Scarlett Johansson. If I ever finish my movie version of this story, I'll use some stuff from _My Blueberry Nights_ with Norah and Jude (Though the Sirius in my head doesn't look quite like Jude Law... Remus does, though. That is not a hint as to how the story will end.)

But here is a hint as to how the story ends: Dumbledore acts very aloof around Selena doesn't he? He always has, even when he broke the news of her parents. Maybe there's a reason why he trusts her to be so mature and responsible.

Another hint: Selena is very optimistic. Why?

Remember that Sirius likes the Weasley twins. Remember that Muffy is Darcy's house elf. Remember that Selena wants to be an Animagus. All of these things are useful.

**The next chapter is very important, and the next chapter sets up the mood for the rest of the story.**


	20. Chapter 19: Run Where You'll Be Safe

A/N: But, I want reviews!

Part two is over. This is the start of darling part three.

There's a reason why the date is "April 27" but it's not for the reason you think it is. No, it's not significant. You'll know what I mean when you get there.

I have been waiting so damn long to write this chapter. I like this one.

Important: This sets the mood for all the following chapters.

Homework Assignment for You: What is a caulbearer, and what are some of the myths or benefits of being one?

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Three: Chapter Nineteen 

**Thursday, March 20, 1980**

Selena was having the time of her life.

"Run in circles," Sirius instructed. She ran. "Sit." She sat. "Good girl!"

He patted her on the head; Selena growled, giving him an irritated look.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you're not a dog." Selena nodded curtly.

Sirius stepped back, looking at his wife. He tilted his head. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her, and hopefully, nothing was. But, one could never know with Animagi.

When she finally accomplished transforming for the first time, Sirius had marveled at her coat. It was a shiny grey, almost silver, color, and Sirius was surprised that her fur wasn't black like her hair. And another thing Sirius found amazing was that she could use her back left leg that she could not use when she was human.

Selena barked, pulling Sirius out of his reverie.

"Sorry."

Selena questioningly stared at him, wondering if she could pull out of this form.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Selena stretched, and her fur began to recede. She grew, standing on two legs. She was smiling as she hugged her husband.

"I can't believe I'm a wolf!" She exclaimed. "That's so funny!"

"I can't believe it either." Sirius pulled away. "Most of the time, your Patronus is the same as your Animagus form."

"Psh, I wouldn't want to be a peacock!" Selena clapped happily. "I did it, I did it! Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. Now I suppose you'll want to get registered and all-"

"Why would I want to do that?" Selena picked up her cane and began to hobble onto the back porch.

"True."

"Selena? Sirius?" Someone called.

"In the back!" Sirius called. Selena settled into a chair as the guest strode swiftly towards them on the veranda.

"Great news!" James came into view. "Peter turned up."

"Oh! How is he?"

"Fine, strangely." James' face was puzzled, but he went on. "Not a scratch on his body. His mind isn't addled either."

"Hope he wasn't under the Imperius Curse," Selena mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what Dumbledore said. But Peter says he's fine and that he just needed a vacation."

"Since when does Peter go on vacation without his mum?" Sirius asked. James just shrugged in response. They stayed quiet, thinking of their friend.

"I'm a wolf," Selena said, breaking the silence. "Sirius taught me how to be an Animagus. I'm a wolf."

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed. He knew that Sirius had shown her the steps for becoming an Animagus. "Go on, lemme see."

"Okay." Selena stood up and morphed into a wolf once again.

**

* * *

Friday Night, March 21, 1980**

Selena picked up her journal and thought about something that she had not given thought to in over six months. Her friends had prompted her to think of it.

Just that evening, Lily and Alice had announced the due date of their baby boys. For some reason, the Healers had predicted the births on the same day: July the thirty-first. And as soon as Selena heard it, she felt a tug in her heart, but she did not know why.

So now, Selena flipped through the pages of her diary, searching for some reason as to why she should feel sick. And then she saw it. The date was August the twenty-fifth of nineteen seventy-nine, some days before she found out that Darcy was expecting. She read her entry, and the events of that day replayed in her mind.

On that day, she was working the desks in Level Nine. No one ever came down to Level Nine, but on this day someone did.

Dumbledore had come in, wearing wonderful sky blue robes, holding a small, crystal vial with a swirling liquid inside. Selena had known immediately what it was. A prophecy. With Dumbledore close by, she had seen its contents. Then, she had documented it appropriately and placed the file in the Archives of the Ministry.

After this, Selena had taken a glass ball, screwed it open, and placed the memory inside. She and Dumbledore had strolled through the Hall of Prophecies together to put the foretelling in its proper place. Selena remembered distinctly taking the ball, breathing on it, and watching it hover slowly to its place on the shelf.

And it was this prophecy that now had Selena so unnerved.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

Selena almost retched when she realized that the seventh month was July. She wished now that she had not put the prophecy on that shelf. Picking up her quill and setting it in the writing stance, Selena began thinking of all the things that worried her poor heart. Although she tried not to let it happen, thoughts of Dumbledore fled through her mind, specifically the memory of him asking her, "Would it be wise to place this prophecy in the Hall, Selena?"

**

* * *

10: 29 PM, Saturday, April 26, 1980**

As much as they hated to say it, Sirius and Selena were more or less in hiding. More because they were spending a week at The Belladonna Estate due to the Prewett Brothers' death at the hands of the Lestranges two days before. And less because Sirius didn't like to think himself a coward.

Selena waved her wand, lighting a fire.

The night was particularly blustery and stormy, and Selena was debating whether she should listen to the crackle of the fire or the downpour of the rain. Twinkles and her family, now all grown up, seemed to relish the idea of sleeping by the fire, so Selena placed their basket next to it.

"Artemis is fine," Sirius said, coming in. "I fed him his owl tonic. He's fine." Artemis slept in one of the corners of the garage.

"He's getting old," Selena sighed.

"Oh, he's fine. He'll live for twenty more years after this."

"He's already twenty-one."

"He's older than you?"

"Sure."

"So he'll live for-"

"He'll live for as long as he wants, I suppose," Selena sighed, getting off of the couch.

"Where're you going?"

"I want a book."

"I could get it?"

"No, I'm fine."

Selena ambled over to the shelf and peered at it. Then, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and looked out the window into the rain. Her eyes focused on a faint figure by the magnolia trees; these trees had sprung up by her parents graves and had grown like bamboo. She frowned.

"The book I want is in the living room," she said vaguely.

"Alright, but you know how your leg hurts in this kind of weather. You should rest it and let me get-" But Selena had already hobbled into the foyer and looked out the window on the side of the door. She flipped on the light, grateful that the house had electricity.

"OH!" She gasped. Selena thrust open the French double doors and looked out into the night.

"Hello, Half-Miss," a little house-elf said, bowing. A great figure hovered over her head, and Selena opened her arms to receive the bundle. It was heavy, forcing Selena to kneel.

"SIRIUS!" Selena yelled, holding the sopping wet thing. She heard him run into the area, and Selena turned towards him. "Look! It's Darcy!" She showed him the woman resting in her arms.

"Selena?" Darcy breathed.

"Yes! Yes!" Selena cried. Her eyes had filled up with tears. Darcy's face was pale as could be. She shivered uncontrollably, and her cloak was soaked through- never mind that she was nine months into pregnancy.

"Here," Sirius said. He picked Darcy up and set her on the couch in the library. Selena followed, urging Muffy the House-Elf to do the same. The raven-haired girl collapsed next to her best friend, taking off the dripping blanket and cloak she was swaddled in while Sirius closed the curtains.

"Muffy knows your house is Unplottable, Half-Miss, but you was the only person Muffy knows to take Miss Darcy to."

"Oh, thank you Muffy, you were very right." Selena pulled off the blanket, only to find Darcy's clothes in tatters. Darcy began to cough. Selena wondered how she had the energy to do so.

"I'll go and get her some of your clothes," Sirius said, mechanically walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Selena asked, feeling Darcy's head for a fever. Darcy could not stop coughing.

"A hankie, Half-Miss." Muffy produced a clean, white handkerchief for Selena.

"Thank you." Selena put the kerchief up to Darcy's mouth, as she was starting to cough blood.

"Here." Sirius set down a clean set of self-warming pajamas, then sat down adjacent from them. Selena waved her wand over Darcy, drying her.

"Thanks." Cough. "H-h-he sn-n-n-apped my w-w-wand."

"Who?" Selena asked as Muffy propped up Darcy's head with pillows.

"That b-bastard V-V-V-V," Darcy tried to speak, but her shivers and sporadic coughs impeded her progress. "Voldemort."

"He found you?" Selena asked.

"Y-y-yes. So cold, so-o-o cold." Her shivers would not go away, and Selena realized that these were shakes and coughs due to the parasite living on her heart. Selena waved her wand again, momentarily paralyzing the plant.

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"He found me." Darcy cleared her throat. "And the Cruciatus Curse hurts so bad. So bad. He said that he was going to kill me and my baby... Long and slow. Because Regulus left, and Voldemort wanted Regulus to face him like a man."

"You were bait," Selena simplified.

"Yes. Bait." She took a deep, ragged breath. "I asked Muffy to come, and she did. And here we a-a-are." She began the shivers again. An awful cough racked her body over and over. She spat out blood into the handkerchief.

"Oh, Darcy."

"L-l-listen to m-m-me," the blonde said, putting her hand on Selena's. "Th-th-the b-b-baby is c-c-coming now. And I w-w-w-won't li-li-live through. I g-g-got the plan-ant in m-m-my body be-be-because I ha-had to b-bury Mother in a pl-place where V-V-Voldemort wou-ou-oud never f-f-find her." Her hand went to her chest, and she wheezed. Selena paralyzed the plant once again.

"You can't let Voldemort find the baby, okay? He said as I left that he would find it and me. Don't tell anyone. I want the baby to be safe. And you can't tell Walburga. Grimmauld Place is not safe. The only thing she knows is that Regulus is dead because of that Black Family Tree she's got. Baby and I can't be on it because I never married Regulus. So she doesn't know. She can't know."

"Of course."

Darcy clenched her teeth and rubbed her stomach.

"The baby is coming," Muffy said solemnly. Selena's eyes widened, knowing that she had to deliver this baby.

-

Selena peeled the caul off of the newborn.

"A caulbearer," Darcy whispered, watching this careful process. Darcy's voice had taken on a scratchy tone, which worried Selena.

"It's a girl!" Selena exclaimed, showing the baby to Darcy. "Born on April the twenty-seventh at four-seventeen A.M."

"She's beautiful!" Darcy said softly, holding out her arms. The shivering had stopped.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I decided Alrescha Polaris Black. Polaris because... Well, it's the North Star. Thousands of years ago, Vega used to be the North Star." Selena nodded; she knew this because of Astronomy and the Planet Room on Level Nine.

"Very pretty."

"Mm, Regulus thought so too." Darcy began to sing to Alrescha Polaris as the both of them cried; Darcy sobbed out of happiness, and the baby cried to fill her lungs with air.

"Darcy? I've got to bathe her now."

"Sure, sure." Darcy handed over the now quieted baby. As Selena carefully washed the child, Darcy talked to Muffy. "I want you to follow everything Selena and Sirius say. And when Alrescha talks, I want you to obey her too."

"Yes, Miss Darcy." Muffy nodded, sniffling as she did so.

"Don't cry."

"Yes, Miss Darcy." Darcy began to cough again, producing more blood than before. She rubbed the left side of her chest, and then she began to moan.

"Oh... It stings."

"Darcy? Darcy, shh, don't talk!" Selena wrapped the baby in a towel and placed her in the bassinet she had Sirius retrieve from their house. Darcy's ragged breathing became spastic, like her lungs were having convulsions. Selena clasped her hands.

"I w-w-wonder if R-r-regulus will be there."

"Oh, oh yes, he will."

"I'm s-s-s-orry f-f-f-for wha-at I did t-t-to you, S-s-ele-e-ena," Darcy murmured. "I-I-I jus-s-t wan-n-nted to b-b-belong t-to someo-o-one." She gave a violent cough; dark sangria colored blood spurted out of her mouth, which she promptly covered with her handkerchief.

"No, I forgave you a long time ago."

"Oh, t-t-thank you."

"I love you, Darcy."

"I-i-i lov-ve y-y-you too." At this final declaration, Darcy's eyes traveled towards the ceiling. She harshly gasped for air, and exhaled slowly; Selena could see the light leave her eyes as she exhaled.

"Sirius," she whispered. "Get me my boots."

Without a word, he left, knowing exactly which boots his wife wanted.

"Goodbye, my dear friend." Selena closed Darcy's eyes carefully.

**

* * *

1:07 PM on the Afternoon of Sunday, April 27, 1980**

Selena and Muffy had lowered Darcy and had placed the earth over Darcy's dead body. Selena had insisted that she dig this grave by way of a shovel and nothing else. The deceased's body had been bathed in rosewater and not put in a coffin. When Muffy asked why they were putting her former mistress' bare body into the wet soil, Selena replied, "Because she was a martyr, Muffy."

While they prepared her body, Selena found the Best Friends Forever pendant around her neck. Selena decided to bury her with it.

They were also exceptionally careful to not inhale the spores when Selena Summoned the infernal plant from Darcy's body. Selena burned the plant far from the house and the graves.

So now, like a crypt or even a sepulcher, the magnolia tree gave shelter to four departed souls' bodies: Raphael, Komali, Baby Raphael, and Darcy. These four people Selena had loved above all else were now enjoying eternal sleep. Flowers went on all of their graves that afternoon, and Selena said no words.

Sirius left her at The Belladonna Estate, preferring to go back to his home. Selena knew he was sour, and she could definitely tell why. The moment she came home, they would have an argument. She knew that well.

But now Selena had Alrescha to take care of. She strode back into the house.

Walking back, it was in that moment in which Selena understood that this was the beginning of a new life; she hadn't decided if she liked this new life yet. It was too soon to announce her feelings on the subject. She recognized that the equation of her life had changed drastically, and that life would never be the same again.

Selena wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her reflection in the window. Her face was rosy and full, like it should be. She ran her tongue over her chapped lips; her skin was tanned, like normal. But Selena could only faintly see the blushing bride from almost two years ago. Her bistre eyes were not _tired_, per se, but just sad. As long as she had known Sirius, Selena could remember having this sad glint in her eyes. Happiness could never overcome that glint. Her eyes could twinkle with glee, yes, but still that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach would remind her of how imperfect her world was. And now, with that prophecy in the back of her mind and the welfare of her loved ones to constantly think of, Selena knew she was fading fast. Gone were the days of old. The days of heartbreak had arrived.

Oh yes, the equation had changed to a harder one, and Selena was currently having trouble finding the answer, despite all her intelligence.

**

* * *

Thursday, May 1, 1980**

"Aw, yes, you're such a sweet little baby, aren't you? Alrescha," Selena cooed. The baby heard her, as her eyes were transfixed on Selena's face, but she still cried.

"Ah, ah, I'm almost done. See? Your diaper's all done. No, don't cry sweetheart, I'm about to put on your pajamas. I know you're cold, I know." Selena finished dressing the newborn, and by the time she walked into the nursery with her, Alrescha was already asleep.

"Good night, my baby." Selena kissed her head, placed her in the crib, and walked out.

Selena had returned to the house she shared with Sirius that day, and Sirius had not spoken to her yet. She walked into their bedroom and saw him feigning sleep on his side of the bed.

"Hi." The woman settled in the bed, tired and ready for slumber.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Who?"

"The baby."

"I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing now. Take care of her."

"She's not yours."

"She's our niece."

"She's my brother's kid."

"Your brother's dead."

"She belongs in an orphanage or something."

"Don't you say that."

"What? She's not our baby. And I saw what you did with the nursery." Instead of blue, the nursery room was now different shades of flaxen yellow and amaranth pink.

"Sirius, Darcy gave her to me. Why can't you see her as a gift?"

"She's not my kid."

"There's not a thing you can do to stop me."

"What if I left you?"

"You would not."

"Oh really?"

"Don't be a prat." Selena rolled her eyes.

"You'd choose her over me?"

"She needs me more than you do. You're grown up. Alrescha's a baby who can't do anything for herself except breathe, sleep, and cry."

"I'm not paying any money for her."

"No one asked you to."

"She's _his_ child. Just because my idiot of a brother knocked up some girl that just so happened to be one of your stupid friends does not mean that you have to take care of her."

"Lineage doesn't matter."

"I do not want her in my house."

"If she goes, then I go." Selena paused. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Sirius sighed. He began to wrap his arm around Selena's body.

"Don't _touch_ me." She hit his arm away.

"Selena, please don't be this way-"

"You're the one who wants to refuse a baby sanctuary just because you hated her parents. And what's more is that she's your blood."

"Sel-" Selena sprang up from the bed, reaching for her walking stick.

"No! I'm sorry I couldn't give you a baby, okay?! I really am. And you and I both know I can't try again. We've been trying for months! Who cares if she's not exactly from my body! She's a baby! You're just mad that she is not your Baby Raphael. You're mad that Regulus was going to have everything you wanted! A wife, a house, a family. And when he died, you figured you got the better end of the deal! But Sirius, I know he would want you to care for his child. If you won't do it for him, then by God, do it for me! How do you think I feel? All our friends are walking around pregnant, and I lost my child. How do you think I feel, Sirius?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Know? You didn't _know_?" Selena laughed sardonically. Then, she roared, "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW! QUIT THINKING ABOUT YOUR OWN DAMN FEELINGS AND JUST THINK ABOUT HOW SAD I FEEL! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, MY CHILD IS DEAD, AND MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD. MY HUSBAND IS TOO GODDAMN WRAPPED UP IN HIMSELF TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME! AND YOU GET ON TO ME ABOUT HOW I DON'T TALK TO YOU? YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME! YOUR PREJUDICES DON'T ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING, SIRIUS!" She took a deep breath. "No. No, you only hold me up like this because you don't know who I really am."

Sirius, the master of debate, was scowling something terrible, mouth opening and closing, trying to figure out a clever retort and triumph in the verbal duel.

"Don't speak," Selena said. "Quit trying to win. ... I'm going to sleep in the nursery with someone who actually needs and wants me."

And with that, Selena retreated from the room, hobbling with fury.

Sirius sat there, stunned.

**

* * *

Wednesday, May 28, 1980**

"Ah, my cute little baby, how are we doing today?" Selena reached into the crib and pulled out Alrescha.

Alrescha sighed, her eyes focusing on her surrogate mother.

"Are you hungry? Does Mummy's baby want her bottle?" The dark haired woman traveled through the house, shuffling in her bamboo flip-flops. Upon going downstairs, she heard quite a racket, which startled Alrescha.

Sounds of a piano floated out from the den, and Selena frowned. She had not seen or spoken to Sirius in a month, though they lived at the same address. He had been holed up in the music room, and she had been in the nursery.

Selena pushed open the door a little, and a sharp pang stabbed through her chest when she saw what was inside.

Bottles of firewhisky, dizzy fizzies, wine, and even Muggle beer were everywhere. The shades were drawn, giving the room an unhealthy dark. Dust was on everything. A makeshift bed was in the corner, sheets yellow. The stench in the room filtered out when Selena had opened the door; both Alrescha and Selena scrunched their noses.

Sirius, to put it bluntly, was depressed. His hair was long, down to his shoulders; his face was unshaven, with almost a full beard. He hadn't bathed in days, Selena supposed. She wondered if he'd had any contact with anyone from outside.

Sirius' fingers moved swiftly across the keys, playing chaotic tunes that blended into slow ballads. Selena was going to leave him be, but Alrescha cried out in response to those last loud, low notes.

As if he was going to be attacked, Sirius spun around on the bench and looked at the double doors. His face did not soften from its tense composure.

"Do you want something?" He asked quietly.

"Um. Have you spoken to anyone?"

"No. I've not gotten any mail since the Prewetts died."

"Oh. Alright." Selena still stood there.

"Do you want something?" He asked louder and with more force.

"No. I just... Never mind." Selena turned to go.

"Going to feed her?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why. Isn't it midnight?"

"No. Sirius, it's nine in the morning." Selena paused. "Of May the twenty-eighth."

"Oh."

"What day did you think it was?"

"The second."

"Of June?"

"Of May."

"Oh." Selena knew she had to leave, or else she'd break down crying and drop the child in her arms. So, she cleared her throat and closed the door.

Selena walked into the kitchen and placed her baby in the bassinet on the table. Alrescha did not fuss.

As she waved her wand to put a pot on the stove, Selena brushed her hand over her eyes.

"All right, Miss Selena?" Muffy asked, appearing on the spot.

"Oh, oh yes, Muffy. Um, when he goes to sleep, do you think you could change Sirius' sheets and clean up in there?" Selena turned to get a bottle from the counter.

"Of course, Miss Selena."

Rubbing her wrist over her cheek harshly, Selena sniffled, trying to wipe out the tears.

* * *

Ending Author's Note: 

_"Your heartbeat is pulsing at night in your chest. It's gold and it's glowing with all the life you have left... Run where you'll be safe, through the garden gates to the shelter of magnolias. Your eyes are like sea glass, so weathered and worn from all they've seen of adolescence torn. The lovers who have tainted you, they pulled you into the night, and they touched your skin with velvet gloves and made you feel alive. Run where you'll be safe, through the garden gates to the shelter of magnolias. There's not much time; the blush in the sky begins to fade." --_ "Magnolias" by The Hush Sound, and I don't own that. That's an incarnation of what happened to Darcy, maybe? I'll save you the trouble and tell you magnolias mean dignity and perseverence.

I wasn't originally going to say this, but one of the songs from Darcy's music box to Selena is "Everytime" by Britney Spears. I'm not going to tell you the other one until the very end of this story.


	21. Chapter 20: The Moon Won't Rise

A/N: Alrescha is pronounced "Al-resh-ah." It's Arabic for "the rope." But that's not why Alrescha is named Alrescha. Maybe you can figure it out.

Major clues are in this.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Three: Chapter Twenty 

**Wednesday Evening, July 16, 1980**

She'd written in code to Remus, telling him of the new baby that resided in the house, but not how she acquired it. And she told him of how she and Sirius weren't talking to each other. Remus wrote back, but Selena knew he did not know what advice to give.

Other than Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus, no one knew where Lily and James were. Lily was about to give birth to her baby boy, and James wanted everything to go smoothly. Even the Longbottoms had fled from their home to Augusta Longbottom's house, feeling safety in numbers.

So now Selena dictated notes to a quill. She had decided to work from home, so she was working on an essay to submit to the head of her department, Rookwood.

Alrescha Polaris began to bawl. Frustrated, Selena turned to the bassinet and pulled out the baby.

"Shh, shh, now." Selena sighed. "Oh, sweetie, why won't you sleep? I changed you and gave you a bottle already... Shh, shh... I've got you. Mummy's got you." Selena pressed the child to her bosom, rocking her back and forth. But Alrescha fidgeted and kicked, fussy and attention-seeking.

Selena exhaled, looking down at the fickle child. Selena could not fawn over her _and_ finish the essay on Spirit Separations by midnight. Rookwood had already been hesitant to give her a day more to work. An idea sparked in the young woman's head.

"Okay, Rescha, okay." Selena got up, putting on her slippers. "Okay, my baby." Selena walked out of the nursery and down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door of the bedroom she shared with her husband. She knew he was in there- he had ended his phase of melancholy music and depressed uncleanness. Now he was infatuated with books.

"Sirius?" Selena said lightly, switching the baby's position.

"Mm." Sirius looked up from a giant-sized literary piece. His hair was still long, but his face was shaven. His eyes seemed a little brighter.

"I need help," she confessed. "Could, could you take Alrescha for a little while? Only maybe an hour or two? Please? I need to get this letter done, and she just wants to be held... If you don't want to, you don't have to. I mean, never mind." Selena turned to go, but Sirius was already up and going to her. He held out his hands.

"Sure."

"Really? Oh thank you!" Selena eased the baby into his arms. Alrescha began to whine. "Ah, ah, baby doll, he's okay. Um, make sure you prop her head up. Don't allow her to go on her stomach for a really long time. She's fed and changed, so-"

"Go finish your paper."

"Thank you," Selena whispered. She left the bedroom, leaving Sirius with the baby girl.

Alrescha smiled a wide, toothless grin at him, but Sirius was unmoved.

"Alright, spawn of evil," he said. Alrescha stared with wide eyes, her nose flaring. "Merlin, Regulus made that face when I took his cookies, right before he... cried."

"WAAAAAAH! WAAAAH!"

"Oh, no, no. Don't cry, Alrescha, don't cry." Sirius moved back to the bed. Unsure of what to do, he repeated the same phrases that Selena used to soothe the child. "Hey, hey. What's a'matter? Who's the cutest baby in the whole wide world? You! Ah, c'mon sweetie. That's a girl!" Alrescha had closed her mouth, but she was still upset.

Sirius propped himself against the pillows and waved his wand to put the books away.

---

"Mmmwah!" Sirius kissed Alrescha. "You're my beautiful baby girl, aren't you? Daddy's little baby!"

"Whee!"

"Mmwah!" Alrescha cooed with happiness, and she turned her head towards the door when she heard it open. "Look, see, it's your mummy! Say 'Hi, Mummy!'" Sirius picked up Alrescha's arm, making her wave.

Selena felt like she had walked into another world. Instead of asking for the baby back, she hobbled over and sat next to them on the bed.

For a good half-hour, the young wife watched her husband and adopted daughter playing together for the very first time. Alrescha eventually got tired and fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

"I'll go put her to bed."

"Okay."

Sirius danced away with her, elated. He came back moments later and hopped into bed. He lay down with his hands folded over his chest. Selena still sat dumbstruck, but overjoyed.

"She is amazing! She looks like me, you know. They say looks skip a generation, but they can switch in the generation too. Alrescha's got my smile. Not my laugh, though. She laughs like me, but the sound comes out different. And she's getting so big! Did you see that cute little tummy? I mean, honestly she's definitely-"

"Sirius?" Selena looked down at her husband.

"Huh?"

Instead of giving an answer, she kissed him full on the mouth. When she pulled back, she found her husband staring at her weirdly.

"What was that for?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm proud of you too. You've been taking care of Rescha all this time by yourself. Sorry, by the way."

"No, it's fine." Selena knew Sirius wouldn't be able to feel what she did. At least, not right now.

Selena sat for a second, then smiled.

"Oh ho, I know that look. You've got a nasty devil streak in you."

"I'm allowed to- our anniversary's tomorrow." Selena swung her leg over in order to straddle him.

"Goodness, it is." Selena bent down close to his face.

"I missed you."

"Me? Or did you miss my utterly provocative body?"

"Both."

"Hmm." Sirius' hands crept up her arms.

"Nope! Not this time." Selena stopped him, foreseeing his ploy to flip her over. She pinned his arms to the bed, leaning in to kiss him once more. In a flash, the scene changed. Sirius had moved so swiftly that Selena didn't notice she was heading to the bottom until she was already there.

"Unfair!" She mock-accused.

"Who plays fair?" Sirius didn't notice that his wife's hands rested on his belt buckle.

**

* * *

Saturday, August 2, 1980**

"Hello, Neville! Hi! Aw, Alice, he's just so beautiful."

"Thank you; Alrescha's cute too!"

"Ahaha, yes." Selena looked down at the child, then looked at the other two babies in the room.

"Haaaarry, Harry," Sirius cooed. "Hello, mate."

"Isn't he just the most wonderful thing?" James sighed.

"And I'm his godfather." Lily and Alice conversed with each other, as did James, Peter, Frank, and Sirius.

"You did not adopt her," Remus whispered suddenly. "You told me you adopted her out of the blue. You liar."

"How'd you tell?"

"She looks exactly like Sirius." Selena sighed.

"She's Regulus and Darcy's."

"What happened to Darcy?"

"Voldemort Crucio'd her, knowing she'd die if he did."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Selena didn't like to think about it. She swallowed.

"Ah-aaah!" Alrescha held up a limp arm.

"Oh, she wants you," Selena said to Remus. "Here."

"No, no. I, um..." The baby was placed in his arms. Remus blushed faintly, not knowing what to do. Alrescha Polaris smiled and squealed.

"Aw, she likes you!" Lily said, nodding in their direction.

"You think so?" Remus tilted his head.

"Of course."

"I don't know the first thing about babies..."

"Don't worry, Remus. You'll have one of your own someday."

"Psh, yeah, right."

"You will."

**

* * *

Thursday, December 25, 1980**

Sirius walked into the nursery on Christmas morning to get his daughter. He found that Panache, Dash, Flash, and Effie were playing with her as Twinkles looked on. Sirius smiled and peered into the crib.

"Glad to see you're having fun, Alrescha."

"Dadadadadada."

"Yes, my baby?" Sirius lifted Alrescha out of her the crib as she giggled. Panache looked forlorn- there was no one to watch him now. Flash and Effie seemed to snigger at him.

"Dah!"

"Dah to you too."

Alrescha kicked and laughed as they went out of the nursery.

"So, are you ready to wake up Mummy? It's Christmas! Your very first Christmas!"

"Mumumumum."

"Yes. Mum." Sirius and Alrescha went into the master bedroom; Selena was asleep still. In a shushing gesture, he placed his index finger over the little baby's mouth. Alrescha's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. Her father kissed her black hair as he rounded the bed to face his wife.

Selena, lying on her side, twitched her nose while Sirius set the baby on the mattress next to her. Alrescha immediately began to crawl clumsily on her mother.

"Mmm..." On instinct, Selena cradled the baby, forming a protective shield.

"Mum," Sirius said quietly, poking Alrescha.

"MUMUMUMUM!"

"Ah, I'm up, okay?"

"MUMUMUM." The child crashed herself onto Selena's face.

"Al_rescha_." Selena sounded muffled.

"Hahaha," Sirius laughed and pulled the girl off Selena. "Good morning. It's CHRISTMAS!"

"WEEWAH!"

"Yes, it's weewah day."

"Weewah?" Selena asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, come on, _get up_!"

"Okay!" She reached for her walking stick, which hopped its way to her left hand.

"Pop pop pop!" Alrescha grabbed Sirius' mouth.

"No, baby, I need my lips..." He bounced her up and down while Selena shook her head and went into the bathroom.

"Did you change her?" She asked with a toothpasty mouth.

"Er, no..." Sirius resented diaper-changing, but set the child on the bathroom counter anyway. Knowing what was going to happen, Alrescha began to fuss.

"No, no, no," Selena soothed, gently bopping her on the nose. She picked up a vibrantly colored ball and set it in front of the baby's face.

"Tah." Alrescha, mesmerized, grasped it.

"She's got such a short attention span..." Sirius muttered.

"So do you." He scowled.

"I want presents," he said, magically enforcing the diaper. Selena thought that this statement just proved her point.

"C'mon, let's see what's at the tree."

The young family ambled down the stairs to the Christmas tree. Sirius propped the baby up next to the tree, and Selena sat down next to her.

"Look, baby, look. Presents!"

"Ma moo?"

"Yes, ma moo..." Selena picked up a star-spangled one. "Look, this is from the Weasleys! Oooh, I wonder what it is, Alrescha!"

"BAH!" Alrescha took it, ripping the paper open. A knitted blanket rolled out, blinking with lights and dangling fuzzy balls.

"Ooooh," Sirius and Selena said together.

"Ooooh," Alrescha mimicked. She promptly put it in her mouth.

"Oh, baby, don't do that. I know you're getting teeth, but don't do that. You don't want to ruin it. I'll give you something else to chew on..."

"NO. Open my present first!" Sirius said to his daughter, picking up a box. Alrescha stared at him, as did Selena.

"It's alright, Daddy's just a nutter..."

The present turned out to be a teething object, something cold and squishy that Alrescha could put in her mouth.

---

Alrescha sat in her mother's lap, facing outward towards Dumbledore. She'd never seen so many people in her life, but she was too young to understand what was going on.

"We have a leak," Albus Dumbledore said plainly. "Someone is sending information to Voldemort." The room erupted in whispers.

"It's true," James said loudly. "Why else would only Frank and Alice be attacked out of an entire group of Aurors?"

"Be on your guard," Alastor Moody cautioned. "Any one of us now could be leaking information to Voldemort. If you aren't, then death might visit you at any time."

"Why say this now?" Emmeline Vance asked. "Why tell us someone's slipped?"

"Maybe they will stop." Dumbledore's eyes glided over them.

"Then it's not safe to continue our efforts," Alice said. "Not safe for us or our children. We've got little babies!"

"I know," Dumbledore murmured. A crease formed on his forehead; he clasped his hands and placed them to his mouth. "Someone- someone we know to be true- should hold our secrets."

"You and Moody," Sirius prompted.

"I agree," Minerva McGonagall concurred. "We know you both are loyal-"

"No," Moody said. "If we say this, then the leak, whoever he or she is, might attack or lead us straight to Voldemort. They've got to be pretty damn smart to keep on like this... And we don't know."

Selena knew this leak angered Moody to the very core, for he did not like to be hoodwinked.

"He's right," she spoke up. "We need someone who can't be fooled as well... Even though we're only human, and there is the possibility that we will, indeed, be fooled."

"I agree with Selena," Dumbledore said. "But what should we do?"

"I know," voiced Remus. "Dumbledore could be the head of everything, like he is now. But instead of telling us all what we're going to do, he should only give certain information to certain people... That way one won't know what the other is doing."

"This could work."

"No." Selena sighed. "I'm sorry, that's an excellent idea, Remus. But, see, what if he gives information to the leak? The leak is our friend! What if we blindly trust, thinking that this person would never lie to us?"

"Listen to no one but Dumbledore, then," James said.

"You all have such faith in me." A faint smile showed on Dumbledore's face. "What if I am the leak?"

Sirius laughed out loud, as did everyone else. But Selena did not laugh.

"He's right. He could leak too."

"But he would never! He- he's Dumbledore!" Dedalus Diggle said.

"I am only human."

"Deadlock," Lily murmured. "The only thing to do is quit completely... Or to keep going and wait for this person to slip up. Like Selena said, they're human, and they'll make a mistake. With all of us watching, they'll be more careful, and-"

"If people are too careful, they make awful mistakes," James finished.

"Yes."

"We should vote on what to do," Elphias Doge said.

A silence prevailed. Everyone glanced at each other, looking at them hard, as if this would tell them who was so unfaithful to the Order. Five minutes passed with these exchanges.

Selena bit her lip.

"Before we vote, don't think about who it might be. Think about what might happen if you vote a certain way!" She warned. "If we quit, and return to normal life, the leak might take the time to sell us to Voldemort. And if you think he won't find you... He will." She thought of Darcy. "He definitely will. We will forever want to eradicate any Dark Magic, so we will always be a threat. But if we continue, the leak will continue. We will have to fight more, suffer more losses. Bury more people. Until we find the key to Voldemort's demise."

"I... I want to go on," Frank said. "If I stop now- wait, I won't be able to. This is something we're all passionate about... We shouldn't have to stop just because there's a leak."

"Then we're keeping it alive, hun." Alice patted his arm and looked down at the baby in her hands. "No matter what happens to us."

"Are we agreed then?" Minerva asked. "We are going to keep going, regardless of what's going to happen?"

"Yes."

"I'm in."

"Got nothing better to do."

"Nothing else I can do," Selena heard Remus mumble. She lifted her arm and tapped his fingers lightly, letting him know she had heard him.

"Alright. This meeting is adjourned. Feel free to enjoy the food."

"Yesss!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Boo?"

"Yes, food," Sirius said, picking up Alrescha. "Let's find you something to eat, eh?"

"Boo."

"Selena," Dumbledore called. "Can you come here a moment?"

"Sure." Selena hobbled across the room and sat down in a chair next to the Headmaster.

"Tell me who it is," he said urgently, hushed.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me who the leak is."

"I can't, sir, you know that." Selena's voice was lowered.

"I have such a bad feeling."

"I know. I do too."

"You know my informant?"

"Yes, sir." Severus Snape popped into her mind's eye.

"He told me something disturbing."

"Sir?"

"Voldemort knows of that prophecy we put in the Hall."

"No," Selena whispered, moaning. "Neville and Harry..."

"Yes."

"Oh, God."

"I thought that if we kept it quiet... Who told Voldemort?"

"My informant. He couldn't have known it meant Neville or Harry."

"I know. That must be killing him inside- it's a fifty-fifty galleon toss. It could be Lily's son."

"I fear for his reaction if it is so."

"He still loves her?"

"Love never dies. Not really."

"Poor dear... Oh, Harry. Oh, Neville."

"We need some powerful magic, Selena."

"I have found that there is no magic that erases the evil seed living within man."

"It lives in us all."

"And that's what scares me half to death." Selena paused. "But I know who is not the leak."

"Who?"

"Lily and James and Frank and Alice. They can't be."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Voldemort needs an informant who won't kill their own child."

"What if he hasn't told them about the prophecy?"

"It can't be Frank and Alice- they were attacked. And James and Lily have hearts of pure gold. They're least likely to sway. They're too strong, Albus. I fear that the strength of the others will be tested. Will they crumble? Or will they rise up and be mown down, like Gideon and Fabian?"

"Either way, they will die."

"Yes, sir. They will die."

"And you won't?" He looked at her hard.

**

* * *

1:07 AM, Early Friday, December 26, 1980**

"Hello, love." Artemis had swooped in through the window, bearing a letter. He hooted, nipped Selena's finger, and flew off.

The woman unsealed the envelope, finding it was from Gringotts.

_We have received definite notice that Darcy Vega Knox has indeed passed away, and we have her will on record. You, Selena Nisha Riviera, have been entrusted with the entire contents of her vault, along with a house and her entire fortune. _Selena read on, and fixed her eyes on some rather interesting statements. _Your inheritance will not be disclosed to the _Daily Prophet_, though Miss Knox was very well-known. We will try to keep the _Daily Prophet_ away from your affairs, as this is part of our Gringotts Policy. _

Selena sat back and clucked her tongue, thinking deeply about why Alrescha Polaris wasn't the heir to this legacy. But when she gave it enough thought, Selena was sure that the only people who knew that Alrescha was indeed Darcy's baby would have to be the Archival Division of the Ministry. And the Archives were on Level Ten, which was only accessible through Level Nine, due to the secrecy surrounding history. And of course, that nifty quill Professor McGonagall had would definitely have Alrescha down for Hogwarts.

She sighed and turned back to her journal.

_Oh, who could this leak possibly be? I mean, it sure as hell isn't Sirius or Remus. And it's not Alastor... Oh, I can't think. Maybe the leak really _is_ that good. I just don't want Harry or Neville to suffer. I'm going to bed. Maybe dreaming'll clear my mind. Sincerely-_"

The signature appeared on the paper.

* * *

Ending Author's Note: Oh man, this took so long, and it's SO SHORT! I was stuck, I really was. I'm so, so sorry. But now, I'm not stuck. I'm sorry. And I'm even on Winter Break, too! 


	22. Chapter 21: Seeing With These Very Eyes

A/N: Big clue.

... I'm rocking out to that Pepsi Cola commercial with Britney Spears in it. Yes, that's right. _Britney Spears_.

This is short because I want to give vital information without getting into the month of October. cries Oh, Lily and James!

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Three: Chapter Twenty-One 

**Wednesday, February 18, 1981**

"How does this sound?" Selena interrupted Sirius' quiet time. "In contrast to the Branching Theory of Time, as stated by many Chronos Scholars, the Linear Theory constantly proves itself to be the only truly possible conjecture as to the flow of time."

"I have no clue what the hell it means, but sounds nice."

"It means that, say, for example, you've got a choice. You either go to the store or you don't. In the Branching Theory, you might die if you go to the store. But let's say you _don't_ go to the store. The choice that you had to go to the store is forever marked in time, and time can go that way, and it does, in an alternate reality. But the path that you are on, physically, says that you _didn't_ go to the store, but you forever have the choice. Basically, the Branching Theory is made up of infinite multiverses- as opposed to our single universe- and that for every choice we could have made, there is a timeline that follows it."

"Okay, I get it. And the Linear Theory?"

"Everything has already been decided. I had the choice this morning to go to work and write this essay, or I could stay here and write the essay. But I chose to stay home."

"Yeah."

"Therefore, all the other choices I could've made are nullified, because they didn't happen, and therefore, they don't matter."

"I like that one better."

"Yes, it makes more sense. There is only one human spirit residing in each human- hopefully- and the spirit can't branch off like that. The theory is wrong."

"Okay, okay, don't get so worked up about it."

"Sorry, it's just, I can't believe the Ministry would allocate money to supporters of the Branching Theory."

"Why?"

"Well, the Ministry wants to figure out a way to go back in time and get rid of Voldemort by use of the Branching Theory. If we get rid of this timeline that we're on now, they think that we'll switch to an alternate timeline."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah. Because let's just say that tomorrow some bloke goes back in time and makes it so that Voldemort was never accepted into Hogwarts."

"Okay."

"Branchingly, yeah, it could happen, but time would just switch timelines. And that would be very, very bad. Linearly, it's already been done. Time has a very good sense of where it wants to go, and it will happen. We wouldn't even feel it if they succeeded at that endeavor."

"So... Everything's already been done, and time won't deviate."

"Yeah. Now, why can't the Chronos Scholars get that through their thick heads? I've done numerous time trials, and time and time again, it's been proved that time flows _linearly_."

"Write it down, then."

"I am."

Selena's quill scratched over the parchment, flowing with Selena's thoughts. James had given her a special note-taking quill that was similar to her ostrich feather quill with her journal.

"I've been thinking," Sirius spoke.

"About what?"

"About who the leak is."

"We all have."

"I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"Remus." Selena whipped her head around.

"How'd you figure?"

"Well, Voldemort's using werewolves, and Remus is a-"

"Don't even go there."

"Why not? Remus is smart. He can outwit us and stuff."

"What's his reason?"

"I don't know. Does it matter? I didn't like the vibe I got when we were at the party."

"Sirius, that could've been anyone. You were sitting next to me and Peter too."

"Peter's not smart enough to trick us."

"Remus' willpower shows his loyalty- only someone who is weak would side with Voldemort. He would die for us."

"Right. Bloody werewo-"

"What is with you?"

"We are losing this war, and maybe Remus figured that he wanted to be on the winning side. I mean, hey, he's never gotten attacked."

"Oh, Sirius. I'm more likely of being the leak."

"Puh-lease."

"Honest."

"I don't trust him."

"You turned Animagus for him. It's the full moon, and James is with him _right now_, helping him along. You both did some dangerous stuff to be Animagi."

"That's because Remus was my friend then."

"And he isn't now?"

"Not if he's the leak!"

"Oh, Sirius." Selena shook her head. "Your rationale is so skewed. Voldemort killed his father and mother!"

"Werewolf."

"He's got feelings too."

"How do we know that? What if he's evil and he's been planning this for ages?"

"I trust Remus with my life. I don't know about you, but-"

A baby began to cry.

"I'll get her. We'll finish this conversation later." Sirius left the room. Selena directed her face towards the window.

"And it's the beginning of the end," she mumbled to herself. She sighed and continued working on her essay. She had a startling revelation- a third theory- as she poured over her books. "In some specific cases, the Branching Theory is possible if one knows exactly what they want to change, but then the time shifts. This is known as Linear Branching..."

**

* * *

Monday Afternoon of April 27, 1981**

"Happy birthday dear Alrescha, happy birthday to you!" Everyone erupted in applause. Alrescha sat, stunned, with a cupcake in front of her.

"Blow out the candle, sweetie," Selena said. Sirius took pictures of everyone.

"C'mon, blow it out!"

"Like this, baby." Selena blew air from between her lips. Still puzzled, Alrescha did it, and the light on the candle went out.

"YAY!" Everyone said. Alrescha clapped her hands, picked up the cupcake, and bit into it.

"Alright, let's cut the real cake."

"Miss Selena!" Selena heard little people voices. She turned around and saw a sea of redheaded boys.

"Hello. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George. My, you're growing up fast."

"Hiiii!" They all said.

"I start Hogwarts soon," Bill said sweetly.

"I can see. Are you excited?" He nodded fervently.

"Our mother said to give this to you," Percy said, pointing to a giant box that Charlie carried.

"Oh, thank you. Is it for Alrescha?"

"Yes."

"Ooh."

"Bye!" They all scurried off again. Selena hovered the box over to the other presents.

"All right?" She turned around and met Remus.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I got my own place."

"Yeah, I heard." Selena paused. "Listen, I know you're not the leak, but-"

"It's alright." He sighed. "My affliction can be... difficult to get past. Especially after the death of that little girl in Kent."

"Yeah... Mauled..." Selena shook her head. She had known the family.

"Funny how we can find the smallest bit of joy in these times." Remus looked at the people at the party.

"Hmm. Everything's just so awful. Sirius has gone crazy with that camera, taking snapshots of everyone. He thinks they might be gone in the blink of an eye. He's right, though. ... This just might be the biggest party we've had since our wedding."

"Yeah, I think so." Remus took a sip of his butterbeer; Selena could see a deep gash on his hand. "How's Sirius? He won't speak to me."

"He's scared."

"Aren't we all?"

"Dumbledore told me that information's been leaked for about a year now."

"Merlin, Quicksilver, that long?"

"Yeah. And that whoever it is, he's doing it carefully. Giving Voldemort bits of information every two months or so, so that he'll keep his cover."

"How are we going to get through this...?"

"I don't know, Remus, but I feel it. I feel like something is going to happen."

"Me too. We are so in this for the long haul."

**

* * *

Saturday, May 23, 1981**

Selena knew there was something wrong with her, which was why she was in St. Mungo's. Home with Alrescha, Sirius thought she was in Level Nine.

"Selena Black, Healer Kincaide is ready for you now."

"Thank you." Selena shuffled into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, dear. What can I help you with today?"

"I feel funny." Selena hesitated and then went on, leaning on her cane. "I haven't had my period in two months, but I'm definitely not pregnant. I did a spell." Healer Kincaide frowned.

"I'm going to try a different charm."

"Okay." Rising to her feet, Healer Kincaide sighed and waved her wand over Selena's stomach.

"_Mortuum vitae_." Selena felt a sharp pain in her gut, as if something was trying to break out. Then, as quickly as it had come, it went away. "Don't worry; it's supposed to be like that."

"What's it mean?"

"Sit." Selena sat. "I don't like giving this news, sweetheart."

"What?" The young woman's face, puzzled, was fixed on the older woman.

"You... you _were_ pregnant." She sighed. "But you lost it, dear. Your body's absorbing it back."

"No..." Selena breathed. "Oh, no! Is there anything you can do about that? I mean, can we stop that?"

"I'm sorry. We can't."

"Oh. Okay." She was stunned as she removed herself from the chair. "Oh. Thank you, Healer. I've got to be getting back to work."

"No problem, Selena. Get some rest. Usually when things like that happen, it means you're stressed."

"Okay." Selena already had opened the door to leave.

"Thank you. Bye."

"Good bye, dear."

The young woman closed the door, and went out of St. Mungo's and into the parking lot where her car sat.

"Keys, keys," she sniffled. With a trembling hand, Selena pulled out her car key and unlocked the door; she slid into the driver's seat and locked herself inside.

Her hands found their way onto the steering wheel after putting the key in the ignition. Facing forward, she stared blankly at nothing. Tears dripped down from her eyes as she exhaled.

"I failed him again..." Selena collapsed, her head falling onto her hands. Her body wracked with sobs. She felt so full of self-loathing, so terribly full of every bad emotion one could feel.

And she was way past due for a cry. Every single awful thing that had happened within the past six months came back to her, and this information from today was just the icing on the cake. Selena could only cry.

She cried for Remus and Sirius and Darcy and Regulus and Alrescha, for James and Lily and Snape and Peter, for the Weasleys and the Prewetts and the Boneses and the Longbottoms. She sobbed for everyone in the Order: Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore, Emmeline Vance, Alastor Moody, Mr. Diggle, Mr. Doge, Rubeus Hagrid, and even Aberforth. She pined for stupid things like Quidditch, butterbeer, fake wands, and ice mice. She thought of silly places like Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Level Nine, the Ministry, St. Mungo's. She cried for things she'd never had: a honeymoon, a baby from her blood, and more memories of her parents.

Selena thought of things that reminded her of her duty, of things that reminded her of what she'd never have, and of things that reminded her of her place in life.

As she cried, Selena held on to the jewelry around her neck- her goldenrod whistle from the Marauders and the moonstone crescent necklace she found on the Belladonna Estate.

**

* * *

Sunday Morning, September 13, 1981**

"Say hello to Harry, Alrescha!"

"Hello!" Alrescha waved happily at her playmate. Harry not only waved back, but also gave her a hug.

"He likes to hug," James said.

"Aw, they're so cute," Lily cooed.

"Give Harry a crayon."

Alrescha picked up a jumbo purple crayon and handed it to Harry.

"Color," she said. She began scribbling on a piece of paper with her own jumbo crayon. Harry followed suit. Soon, they were both playing as if they had been doing so for hours.

"Merlin, have you seen the paper lately?" Sirius asked. A glass of lemonade popped up next to his hand. "Oh, thank you, Muffy."

"Yes. Rosier and Wilkes are dead," James said, referring to two Death Eaters.

"That's some messed up crap," Selena grumbled. "Bartemius Crouch, gave sweeping powers months ago. Aurors can go kill anyone who's a Death Eater, and anyone can go to Azkaban without a trial nowadays."

"How is that bad?"

"Just you wait. Someone innocent's going to be in Azkaban next. Thankfully Alastor won't use them."

"The what?"

"He's got authorization to use the Unforgivable Curses, that's what."

"No!"

"Yes! All of the Aurors do." Selena sighed. "Alastor lost his eye and a piece of his nose bringing in Karkaroff. He won't use the bloody curses, and frankly, he's good for not doing it. Who'd ever stoop to their level? If I ever want to get back at someone that badly, I'll wring their neck."

"Sheesh, Selena."

"What? It's true." There was silence, and then tears sprang to Selena's eyes. "Have you heard from Allan lately?"

"No. No, why?"

"He wrote me that he'd had a baby boy. Dean. And I went into the Archives a couple days later to see and, well, um, Allan is listed as dead."

"What? How?"

"I found the names of Rosier and Wilkes as the cause of death. I was hoping that the Archives were wrong, but they never are."

"Why does this happen?" Lily mumbled. "People keep dying."

"And I hate seeing it all," Selena said quietly. "I hate seeing it all."

* * *

Ending Author's Note:

The next chapter may take a while to come out. It's going to be long; it's going to be sad.

On a lighter note, I watched _Quest for Camelot_ last night. I got great material for this story through it. reading this chapter, you can probably figure out what the ending will be. But you've got to figure why and how. I'll try not to put too many hints in the next chapter- got to throw you off the trail.


	23. Chapter 22: Lacrimosa

A/N: I'm going with the actual calendar dates when I do this, not from canon dates. The canon dates are a bit mixed up, and it'll help if I just continue using calendar ones.

Anyway.

It is now that we delve into the mysteries and intricacies of the Hallowe'en of 1981 through November the fifth. This is long, and I'll probably cry as I write it. And I'm sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make it right.

-sarcastically- Okay, guys, be mature.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection_  
Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Two

**Late Friday Night of October 30, 1981**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Selena whispered vehemently.

"You would've told Remus!"

"I would not have! You don't trust me to keep a secret!"

"Not from Remus!"

The couple argued in hushed voices because they didn't want to wake up the sleeping toddler in Sirius' arms. Selena opened up the house; they were returning from a visit to the Potters'.

"I can't believe you! You trusted _Peter_ to be the Secret Keeper? Why not you? Why not Dumbledore? Why not let Lily and James and Harry live in my father's house?"

"What's wrong with Peter?"

"Nothing!"

"I wanted to do a bluff, that's all! If only the five of us know, then it'll be alright!"

"Five? You haven't told _Dumbledore_! You bloody idiot!"

"You said it yourself! He could be the leak!"

"Oh, **God**, Sirius." Selena sighed. "I thought you said Remus was the leak!"

"Exactly. That's why only the five of us know that the Secret Keeper's not me."

"You could've told them to live in my father's house, Sirius."

"Remus knows where that is."

"Yeah, only you, me, Dumbledore, Alastor, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus and Peter know where the Belladonna Estate is. And you all can't breathe a word about it! Remus can't tell! He can't write it down on paper! He can't show Voldemort where it is! You all can't go to the house and perform Dark Magic in it like that when I'm not there... I've got the same enchantments Hogwarts has, if not more! It's even disconnected from the Floo Network!"

"Oh, bloody hell; we should've done that... It's got better protection."

"Now it gets through your thick skull!"

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm going to check up on Peter tomorrow or Sunday, I promise. The enchantments on Lily and James' house will alert Dumbledore if anything happens."

"Good thing I enforced them while I was there. They were old. Here, get her another blanket. It's pretty cold." Sirius draped the blanket from the Weasleys over Alrescha's sleeping body in the cot. Selena left the room and went out into the hallway. Sirius followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing something." Selena pulled from her dark locks the hair stick that her father had given her five years ago.

"Honestly, what are you doing?"

"Did it occur to you that maybe, just maybe we'll be attacked?"

"Why would we be attacked?"

"Because you never told Dumbledore that it wasn't you! That means that everyone else will think it's you too! Do you want us to be murdered in our beds?" Selena glared at him.

"Oh, Merlin, I didn't think about that." He hung his head.

"Sheesh, Sirius, I love you, but you've got to think things through." She patted his shoulder. "And now I've got to use this." She held up the hair stick.

"Again. What are you doing?"

Selena didn't answer, preferring to show him instead. They were stopped in front of the front door.

The young woman dragged the obsidian stone object across the door's perimeter, then reached into her pocket. She produced an antique key and put it in the keyhole, locking it.

"What did you just do?"

"I put a new enchantment on the house... It's complicated." Selena closed the door to the house. "But now we have an escape route from the mess you caused!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Not me."

"Then who?"

"Voldemort stole the beetles from the beetle jar." Selena burst into laughter.

"Come on; let's go to bed, silly."

* * *

**11:32 PM of Saturday, October 31, 1981**

"I'm gonna get you!" Sirius roared. Alrescha squealed and tottered behind the couch. Selena looked over the edge of her book to watch her family.

"Hmm. Where did she go!" Sirius asked, scratching his head and feigning bewilderment. Alrescha giggled from a corner.

"I think she's... here!" He peeked behind the couch Selena sat on. Alrescha nimbly crawled from her hiding place, giggling and looking back to see if her father followed her. She stopped and pulled herself up using Selena's knee. Selena's smile was wide.

"I've got you!" Sirius exclaimed, plucking her from the ground. He smothered her with kisses and tickles. With mirth in her eyes, the eighteen-month-old girl kicked to pull herself from his grasp.

"Be careful," Selena warned. Sirius stopped and sat down next to his wife; Alrescha sat in his lap, looking at him.

"Juice?" Alrescha exclaimed in her babyish voice. Sirius reached over Selena to pick up the sipper cup. Once she took it in her hands, Alrescha drank greedily from it.

"Alrescha's got to get ready to go to bed." Selena said. "Beddy-bye."

"No! No beddy-bye!"

"Yes, lovey, beddy-bye. Mummy gave you a bath, now Daddy's gonna put you to bed," Sirius said solemnly.

--

"She's sleeping?" Selena asked upon seeing Sirius come down the stairs. He plopped himself down next to her.

"Yes. She's an angel."

"Mm." Selena wrapped her arms around him and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Goodness, she likes to play." Sirius paused. "I think I'm going to check on Peter."

"Now?"

"Yes. I- I have a feeling. It's weird."

"Oh." Selena thought she was the only one with this strange, vaguely nauseating feeling in her stomach. She let go of him, as he gently tugged on her forearm.

"Going to Apparate?" Selena asked calmly.

"Can't. We put some spells on his house."

"Oh. Taking the bike?"

"Yeah." By this moment, Sirius was in the foyer, getting his dragon hide jacket from the hook by the front door.

"Sirius, I sent a letter to Peter's earlier. Artemis brought it back." Selena paused. "I told him that if Peter wasn't there, to bring it back to me. Don't deliver it, I said."

Sirius murmured an obscenity and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. Alright. Stay in the house, please."

"I'm not an idiot."

"I know, love." He gave her a one-armed hug.

"I'll wait up for you."

"Mmkay."

* * *

**6:02 AM, Sunday, November 1, 1981**

Sirius Apparated onto his front porch and ripped the door open in a fit of rage. He slammed it shut, put his back to it, and slid down to the floor.

"Sirius!" His wife called to him. He heard the soft tap-tap of her bamboo-clad feet walking towards him. "Sirius?" She called again.

He tried to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth, sobs poured out. He put his forehead to his knees, assuming the fetal position. Selena saw this from the fireplace in the family room; her heart beat faster.

"SIRIUS!" Selena cried, running to him. She collapsed next to him. "Baby, baby, what happened? Sirius?" She'd never seen him like this.

"Oh, God," he cried out. He put his hands up to her waist, clutching onto her clothes as he cried into her shirt. "Oh, Selena."

"Sirius, calm down. What happened?"

"They're gone. Remus wasn't the leak. Peter was. Lily and James... Lily and James..." He couldn't go on. It didn't matter; Selena didn't need him to.

She cried out in anger; her heart beat with such an ache, trying to rip out of her chest.

"Harry?" She gasped. "Harry."

"Ha-hagrid took him to Dumbledore."

"Oh, God." Selena ran her hands through his hair, crying herself. The two stayed like that for a while, trying to console each other, but not getting anywhere because they were each so injured. One can't heal someone without first being healed.

Crying profusely, Selena sat on the floor, two feet away from her husband, leaning on her hands. Her constant sobs reverberated through the house, each time causing her body to convulse.

Sirius, on the other hand, had stopped crying. He shook with rage, fists and jaw clenched. He emitted self-loathing, hatred, sorrow, volatility.

"I'll kill him," he whispered harshly. His throat was sore.

"I can't believe... Peter? Why, Peter, why?" Selena asked into the sky. She closed her eyes upon feeling Sirius embrace her. He lifted her up. She could hear his ragged breathing, feel the sweat on his brow, smell the anger on his body.

Sirius placed her in their bed and wiped her eyes.

"I will avenge them," he sighed, sniffling. And with that, his lips crashed onto hers.

Sirius made love to her that night, but Selena could feel a great difference in him. It was lingering and bittersweet, and he tried to leave no part of her untouched, as if to imprint in his mind what the love of his life was like.

--

**1:11 PM of the Same Day**

Selena had woken up to an empty bed. It would have been no use calling for him- Selena had known he was not in the house.

She now sat watching her baby playing quietly with blocks. Alrescha could sense something was wrong, as her mother occasionally would burst into tears.

"Mummy, what sound?"

"Hmm? Sound?" Selena stopped her fluid, rapidly-moving thoughts and listened. A roaring like a motorbike droned in the distance. It came closer.

Selena, thinking it was her husband, ran to the door and answered it. But a much larger person was riding the bike.

"Hagrid?" She called when the bike was cut off.

"'Allo, Selena," Hagrid said. He had a bundle in the crook of his arms.

"Is that Harry?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, 'tis. Dumbledore told me to give 'im to you for a few hours, to do some sort of fancy wand work on 'im. He said you'd know and cast it best."

"Oh, oh yes." Hagrid eased the orphan into Selena's arms. He awoke and began to fret, but he saw he was in his Aunt Selena's arms and cooed.

"Hello, Harry," she whispered, taking him inside. "C'mon in, Hagrid. You both should be hungry."

"Why thank yeh." Hagrid, tentative about his height, attempted to go inside. The door and ceiling stretched to fit his stature.

Selena unwrapped Harry quietly and placed him on the floor next to Alrescha.

"Hahwee," Alrescha said sweetly. Harry wiped his eyes, and they began to play.

"Alrigh'?" Hagrid asked tentatively, watching Selena. They were in the kitchen.

"I'm as to be expected."

"No finer people than James 'n Lily."

"Rightly so." Selena placed bowls on the table, along with a cauldron of chicken noodle soup.

--

Alrescha scrambled out of the house carrying a sipper cup. She tentatively hopped down the front steps and sat next to her mother.

"That's a fine scar, Harry," Selena murmured, holding the green-eyed baby on her lap. She pulled her wand from her hair and tapped it on his head. Harry Potter fidgeted and began to fuss. Glowing green, his lightning scar grew warm.

"Ah, don't touch it." Selena moved his chubby hand away from his head.

"Hot!" Harry proclaimed.

"I know." Selena blew on it, and the green quickly simmered to gold. "Okay, little boy. Time for you to leave me."

"Gotta make good time," Hagrid whispered, picking up Harry.

"Keep him safe."

"'Course." Hagrid turned to Sirius' motorbike, but looked back to Selena. "Best take care o' yerself. You an' Alrescha."

"I will."

"Bye!" Alrescha waved as the bike accommodated Hagrid's size. Harry waved back.

"Bye, Harry! We love you!"

"Love, love!" The toddler echoed from the steps.

"Bye-bye!" Harry yelled.

As Hagrid and Harry flew away, Selena wiped away a tear.

"Poor baby boy, he doesn't even know about his mum and dad. Poor baby... The Boy Who Lived, they'll call him."

--

**6:03 PM of the Same Day**

"GAH!" Alrescha yelled from the dining room. She began to scream and cry loudly, teetering into the kitchen. Frowning, Selena looked down at the little girl bawling her eyes out. Alrescha yanked her mother's dress frantically.

"GAH, MUMMY! LOOK! TABLE!" Selena pushed the kitchen door open, and her eyes stopped at the dining table.

"Oh!" A sob inched out of the woman's mouth. "Oh, Lily. Oh, James..."

The first thing Selena noticed was James' glasses. They were cracked in the left lens.

"_Occulus reparo_," Selena mumbled, pointing her wand at one of her best friends.

The couple's bodies lay on the table that had stretched to hold them. James' nose had crusted blood on it, and he was covered in dust and debris. Lily was the same, only no blood was on her. Their faces were calm, and James' face could have even resembled a smile, however faint. Lily's mouth was solemn, turned down at the corners.

Selena flicked her wand, and Lily and James floated from the dining room into the music room. Selena thought that this room was much better, as she could close the doors.

"Shwee, shwoo..." The Garland Fuzzies had come out from their hiding places, sprinkling their glittery dust. They followed James and Lily into the music room.

"Mummy?"

"Yes."

"Why no move?"

"They've died, Alrescha."

"What died?"

"Died is death. Remember when you found that baby bird that fell out of its tree?"

"Yes. Daddy said birdie went to Heaven."

"Yes."

"Heaven happen to Auntie LeeLee and Umcle Yames?" Selena had to smile faintly at the toddler's pronunciation.

"Yes."

"Oh. They no come back?"

"No."

"Oh. Poor Hahwee."

"Yes, poor Harry."

"Where Daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Oh."

* * *

**7:59 AM on Monday, November 2, 1981**

It was a sunny, bright day- strange, because it had been raining the night before. And the street didn't even look rained upon. It was a normal day in that town. So very pretty.

"HEY! HEY, PETER!" Sirius bellowed, breaking the peace. The street was busy, full of Muggles. Some stopped and stared when they saw Sirius running, others did not.

Peter Pettigrew heard Sirius, but did not look back. He ran, trying to lose him.

"YOU BASTARD! LOOK AT ME!"

Peter suddenly stopped and turned around. Sirius stopped too.

"You, you-"

"Lily and James, Sirius? How could you!" Peter began to advance on Sirius.

"What the-"

"YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS, SIRIUS!" Peter roared. "YOU SOLD LILY AND JAMES TO YOU-KNOW-WHO!" By this time, some Muggles at the stoplight had rolled down their windows to listen.

Sirius raised his wand, as did Peter.

"I'LL KILL YOU, PETER!" Keeping his eyes on Peter, Sirius sent a curse into the air, but Peter was faster.

It happened all too quickly.

There was a loud crack, and the street broke into pieces. Bits of concrete jetted into buildings and people. Cars sunk into the ground, and some collided and started fires.

"PETER!" Sirius screamed, staring at the man. Peter, in the chaos, severed his index finger from his right hand. He locked eyes with Sirius and grinned wickedly.

"Bye-bye, Padfoot."

"NO!" Sirius lunged forward as Peter transformed into Wormtail. And with his rodent self, he scurried into a nearby sewer drain and out of sight.

"NO, NO!" A string of profanities oozed out of Sirius' mouth. And within two seconds, people were holding him down.

"Don't kill him!" A voice yelled.

"Yes, Fudge! PUT HIM IN RESTRAINTS, MEN!" Sirius tried to pull them off, blinded with fury, but it was useless. Sirius Black was caught.

"Where's Pettigrew?" Fudge repeated over and over.

"LOOK, SIR!" A Hit-Wizard pointed down.

"A finger..." Fudge whispered. He turned to Sirius. "You killed him! You killed the Potters, and now Pettigrew!"

"NO!" Sirius snarled.

"Do not lie, or else we will use it against you in trial!" warned a man holding Sirius back.

"He will get no trial," Fudge said through barred teeth.

"I killed no one," Sirius replied desperately.

"Hmph. Take him away! You, you and you! Help me round up the Muggles!"

Sirius twisted and contorted his body, trying to pull himself from their arms.

--

**12:30 AM of the Same Day**

"Nothing will work, sir. She's barricaded herself inside," a wizard said to Cornelius Fudge.

"She's just one witch! How hard is it to get in?" Fudge yelled. He pushed himself forward, walking up the sidewalk with his wand brandished.

"Sir, you should step ba-"

"I am Cornelius Fudge." The portly man stood in front of the house and put his wand to his neck. "Selena Nisha Riviera Black! Please step out of the house! By the laws of the Ministry of Magic, you are arrested on this day!"

No answer.

"WE WILL FORCE YOU FROM THE HOUSE!"

"No, you won't," the house replied. "You will not get in, and you will certainly not find me."

"YOU ARE HEREBY CHARGED WITH OBSTRUCTION OF JUSTICE AND ACCOMPLICE TO THE TRAITOR SIRIUS BLACK!"

"No, I am not. My husband is not a traitor."

"Sir, we've been at this for over four hours-" a man pleaded meekly.

"I will not back down. Torch the house!"

"Sir!"

"TORCH IT!" He spat. "Because of her and her husband, we have to cover up the biggest incident of our time! We could have been found out!"

"My husband did nothing," the house echoed. "If you try to torch the house, you will meet terrible consequences."

"Sir, I think we should obey the house."

"I agree," a calm voice said. "Because she will let me in." Albus Dumbledore strolled up the walk. "Selena, please open the door."

"I will not tolerate a search of the house."

"We will not search the house. We have come to question you."

"Only two people are allowed in. You and Fudge. No more."

"Come, Cornelius."

The door swung open for Dumbledore, and the four wizards stepped inside.

"Please, sit down," Selena said loudly from her kitchen. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," Dumbledore answered, sitting in an armchair. Fudge, baffled, sat on the couch.

"Hi, Dumbeedoor!" Alrescha teetered over to Hogwarts' Headmaster. "Mummy says you know where Daddy."

"Where Daddy is," Selena corrected from the kitchen.

"Where Daddy is," the child repeated.

"I do," Dumbledore said. "But you cannot see him right now."

"Oh. When?"

"Soon."

"Okay." Alrescha scrambled into his lap. Cups of tea hovered from the kitchen to their drinkers. Selena revealed herself, hobbling. She stood, head held high, in front of her visitors.

"Where is Sirius?" She asked.

"In Azkaban Prison," Fudge responded.

"Why?"

"He killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles."

"He did not."

"Why do you say this?"

"Because Sirius would not have killed him like the _Daily Prophet _says. He would have done it with his bare hands. That's what you do for revenge," she said simply. "Now, why are you here?"

"Because we need your side of the story."

"Sirius left yesterday morning to find Peter because Peter betrayed Lily and James."  
"Wasn't Sirius the Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"He was," Dumbledore said slowly.

"No. He thought it would be a good bluff."

"Her brain's been addled," Fudge decided.

"No," Selena said.

"The evidence points to Sirius."

"And? Evidence can lie."

"So can you," Fudge said. "Not on purpose, of course, but maybe you were made to think something happened-"

"No. I went to Lily and James' house on Friday, and Peter had to show us how to get in."

"Maybe it was really Sirius, and it just looked like Peter. Maybe he bluffed the bluff."

"That's stupid."

"Selena, unless you have tangible proof that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper, then he will receive a life sentence in Azkaban."

"The music of truth will play eventually." Selena sighed. "I am sorry to say I have no proof. ... Why is my word not enough?"

"He could have changed your memories."

"He could not have. I wouldn't have let him."

"Even the greatest minds can be wrong," Dumbledore said slowly, looking at her over his glasses.

"Then you can be wrong, Headmaster."

"He's going to jail. End of story," Fudge said, getting up.

"Leave my house, and tell your men to stop searching it under invisibility cloaks."

"I- I- I didn't give that order."

"Right. If you monitor me or put me on house arrest of any kind, you'll pay, Fudge. Now, please leave. You may stay, Headmaster."

--

Not even an hour after the Ministry vacated the premises, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Severus," said a surprised Selena. Of course, he was dressed in black, but he carried white flowers.

"Good afternoon."

"Come in."

"Thank you." Snape was not himself.

"Have you come for the funeral? It's around three-"

"No. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, of course." Selena led him to the music room and left him inside.

A half hour later, Severus Snape emerged with tears on his cheeks. He bowed to Selena and went to the door. He opened it, but turned back.

"Sirius wasn't stupid enough to betray them, I know that, but I can't speak for the thirteen people that are dead." And with that, Snape closed the door. At least someone believed her.

The young woman stepped into the music room; Selena sighed and glanced at the bodies of her friends. Both Lily _and_ James had flowers on their chests.

"Selena?" A familiar voice rang through the house.

"Over here." Remus walked into the room.

"Oh, God," he muttered. He broke down in tears.

--

**6:56 PM of the Same Day**

The funeral had been short and quiet. James and Lily had been draped in white cloth, with their wands in their hands. Only Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Selena, Frank, Alice, and Remus had witnessed the burial. Everyone had gone home without discussing anything but 'the good old days.'

"I don't wanna hate you, Remus." Selena knew she was going to have this conversation.

"I don't want to talk to someone who thinks Sirius is innocent."

"Oh, Remus."

"Don't you 'oh, Remus' me! HE BETRAYED THEM!"

"No, he didn't. And he didn't kill Peter or twelve Muggles."

"He was crazy all that time."

"Remus!" Selena stood up. "I love you, and you are my best friend. I do _not_ want to fight with you. Can we please not speak of it? I know you're hurt. So am I! Can we not look at the past and lament debatable loyalty? Please?"

"Fine!"

"Thank you," she sighed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I've got to get home."

"Take something to go, then."

"No. I've got food at the house." Remus strode across the room to the front door.

"Remus, I'm just as hurt as you. Please remember that."

"The _Daily Prophet's_ right. Your brain has been messed over." Remus departed, slamming the door.

Selena found herself stroking the crescent moon necklace, wondering how in the world life could ever be normal after this.

* * *

Author's Ending Note:  
There will probably be major revisions, but I'll make sure to tell you if I do anything more in the next chapter. ... P.S. The editing thing on is being a little weird, that's why things aren't bolded and stuffs.


	24. Chapter 23: Our Love Is Strong

A/N: Hum. This took a long time because of school... and because I didn't know where I wanted it to end. I still don't know when I'll update after this. But I will, because no one can figure out the ending.

I'm deeply, deeply disappointed at how short this is, and I know you will be too. It's because I've decided to omit a very large plotline from the original plan. Moving on.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection_  
Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Three

**Evening, Tuesday, November 3, 1981**

"Mummy, look!" Alrescha called, teetering into the bathroom. "I maded a picture."

"You made a picture? Aw, lemme see."

Alrescha held up a piece of parchment with orange and blue scribbles on it.

"Oh, it's so pretty! Who's it for?"

"Daddy."

"He's going to love it!"

Alrescha nodded and set it down on the counter.

"C'mon, sweetie, bubble bath time."

Selena unbuttoned the child's sweater as Alrescha took off her sneakers. After the woman undressed her, Alrescha was put in the bathtub, much to her content. This would be the first evening where someone wasn't there to help Selena along. Remus, the child's godfather, had gotten Alrescha ready for bed yesterday.

The toddler splashed and chattered as Selena endeavored to scrub her with a cloth. Pretty soon, a water war had ensued.

"Haha!" Alrescha smacked the water, spilling it over onto her mother's lap.

"Silly girl!" Selena returned the favor by pouring a cup of water over the girl's head.

Alrescha calmed down, rubbing her eye.

"Oww..."

"Oh, baby, did you get soap in your eye?"

"Ow."

"Ah, don't mess with it!" Selena pulled her wand from its place and waved it over her daughter's face. "There. All better now!"

"Kiss it," the girl commanded.

"Mmwah." Selena put her hands on a towel. "Ready to come out?"

Alrescha nodded, and Selena sighed; it was about to happen.

Selena lifted the girl from the tub and wrapped her in a towel. As soon as Alrescha's feet hit the floor, the stopper removed itself and the water began to let itself down.

"AHHHHHHH!" The toddler screamed. "TUBBY MONSTER!" She sprinted out of the bathroom, dropping her towel on the floor and dripping water everywhere.

Selena rolled her eyes, wondering how Alrescha had gotten to be afraid of water going down a drain. A loud gurgling noise filled the room as the bubble bath disappeared.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHH! DADDY! DADDY!" And this was the part Selena dreaded. Normally, when this happened, Sirius was ready to take over the bedtime routine. But, of course, now he was not.

"Alrescha, it's okay... There's no tub monster."

"AHHHH!!" The little girl still hollered at the top of her lungs, scrambling in her closet. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"

Selena slowly opened the door to the closet and looked down at the whimpering child.

"There is no tub monster. C'mon, let's get you into clothes. Muffy, can you turn down my bed, please?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Mummyyy," Alrescha whined as Selena placed her in pajamas. "Why Daddy no come?"

"Daddy can't come right now."

"Why?"

Selena only kissed the top of her head.

"I want Daddy."

"I know."

"I WANT DADDY!"

"Shh, love."

"I WANT DADDY!"

Tears filling her eyes, Selena tried not to cry. Alrescha was bawling. Normally, Selena wouldn't tolerate so much screaming, but she didn't know what to say.

"I want Daddy, I want Daddy, I want Daddy!" The girl chanted. Selena only tucked Alrescha into the part of the bed that was formerly occupied by Sirius.

Selena put her finger over Alrescha's mouth and pinned her flailing limbs down.

"Shh, shh. Daddy can't come back for a really long time. It's just you and me, sweetie. Just you and me." Selena removed her hands from the child.

"I want Daddy."

"I know it."

Alrescha sniffled and sniveled into the pillow; Selena rubbed her back and began to sing the lullaby that Sirius would usually croon.

"_Oh, my little dear love,_

_Pure as a white dove,_

_Spread your wings and fly._

_Journey to the land of sleep._

_Give me something that's yours to keep,_

_For I cannot soar beside you._

_Drip into the soft sweet glow._

_Venture where I cannot go._

_Go and be my sight..._

_Go and be my light..._

_For I have been forsaken..._"

The toddler fell asleep.

Selena wearily slid off the bed, gingerly placing her feet onto the floor. Gripping her cane, she waved her wand several times while walking into the bathroom. The shower turned itself on, and steam wafted out.

With a sigh, Selena sat on the seat in the shower. The water rushed onto her face, warming her skin. Her fingers traveled across the tile, feeling for a bottle. Once she found it, Selena unscrewed the top; the scent floated out instantly.

"Sirius..."

The running water expertly hid her tears.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, November 7, 1981

"Yes, I saw them yesterday," Selena replied to Dumbledore's question. "You should see Augusta... All she can do is hold onto Frank's wand and just cry... I can't even cry with her, it's so sad. Such beautiful, strong people. They look the same, but they _aren't in there_."

"Hmm."

"I haven't visited Sirius."

A few seconds passed.

"I don't think I can," Selena added in a whisper. She glanced over at Dumbledore. She knew that look- he'd worn it a lot in the past week. It was the same look Remus had when he was trying to be brave for Selena. Selena began to recount the past few days.

"Took a bit of me with him though," Moody half-whispered, sitting on the other side of Dumbledore. Selena frowned as she remembered where she was. She had to be here, to see the very last few people. She was responsible for the last. She kept repeating that in her head, over and over. _I am responsible for the last. The very last few. I am responsible for the last. I must see the very last few._

And then six dementors entered, accompanying four people. Selena scowled, following them with her eyes.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Macical Law," Bartemius Crouch, Sr. said clearly, "so that we may pass judgement on you, for a crime so heinous-"

"Father! Father, please!" Selena's frown deepened as she watched Barty Crouch, Jr. ask for mercy. Bartemius Crouch, Sr. continued.

Selena stared furiously at the four people, the people who took the minds of her friends away: Barty Crouch, Jr., Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rastaban Lestrange. The boy pleaded with his father, even after the dementors came for him. His poor mother had fainted.

The four villains were ushered out by dementors, and Selena took a deep breath and stood.

"My offer still stands," Dumbledore said, also standing.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't think I can just now. Give me a few years, will you? I've got... Some loose ends to tie up."

"Of course. Just know my offer will always stand." Moody, Dumbledore, and Selena began to walk out of the room.

"Well, I suppose now's a good time to tell you," Moody began. "I'm retiring."

"I thought you would," Selena mumbled to herself. "Too much." Alastor Moody nodded.

"What do you plan to do, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Sit at home and take up some hobby, I guess."

"Doesn't sound like you to take up knitting," Selena retorted.

"Humph, knitting. This is me," he grunted, pointing to a hallway.

"Goodbye, Alastor."

"Dumbledore." He shook Dumbledore's hand, and then turned to Selena. "Constant vigilance, eh?"

"Of course. That's how you and I got Crouch, isn't it?"

**

* * *

**

Monday, December 7, 1981

_"Peter's a traitor, a traitor, a traitor... Peter's a traitor, a traitor, indeed."_

"Get me out of here." Sirius' voice was hoarse, and his face was covered with hair.

"Oh, Sirius, I can't..."

"You love me, don't you? Can't you see this is killing me? You don't want to see me hurt do you?"

"No, baby, I don't..."

_"Peter's a traitor, a traitor, a traitor... Peter's a traitor, a traitor, indeed."_

"Then help me!"

"Sirius, you're in Azkaban, I can't!" Sirius broke into tears.

"I'm so hungry," he whispered through chapped, broken lips.

"I know."

_"Peter's a traitor, a traitor, a traitor... Peter's a traitor, a traitor, indeed."_

"I'm so tired... The dementors come in my dreams. I have no peace. EVER!"

"I know."

_"Peter's a traitor, a traitor, a traitor... Peter's a traitor, a traitor, indeed." _Sirius grabbed the bars of the cell, frantically looking at Selena.

"I didn't do it! Lily and James! I didn't do it! You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, baby, I know that." Selena did not reach into his cell to touch him.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM PUT ME HERE!?"

"They wouldn't believe-"

"BULLSH-" Sirius clutched his head in pain.

_"Peter's a traitor, a traitor, a traitor... Peter's a traitor, a traitor, indeed."_

"MAKE THE VOICES STOP, SELENA, PLEASE!"

_"Haha... If you hadn't made him Secret Keeper... Lily and James would be alive! You are to blame!"_

"There are no voices."

"YES, YES THERE ARE!" Sirius wailed. "They keep telling me it's my fault. I should've been Secret Keeper."

"It's not your-"

"Get me out of here."

"Sirius, we've been through this, I can't-"

"I hate you! You're supposed to be my wife! Don't you love me?"

"I do-"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Sirius, you don't mean that-"

"_Peter's a traitor, a traitor, a traitor... Peter's a traitor, a traitor, indeed."_

"Please make them stop talking to me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Selena looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one. She reached into the cell and put her hand on Sirius' forehead. He whimpered at her touch.

"You shouldn't touch me," he said. "Remember what happened last time."

"But you need to feel something warm."

"How's our baby?"

"She's with Remus right now."

"How old is she now?"

"Almost eighteen months."

"I'm so sorry I won't be there."

"It's fine. I'm happy you're alive."

"I bet she'll be so smart..."

"Of course. She's got your blood, doesn't she?"

"She's got a wonderful mother, I meant."

"Visiting hours are almost over."

"I don't know what to do... I'm going to lose my mind. You really shouldn't visit me. It hurts even more when you leave."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I'll try to get you out. I've already written to Crouch about an appeal, but after what happened to his son, he's got no power."

"What happened to Crouch's son?"

"He's a Death Eater."

"Ugh." Selena did not have the heart to put more weight on Sirius' already heavy heart, so she skipped the bit about Frank and Alice being tortured into insanity. She cupped his chin, and brought his face closer to hers.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too." He paused. "How are people treating you? Tell the truth."

"Like I'm a convict. The people I work with don't care, though. Some people come to the house and throw dungbombs, ha..."

"No," Sirius gasped.

"Yes... I'm getting a reputation, throwing people off the lawn..."

"I'm sure you are..."

"I have to go now."

"Don't come back soon. Please. Only come when it's important... I don't like you being here."

"Okay."

"Send letters. I think you can send them..." Sirius sighed. "I'm going to try going into my Animagus form, to see if it'll make a difference."

"Okay." Selena kissed his mouth, murmuring her love for him against his lips.

"Love you too," he replied. Selena let go of him, and he winced.

"Sirius?"

"Get me out of here..."

"I'll try."

"If you loved me, you'd get me out."

"I have to go, Sirius." Selena backed away from the dank, dark cell.

"NO! Don't leave me here! SELENA!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much..."

"_Peter's a traitor, a traitor, a traitor... Peter's a traitor, a traitor, indeed."_

"Make the voices go away... Make them leave..."

"I can't, I can't... I'll come back for you."

"Come soon! SOON! I can't take this..."

"I know... If you change into your dog form, you'll be okay."

"Really?" He quickly transformed and curled up. Selena turned away and left.

She reached the Apparation point and went back to her house. Before turning the doorknob to go inside, she took a deep breath, calming herself down.


	25. Chapter 24: Rework the Cast

A/N: I'm sorry this is late, but I didn't know what to put in it. I still don't. It's not a filler; it's got important information, but it's lacking in the length department. I feel bad for not updating. But I'm getting to work on the next chapter right now. And I have a break coming up. So. Yeah.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Three: Chapter Twenty-Four

**Ministry of Magic  
****Saturday, July 8, 1989**

"Selena, is that you?"

"Oh, hi, Damocles!"

"I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" Damocles Belby forced himself not to look surprised at Selena's appearance. But a lot of people were going to be looking at Selena this way; many hadn't seen her for five years or more.

"I'm fine. How's your wife and that potion?"

"My wife's fine. We're expecting our third child in August."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pregnant werewolves are something to reckon with."

Damocles, in a bout of pride and happiness, pulled out several pictures of waving children and a woman with a very round tummy. And then he frowned.

"But the potion's awful."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just can't seem to get it right. I've tried ginger in varying amounts, different bases of the aconite, but I can't get it."

"What about belladonna?"

"Belladonna?"

"Yeah. Nightshade. It's got a lot of atropine in it. I bet it's got a more isolated form of atropine to counter the aconite."

"True. I didn't think of that. I'll try it."

"Well, I've got to get home, Damocles, but it was really nice seeing you. Tell your wife and kids I say hi."

"Nice seeing you too." They said their goodbyes, and Selena moved on.

**

* * *

**

The Black Residence

**Sunday, July 9, 1989**

Alrescha Polaris Black was growing to be a very interesting child.

She had her biological mother's voice, very smooth and authoritative, yet delicate when singing scales; she had her biological father's ability to hoodwink and work in secrecy. She had her Uncle Sirius' giant grey eyes, which were always playfully distant and twinkling, and his knack for marauding and knowing things one shouldn't. She definitely had the Black family demeanor: carelessly beautiful, disarming smile, and charming speech.

Yet there was one thing about her that proved to be, time and time again, distinctly Selena. And that thing was her personality. Alrescha was raised by her surrogate mother, and of course, would always be a miniature Selena Riviera.

Strange, Alrescha was only nine.

"Mum, he's here," she said, scrambling to answer the door. "Mum, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, sheesh." Sometimes Selena thought Alrescha was just like Sirius. But Selena didn't realize that the part of Alrescha that was Sirius came from Selena.

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" Alrescha opened the door and called out into the morning sun.

"Hello!" Remus stepped in. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

They embraced each other.

"Mum's being late. She keeps triple-checking everything."

"Hmm. How is she, by the way?"

"She looks normal to me."

"Remus!" Selena came from the kitchen; Remus gasped and pursed his lips. Then he compelled himself to smile.

"Selena," he calmly said. They hugged. "You look-"

"Gaunt, apparently." Selena had lost a lot of weight; her face had grown strangely pale; her body looked emaciated and unhealthy. But Remus could still feel her warmth, smell her spearmint skin, and see her fiery eyes. They hadn't seen each other since Alrescha had started primary school.

"Different, is what I was going to say."

"Oh. Well, I guess we look the same now. Gaunt, defeated, and thin." Selena's nose twitched. "Do you smoke, Remus?"

"On and off…" Selena opened her mouth to protest. "So, you're moving."

"Ish."

"When did Dumbledore offer you the job, anyway?"

"Actually, the first time it was before I was an Unspeakable. The second time was after Frank and Alice… You know. And third, last month."

"I think the title suits you. Selena Riviera: Master Spellcaster."

"You sound like Alrescha."

"She's moving with you?"

"Yes. Dumbledore said she'd be welcome to stay in Hogwarts with me." Selena was starting a new chapter of her life as Spellmaking Professor.

"You must be, what, the youngest professor there? Twenty-nine years old?"

"I guess. Snape's older by a couple months. But I'm not the youngest to be accepted as a professor."

"Oh. Well, I'm here to help."

"Thank you. I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Alrescha, make sure you have everything, okay?"

"But I already-"

"Check again."

"Fine." Alrescha sighed and flitted away.

"She's not going to be Alrescha Black for a while. Dumbledore thought it'd be best if we both used my maiden name."

"Understandable." Remus decided not to bring up the new taboo subject- Sirius Orion Black.

"You smoke, Remus? I don't think I like you smoking."

"Hmph."

"Messes up the way you smell." Selena sighed. "Oh, what happened to us? They tell me it is life, but I cannot help but think it is destiny."

"Aren't they the same?"

"Oh, most definitely not." She looked out the window. "I can't bear to be in this house." Remus stiffened, but tried to think of how the emaciated woman was feeling. He wondered how much she had cried.

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Seventh Floor

**September 1989**

Selena chewed the inside of her lip. She could hardly remember a time being nervous, but here it was.

"Mum."

"Yes."

"What am I to do all day?" Alrescha whined.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Can I sit in class and be your assistant? I can wear those fabulous clothes the muggle magic assistants wear." Selena sniggered. Oh, Sirius, can you hear your child?

"Um, no, but you can sit in class."

"Bugger." Alrescha paused. "Can I go to the library?" Selena squinted her eyes at the girl. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She had the House of Black running through her veins. Troublemaker.

"Don't you dare bother Madame Pince. If I even hear you were bad, you are confined to this area, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mum." Alrescha skipped away just as Selena's first class entered. Back to chewing the inside of her lip.

"Watch, watch this." A sixth-year Hufflepuff beckoned for her friends' attention. The two looked. The girl's hair turned bright orange with flecks of blood red. Very impressive, Selena thought, a Metamorphmagus.

A light buzz was in the air, but it soon died down when they saw the look on their professor's face. Selena was leaning on the podium for support; the silver-topped walking stick hovered at her side.

"Good morning," Selena said quietly. "I am Professor Selena Riviera."

"Good morning," some murmured. Selena removed her wand from behind her ear and tapped the board. The title of the class and her name appeared.

"This is Spell Making. Please, put away your quills, but keep your books on your desks." Professor Selena smiled a little as her eyes grazed the room. "This class is not hard. It just requires memorization and willpower. I am sure you are all capable of earning a wonderful E at the end of this course. I have a bit of a speech. And then afterwards you can ask questions about the course.

"First: This is the study of Spell Making, and in here we will test spells. Outside of this class, you may not use the spells you concoct in here unless I give you a stamp of approval. Again, using spells you have just made up outside of this room is not allowed.

Second: I know that in other classes you will be studying nonverbal spells, but in this class, for this year, you will always, always say your spells. I do not care what we are doing, I do not care what frivolous thing it is. If it is dark in class and you need a light, I want you to say the incantation aloud. It is very important that you do so.

Third: This class can be quite dangerous sometimes. Maybe a spell will go wrong and suddenly your ears will be on your toes. Do not panic; I will rectify the problem. Fear is not allowed in this classroom. If you are afraid, the spells you use will lack force and power, and they could backfire.

Fourth: If any of you have any problems with your wands, I suggest you tell me immediately. If it snaps, if it is having an offish day, I do not care. You do not want to know the terrible things that can go wrong with a wand. Also, if your wand does have something wrong with it, do not use someone else's.

Lastly: If you don't understand something, please ask me. I need you to ask. Alright. I'm finished."

Hands shot up.

"You there, young man in the third row. Name?"

"Mr. Grey."

"Hello, dear."

"Well, I was wondering what a stamp of approval was for a spell."

"Ah. I got my certification to be a Master Spellcaster some ten years ago. If I deem it so, a spell can be certified by me. I've got a special quill that certifies spells you make by the Board of Spell Masters- if they are well done."

"Wicked." She could see the gears turning in some of their heads.

"How old are you!?" A voice asked. Selena did not know who it was at first.

"Ah, Mr. Ames. Don't try to do things anonymously- I know things." Selena took her cane and hobbled from behind the podium. "I am twenty-nine. I was in Gryffindor, just like you, Mr. Ames. Played on the Quidditch team too. Beater."

"Awesome. What did you do after you left school?"

"Unspeakable."

"Bloody hell." "Really?" "Wow." Selena nodded.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Miss Romilly, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, see, I was flying my broom at home one day, and I lived in a community of mostly muggles, but we had a lot of wooded land, so I'd fly through the trees, you know… Well, some muggle boys saw me and shot me down."

"With what?"

"Guns."

"My grandpa works in the Ministry for Magic, and he's had to confiscate them when they're bewitched. They shoot little pellets of metal at the speed of a snitch, I swear."

"Mhm," Selena nodded. "They shot me down from the sky- and get this- I was taken to a Muggle hospital."

"NO!"

"Yep. They healed me wrong, and the Healers at St. Mungo's couldn't fix it."

"That sucks something awful."

"Yeah, well."

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts

**Nighttime, Sometime In Winter**

"This is stupid, I don't get to do anything around here," Alrescha muttered. Her mother was in bed; Alrescha was supposed to be doing the same thing. But Hogwarts was still a mystery, and Alrescha had been daydreaming for hours, wondering what was behind every door waiting for her to discover. It was a simple, simple equation. Finishing "housework" for her mother early plus boredom plus a vast imagination plus her mother's watchful eye plus a curiosity equaled the itch to walk around the school at night. Because daytime held nothing. Nothing ever, ever happens in the day, when everyone's in class with the light shining everywhere. Darkness is better.

"I'm leaving. Oi, Panache, what're you doing?" Twinkles had died some years ago on her tenth birthday. Now Panache, Dash, and Flash followed Alrescha around. Effie always hovered around Selena.

"Shwee. Shwoo, shwee."

"Yeah, well, if you get me caught I'll kill you."

"Shoom."

Alrescha danced down a staircase, heading to the kitchens to find some food. She ran into someone.

"Oi!"

"Shh, Fred, keep your voice down."

"Whoa, twins," Alrescha murmured.

"Who're you?" One asked.

"I'm Alrescha Riviera-Black. I'm Professor Riviera's daughter."

"Oh. Well, I'm Fred. This handsome bloke is George." Two boys, no older than her, with fiery red hair introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you. And why are you up?"

"Boredom. I'm trying to find the kitchens." Alrescha looked at them for a hint as to where she was supposed to go.

"Exactly where we're going, mate. Want to accompany us?"

"Sure."

The three headed down into Hogwarts' kitchen and began searching for food.

"Oh, wow, never seen so much food in my life," said Fred. They began loading up plates.

"What house are you in?"

"I'm only nine," the girl explained. "My mum didn't wanna leave me at home by myself. Headmaster Dumbledore made special arrangements for me to come."

"That's cool. So you pretty much live here and don't go to classes. Wish we could do that. So much more time to do things."

"So much more time to explore this castle. How often you walk around at night?"

"Well, this is my second time. I'm afraid of getting caught by that awful Filch bloke."

"He's a right mess, isn't he?"

"Nastiest git I've ever met."

"How often do you two come around?"

"Pretty much every night. Except for when we're studying or whatever."

"How d'you manage that?"

"This." George took something out of his sweatshirt pocket.

"Parchment?" Alrescha inspected it. "Really old parchment?" Fred put his hand up. Alrescha stood silently over it while the twins jabbed their wands at it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As they said this together, Alrescha's eyes narrowed. She'd heard this phrase in a bedtime story, from some years before. Her mother had called it something- but Alrescha put this in the back of her mind. Ink had begun to appear.

"Blimey, that's us!" She peered over the map, inspecting the little dots.

"And there's Filch." George pointed to a corner far from the kitchens.

"Bloody hell. Where'd you get this? And who made it?"

"Nicked it from Filch's cupboard."

"Thank Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Alrescha could've sworn she'd heard her mother say those names before. Another name was on the tip of her tongue. Quick- Quicksilver? She pursed her lips.

"Something wrong?" George asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. What's it called?"

"The Marauders' Map." Definitely heard it already. And to wipe it away, one had to say-

"Mischief managed," said Fred. "Well, that's how we've been getting around."

"Brilliant invention, yeah? I expect Moony. Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are going to be our idols by the time we've learned all its secrets."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts, Spellmaking Classroom

**A Week Before Finals**

"Alright. Recap. I'm pretty sure you've already taken notes on this, but I want to make sure we're prepared for the final exam. Alright. Let's start at the basics. As we all know, there are three things one needs to perform a spell. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Hands shot into the air.

"Mr. Grey. I haven't heard from you lately."

"Well, you need a properly working wand." His contribution wrote itself on the board.

"Yes. Five points to Slytherin. Another? Mr. Kirby."

"A spell with the correct inflection and pronunciation."

"Exactly. Thank you. Five points to Ravenclaw. Don't forget the flourish or wave that goes along with the spell. And last one? Miss Tonks." Selena smiled every time she called on Nymphadora Tonks. She was Selena's most diligent student, not to mention a cousin.

"The intent behind the spell."

"Very nice. The most important thing, as we all know. The willpower. Five points to Hufflepuff. Before You-Know-Who went away… I can recall a Death Eater who hesitated when performing the Cruciatus Curse. Nothing happened. Some spells require a lot of will in order for them to take place. Specifically the ones that harm another person or protect you from harm. This is why using defense spells can be tricky. They're best learned and performed you're using them in the moment need." Selena looked at the clock.

"Ah. Well. Time is over. Remember to look over your notes. For homework I'd like an eleven inch essay on the theory surrounding the nonverbal spell. Why is it that you can use a nonverbal spell to begin with? We are replacing the spell with something else. Tell me what that is and why it is important. See you tomorrow." Selena looked down at the papers on her podium, shuffling through them.

"Professor?"

"Miss Tonks."

"I've got a question."

"I can probably answer it."

"I want to be an Auror."

"Good for you! That's a field we'll need within the next ten years, believe me."

"Thanks, um, I was wondering if you could help me? Sometimes my spells tend to do weird things, and I've heard it's easier if you've got a professor helping you who knows things. I mean, you were an Unspeakable. That's right up there with Auror in the Ministry."

"You want me to sponsor you, is that it?"

"Yes." She blushed lightly. "I mean, my parents think I can do it, but they can't really help because they don't have that kind of magical training."

"I can help you." Her eyes lit up.

"Oh thanks Professor!"

"Time's running out though. Come back to me when you come back from the summer holidays. You should write down a list of concerns and such. And I'll talk to my Auror friend to ask him what the test is like."

"Okay. Sure."

"You should go- you don't want to be late." Nymphadora Tonks left the classroom, her hair turning a fierce pink.

Selena frowned slightly. Absentmindedly, she reached for a shelf and brought down her journal and its quill. She had a few minutes to write.

_"I'm worried I may not be doing the right thing, teaching here at Hogwarts. So many people around, so many young lives to touch. But I need to be here, I feel. The wheels are in motion, and I've got to watch. I must. Maybe give them a little push if they get stuck in the mud. Dumbledore requests that I be here for a while. However, I do not think I will ever leave my post as professor of spellmaking. Sincerely-_"

Selena Riviera signed her name and sat down to grade papers.


	26. Chapter 25: The Renaissance

A/N: The next couple bits are going to go fast. But… It will slow in the next chapter.

Lots and lots of clues in this one, folks. I'd really like for someone to figure out the ending to this. I don't think it's that hard.

Wands are interesting.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Four: Chapter Twenty-Five

**Hogwarts  
****Christmas Break of 1991**

A new chapter was beginning in her life, Selena thought. Everything else had been sown up. Remus had his new potion. He was doing well, getting his life back. Sort of. Tonks had been accepted into the Auror Academy with a few good words from Selena and Alastor Moody. Selena's life was moving fast. Her daughter had started Hogwarts. And whispers surrounded everything else. _Harry Potter, did you hear? The boy who lived._ Selena wanted to just collapse and cry. Oh, dear Lily. Oh, dear James. Do you see your boy from where you are? Were your hearts just pounding when the hat said "Gryffindor"? You must be so proud of him, like I am. I'll watch over him for you Lily. I am his unsaid yet understood godmother.

"Selena." Dumbledore had invited her to tea so they could catch up.

"Yes, Albus?"

"I meant to ask you what you saw."

"Hmm?"

"When you acquired the mirror for me." Selena had imported the Mirror of Erised from an unspecified area of the Ministry and given it to Dumbledore.

"What about it?"

"Did you see Sirius?" Selena frowned. She did not want to think about her husband. She thought about him every single night. Her bed was always so cold, even though she had self-warming blankets. The bed wasn't comfortable or cozy like it should've been. And how many times had she woken up in a cold sweat because the dreams she had portrayed Sirius so beautifully then so harshly? He would be wreathed in light, warm and gorgeous- then his eyes would turn bitter and his wits would leave him and he would writhe in pain… Darcy was also in her dreams, too, her body cold and lifeless in Selena's arms. And even Regulus. The dead haunted her so.

Sometimes Selena thought she was going insane. Muffy even told Selena to take a tonic for her mindless mumbling; Muffy did not know that the woman was pretending Sirius was beside her, that he was joking about something or other, and that he was not in Azkaban prison dying. She cursed Sirius for being alive sometimes, sometimes in the night when she had just woken up from one of those wretched dreams. Selena liked to think that she didn't need him to function, but she did. She wanted his face to fade from her mind, for him to stop visiting her in the dark. Oftentimes Alrescha would wake Selena up, saying that it was alright. And in the morning Alrescha would reiterate the story of Selena's agonizing screams for James and Lily and Sirius, and Darcy, and- well, Alrescha would stop then. Because Alrescha knew the truth about her parents, and thinking of Darcy Vega Knox would bring tears to her eyes. She couldn't tell anyone about it except for her mother, and her mother was pained by it, so it was an endless cycle, and-

"Selena?"

"Yes, Albus?" She shook her thoughts out of her head and answered the Headmaster. "Yes and no. Sirius was in it, but that wasn't the only thing I saw. I can't really explain what I saw." She swallowed. "It's funny. I know that things would've gone the same way even if I hadn't been around. That's what I see in the mirror, I guess. On bad days I see myself not even being born. On good days I see myself, dead, with all the people I love in the afterlife. It's a happy place. What do you see?"

"I see my family." Selena nodded, knowing that he would not give further explanation. See, Selena liked to talk, because she so rarely got a chance to speak with someone who thought as deeply as she. Dumbledore liked to listen.

"Family is a beautiful thing," said the woman.

"Indeed." The pair sipped their tea quietly.

"Harry's got his fathers knack for Quidditch."

"He does." They had gone to the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. An unsaid worrisome thing passed over them. Someone had hexed Harry. Selena had an idea of who it was, but could not tell Dumbledore.

"That snitch he swallowed will definitely come in handy."

"Will it now?" Selena looked at him curiously. She flipped through several things in her mind and then nodded. "I suppose it will." She frowned.

"Harry will grow up before we know it."

"Twenty years ago, almost, I met Sirius and James and Peter. Goodness, has it been that long?"

"Time does fly."

"Hmph. It inches."

"Depending on the point of view. But I suppose it would creep along for you, wouldn't it?" Selena rubbed her crescent moon pendant, nodding her head slowly.

---

"Lee, pass me that will you? Thanks." Fred bit into a Licorice Wand, frowning at his work. "Merlin, History of Magic is awful." He shoved it away with disgust. Alrescha shook her head and kept reading.

"Why don't you ever hang around anyone from your own year?" Lee asked.

"I don't know them." Alrescha cut her eyes at Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins.

"We'll introduce you," said Fred. Clapping his hands together, he hollered for his brother.

"What?" Ron looked exasperated.

"This is Alrescha . Her mum's a professor."

"I already know her. We sit near her in Transfiguration."

"Oh." Ron went away; Fred looked frustrated, like he needed something to do. Alrescha saw this; George had the same look. And Lee kept fiddling with a thread from his robe, waiting for a conversation to initiate. They were bored. Alrescha put a canary cream in her mouth that she had found in her pocket earlier. Within seconds, yellow feathers adorned her skin and she gave a great squawk. The three boys with her laughed.

"Wow. Got anymore of those?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry."

"Nope, but I know a place that's definitely full of food." Alrescha spoke quietly.

"Yes." She smiled.

The four of them furtively snuck out of the Gryffindor common room.

**

* * *

**

The Great Hall

**Friday Evening, February 14, 1992**

Selena never liked sitting at the table with all of the other professors. She sat between Snape and Dumbledore, which was nice, but she still did not like sitting there. It was probably because she wanted to be young again, sitting where Alrescha was, across from George Weasley but next to Angelina Johnson. Of course, these people would be Sirius and Remus for Selena. Selena turned her mind from that.

The piano up in the Rivieras' quarters was calling to her. She had learned how to play several years before, but it was only recently that she was composing her own songs with lyrics. Usually, she would play and Alrescha would sing.

She spotted a beautiful, brown owl flying toward her. Artemis, she thought. The owl hooted as he dropped a small envelope in her lap.

"Hello," she mumbled, letting Artemis perch on her arm and nibble on her food. She turned the envelope over in her hands. She opened it and almost fainted.

_My love_, it read, _you have a smart owl. I do not know how he came in here unnoticed and unharmed, but Artemis brought me a quill and parchment. _

_Happy Valentine's Day, Selena. I wish I could be there to whisper that in your ear, but I am not. Maybe one day I will be able to hold you again. I miss you and our daughter so much. Tell her I love her, and I'm so proud she's in Gryffindor! Tell her to try out for the Quidditch team next year! Bring home that cup! _

_I am surviving. I don't think you'll be able to recognize me if you visit. But don't think that an invitation to see me. I don't want you here._

_I love you, I love you. I think of you often, and when I dream it is the only moment of peace I have because it seems like you're so vivid in the visions I have. I love you._

_Sirius_

_P.S. The Boy Who Lived. I have no words to express how I feel._

Selena smiled. He was always bad at letters, preferring to say it in person.

**

* * *

**

The Great Hall

**Thursday, December 17, 1992**

Parseltongue. Selena's eyes had widened when Alrescha had told her that Harry spoke it. Well, put that on the list of things Voldemort had given The Boy Who Lived. Selena sighed. She shouldn't've rejected Lockhart's request to help him with the Dueling Club. She wanted to see it for herself. But, then again, if she had been there, then Snape wouldn't've prompted Draco Malfoy to produce the snake. Oh well.

Her mind drifted to other things. Like, thank goodness Alrescha wasn't madly in love with Lockhart like the rest of the female students were. Of course, Alrescha had the theory that he was a crock, and Selena was starting to believe her. His books were too great and too many.

Her eyes drifted over to Harry. He was staring at his soup, unmoving. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger exchanged worried glances. Ostracized, obviously. She'd seen someone put a trick snake in his bag at lunch the other day, and she'd given the bugger a detention. Schoolchildren could be so cruel.

Selena frowned as she looked at the Ravenclaw table.

That blonde girl was staring at her again. Luna Lovegood. She kept her wand behind her ear, much like Selena kept it in her hair. Luna wouldn't drop her eyes, and Selena definitely wasn't going to, either. Someone passed in front of them, and the staring contest ended.

---

"You should fan him," said Selena in Professor McGonagall's ear. "I'm pretty sure that'd work."

Minerva McGonagall conjured a large fan and gave it to some Hufflepuff student. He wafted Nearly Headless Nick towards the hospital wing.

Standing where everyone had found him, Harry had hung his head. Selena sighed, and made to walk back to her classroom. From the corner of her mouth, she told him something.

"I know it's not you, Harry." She had heard the strange whispers from the walls. She couldn't decipher them, of course, but she knew the whispers. Selena had been trained in the ways of deep, Dark magic, as well as the mysterious; now whenever she walked the halls, she either walked with her eyes closed or looking at some far-off, fixed spot. Basilisk. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell the Headmaster. And she probably shouldn't, because no one had been seriously hurt yet.

Secrets, secrets.

Ha! Chamber of Secrets. Selena chuckled silently to herself and hobbled on.

---

"Everyone, keep a safe distance! The heir of Slytherin!" Fred giggled as Harry came into the Gryffindor common room. Alrescha went up to Harry, a look of mock fear on her face.

"Ugh! No!" With a stony expression, Alrescha stiffened and held her breath. For effect, she began to fall back; George caught her before she was on the ground.

"Ack! Petrification! Why, milord?!" George and Alrescha burst into chortles too.

"Nice," said Harry, also smiling.

"Everyone's gone mad." The dark-haired girl gasped for air. "I mean, honestly, _you_ as the Heir of Slytherin? Please."

**

* * *

**

Azkaban Prison

**Summer after Alrescha's second year, 1993**

"Look." Selena glanced at the Daily Prophet that Sirius was showing her. He looked much better, she thought.

"Yes, it's the Weasleys. Alrescha was so sad that she couldn't spend the summer with them."

"No. No, look at this boy's shoulder."

"Ron's shou-" She gasped and started to tremble. "Oh, God. Oh dear God. Dammit. I never, I never saw the rat before now! I always knew of Scabbers, but I never saw him-"

"He's at Hogwarts, Selena." Selena had begun to cry.

"He could kill Harry whenever he felt like it! They sleep in the _same room_. What am I gonna do?"

"You are going to take Alrescha and go back to Hogwarts early." He had a sense of duty in his voice. His wife gave him a reproachful look.

"Siri- Sirius Orion Black, what are you planning in that stupid head of yours? There's nothing you can do!"

"Yes, there is. But I need you to be back at Hogwarts by July the first."

"Of course. Yes."

"Alright, then." He sighed deeply.

---

Right after her meeting with her husband, Selena found herself inside Ollivander's. "Mrs. Black. I didn't make your wand, but twelve inches, ash, very swishy, unicorn hair. I also notice shards of yew in it. Very curious." He stared at her. Selena smiled and wondered if he knew the story that accompanied her wand. Probably. This man was too intelligent.

"Alrescha Black. More interesting wand than most. Willow, floating, thirteen and a half inches, with a bit of sage in the core. Sirius Black- pity his wand was snapped upon entering Azkaban. Ah, thirteen inches, tough, made from Alder, unicorn hair core. Funny story about your husband's wand."

"What's that?"

"Somehow, I made two that looked exactly the same. From the same unicorn hair, too. Same tree. Same length. Would you like to buy it?"

"I would." He walked to the back of the store and returned with a box. Selena laid down ten galleons on the table.

"Thank you. Tell me if there are any problems."

"I don't think there will be. Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. You are a very brilliant man."

"Wandlore is intricate, and leads to the discoveries of many other things associated with life."

"True. Take care."

"You too."

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts, 1993

"MUM! MUM, MUM!" Alrescha had gotten the post in the Great Hall. No one was in Hogwarts except for her, Filch, her mother, and Dumbledore. She'd been playing hide and seek with Dash, Flash, and Panache when Artemis decided to deliver the _Daily Prophet_. Now she was running up the many stairs at full speed. Dumbledore's office, his office.

"MUUUUM!" The damn stairway wasn't going up fast enough.

"What?" Selena slapped the front page down on the desk in front of the Headmaster and her mother.

The headline read: **MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN**. Selena pursed her lips.

"Mum."

"I know."

"The _Daily Prophet_ will be here soon, to get your take on what is going on," Dumbledore said simply. "I will vouch for you."

"Professor, we had nothing to do with it," said Alrescha. "Dad did it on his own!"

"He did." Selena nodded. "Our house was probably raided, but Sirius has the good sense not to go there." Fawkes cooed on his perch.

"Not Grandfather's house, right?" No one could enter the Belladonna estate. Selena had meant the house Sirius had bought so long ago.

"No, not his."

"Good. Oh, they mention you and me in here." Alrescha began to read it aloud. "_When arrested, Black left behind his wife Selena Nisha Riviera-Black, Master Spellcaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his daughter Alrescha Polaris Black, a third year at Hogwarts. Their whereabouts are unknown at this time._ School's gonna be hell."

"Hmm." Alrescha knew this was a sign to leave. She did. Selena turned to Dumbledore sadly.

"You'll be receiving letters soon, asking for my resignation."

"You always have a job here."

"Thank you, Albus. When will the world know he's innocent?" Dumbledore patted her arm affectionately.

"Remus accepted my offer yesterday." He changed the subject. "He was quite pleased to have a job."

"I'm ecstatic that he's employed. All thanks to Damocles Belby and his Wolfsbane Potion. It's just wonderful."

"Quite. I may need your help with him, though."

"Of course."


	27. Chapter 26: Hope He Gives You Hell

A/N: Snape knows a lot more than he's letting on.

I swear, this year's going by in like two, three chapters. Hm.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection_  
Part Four: Chapter Twenty-Six

**Hogwarts, Start of Term 1993**

"Hermione, you can't tell anyone about this." Selena unwrapped the package that had come from Level Nine that day. "Time travel is very, very secret. You mustn't let anyone else use this." Selena pulled out the Time Turner.

"I promise I won't let anyone use it, I won't lose it, I won't allow anyone to steal it."

"I know you won't."

"She is to fill out a time log of everywhere she's been," said Professor McGonagall. "And submit it to me every week."

"Good." Selena cleared out her throat as she placed the Time Turner around the young woman's neck. "Now, Hermione. Time is a very strange thing. But you must not interfere, do you hear me? If you know something bad is going to happen to a friend, you mustn't go back in time to fix it. You could get terrible consequences. And of course, you must not be seen. The sands of time are within your very hand, Hermione Granger. I had to do a lot to get you clearance on this object."

Hermione held the pendant in her palm as Professor McGonagall went over her classes with her. Selena and the very quiet Albus Dumbledore walked out of the office.

"I have no doubt that she will need that Time Turner for more than classes."

"Albus, you have a very, very deep mind."

"Everything is done for a reason."

"Hopefully."

* * *

She'd been getting funny looks, Alrescha had. Now she wished that the _Daily Prophet_ hadn't said her name in the article on Sirius Black. Alrescha was getting _sneers_. She had half a mind to hex them all, but then she remembered what her mother had said, and she'd swallow the thoughts back. But when Professor McGonagall started edging away from her, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Professor?" She waited until the end of class, watching everyone leave.

"You should get along to your other classes, Miss Riviera." Alrescha narrowed her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I don't appreciate _you_ frowning at me all the time. It's bad enough that I've lost half my friends." Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, ready to protest. "Don't say anything. Never mind, Professor. I don't need you lecturing me, too."

Alrescha left the Transfiguration classroom in a huff, half surprised with herself that she'd allowed her frustration to talk to Professor McGonagall. She sighed, turning the corner. An overwhelming urge to talk to her mother overcame her; Alrescha began to climb the stairs to the seventh floor. Once there, she pushed open the door to the Spellmaking classroom. It was vacant except for a very thin woman with long, wavy dark hair.

"Mumm," Alrescha whined.

"Alreschaaa," Selena whined back.

"I am so glad I didn't take Divination. Whole thing's a crock, I tell you. Hermione's told me all about it."

"She still talking to you?" Selena dipped her quill in ink, checking mistakes on an essay.

"Well, not entirely." Alrescha sighed. "She and Ron aren't. Harry tried to, but then Ron told him what he read in the _Prophet_."

"He didn't read it himself?"

"I guess not."

"How wonderful it'll be when he finds out Sirius is his godfather."

"Mhm."

"How's class going?"

"Fine."

"Teachers treating you well?"

"Not as well as before."

"Of course."

"I can't wait to go to class with Uncle Remus."

"Professor Lupin," Selena corrected. She gave a faint smile, remembering that Peter had once said Remus should be Dark Arts professor.

"Whatever."

"How's Ron's rat doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Why?"

"Nothing."

"I wonder when Quidditch practice'll be." Alrescha was alluding to the fact that she was a reserve player. Wood couldn't decide what position he wanted her to play- she played all of them equally well. So, he kept her on as the Gryffindor team's "last ace in the hole."

* * *

"Remus, if you're gonna be this way, I swear to God, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Remus rolled his eyes, opening the cupboard. "Here we go!" He pulled it right open. An hourglass came out.

"_Riddikulus_," Selena murmured, staring at the form the boggart had taken. It was pushed back into the wardrobe, and Remus closed the door on it.

"What'd you do that for?" Selena asked. "Pulling a boggart out of nowhere…"

"I wanted to make sure it was a boggart. And what was that? An hourglass?"

"Yes." Before he could ask, Selena spoke again. "Alrescha's looking forward to your lesson."

"I don't think I'll disappoint." Selena smiled.

"But really, Remus. Truce? I mean, we're going to have to work together, and you're still my best-"

"Truce, then. But I'm not forgiving Sirius." He cleared his throat.

--

"I'm not asking you to."

"Excuse me, Severus?" Selena knocked on the open door to Snape's office.

"Do you need something?"

"I do. We're starting the destruction unit next week, and I needed a series of healing potions. Broad spectrum." No one could tell what would happen in the Spellmaking classroom.

"Of course. I forgot it was that time of the year."

"And I wanted to say thank you." Selena paused. "For deciding to make that potion for Remus every month."

"Not my idea. It was the Headmaster's."

"I know. But still, I-"

"The potions will be ready by Sunday evening." Sensing a dismissal, Selena left to go back upstairs, wishing that she'd sent him a paper airplane note about it instead. The stairs looked so intimidating.

**

* * *

**

Halloween, 1993

"I haven't done anything, Albus." The Fat Lady was scared out of her mind; Sirius Black had visited Hogwarts.

"I know, Selena. But once the Ministry of Magic hears of this, do not be surprised if you get a request for your banishment from the school."

"Right."

"And even requests from teachers and parents."

"I've already had those," Selena confessed. "Death threats and the like. Albus, I've already told you what's going on-"

"There is no proof," Dumbledore sighed. "No proof of Sirius' innocence."

"That's a load of bull," mumbled Selena.

"Selena."

"I have to go."

---

Out of the large picture window, Selena saw the full moon rise. She gulped as she moved swiftly down the stairs. Remus' bedroom and office were locked. She took her hair stick from her black locks and dragged the tip across the perimeter of the door. The lock clicked open, and so did the heavy oak door.

Selena closed everything back. Once she did, her body began to lose form, changing into that of a wolf. A small bark escaped from her lips as she traversed the rooms. She found what she was looking for; Remus was tightly balled up under his desk.

_Remus?_

_Selena? Why did you-?_

_Oh, shut up._ She sat watching him, face on her front paws.

**

* * *

**

December 20, 1993

"What's wrong with Harry?" Alrescha asked Ron, watching The-Boy-Who-Lived silently sulk up to his dormitory.

"Like you don't know," Ron hissed.

"No. I don't." Frowning, Alrescha immediately got defensive.

"Ron-"

"No!"

"Ron, lower your voice," Hermione whispered desperately.

"Your, your _father_ betrayed his own best friends! Harry's mum and dad!" Alrescha pursed her lips. It was no use trying to persuade them. Besides, now she felt crummy. Ron'd said that Sirius Black was her father. Something about the way he said it.

"Hermione." Alrescha looked to her roommate for support. She found none in Hermione's eyes.

"You probably helped him into the castle!" Ron continued. "You and your wretched mother! Your mum's a professor! She probably knows all the-" Alrescha pulled back her arm, fist ready. Someone caught her before she could whack the Weasley into next week.

"Oi, what's going on?!" Fred's voice. She knew it was him.

"What'd you say, Ron?" George. He was the one holding her back.

"Her mum probably knows all the ins and outs of this castle! She's been HELPING BLACK GET IN ALL ALONG! YOUR MUM'S NOTHING BUT A LYING-"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT, RON," Alrescha roared. "LET ME GO." George released the thrashing girl from his arms.

"Alrescha-"

"No! All this year I've endured all this rubbish, and none of you have even _asked_ me anything about it! My dad's been in Azkaban almost all my life! My mum's been crying since the day the Ministry took him away! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU STUPID PEOPLE TRYING TO ACCUSE MY FAMILY OF SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT!" Alrescha grabbed her bag off the table and marched angrily away and out the portrait hole, tears blinding her vision.

"Ron, why can't you leave her alone?" Fred asked quietly. "She hasn't done anything."

"Oh, you'll take her side? Her family's a bunch of murderers! I'll bet her mum's all sown up in the Dark Arts- that's why she's so good at Spellmaking."

"Ron, Dumbledore lets them both stay."

"He's making a big mistake!"

"Shut up," George spat. "Alrescha's right. None of us know anything about it. Sure, her dad could be a coldhearted killer, but she's been upset ever since term started. C'mon, it's December. Just drop it already." George hated to see one of his best friends like this. It crossed his mind to go after her, but he thought it'd be better if she talked to her mother.

**

* * *

**

Late Night, February 5, 1994

Something was wrong.

Selena hovered through sleep, half-awake. Her eyes hazily traveled over the shapes in her room. She could barely make out curtains blowing in the wind of the open window.

Open window? Selena jolted upwards, still hazy. That shouldn't be open. It was forty degrees outside- she'd never, ever open the window. Selena stopped a moment to fend off the bloodrush from moving too suddenly. Then, she reached for her wand. It was not lying beside her. All of her sleepiness fled from her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Peter Pettigrew, show yourself."

"Oh, Selena," she heard a mumble from her left. "Did I wake you?" She turned to find her wand pointing to her head.

"Oh, Peter. Or should I say _Scabbers_."

"Very good."

"Sirius knows it too." Pettigrew's hand trembled a bit. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Don't taunt me!" He regained his composure. "I hold the wand."

"I don't need a wand for magic, Peter. I never have."

"Please," he scoffed.

"Give me my wand back, or else I will have to hurt you." At this, he gulped, but he did not let go of the wand. Selena sighed. A bright flash of light, and a sharp crack. Suddenly, Pettigrew was supine on the floor, and Selena was above him, brandishing her wand.

"Don't kill me!" He squirmed. "Please."

"I won't," she snarled. "You're a rat, Peter, not a man. Get out."

Peter Pettigrew morphed into his rodent self and scurried out.

"Mum?" Alrescha called, stepping into the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Just Peeves."

Alrescha raised her eyebrows. "Okay. Dad almost attacked Ron, by the way."

"What?"

"Up in the Common Room. Neville wrote down all the passwords and Dad got in that way."

"Oh, is that why you're fully dressed?"

"We were partying."

"Hm. How's Ron?"

"Fine. McGonagall told me to get you. The staff's doing a full search of the premises." Selena snorted, thinking of all the passageways on the Marauders' Map.

"They will not find him."

"Nope." Nevertheless, Selena put on her dressing gown and went out to help the other professors.

**

* * *

**

Noon, February 13, 1994

"Selena? Are you too busy? Could I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Remus." Selena was in her classroom, as always. At this moment, she was examining some of the Weasley twins' work. She'd never seen two underage wizards as intelligent as them. Actually, in two hours, they were coming in for help, even though they wouldn't have her class until next year. Selena only taught sixth and seventh years. She was actually thinking of asking Dumbledore to extend that.

"Did you know that the Map was in Harry's possession?"

"Yep," she replied without looking up.

"And you didn't do anything about it?"

"The Weasley twins nicked that in their first year, Remus." She flashed him a look. "They showed Alrescha, Alrescha told me."

"Harry was in Hogsmeade. With the use of this."

"Mhm."

"Selena-" She put her papers down.

"Remus, we're dangerously close to breaking our truce. You took it from him, Harry's fine. No harm done."

"He can't wander around."

"Wood's probably working him like a dog for Quidditch anyway. Alrescha's a reserve and she comes in at midnight."

"If you say so." Remus smiled. "Severus was very angry when he got this. I think it insulted him. He was going on about how Harry got it directly from the manufacturers."

"Haha, James always said he wanted to give it to his children." Selena leaned towards him. "What did it tell him?"

"Dunno." He laid the map on the podium and jabbed it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"You know… I find it extremely hilarious that the Weasley twins found out what the words were," Selena said, fondly looking upon the map.

"So do I."

"Mum!" Alrescha stepped into the classroom. "Oh, hi, Uncle- er, Professor Lupin."

"Hi, Alrescha," the two friends said.

"Buckbeak's going to be executed. Isn't that just awful? Malfoy's a right git for that."

"He'll be saved," Selena declared.

"You sure about that, Mum?"

"Quite."

"But anyway, I just wanted you to know. Okay, bye, I've got to get back to my room."

"Bye."

"See you."

**

* * *

**

Exam Week, 1994

"You should take a break."

"Can't, Mum. So much to do. So little time."

"You should still take a break. Eat something. Ride your broom." Alrescha sighed.

"You're right." She stood up. "Mum, do you feel… a little weird?"

"Like something might happen tonight?" Other than Buckbeak's execution?

"Mhm."

"Most definitely." Selena glanced at the calendar. It was the full moon.

---

Later that evening, Selena was in the infirmary. She had been poised looking out the window ever since Alrescha had said she felt strange. She'd seen people going to the Whomping Willow. And Remus had gone down there, now seeing that name- Peter Pettigrew- on the Marauders' Map. It was like before. It was like the old days, when Selena would wait up for them as long as she could in the boys' dormitory. And she was wearing her silver shoes.

She remembered the conversation they'd had.

_"LOOK!" Remus had rushed in the room. "Peter. Peter Pettigrew!" He had kept jabbing his finger at the parchment. It was the area around the Whomping Willow._

_"Yes."_

_"Did you know that he was alive?"_

_"Yes. Ever since Sirius saw that picture of the Weasleys in the _Daily Prophet_ with their pet rat on Ron's shoulder, he's been dead set on killing him." Selena sighed heavily, looking Remus in the eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I'll, I'll be back. I'll bring him back to you, Selena."_

_"I'd like that very much." And with that, Remus had stumbled out of the classroom and shut the door, taking the Marauders' Map with him._

Severus Snape- Selena saw him running down to the Whomping Willow. A rush of fury went through her, but then she realized. Snape equaled Potions. The Wolfsbane Potion equaled werewolf. And Remus was a werewolf. If Snape was down there, then he wasn't adding the belladonna right now.

"Remus."

* * *

**Ending Note:**

Okay, I am so so so so sorry for not updating when I should have. Life is getting the better of me. And also, I may have skipped a few things in this chapter. Although this is a big year for Sirius, which means a big year for Selena, she's quite inactive. She'll do more in the next chapter. I promise. And I promise- I pinkie promise- that updates are gonna be sooner. I just had to read the story over again, watch some Marauder fanvids and get back in the game, lol.


	28. Chapter 27: Stand Under My Umbrella

A/N: I'm kind of mixing the movie with this.

I kind of gave away the ending. Seriously.

I have a playlist on my computer that I listen to when I write this story in order to think about the chapter titles.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Four: Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Hogwarts, June 9, 1994  
****Same Night, 10:06 PM**

Selena glanced at her cane and other shoes, grateful that she had on her silver shoes. If she needed to run, she could. She definitely might have to. Selena waved her wand, and a giant peacock Patronus flew through the air, headed for Albus Dumbledore's office. She diligently watched the Whomping Willow for signs- it was after dusk. She saw them, the dark figures in the night, walking up from the Willow and out into the moon. And she almost retched. Remus was turning. She glanced at her watch; it read six minutes past ten. A noise startled her that came from the beds.

-

"He's lying." Selena was frustrated. "Sirius is innocent and Harry and Hermione are telling the truth. Severus is lying."

"Really, Professor Riviera? Where have you been during these events?" Cornelius Fudge asked.

"I've been in this castle all night. All night."

"We cannot deny the facts, Professor. You are married to the man known as Sirius Black, are you not?"

"I am."

"I vouch for her, Cornelius. She has been under my personal supervision this entire year." Albus Dumbledore rested his hand on Selena's elbow, warning her not to say anything more.

"It's true, Minister. Selena has not been involved with Black since she came to the school," said Severus coolly.

"What about her daughter? Sirius Black is her father, is he not?"

"Alrescha-"

"Alrescha Riviera Black has nothing to do with this matter. She is just a young fourteen-year-old witch."

"I should still like to question her."

"Question me about what?" Alrescha had arrived, sporting a bloodied arm and nose.

"How did you get those injuries?" Fudge inquired.

"Do you really need to know?" Alrescha pushed open the doors of the infirmary, and Madame Pomfrey whisked her away. Cornelius Fudge and Severus Snape went in as well, leaving Selena and Dumbledore.

"How is he?" Dumbledore looked at her sadly. Her husband was going to receive the Dementor's Kiss.

"You could speak to him now." Selena shook her head.

"I- I can't." She cleared her throat.

"I think… I think I'd like to speak to Hermione and Harry and Ron."

"I do too."

Right after Madame Pomfrey threw out the Minister for Magic and Professor Snape, Dumbledore invited himself in, Selena close behind.

Hermione and Harry, as Ron was sleeping, immediately began explaining to the Headmaster what had happened, and Dumbledore explained that there was nothing they could do.

"But you believe us, right?" Harry said once Dumbledore had finished.

"Yes, I do."

"And I've always believed Sirius was innocent." Alrescha, from her bed, mumbled something also about how she was right the entire time.

"What we need," Dumbledore said slowly, gazing at Hermione, "is more _time_."

"Oh, oh!"

"Sirius is locked Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. However, you may find it better to go directly to the top of the West Tower. If all goes well tonight, you can save two lives."

"Remember, Hermione. You must not be seen."

"Of course." The young woman nodded.

"I will lock you in," Albus Dumbledore said. "It's five minutes to midnight. Three turns should do it. Good luck." Dumbledore silently left, nodding to Selena.

Selena looked at Hermione and Harry intensely.

"Listen to me. It's very, very important. When you part with Sirius, tell him to go to my father's house. He'll be safe there, and only there. On the grave of baby Raphael is a box. In the box is everything he'll need."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. Then she gave Selena a very suspicious look. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me."

"You guys'll be alright," Alrescha suddenly spoke. "Just, just don't worry about me."

Harry and Hermione used the Time Turner and went back three hours.

"Okay," Selena mumbled. "Now me." She pulled her own Time Turner from the folds of her robes.

"Be careful, Mum."

"Don't worry." After sitting on the bed, Selena took off her cane and shoes, giving them to Alrescha along with her wand. "Get these to my room before dawn."

"Okay."

Selena threw her Time Turner around her neck and turned it back two hours. When she got her bearings, she found herself staring at her own self.

"I'm getting Remus," she whispered.

"Okay," she said. Her past self walked to the bed, holding the cane and her regular shoes. "Madame Pomfrey knows I'm in here."

"Good." The past Selena slipped off her silver shoes and gave them to herself. Selena put them on as her past self leaned on the cane.

"This is so weird," they both whispered together. Selena stood up and inched out of the infirmary, leaving her past self; earlier when she'd saw her future self- from the perspective of her past self- she had wondered how her future self knew what to do. Selena smiled with the thought that she was now from that unknown future, and still had no clue.

**

* * *

**

Same Time, 10:07 PM

Alrescha had been flying her broom when she saw them put her father in Flitwick's office. The school was supposed to be dark in that area, but a lot of commotion was coming from that window. So she flew to it, knowing exactly what she'd find. She slid off the broom and onto the ledge of the castle. She cast the broom aside and peered in the bars.

A very grimy man sat there, pale as the moon. He was ragged, clothes tattered and torn. His hair was long, his beard overgrown. He had the look of someone who hadn't been properly fed or hugged in a good long while. He was in chains.

"Dad?" She whispered, horrified. The man turned to meet her gaze, and Alrescha met a set of grey eyes not unlike hers.

"Al-Alrescha?"

"Daddy!" She almost burst into tears. He made to move to the barred window, but the chains held him back. He could only look at her, heart filling with pride and joy.

"How did you get there?"

"Broomstick."

"I always knew you could fly." Alrescha beamed.

"I think we should get you out of here."

"That is a wise decision, Alrescha," a quiet, even voice said. Dumbledore slowly went into the room.

"Headmaster," Sirius straightened himself up. "Hello."

"Hello, Sirius."

"You have to tell them I'm innocent, sir, I-"

"I know you're innocent, Sirius. But we have no proof. And until then, we cannot do anything as far as clearing your name."

"I understand." Sirius sighed and began to tell Dumbledore exactly how he'd gotten into Hogwarts. He ended by asking, "I'm getting a visit from the Dementors, aren't I?"

"He's not getting the Kiss," firmly said Alrescha. "I will not allow that. Ah-" She had shifted, almost losing her footing. She slipped from Dumbledore's and Sirius' view, bumping her nose on the brick block. Blood seeped out.

"Rescha!" Sirius gasped, body wrenching towards the window.

"Alrescha?" Dumbledore quickly walked across the room and looked through the bars.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Alrescha pulled out her wand. "Time to get out of here."

"Wait. Wait until you cannot hear my footsteps anymore, and then you may get Sirius out of here." Alrescha nodded.

Dumbledore left, locking the door behind him; Sirius and his adopted daughter fell deathly silent, listening to the tap-taps slowly fading. When they could hear no more, Alrescha waved her wand twice, and the bars on the window slid down, allowing her to climb into the office.

"Now." She searched in her brain for a spell to unlock the chains. "Uh… umm…"

"_Disseratus,_" Sirius murmured, thinking of Spell Making.

"Yes! _Disseratus_!" The chains immediately let Sirius go, and he sprung up. "Now you're free."

"Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around her. Alrescha did not mind the awful dirt or the smell. He pulled away from her, thinking of how he did not want this to be their first true conversation. "God, I can remember when you were afraid of the 'tubby monster' living in the bathtub." He cleared his throat.

"C'mon, let's climb out of here." He and Alrescha wiggled out and began to climb up the parapet to the top of the tower. It wasn't far, and the castle was very forgiving with the ledges.

"How's your mother?"

"I don't know. She's always been the same to me, but Uncle Remus says she's gaunt."

"Oh." They sat at the top, resting, until Alrescha spotted something in the distance.

"It's Buckbeak! With Harry and Hermione!" She waved, standing up. She slipped a bit, causing her to cut herself on some of the castle wall and tear her shirt.

"Hey, hey!" Sirius pulled her up. "Don't fall."

"I won't." She sent sparks up into the air, signaling to Harry and Hermione. They swooped down and switched places with Sirius.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?"

"He's fine, he's in the infirmary."

"Professor Riviera says to go to her father's house and that on the grave of baby Raphael is a box. She wants you to have the box." Sirius nodded.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"Just go! GO!"

"Harry, you truly are your father's son!"

"GO, DAD!" Buckbeak flew off with Sirius Black on his back.

"I've got to get my broom. It's that way."

"What time've you got?"

"Twelve, eleven minutes to midnight. Why?"

"Time Turner," said Hermione.

"Well, I've gotta get my broomstick. See you in the infirmary."

---

**Same Night, 11:09 PM**

Selena was running, running as hard as she could. She reached the Forbidden Forest and, with one bound, transformed into her wolf Animagus. She breathed deeply- she could smell him, just a few kilometers away.

Selena felt more primitive as a wolf. Running with the wind, able to smell everything. Understand the birds and the squirrels, able to taste the world. She let out a smart bark, trying not to laugh with the sweet freedom that she felt. Then she heard frantic voices and screams.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM THE YOUNG ONES." Selena slowed, creeping up to the centaur herd.

"Ronan! Take them and get out of here!" She heard most of them gallop away, but she could see that some ten of them stayed, watching Remus wildly grab at them. Selena tore from her hiding spot and barked at them.

"Young wolf, you- Selena Riviera!"

_Yes, I am Selena. Please, don't kill him. Let me deal with him._

"Why should we?! He attacked our children!" A centaur with black hair, whom Selena knew as Bane, lunged at her.

_Magorian, please._ Selena gazed at Magorian while Remus lunged towards the young Firenze. He dodged. Magorian nodded wordlessly.

Selena barked at Remus, getting his attention. He ran up to her and swung one of his paws, catching her in the shoulder. Selena howled in pain, rolling to the side, but then she got up. Now she was angry. Her hackles bristled, tail straight up. Remus tried to do the same.

_No! _She ripped at him. _You __**will**__ listen to me. _Selena charged, paws landing on his shoulders and pinning him down. Her lips curled, showing him her sharp incisors. Finally, Remus whimpered and nudged upwards. She moved off of him, and he got on all fours, lowering his stomach to the ground.

_He won't come back again_. She turned to Magorian. _I promise._

"Farewell, friend." Selena took off running, and Remus followed. She led him away from the centaurs and farther from Hogwarts. Finally, she stopped to rest by a small pond and took a drink.

Remus barked, scratching himself.

_No. Scratch the trees or-_ Remus lunged forward, pushing Selena over. He wanted to play. Selena felt that this would somehow be a long night.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day, June 10, 1994

"You can stay in Sirius' house until you get yourself back on your feet," Selena said, embracing Remus.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you last night."

"Remus, it's okay. Stop apologizing." She held him still. "It was fun teaching alongside you, you know. And I am so happy that you and I are best friends again. I was miserable, not able to talk to my best friend."

"Brother, remember?"

"Right, right. Twin."

They smiled at each other, and Remus stepped into the carriage and he was gone.

-

"Professor?"

"Harry! Hi." This was the first time Harry had ever visited Selena. She was sitting at her desk, reading. "Come in, sit down!"

"Are you busy, Professor?"

"It's Selena, and no, I'm not."

"Well, Selena, I wanted to know… Why you never told me."

"Told you what?"

"About Sirius' innocence." Selena knew Harry was frustrated that Sirius was still on the run.

"If I'd told you, what would you have done differently?"

"We would've found Scabbers and taken him directly to Dumbledore. Or you."

"Really?" Selena frowned. "Sometimes, Harry, it's best to find out the truth yourself and not rely on what others tell you."

"Alrescha knew, and she never told me. I mean, why didn't you two say something? Anything at all?"

"Harry, some day I'll tell you. I promise." She smiled at him fondly. Harry did not get up.

"What do you know about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" He put the Marauders' Map in front of her. Selena picked it up, fingering the edges.

"Do you know anything about Quicksilver?" She asked Harry.

"Well, Miss Quicksilver insulted Snape- I mean, Professor Snape, when he tried to read the Map. Professor Lupin said that he, my dad, Sirius, and Pettigrew made it, but he didn't say anything about a girl."

"I didn't know they were writing it until they were almost finished. My dad furnished the ink and the paper to make it. I'm Quicksilver."

"Why Quicksilver?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Well, in my fifth year, Sirius made me some silver shoes that I can walk in without my cane. With the shoes, I was the fastest, so I was Queen Quicksilver."

"So you knew my dad?"

"Knew him? He and Remus were like brothers to me. And Lily was like a sister."

"And you never told me you were my godmother." Selena shrugged.

"No reason to, I suppose. You were the sweetest little baby, Harry. Always hugging people and playing and smiling. I have some pictures. Want a look?"

"Sure," said Harry happily. He glanced at her walking stick. "I can get it. Where is it?"

"Over there, second shelf down, silver box."

* * *

Ending Note:  
I have quite a bit of clues in this one, clues that I did not intend to have in the story. I sort of deviated from the original plan when it came to Alrescha, but I wanted to show how the relationship between her and her mother is a little deeper than a familial thing. They know each other quite well. Perhaps Alrescha is a minature Selena.

Two hints as to how the story will end.  
a.) Selena's patronus is a peacock. In shamanism (haha), the peacock stands for: all aspects of beauty (including inner and outer), immortality, ability to see the past, present, and future, dignity, self-confidence, and rising from the ashes (like a phoenix). That's a big, giant clue. (I wonder what her Animagus means, hmmm...?)

b.) Things have a habit of happening to Selena in groups of seven.

Another interesting thing: Remus and Selena are best friends, which is kinda weird, considering that Remus is a werewolf and is afraid of the moon (which is what Selena's name means). Also weird that Selena's Animagus is a wolf, the only thing that a werewolf could possibly listen to other than the moon. Also... isn't silver supposed to kill werewolves? Hm. Ha, that's not a clue. I just thought it weird.

Yes, I did put a lot of thought into this story. Too much, I think.


	29. Chapter 28: Just to Live in a Dream

A/N: I cried as I wrote this. Partly because I just saw HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE LAST NIGHT AT THE MIDNIGHT PREMIERE. And partly because I'm listening to the "soundtrack" for this. Once you figure out the ending, you'll understand.

You know, I put a lot- too many- clues in this, and I took out some. And no, I'm not putting them back in at any time.

THIS IS AN ALRESCHA CHAPTER. She's important to the story. She and her mother are now the main characters. And a note: Alrescha gives away more clues than her mother does.

_

* * *

_

_The Scribe's Resurrection_  
Part Four: Chapter Twenty-Eight

**The Burrow, July 8, 1994**

"What about the candy that makes your tongue swell?" George thought fondly.

"Dunno, mate." They thought deeply about what to name it. Alrescha sat upright, eyes alight.

"You- you could call it Ton-Tongue Toffee!" All three of them giggled like mischievous little kindergarteners. Alrescha fell back on the bed that she was sitting on. Once they finished clutching their stomachs and drying their tears of laughter from the mental image, the three of them cleared their throats. The very early hours of the morning filled them with drowsy hysteria.

"Shh, shh." Selena put her finger to her mouth. Harry and Ron both shifted in their beds.

"That's brilliant. It'll go along perfectly with the Puking Pastilles."

"You guys, it's almost- Merlin- _five_ in the morning. Can't this wait until morning?" She stretched and curled herself into a ball on George's bed. "I'm tired."

"But Alrescha, it _is_ morning." Fred gestured to the window; they could see the first rays of the sun winking out from the horizon.

"It is. Early bird gets the worm, but night owls get the rats."

"I don't want a rat or a worm. I want your mum's breakfast."

"Oh, come _on_." George shoved her knee; Alrescha kicked back and got up.

"I'm going to bed, you crazy boys."

"Fine, then."

"G'night." Alrescha waved, heading out the door.

"Night. Remember to close the door."

"I'm not, Fred, my hand's on the knob."

"How'd you know that was me?" Fred asked. "You weren't even looking."

"You talk different than George, I guess. I dunno." Alrescha turned around and put her hand on her hip. "Why's it matter, anyway? Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Have a good sleep," said George.

"Thanks, you too." Alrescha smiled widely before closing the door and heading to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny.

"George, you're my best friend and twin."

"Right."

"Therefore, I am obliged to tell you that our best girl likes you."

"Really, no-" The door opened again; Alrescha had a bright look on her face.

"I've got it. Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I like the alliteration." George mouthed it to himself. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now really, it's bedtime." The girl bounced away, closing the door.

"Definitely likes you."

"Hmph." George rolled his eyes, staring at the door that Alrescha had just gone out of. "How d'you figure?"

"She hangs around us all the time. She does have other friends other than us. I mean, she can tell us apart. Not even Mum can tell us apart all of the time."

"She can't like me. We're twins. She can't have a preference."

"Apparently, she does."

**

* * *

**

An Island in the Pacific, July 16, 1994

Selena would never travel by airplane ever again. She was sick to her stomach, and every hour, it seemed, the plane went through rough spots. And it was so slow. But now she was in the islands, and it didn't matter. Alrescha was at the Burrow for the summer, and Selena was in the islands to see Sirius.

"Not far now, Miss. What brings you to Tahiti, if I may ask?" She was riding in a little automobile, smaller than normal, to her bungalow.

"My husband's been working for a very long time," she said quietly, "and tomorrow is our sixteenth anniversary. He's already there. I just had to drop our daughter off at family before I came."

"Very nice, very romantic. Is the anniversary a particularly special one?"

"He's been away for a very, very long time."

"Ah." The driver did not ask anything else. They were at their destination. Selena tipped the man, and she slowly got out of the car. She waved him off, and she stood there, holding only one bag and her cane. Selena wanted to marvel at the beauty of the island, she really did. But she only wanted to see Sirius. To see him again.

She stepped onto the boardwalk; the bungalow was perched out on the lagoon, and she had to walk to get there. She mumbled a spell to shade herself from the sun.

Finally, she found the one with Artemis sitting on the front porch. Her smile grew. Selena gave her owl a small scratch behind the ears and pushed open the door to the bungalow.

"Selena?" She heard his voice. His sweet, sweet voice. But her own voice would not work, to let him now she was there. He stepped into the main hall. Sirius had on khaki shorts and a white, button-up short-sleeve shirt, unbuttoned and exposing his chest. He did not look like the Sirius from Azkaban, as far as his mode of dress. He'd trimmed his hair, shaved. But he still looked different from the Sirius she remembered.

Selena dropped her bag at the door and slowly hobbled towards him. Sirius, however, decided this was taking too long and walked to her. They stopped once they were a foot apart. Selena gasped and held her breath; tears fell from Selena's eyes as she reached up to touch his face. And then her husband broke into a huge grin. And Selena lost all the strength she had and just fell into his arms, sobbing. Her cane clattered to the floor and he caught her.

"Sirius," she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Hello, love." He picked her up into the air, spinning around. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. So very, very much." She put her legs around his waist and stared at his face. Suddenly, with all the passion she remembered, Sirius kissed her lips. It had been twelve years. Twelve years since she'd tasted this heaven. He was mostly the same- well, he still smelled the same, like an earthy forest.

Sirius walked to the back of the bungalow where the bedroom was. He broke the kiss, setting his wife down on the bed. He crawled into bed with her, initiating their kisses once more.

With clumsy hands, Sirius unbuttoned Selena's sundress and carelessly threw it behind him. Selena slid off his shirt. Once he had Selena fully undressed, he backed away and studied her.

"Hmm?" Selena tilted her head, taking her wand and hair stick from her raven tresses and set them on the nightstand.

"You're so, so different. I can see your ribs' outline. And your eyes are sunken into your face. And your skin is so pale. And cold."

"I was warm until I went through Hell. … Your skin is pale, too. And your eyes are tired and worn. And your body is sinking into itself…" The two's eyes connected.

"We are so broken," they said together.

"What happened to us?' Sirius asked.

"Destiny."

"I wish we could go back in time when everything was perfect. When Lily and James were alive, when we were young and careless, when Peter was _Peter_, and when forever was a minute, and eternity was a second. When we were in love and reckless. Reckless, crazy love, and that was all we had."

"That's all we still have." Selena sighed. "We'll be able to go back there someday. I promise. We've just got to wait for it."

"I wish I knew everything before it happened."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I've got to tell you something. But not now." She smiled sadly. "It can wait."

"Okay."

**---**

**The Next Day, July 17, 1994  
****Sirius and Selena's Anniversary**

"Mmm," Selena stretched in the bed. "Sirius?" She sat up. He was not there.

"Making breakfast," he called back. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost three. In the afternoon," he added.

"I am so tired!" She yelled blissfully.

"I've still got it!" Sirius cried triumphantly, giving one of his dog-like laughs. Selena smiled. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles!"

A while later, Sirius entered the boudoir with a breakfast tray. Selena was wearing his shirt that she found on the floor. It was the closest article of clothing next to the bed. She tucked into the breakfast, as did Sirius.

"How's Alrescha?"

"Her best friends in the entire world are Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan."

"Ah, they were born on April Fool's Day. Wonderful day."

"Mhm. She has a huge crush on George. I mean, giant." Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"He's too old for her," scowled Sirius.

"She's known him since she was nine. He's not terribly old. He and Fred are like you and James, running around, causing havoc and chaos. She's at the Weasleys' now. They're going to see the World Cup."

"You left her with those two boys all by herself?"

"Oh please. Hermione and Ginny are there. They're girls. Honestly, Sirius."

"Seriously, honest. I don't like the sound of this." He huffed. "What else?"

"She and Harry are closer friends now, now that he knows that she's his godsister. Ron and Hermione, too. I think Harry's going to the Weasleys' too, later in August."

"Really? I've sent him a letter by way of a toucan."

"I've never heard of toucan post."

"I'll show you later." Sirius took a swig of his orange juice. "I've decided to redo my will."

"Hm."

"I'll give everything to you and Alresch-"

"No, give it to Harry."

"What?"

"Alrescha and I have more than we need, Sirius. Harry- he doesn't have- er- I dunno, it just seems right. Alrescha and I have my father's house, the house you and I bought, and Darcy's house. What you have should be Harry's. He is your godson after all."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Okay."

**

* * *

**

The Burrow, Late August of 1994

"G'night, Mum." Selena hugged her daughter; Alrescha ran up the stairs of the Burrow after her two friends.

"Um, Selena?" Harry cleared his throat.

"Harry! Go on up to bed, love, you know how early you have to wake up!" Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her sides.

"I will." Mrs. Weasley eyed him for a moment, but went into the kitchen.

"Selena, have you heard from Sirius?" Harry said in a hushed voice. "I received letters from him, but-"

"He's fine. I just came back from vacation with him yesterday."

"Where is he? Those birds he sent, toucans, I think…"

"Tahiti," whispered Selena. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Ah." Harry smiled widely. "That's good."

"You should really get to bed, you know."

"Alright. G'night."

"Good night."

---

"I thought your mum was gonna search me too! Blimey, I've never been so scared in my life," Alrescha said to the twins. Fred and George were still irritated about their mother's search-and-seizure of all of their candies. She'd thrown them all in the wastebin. "Oi! Wait for me! I'm not as fast as you two." Alrescha was trailing behind. Alrescha had never been good at walking particularly long distances, especially since her mother wasn't a fan of long distances either. Right now, they were going up Stoadshead Hill.

"C'mon," Hermione said, waiting. Sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny for the entire summer had caused the three to become quite close, almost like sisters. Hermione and Alrescha linked arms.

"Thanks."

"Did you know they invented all of those things? Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Well, yes. I helped."

"Really? Do they actually work?"

"Yes, they do. I haven't actually eaten any of them, but yes, they work."

"Wow."

"I know." They kept trekking along.

"Finally! We're here!" Ginny cried.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. And this is his son Cedric." Hermione and Alrescha smiled at each other, and Ginny turned and gave them a knowing glance. The very, very handsome Cedric Diggory smiled and greeted them. The twins scowled; Alrescha had already forgiven Cedric for winning the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match, and they hadn't.

"He's so much cuter when he smiles," sighed Ginny into Hermione's ear.

-

"Y'know, Mum was an Unspeakable before she was a professor," Alrescha said to Harry. He'd just learned of the Department of Mysteries. Fred and George were doing betting with Ludo Bagman.

"Really?"

"Yup. She says there's loads of really powerful, ancient magic down there."

"I've come to the conclusion that your mum's just brilliant."

"She definitely is." Harry, somehow in his subconscious, had decided that Selena could be like a mother- not the mother that Mrs. Weasley was to him, no- but a mother that could always tell him the truth or that he could talk to without any questions asked. In the short time that he'd known her as his godmother, Harry had seen the bond she and Alrescha shared. Harry realized that he wanted that too.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" Fred asked his father. Alrescha frowned. Her mum'd been on about something that was supposed to be happening. But she thought it was just another one of her mother's crazy things that she thought was significant, but everyone seemed to be saying the exact same thing-

"You'll find out at Hogwarts."

"Ugh." Alrescha jumped up when she realized that they were leaving to look at all the souvenirs.

"Oh, look, George! It's a dancing shamrock!"

"Yes, it's nice, but we haven't got any money," he said.

"That's what you get for betting it all away," she said. "I'll buy you guys some things."

"Thanks," Fred and George said. They immediately began grabbing things off the carts, and Alrescha paid for it all.

"You sure your mum won't mind?"

"Of course not." The grey-eyed girl waved their worries away as she took some of the green paint and drew lines on her face. Being around all of the Ireland carts had caused her to have green glitter all over her hair; even the Garland Fuzzies now shimmered green shiny liquid into the air and their collars were now shamrocks.

"It's starting, it's starting!" Ron called, pointing to the path of red and green lights.

"This is gonna be the best ever!"

"GO IRELAND!"

"C'mon, fuzzes, let's get in the basket." Alrescha had purchased a green basket for Dash, Flash, and Panache to sit in while the match was going on. She didn't want them flying around. Effie was with Selena. They inched in with a schwoo, and she closed the basket and ran towards the pitch.

-

"WOOOOO!" Alrescha yelled. "GO TROY! YESS! SCORE!" She double high-fived the person closest to her, which was some witch she didn't even know, but she was decked in green.

"THEY'RE AMAZING!" Charlie cried hoarsely. Everyone was losing their voices.

"YEAAAH, IRELAND!"

"SHWEE!" The Fuzzies were flying about, and Alrescha's attention momentarily was diverted.

"Panache?" The boisterous one was flying away, flying next to where a house-elf was keeping a seat for her master. She reminded Alrescha of Muffy. Panache bobbled, shweeing, around the house-elf's head. And then suddenly, he was swatted to the side, seemingly by an invisible force.

"PANACHE!" She pushed her way over to him, where he was lying on the bleacher. She cupped him in her hand and looked up angrily at the empty seat. "OI. I dunno what just happened, but you better leave my pets alone!"

"Miss, what is you saying? No one is there," the house-elf slowly said.

"Sure there isn't. Something hurt my Fuzzie. And it can go budge off for all I care, treating a cute bitty thing like that!" Alrescha spun around on her heel and returned to the match, keeping a very close eye on her glittery pets.

-

"Beautiful, it was. TROY, MULLET, MORAN!" Alrescha cried. "And look at all that money you two made! Completely brill, that prediction was."

"Bedtime!"

"Aw."

"C'mon, Dad!"

"No, you're all dead on your feet."

"Oh, fine."

Alrescha went with the other two girls into their tent, and soon fell asleep. However, she was soon woken up by Ginny shaking her vigorously.

"Wake up, wake up! Something's happening!"

"What?" She shook the sleep out of her eyes.

"Put on a jacket, let's go." Hermione handed her the dragon hide jacket she'd worn to the pitch. It was her favorite; it had been Sirius' jacket. They all rushed out of the tent, only to see some Muggles hanging lifelessly in the sky. Alrescha could only stare up at the sky in fear. This was reminding her of something, but she couldn't remember what.

"C'mon," said Fred, taking Ginny's hand. George took hers, and pulled her along.

"Where're we going?" Alrescha asked.

"Woods, didn't you hear?" George muttered. She shook her head.

"Let's go this way," pointed Fred, running. George nodded; he'd already gone for that area. Finally, they rested beside a very large tree. Alrescha couldn't stop staring at the Muggles, at the Death Eaters destroying everything, parading.

"C'mon, let's go back to the campsite. Looks like they're going away from our tent." George and Fred led the way, still holding on to Alrescha and Ginny's hands.

"Are you- are you crying?" George asked. Alrescha pulled her eyes away from the sky.

"Wha-?" She touched her face. "No. Maybe. I dunno." Alrescha frowned and wiped them away. "It's just, Mum owns a Pensieve. And when I was little, like five, I was curious. I knew Mum wouldn't like it, but I touched it anyway. It was awful. I'd never seen so much death in my entire life."

"What'd you see?" Ginny asked, taking Alrescha's arm.

"Death Eaters. Lots of them. And Inferi and-" She stopped in her tracks and pointed to the sky. "That!"

The Dark Mark floated ominously in the sky, a snake and skull bending with the wind. More tears ran down her cheeks, and she started running alongside her friends.

But what she did not tell them, was that one of the Death Eaters she saw in her mother's memory was Regulus Arcturus Black.

**

* * *

**

Tuesday, August 30, 1994

**Sirius and Selena's House**

"How come I never get to ride the train with the rest of them?" Alrescha did not mind using the Floo Network to get to Hogwarts a few days before term, but she'd never been on the Hogwarts Express. However, she had needed to come back to her mother for a few days to talk with her about Panache and the ordeal at the World Cup.

"I dunno. You never told me you wanted to. But I suppose you can next year. Anyway, did you get dress robes when you were in Diagon Alley?"

"No. I didn't like any of the dresses. Besides, I wanted something different." Alrescha sighed, packing up things for Hogwarts. "Why do we need them, anyway?"

"Well, I believe there's going to be a dance this year."

"What for?"

"Promise you won't send an owl to anyone straight away?"

"Promise."

"The Triwizard Tournament."

"Really!?" Alrescha sighed. "Now I'll really need a pretty dress."

Selena stared at her daughter for a moment, then smiled.

"I know where we can go."

"Where?"

"Remember a couple years ago when we went to your mother's house?"

"Yes…"

"She's got lots of dresses and things in her closets that she used to wear onstage."

"I can wear them?"

"Sure. They're yours."

**

* * *

**

September, 1994

**Hogwarts**

"Albus, I'm frankly not completely sure about Alastor. Something is off about him. When I told him Alrescha was looking forward to his lesson, because she hadn't seen him in so long, he didn't say a thing. It's like he doesn't remember, Albus."

"Alastor could not forget _you_, of all people, Selena."

"Seriously. It's like somehow he's forgotten about me and my _situation_."

-

"Now. Usually you wouldn't learn any real things about curses unless you were in Spell Making, but sadly Professor Riviera doesn't teach anyone under fifth year."

"She's extended the years?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes. Eventually they might go down to third year, but who knows. Now, there are several curses that, if used, earns you a one-way ticket to Azkaban prison. Who can tell me the names of the three Unforgivable Curses?"

Alrescha stared at Alastor Moody. Not once did this man, who was generally considered somewhat of a grandfather and confidante of her mother Selena, look at her. Not once. And she knew that eye saw everything. Not one time did he look at her.

"You coming?" Hermione nudged her after class was over.

"Um, yeah. But don't wait, I'll just be a second." Once everyone had vacated the classroom, she stood and walked up to him.

"Yes, Alrescha?" He cleared his throat. Alrescha did not speak, only looked into his eyes. At length, Alastor Moody spoke. "Do you need something?"

"No." Alrescha turned away and swiftly left the room, deciding right then and there that something had happened to Alastor Moody. He didn't have it in his eyes. He didn't know anymore.


	30. Chapter 29: Shine the Light on Friends

A/N: The star Alrescha is in the constellation Alpha Piscium, which is Pisces. Selena is a Pisces. Originally the goddess of the moon, the goddess Artemis rules over many things, including fertility and childbirth. Nowadays, Artemis is identified with the Titaness Selene, a goddess of the moon.

This is an Alrescha chapter. There's a major clue as to how the story will end.

Catherine Tate. Lauren Cooper. That is all.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Four: Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Hogwarts, October 10, 1994**

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Alrescha was writing in a journal. Her mother liked for her to write. Selena had said that because Alrescha was younger, she could write from a vantage point that was unknown to Selena. Most of what Alrescha scribbled were series of poems, poems that she later put to song. She wondered if her mother, Darcy, had done the same. She glanced across the table and sighed happily.

There they were, her best mates, sitting. Conspiring was more like it. She shook her head at them.

"I really don't think you'll know what you're up against until Beauxbatons and Durmstrang get here," she said finally, referring to the matter of age and entering the Triwizard Tournament.

"Well, we just wanna be prepared."

"Right."

"You gonna want to enter?" George asked.

"Me? Nah." Alrescha shook her head. "But I'll definitely have a laugh when you three get rejected." She stood up. "I'll be back."

-

_"Oh, you were a fire caught in a storm- memories like embers keep us warm…"_

Alrescha sat at the piano, singing beside her mother; Selena played with her eyes closed. Selena could tell her daughter was in distress. The voice of Darcy peeked through her daughter's lips, and Selena suddenly stopped playing and looked up.

"I can't take this, Mum." Alrescha sighed. "How do you cope?"

"Cope?"

"I never see you break… I just- I'm so _confused._ I'm scared, Mummy." Alrescha set her head on her mother's shoulder. "I feel like I'm standing on the edge. If I go forward just a little, I could fall… I'm so scared."

"Don't ever be scared to be happy… Your mother gave you to me so you could be happy."

"How can I be happy when it seems like it's in vain?"

"Never say that- happiness is never in vain, Alrescha. I thought the same thing when I was dating Sirius, and I feel happier that I stayed with him rather than sealing myself off. You can't- you mustn't-" Selena found herself choking up. "Just, be happy. It's better than feeling nothing at all, believe me."

Alrescha nodded, hugging her mother.

"Can we continue?"

"Of course."

"I have a new song. Could I-?"

"Mhm." Alrescha placed her fingers on the piano and began to produce a light melody. Just then, an owl, Artemis, flew in the open window bearing a piece of parchment. Selena plucked it out of the owl's talons. Artemis hooted, nipping both pianists and flew back out.

The parchment had few words written on it.

_I'm coming back._

The piano session ended, each woman feeling quite worried about the coming months.

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts, October 30, 1994

"Oh wow, are those Abraxan?" Alrescha murmured. Everyone was gawking at the Beauxbatons carriage, and then the Durmstrang ship. Fred and George were mumbling to themselves, probably about how Ludo Bagman had swindled them out of their earnings. Alrescha had half a mind to tell them to tell their father, but she knew they never would.

Someone bumped into her.

"Oh, _excusez-moi, mademoiselle_."

"Ah-" Alrescha looked up. Her face softened. "Non, _excusez-__**moi**__, monsieur_." His face was delicately handsome. She smiled, not knowing what to say.

_"Je m'appelle Matthieu."_

"_Je m'appelle Alrescha_," she replied. Alrescha knew a bit of French from her mother.

"Alrescha, _c'est très joli_."

"_Merci_." She blushed.

"_Bon, à tout àl'heure."_ He gave a small bow and left, following his headmistress.

"I saw that." Angelina cleared her throat. "Did you do what I think you did?"

"I don't even know-"

"You were so flirting with him."

"What?" Fred and George came out of their conversation. "What did you do?"

"Um, nothing," Alrescha and Angelina began to giggle; they went inside the Great Hall, the twins wondering what had happened.

--

"If this works, you have to try the Hives Honey."

"Please." Selena sucked her teeth. "If it doesn't, all three of you have to try the Pox Pops." She folded her arms.

"Oh, you're on," Fred said.

"We're gonna take the mickey right out of you, mate." George shook his head at her.

"Wait and see. We'll be in the Tournament in no time." They each opened their mouths. With a dropper, Alrescha deposited a drop of the Ageing Potion into their mouths. Fred, George, and Lee swallowed. The four of them strolled into the Great Hall to the Goblet of Fire.

_"Bonjour!"_ Matthieu tapped her on the shoulder. The boys went on, talking to Ron and Harry.

_"Bonjour,"_ she replied.

_"Vos amis entrent dans le tournoi?"_ Matthieu gestured to Fred and George.

_"____Ah oui. Uh- mes amis ont seize ans, et nous ne savons pas si__ le breuvage magique fonctionne-"_ Alrescha felt as though she were butchering her French, but he understood that the boys were sixteen, and they'd taken a potion.

"Don't worry, your French is fine." Alrescha's eyes widened.

"You speak English!"

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I thought you were just being nice, talking to me in my native tongue." Alrescha, embarrassed, turned to the three boys deciding to go through the Age Line.

Fred was making a big show of going through- he slowly stepped over the chalk, smiling oh-so-cavalierly. George as well. They made it through. Alrescha began to pout, and then-

"AHHHHH!!" The twins were hurtled out of the circle and fell on the ground. Alrescha busted into throes of laughter, going over to them. And to make matters even funnier, with a loud pop, they sprouted beards. She laughed harder at them. And then they laughed at themselves.

"You look like Dumbledore," she chortled at George. "I win!" The four of them, Alrescha, George, Fred, and Lee, walked to the Infirmary.

"That was hilarious," Fred and George said together.

"That was well bad," replied Alrescha.

"Wasn't it though?" Lee laughed again.

"And are we bothered? Not at all." George said.

"You'll be bothered once you take those Pox Pops tomorrow." Alrescha gave them a triumphant grin.

_

* * *

_

**The Great Hall, October 31, 1994**

"Harry Potter." Selena's eyes widened. She got to her feet. He could not have put his name into that Goblet of Fire. Never. Never in a million years would Harry put his name into that cup. His face betrayed him- he looked just as astonished as everyone else in the Hall. She gulped. He went into the Champions' room, looking very small and scared. Selena's eyes connected with those of Dumbledore's, and they both went after him.

"Harry, you did not put your name into that cup, correct?" Selena murmured to him, feeling his cheek. Harry smelled a strong waft of spearmint; it calmed him into answering.

"No, I didn't."

"Some'ow, 'is name was put into zat cup! Only 'e could do eet!"

"Did you ask another student to put your name in the cup, Harry?" Albus Dumbledore inquired.

"No."

"Lies!"

Everyone rushed into a flurry of conversation. Selena did not take her hands off of Harry's shoulder.

"Selena, please tell us your opinion."

"The Goblet of Fire indicates an iron-clad magical contract. Because the Goblet does not lie, then someone put Harry's name in, whether he knew of it or not, and presumably under a different school, like you said, Alastor. Harry… Harry must compete. As his godmother, I wish for him not to, but who am I to question a tool that has been in use for half a millennium?" She fell silent, and more talking began. Finally, Dumbledore dismissed them all, and only Selena and Harry were left in the room.

"Thank you, Selena."

"You're welcome." She looked into Harry's eyes sadly. "But Harry, be careful. Someone… Someone must want you dead. And they're here in this castle. Be careful of who you trust."

"Everyone thinks I entered."

"You'd have to be mad to enter, Harry."

"No one will believe me, Selena. I mean, I don't believe it myself."

"I'm sorry, dear. But if it helps, I'm here for you."

--

_I fear for the next few months. Alrescha tells me everything about Harry that she knows, but I still feel that he is unsafe. It is not my duty to protect him, but I do love him very much. For me, this year has been calm. The only thing that could possibly worry me is Harry Potter, and fortunately, I am in a position to watch and care._ Words appeared in Selena's journal, writing themselves into existence. She paused her thought, the words faltered.

_I see more of Darcy, Regulus, and Sirius inside of Alrescha every day. Darcy, for the most part. My dear daughter is becoming a woman, and I hope Darcy can see it. Her voice is exactly like Darcy's- sometimes when she's singing, I feel like Darcy is back, and we're in the Belladonna Estate, playing together. Before, Alrescha looked like Regulus and Sirius, with her dark hair and gigantic grey eyes. She still has those things, yes, but her face is Darcy's, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin. Everything. She's even got Darcy's cavalier, Black family gorgeousness, though she's not conscious of it like Darcy was._ Selena gave a small chuckle.

___Sometimes I cry when I think about how quickly she's growing up. _

_Sincerely-_ Selena's name appeared at the bottom of the page, and she shut the journal.

_--_

"Alrescha."

"George."

"Who is that?"

"Who is who?" Alrescha looked away from her meal, leaning in to see who George was talking about.

"Him, that bloke over there from Beauxbatons. Keeps on staring and staring." Alrescha met the young man's gaze. Matthieu smiled at her and turned back to his friends.

"Oh him! Someone I met."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Name's Matthieu Renard."

"Right."

_

* * *

_

**Hogwarts, Early November of 1994**

"Alastor, I want you to personally watch over Harry in this Tournament. Your experience is something he can learn from."

"Of course, Dumbledore."

However, Selena was uncomfortable with this idea for some reason. She didn't voice her opinion- Alastor was supposed to be someone she could trust. But lately, she'd been under the impression that Alrescha was right, that Alastor was changed. The twinkle in his eye- both of them- was different.

**November 29, 1994**

**The First Task**

"Harry's last," Alrescha said, after seeing Krum come out. "Blimey it's cold." She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm her fingers under her thin gloves.

"Here, take these." George took his gloves off his hands and pulled them over top Alrescha's.

"I don't wanna take yours-"

"It's fine, I'm not even cold."

"Thanks. Ah, are these self-warming?" She put them over top her face, warming her nose.

-

"HARRY! HARRY, DEAR!" Selena waved, making her way over to the youngest champion. Every bit of the pitch was in a state of confusion, laughing and recounting the events of the First Task.

"Selena?" Harry strolled over and stood, beaming.

"I- am- so- proud of you." She shook him a little. "Remus will want to hear every bit of it!" And, lowering her voice, she added, "And Sirius too."

"Thanks. I'm just about to go up to the Owlery-"

"CONGRATULATIONS, HARRY!" A very eager witch with very bright green robes jumped out. It was Rita Skeeter. Selena frowned.

"I don't think Harry wants to talk to you-"

"And who might you be?" Rita asked in a rather puffed-up voice.

"My godmother," replied Harry.

"Ah. Well, may I have a word, Harry?"

"Yes, you may. Goodbye." Harry mumbled a 'see you later' to Selena and walked off, very peeved with Rita Skeeter's reporting.

"What're you laughing at?" Rita barked at Selena, who found this all very amusing.

_

* * *

_

**Hogwarts, December of 1994**

"Alrescha, you won't believe who's asked me to the Yule Ball." Hermione sat on the edge of Alrescha's bed. The grey-eyed girl's head tilted.

"Who?"

"Viktor Krum," she whispered. "And I said yes!"

"Really?" Alrescha beamed. "That must've been why he was in the library this whole time. He must really like you, Hermione!"

"Think so? I mean, well, he did ask…" Hermione cleared her throat. "What about you? Has anyone asked you yet?" Alrescha had become one of the best-looking girls in their year, much like Darcy had. She'd received several offers, some from seventh years, even. But she'd turned them all down, on the basis that she didn't know them very well. She scratched her head in befuddlement.

"Yeah, but… I want to go with someone I actually like, and well-"

"Are you telling me that George hasn't asked you yet?"

"Shhh, Hermione!" Alrescha blushed a vicious shade of red.

"Well, has he?"

"No, but-"

"Then ask him! I mean, Fred's already asked Angelina-"

"Fred and Angelina have liked each other for ages."

"Yeah, but… Well, I dunno what's holding George up."

"He's probably going with Alicia." Alrescha frowned, turning her lip up at the name. Alrescha had nothing against the girl, it was just that Angelina had always been around Alicia, and Fred was of course always around George, so it was natural that Alicia and George would eventually hook up.

"You can't not go because of that, Alrescha."

"I know…"

"What about that Matthieu?"

"He is well fit." Hermione and Alrescha started to laugh, thinking of the blue-eyed, handsome Frenchman from Beauxbatons.

"And he does like you, you know. I mean, he does stare at you a lot." Alrescha had been avoiding all males, actually, to give George time to ask her. But since he was going with Alicia, that meant Alrescha could go with whomever she wished.

--

Alrescha and Angelina were looking through catalogues, trying to pick out a dress for Angelina to wear to the Ball. Everyone was full of Christmas spirit, including the Garland Fuzzies, who had surpassed their mother in lifespan. They were dancing around, showing off in the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should go to Hogsmeade," Angelina wondered.

"No, everyone'll be getting their dresses there. You don't wanna show up wearing the same dress as some other girl."

"True. Oh, ugh, look at that one."

"Cripes, she looks like a blast-ended skank."

"But oh! That one, that one's beautiful!" A long, byzantine-colored dress with silver swirls in a pattern stamped on it.

"Oooh, it's pretty!"

"I wonder if it clashes with Fred's outfit…"

"He'll probably tell you his outfit's the wrong color so that he'd have you two purposely clashing-"

"Excuse me." Someone tapped Alrescha's shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned- Matthieu was smiling down at her. She stood up. "Oh, hi."

"I wanted to know if you had a date to the Ball yet. I thought you would go with your boyfriend-"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

"I'd love to."

**

* * *

**

Ending Author's Note:

I'm working on the next chapter now as well. Gah.


	31. Chapter 30: How Could You Do It

A/N: Alright, I'm getting back on track with this being Selena's story. But the Yule Ball is just so much fun to get into. Hm, okay, maybe Selena is taking a backseat to Alrescha. But seriously, though, Selena will be back. She is our main character after all.

Also, I would like you to know that I'm editing myself with all of my Alrescha/George things. I am soooooo editing myself. As in, there's tons more I'd like to say about them, but that would detract from Selena.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Four: Chapter Thirty

**Hogwarts, Christmas Day of 1994  
7:03 PM**

"No, Mum." Alrescha was getting tired of saying it. No, she didn't know who George was going with. No, she hadn't asked him.

"Just asking."

"Thank you for helping me get ready."

"Hmm, you're welcome." Selena was already dressed, wearing a long, pewter and silver dress with obsidian beads. She zipped up Alrescha's dress; a glorious print adorned it. Both women looked quite elegant and of course, beautiful.

"When did she wear this again?"

"This was one of her signature dresses, I think. When she sang for the Minister for Magic's inaugural ceremony in late 1979, she wore it." That would be when she was pregnant with Alrescha.

"Oh." Alrescha sighed and began to sing. Selena was used to this, to her daughter's sudden musical outbursts. She combed Alrescha's hair into a half up, half down style. Suddenly, Selena had a flash of a memory of her own mother, Komali. She grinned, shaking her hair.

"Shwee." Effie and Panache flew over, hefting a camera.

"Oh! Pictures, that's right. Remus and Sirius will want to see." Selena made to take the camera, but Alrescha stopped her.

"Mum, you've got to be in the picture too. They can take it, right guys?"

"Shwoo." Effie blinked, bowing. She began clicking the button, taking candid pictures.

---

**An Hour Later**

"Have fun. I'll be at the table if you need me at all."

"Okay." Selena descended the staircase, smiling at many of her students. Alrescha still stood at the top of the stairs, searching the crowd for her date.

"Oh, hey! You look beautiful!"

"So do you, Angelina!"

"Thanks." They grinned at each other. "Have you seen Fred?"

"Nope." Angelina sighed, folding her arms.

-

George and Fred rounded the corner, trying to make their way to the bottom of the staircase; Angelina had told Fred she'd meet him there, so that's where they were going.

"I dunno, mate, why didn't ask Alrescha when you had the chance? I mean, you don't even have a partner now."

"I was going to, but then-"

"Oh, look, Angelina and Alrescha." Grabbing the banister and ascending, George tilted his face upwards to look. His mouth gawked open. Her dress was of course, unique, but that wasn't what made George trip up the stairs. Her body was delicate, contradictory to the harsh Quidditch practices Wood had put them through the previous year; her skin full of flush, losing its tan due to the nonexistent winter sun. George's heart began to pound, giving him a slight rush to the head. The young woman was biting her lower lip in thought, eyes scanning the vicinity, her hands wringing. All in all, she looked quite lost, but to the younger twin, she looked perfect.

"Beautiful, isn't she, mate?" Fred clapped his brother on the back, referring to Angelina. He was definitely seeing stars as well.

"Er, yeah." George definitely had no clue what his brother was talking about; for the first time in their lives they were on completely different pages.

"Hi!" Smiling warmly, Alrescha waved when she spotted them.

"Uh, hello." George cleared his throat.

"You two look charming."

"So do-"

"Oh! Michel, over here!" George turned to see where Alrescha was gesturing to, and saw the Frenchman, wearing a cape and red tie that most definitely clashed with her dress.

"_Bonjour, ma cherie_," he said, bowing and taking her hand.

"_Bonjour_." She giggled, curtsying. George positively scowled.

"You look lovely. Shall we go take our seats?"

"Yes, we shall." Alrescha turned to go, then stopped suddenly, turning on her heel. "Hey, George?"

"Yes?" His eyes lit up.

"Save a dance for me?"

"Of course." And Alrescha walked off, leaving George feeling very hesitant about the night.

--

Fred and Angelina were dancing up a storm, literally. George and Alicia had tried to keep up with them, but Alicia had long since gotten tired of spinning in circles to the Weird Sisters, and she was now having punch with Katie Bell.

"We're gonna go talk to Madison for a minute, alright?"

"Sure," George shrugged. Alicia wasn't his date anyway. Sighing heavily, he dipped the ladle into the punch.

"She's hot and all, but she's a bit too childlike. She listens just fine, but when she talks about anything at all, it's just all too obtuse."

"Well, shut her up and kiss her then."

"She won't let me-" The boy lowered his voice. "If she wants to use her mouth, she better use it on me, get what I mean?" George turned his head, wondering who in the world was speaking about their date in this way. He saw Matthieu Renard with one of his Beauxbatons friends, pouring pumpkin juice from a decanter. "She hangs around those boys all the time, they must've taught her something, seriously."

Before he knew what he was doing, George had set himself in front of Matthieu, stern-faced.

"Don't talk about her like that," he slowly said. "Alrescha's a wonderful person, intelligent too- she's probably second in her year- and she's got an awesome sense of humor."

"She laughs at anything that moves… I mean, she laughs at you, doesn't she? Your ego must be well-padded."

"I'm serious, Renard."

"Come on, you of all people should know that she's not all that outstanding, especially in the brain department."

"Shut up."

"I must admit, at first I thought that she was just your plaything, then just your friend… Now I see that you really _do_ like her." George's eyebrows lifted, surprised; he thought a moment.

"You know, I do. Stay away from her, you miserable, half-assed git." Fists balled, the younger twin tramped away from the punch table, heading in the direction of the person who should've been his date.

"Hey," Alrescha smiled.

"Hey, um, I owe you a dance."

"You do, don't you?" She took his hand, getting up from the table. "Blimey, Matthieu is one boring bloke. Talks about himself all the time." Alrescha screwed up her face in a mock yawn. "No sense of humor at all. He actually tried to talk to me about the ins and outs of galleon-exchange."

"Ugh, sounds like something Percy would chat about."

"Exactly." Alrescha's arms found their way around George's neck, and George's hands steered her hips to the dance floor. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome." George cleared his throat. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

**

* * *

**

February, 1995

"Wait, so what happened to the Marauder's Map?" Alrescha quietly asked. Harry had been wandering the halls of Hogwarts the night before, trying to figure out his golden egg from the First Task when he'd been held up by the trick step. He'd almost gotten caught by Filch and Snape when Moody saved him.

"What?" Harry flicked his wand, Banishing a cushion. "Oh, Moody asked to use it. I mean, after he saw Crouch on it, I guess he figured he could us-"

"You _gave the Map to Moody_?" Alrescha was so surprised, she dropped her wand arm to her side, causing the cushion to smack Ron in the face. She didn't notice, however, and rounded on Harry. "_Why_?!" She hissed.

"Because he asked and he just saved my skin! What's so bad about that? He is an Auror, isn't he?" Alrescha sighed, leaning in.

"Alastor Moody has been a grandfather to me and Mum for years. Moody and Mum's dad worked in the Ministry together forever, and back when Voldemort was at large, Mum and Moody worked side-by-side with Dumbledore in secret. Mum and Moody trust each other with their lives, Harry."

"Really? I never would've guessed… But that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, your Mum was one of the Marauders-"

"No! That's the point! You just said you couldn't tell, right? Moody hasn't looked at me at all since he came in September. He's keeping his distance from Mum, too. And don't tell me he's playing his cards close to the chest either, because he's always elected to have Mum on his team. Moody isn't someone I trust right now, Harry. Not at all. You don't just sever a relationship you've had with someone for over thirty years overnight."

"Please! Snape's obviously the one we've got to worry about, if his place has been searched."

"Mum's been searched too, you know." Alrescha Banished her cushion neatly and sat back in her chair, wondering if she should tell her mother.

**

* * *

**

March, 1995

"I'd better get up to bed. Got a test in the morning," Alrescha sighed. She'd been in the library for the better part of the evening. "G'night." She hugged both of the twins, and started up the staircase.

"Night. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the scarabs bite," the eldest twin said off-handedly. The girl whipped her head around.

"What's that supposed to mean, Fred?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing. It's not like we can put anything in your bed anyways." Alrescha turned to George.

"Seriously."

"Uh-huh…" She waved. "Night then." She disappeared up the stairs. She pushed open the creaky door carefully when she got to the fourth year girls' room.

"Oh, finally," whispered a girl when Alrescha walked into the dormitory. Parvati and Lavender were fast asleep, and Hermione was the only one up, holding a quill and parchment, with a book on her bed.

"Alright?" Getting ready for bed, Alrescha slipped out of her shoes.

"I just wanted to let you know that-" she cast a tentative glance at the two sleeping girls- "well, Padfoot's asked us to come visit him in the caves near Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Shh!" Alrescha sat on her bed, facing Hermione.

"They're fine… What?"

"I don't know- I thought it was dangerous for him!"

"Yeah! … Did he say why?"

"No. Just to bring food."

"Oh goodness." Alrescha looked around frantically. Finally, she found what she needed and began hastily scribbling a note. After a few moments, looking satisfied, she folded it up into a paper airplane shape and prodded it a few times with her wand. It urgently zoomed out the room, turning invisible in the process.

Only minutes later, Selena received the note and read it; her worried demeanor only deepened. If Sirius was returning- or had already returned- to England, then something terrible was going to unfold.

--

"Dad just told us what Crouch was like, mostly. About what he did to his son. But I already knew that. He talked a bit about Azkaban. His eyes got all dark, scared-like. Dad still looks just awful, you know. But I gave him your letter. He smiled, reading it. He said it smelled like home." Alrescha gave her mother a once-over.

"I'm glad," Selena replied, making notes. There was a sharp rap at the door, followed by two identical redheads popping in. Instead of acknowledging them, Selena turned to her daughter, who was absolutely beaming. She shook her head fondly and told the Weasley twins to take up seats at the front table.

"We were just wondering if you could treat a potion like a spell," mused Fred. "Cause when George is making potions, if he's in a good mood-"

"They come out better, and we were wondering if that's like the intent in a spell."

"Yes, actually. Most times wizards find potions to be taxing and just chalk it all up to bookwork. Which is why they just come out satisfactory. Love potions come out extremely well, in fact, just because the witch or wizard making them is very keen on the desired effect."

"Hm."

**

* * *

**

Early April, 1995

George had asked her to a party. Not just any party, a sixth and seventh year party. This party, like others of its caliber, were spread by secret passwords and restricted to only very exclusive people. No one under sixteen was allowed, and Alrescha was afraid her childish, on-the-cusp-of-fifteen self would show. But Angelina and Alicia said she probably knew all of these people already, and that she was certainly wicked enough to go. She hung out with them, mostly, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. After all, the four of them were the only girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the only ones who could transition from boy-friends to girl-friends and be perfectly accepted in both parties. But not even Katie was going to this party, which was what worried Alrescha. Katie hadn't been asked. But still, the Chaser sat on Alicia's bed, critiquing the girls' outfits while doing Alrescha's hair.

"I like that shirt."

"Yeah, just not-"

"With these pants, I figured." Alicia stripped off the pants.

"Think Fred likes jeans or skirts best?" Angelina asked, still in pajama bottoms. She held up dark blue jeans and a navy blue skirt.

"All depends on how far you've gotten," Alicia said solemnly. "Skirt gives easy access to your knickers." The girls' faces broke into peals of giggles.

"No! It does not! Fred's not that kind of bloke." Alrescha shook her head.

"But I don't wanna seem like I'm a prude!"

"You definitely are not a prude," Katie said. "Especially not after what I saw you two doing in classroom ten!" She clicked the curler at Angelina mockingly. Alicia and Alrescha sniggered.

"Oh shut your gob."

"You had your school skirt shoved up with your knickers on full display!"

"Shhh, Katie. What if someone hears you!"

"Please, Patricia's in the prefect's bathroom." Alicia gave them all a knowing glance. "Anyway, and you don't wanna seem like you're just asking for a snog, do you?"

"I'm not a skanky bird."

"Jeans," Alrescha said. "Nice top. It's just a Hogwarts party, it's not like we're going to a Muggle party."

"Mmm, Muggle boys." Alicia closed her eyes, pressing her hands to her heart in jest. "They are just too too cute."

"True." Alrescha thought.

"Ooh, you don't have a right to wander! You've got a bloke who's well wrapped up in you."

"Shut up."

"She's blushing."

"Awww."

"What're you wearing, anyway? You've always got such pretty clothes."

"They're on Angie's bed," Alrescha replied.

"Done," Katie announced. Alrescha bounced up, checking herself in the mirror.

"Ooh, it's gorgeous. Thanks, Kate, you always do the best hair."

"You're welcome. I'll just be your fairy godmum, fixing the three of you up to go to the ball."

"Katie, you sure you don't mind us going? I can stay with you if you want, I'll probably come home early-"

"No, just go. Besides, you've got a date with a twin and I've got a date with History of Magic. Just be sure to dish in the morning over breakfast."

"Alright." Once the three girls were dressed and had bid Katie Bell goodbye, they went downstairs to the common room and eventually to the party.

--

Alrescha stood by a pillar on her own, waiting for George to come back. Alicia was dancing with a rather dapper Durmstrang student, both of them strung high up on firewiskey. Angelina had mysteriously disappeared, but not before advising Alrescha not to go into the back room without someone or _someone_. The upper years knew how to give a party, she could give them that. There were paper lanterns everywhere, providing very dim light; the grey-eyed girl could only see shadows of people. Platters of food hovered around, but since it was late, food was the last thing on every teenager's mind. Alrescha just took the last sip from her butterbeer, and a very eager house-elf took the empty bottle from her. She wondered what Hermione would say if she knew that the upper years had such messy parties with no regard for the house-elves. The music blared from no apparent source; but the sounds of rock music eased over everyone. In the earlier stages of the party, Alrescha had entertained everyone with some music, earning everyone's approval and permission to stay. She was sure Katie could've come-

"Alright?" Rather familiar fingers laced into her own.

"Now I am." She heard George grin into her ear.

"Question."

"Answer."

"Why don't you sing more often in front of people?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "No one asks, I guess."

"You've got the voice of an angel. I can't sing worth a newt."

"I like your voice."

"You've never heard me sing."

"I've heard you in the showers after practice."

"Everyone sounds better in the showers. Even Percy." Alrescha smiled.

"True."

"C'mon." His grip firmed, and he guided her through the hormone-ridden party and out into the hallway. Once clear of people, his walk transformed into a jog which made way into a flat-out run.

"Oi! I'm not as long-legged as you, you know!" George pushed open a door and suddenly stopped. Alrescha herself stopped before she ran into him.

"We're here."

"This is a broom closet."

"It is not." Alrescha set her eyebrows up and pulled an oak broom from behind George. She gave him a look. "Alright, maybe it is." He shrugged, took the same broom from her hand, and tapped the wall adjacent to the door four times with it. The masonry moved itself aside and opened into a courtyard.

"I- uh- hm." Alrescha's mouth opened and closed several times, even after George ushered her out into the night. Finally, she settled on- "This isn't on the Map."

"Nope. Dunno why. Or maybe it is, and you have to prod the paper or something." The courtyard was no bigger than an ordinary classroom, and definitely no smaller than their dormitory. The grass was overgrown with wildflowers and wet with dew. The path was hidden from view, and the exterior walls of the school had vines growing all over it. A small bench was in the middle, just big enough for two people. She sat down, leaning on the armrest.

"Anyway, so I'm seventeen now."

"Yes. Happy birthday again." It'd been April Fools' Day a week and a few days ago._ Everyone_ had gotten pranked, and it'd only been Alrescha, with Angelina's help, who'd gotten the better of the Weasley twins. A bucket of treacle hovering in the Great Hall during dinnertime had shut them up good. Of course, the feathers and pine needles stuck to them made them look like grindylows or even merpeople, and caused them to laugh.

"And being seventeen, I'm well capable of owning up to my own responsibilities and being an adult."

"I'm glad." Alrescha was unable to see where this was going.

"Which is why I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"I- _what_? Oh! Yes!" Her eyes twinkled sweetly, much like the sugar sparkles from the Garland Fuzzies. George couldn't understand how she looked at him like that, how she could look at him differently than his twin.

**

* * *

**

On the Border of May and June, 1995

**A Month and Some Days after Alrescha's Fifteenth Birthday**

"I want you to think about it, what you want for your birthday. I always get you one giant present. You come back to me after you've given it a lot of thought," Selena had said. She'd said this on the eve of Alrescha's birthday, just weeks before.

"And it can be anything, right?"

"Anything you want." That was it. Alrescha didn't want anything that someone could just up and give her. Darcy Knox, that's what she wanted most. Darcy Vega Knox-Black. Her mother. She wanted her mother to answer questions, wanter her mother to hold her and tell her she was doing the right thing. She knew Selena could do those same things, but it was the principle of the thing, to ask the person who birthed her into this world. Her eyebrows ruffled, wondering what in the world she could have that would parallel to having her beloved mother around. She summoned Muffy.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Muffy, dear, take me to the Knox Manor." Muffy the dutiful House-Elf took her mistress by the hand to the old house of the Knoxes to search for things related to the songstress whose middle name was the former North Star. Because House-Elves can Apparate inside Hogwarts, if they are so inclined.

--

"So I need help."

"We heard you duel," Hermione added. The trio looked at Selena hopefully.

"We know you and Professor Moody brought in Crouch's son together."

"Why aren't you asking Moody?" She asked Harry.

"He didn't offer help. You did. And you're my godmother. And Sirius said to ask you."

"Okay. I'll help you." She clucked her tongue and began writing down a list.

* * *

**The Night of June 23, 1995**

Alrescha had a giant box of sweets and was wearing a Gryffindor sweatshirt that was worn. The only time she wore this sweatshirt, especially in the summertime, was because of the Twins and Lee and the two other boys in the Gryffindor Boys' Sixth-Year dorm. They'd finished exams (she had only one left herself) and it was the day before the Third Task. Her hair was messy and in a high ponytail with an Alice band pushing her hair back from her face. She knocked on the boys' door.

"Yeh?" Kenneth Towler swung the door open and stopped laughing when he realized who it was. "And what d'you want."

"Don't be a prat, Towler, let me in."

"Sorry, no girls allowed." Alrescha was about to say that she most definitely was not a girl, but then realized she was. She only stood there with her face in a huff. Towler sighed. "George, your bird wants you." She made a face- she never really liked Towler anyway. And he didn't like her either, not after that incident when he didn't know she and the Twins were in the room listening to him go on about a "lengthening potion" that made him "loads longer, Marcus, look." And how he exposed himself to her, and she could see why he'd want a potion for it. Well, that's just how boys were, she knew. Always wanting the biggest. And that definitely wasn't the biggest. And got her thinking what it was like _before_ the potion, because, well, let's be honest, the potion- or was it a cream?- definitely was not working. At all.

"Yeah, Alrescha?"

"I made tarts."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." George made to get them. She moved the bin from his grasp. "Can I come in?"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl."

"Thanks- I figured that much out." She frowned, not able to meet his eye. "I still don't get it."

"See this thing in the womb-"

"I'm not joking." George sighed. And turned back into the room, murmuring a few words to his mates before closing the door.

"Alre-"

"I can't be your girlfriend without both parts. I'm your girl, and I'm your friend. Hence the word 'girlfriend.'"

"Well, they don't want you in there-"

"Who? Fred and Lee? Or Towler and Jennings?" Alrescha hugged the tin to her chest more and more. "This isn't the first time you've excluded me from being your friend. Mind you, I've been your and Fred's friend since the first week you got to Hogwarts. Mind you, I'm the only one who revises your letters to Ludo Bagman about that fake gold he got you on. Mind you, I'm the only one who replaces you or Fred in Quidditch because I just work that well with the two of you. And mind you, I'm the only one of your friends that stays up late with you lot talking about your stupid joke shop. If I can't be your friend and your girl, then I don't want to be either one." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation, but it was just leaking from her lips.

"If you can't understand this whole situation, then maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend." He muttered something extra under his breath.

"What? You can say it. Go on!"

"I was just thinking that you're too immature to understand girls and blokes and how they interact."

"I understand perfectly well, thanks very much. I understand that I'm just something to be looked at from Towler and Jennings' point of view, just to be snogged every once in a while and maybe hug between classes. I didn't think you'd start listening to them, honestly. I'm not just a 'bird,' you know. I hate that word, you know that."

"Why are you still standing here?" George rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I'm too young to understand my own self." She turned on her trainer heel and walked swiftly away, the tin of tarts turning into a flame and then soot all in one moment.

Alrescha was not crying. And she did not cry later on while studying for History of Magic. She did, however, shed a tear while playing the piano in her mother's flat on the seventh floor of Hogwarts. But she did not cry. Alrescha would not waste more than one tear on something she didn't even want.

She wondered how her surrogate mother took it, and if Sirius ever broke her heart ever at all. Probably. And she wondered how her birth mother took it- the inevitability-, because Alrescha knew that Darcy knew. Somehow, Darcy knew. And suddenly, she knew what she wanted for her birthday. She sang louder.

_"To this beat, I would die for you… And I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue- you don't know what you do to me. And I've gone too far to get over you, and you don't have a clue." _

Selena knew the song too well, and in her head, sang silently along from her bed. _But don't you see? I'm falling- don't want to love you, but I do._ And then she knew what Alrescha wanted for her birthday. But neither one of them brought it up that night, or many nights after that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alrescha is my way of saying things about Darcy I didn't get to say; she's also my way of addressing a struggle that's always been within Selena. Alrescha is Selena's confidante, and they are linked by more than Darcy, although Darcy Knox is what provided the link.


	32. Chapter 31: Truth Is Hard to Swallow

A/N: This is the last bit of "Part Four." There are going to be seven parts because seven is a magically powerful number. I hint SO MUCH at the ending in this. It's funny, because if you know the ending, then you know why it's blatant and I just wave it in your face. Haha.

Selena Nisha Riviera-Black has returned, dears. And she's back with a vengeance.

I think this is one of my favorite chapters. Because we are on the cusp of something, here. Like everything's a ribbon and it could all unravel or get snipped by some scissors.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Four: Chapter Thirty-One

**Late June 1995  
****The Last Day of Exams  
****Day after Alrescha and George's Disagreement**

Anxious was how Selena felt the day of the Third Task. She hadn't seen her godson all day, and she wanted to before he had to go into that dreadful maze. Her breathing was shallow, and she found she'd been holding her breath for seconds on end during class, her eyes darting to the clock at odd times. Selena didn't know what had gotten into her, to be quite honest. But when final exams ended and dinner began, she wasn't at the teachers' table or in her office eating.

"Harry!" She cried when she saw him. His eyes lit up, and a big hug was given to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, well. Been practicing. But it's nice the Weasleys came."

"They sent me an owl earlier this morning." Selena nodded and looked around hesitantly. "Sirius wishes he could be here. I'm sure you know that. And Remus, Remus too. But we're all so very proud, Harry."

"Thanks."

"Don't be nervous." He wondered how she knew how he felt; he was trying not to betray his emotions and worry anyone. "Er, I'm able to see it in your eyes, dear."

Dinner was a calm affair, with an underlying buzz. Everyone was hyped for the Third Task, and Alrescha took the time she was avoiding George and Fred to take the chance to be a godsister to Harry. To be honest, she, Ron, and Hermione had been working with Harry all month, just because Selena often had work to do, and Alrescha was already good at defensive skills.

"Just try and stay calm, keep a level head, try and think clearly. Do what feels right." Alrescha repeated things her adoptive father had told her, but she didn't know that's where she'd gotten the words from. Harry nodded, he was about to leave. Alrescha hugged him.

"We love you, Harry," said Selena, giving him a last embrace. She felt odd; she wanted Harry to know all of the uncertainty and love she felt. Maybe she was channeling the feelings of the watchful Lily and James. Or maybe there was evil afoot.

Selena was wearing her silver shoes and had her wand in her hair, just like the old days.

--

Of course, they all knew something was wrong when Harry and Cedric disappeared; she'd seen Dumbledore shift in her seat- this was not part of the Task. But Selena couldn't find the _problem _until they came back. What was _wrong _with something _being wrong. _They came back.

Cedric wasn't moving, that was the first indication to Selena to what that something wrong was. The second indication was that Harry had tears in his eyes. And the third was that funny way Moody was twitching his mouth. The Auror in Selena, the one that she never officially was, awoke, and she ran from her place between Mrs. Weasley and Alrescha to the field.

"Move out the way, take your seats, please!" Selena instructed the audience. Not here, not right here. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd and the field where Harry was clutching Cedric; she searched for anomalies. It was her job, she'd been trained for this.

"HE'S DEAD! DIGGORY'S DEAD!" People gasped, Selena heard a wail. She wished she could tell everyone to stop whispering and _shut up_- there was **something wrong with this**. And she stopped for a moment to look at Cedric Diggory, at his mother, yes, but his _father. _It wasn't the tears, it was the ungodly sound ripping from his throat that shattered Selena's existence. Could she bear that pain? Maybe, maybe not. But she understood and had felt comparably several times in her life- she broke off from her train of thought- no time to dwell on death just yet. She looked for Harry- something happened while he was gone with Cedric. But he was not there where he should've been. Somehow he was not resting just behind Dumbledore- he wasn't there. Selena's breath caught in her throat, and then she knew.

"MOODY. WHERE IS HE?" She bellowed. It had only been three, maybe four minutes since Harry had appeared to them. Moody, her Alastor Moody, the man who trained Raphael Stephane Riviera, would not have removed Harry Potter from the scene. He wouldn't've even touched him. Selena searched for someone who could help her.

"SEVERUS!" Snape whipped his head around from Cedric Diggory and looked at his contemporary in a concerned manner. They had an understanding. Selena knew why Dumbledore kept Snape on. She always had known. Snape moved to where she was. "Alastor Moody is not here. And Harry is missing." His eyes widened, and they both moved into action.

Quicksilver returned and ran, feet bound for Moody's office; Snape was more patient with more decorum, he could wait for Fudge and Dumbledore to calm everyone before they started up the path to the school building. But it was Selena's job- it was her duty to make sure she knew where Harry Potter was.

And it all made sense, too, that Moody was the one. She should have seen it coming- the name in the Goblet of Fire, the random drinking of potion out of that flask, the odd relations towards her and Alrescha… He was not _himself._

Inside the building, finally. She wondered how they'd moved up to Moody's office so damn fast. Selena Apparated to the hallway of his office, though she wasn't supposed to be able to. She flourished her wand, blasting the door open.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" She panted, catching her breath.

"Selena!" Harry's face was gravely white, like he'd just heard and seen the Devil himself. He probably had. She rounded the room and stood between Harry and Moody.

"Hello, Selena Riviera-Black."

"You will torture this boy no further, and I swear to God if you hurt him-"

"Oh, my job is finished. I shall not touch the boy. But the Dark Lord is back, and for that, I am most pleased."

"It's true, Selena- that's where I went- Voldemort is back." Selena's heart cracked, but it did not break. A flash of light, and Moody was on the floor.

"Good thinking, Selena," said Dumbledore. Harry was unsure if the light that had incapacitated Moody was from Selena or if it was from Dumbledore.

"Come, Harry, we should get you up to the hospital wing-" McGonagall began to usher Harry out.

"No, Minerva. Harry needs to know who put him through this, and how. I think we all do."

"It was Moody. Moody sent me to Voldemort, who came back tonight. But I don't get how it could've been Moody."

"That wasn't Moody," Dumbledore announced. "You've never known the real Moody."

"The real Alastor would never have removed you from Dumbledore or me. Never," Selena whispered. "The moment he took you, we knew. Which is why I followed you."

-

Selena stared at Bartemius Crouch, Jr., the man she and the real Alastor Moody had put away for destroying the minds of her good friends Frank and Alice Longbottom. She was furious at herself for not knowing, and not seeing the signs. She'd never make the same mistake again. They, Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, Selena, and McGonagall, had listened to Barty Crouch's story along with Winky weeping by her master's son's side.

Now, Selena was in Dumbledore's office, simultaneously staring into and avoiding the eyes of her husband Sirius Black. Staring because she wanted to see him, care for him. And avoiding because she knew that now everything would change. Voldemort was back, and she could not have her former reality back. Cedric Diggory's death had unearthed the bodies from the First War, the bodies and blood of the Potters, the Prewetts, the Longbottoms, and the list continued. Cedric Diggory's death signaled that what had happened to Harry was real, it was proof. And it signaled the dawn of new blood to be spilt and new bodies to be buried into the sinisterly waiting earth.

She caught Sirius' grey eyes, and they knew the storm was brewing again; they couldn't deny it, and then the story that Harry recounted in Dumbledore's office only made it more real, and Selena began to cry silently to herself. And it wasn't because of Voldemort. It was because of the look in Harry's eyes. He'd seen it. He'd seen death, and then she decided Harry was no longer a boy. That's what was wrong the whole time. Harry's temperament had been wrong. Because his innocence was now shattered.

That evening, while Harry slept, Selena and Sirius watched over him with his friends and Mrs. Weasley. Alrescha soon followed in, standing on the side of Harry's bed. Mrs. Weasley smoothed the covers, and Harry was extremely tired. Alrescha sat on the floor by her mother and the dog that was Sirius.

-

Later on, an argument awoke Harry, and then they all discovered the horrid fate of Barty Crouch, that he was now one without soul. But the most incredulous aspect of the whole matter was that Cornelius Fudge wouldn't believe Harry and Dumbledore, especially when Cedric Diggory's parents were crying over his body.

"I see no evidence to the contrary! It seems to me that you are determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!" Fudge's face was going purplish red. Selena felt like vomiting. Dumbledore explained to him the gravity of Voldemort's return, what it would mean, and still Fudge did not believe.

"LOOK!" Snape snapped. He pulled up his sleeve, and Selena swallowed. "The Dark Mark sits there, plain as day. Every Death Eater has this branded into his skin. It burns when the Dark Lord comes back, and we were to go to him! Why else is Karkaroff not here? HE IS BACK!"

"You're all mad," Fudge said simply, dropping a sack onto Harry's bed. "Here are your earnings. There was to be a ceremony, but under the circumstances… Dumbledore, I will be contacting you tomorrow on how you run this school. To be honest, you and your staff are quite mad, and-"

"Oh, shut up Fudge!" Selena cried, standing up. "You are blind and deluded and stupid and dumb, and you live comfortably in this way. You don't want the truth, you want your comfort. And you're afraid to acknowledge the truth because you DO NOT WANT TO HANDLE THE TRUTH. We try to tell you- I have tried to tell you truths for years and you do not want to hear them because your puny mind is deluded by power and you want to be secure in your position. I will not stand to see your face before me or Dumbledore or anyone else who has witnessed the atrocities of this night- especially not Harry. Get the hell out, Fudge. This school saw the death of an age last night, and you will be considered- at least by me and by everyone else in this room- a weakling until you admit the truth: that Voldemort, and yes I say his name, VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED."

"Barking mad, just-"

"UGH!" Selena put her hands to her head. "GET OUT." Fudge edged out of the room quietly, shaking his head in a condescending manner. Selena took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Selena," Dumbledore said quietly. "People who behave in that manner have always infuriated you, and it is quite understandable. I just hope what you have said did not influence him."

"As do I." A dark shadow crossed her face, and Dumbledore exchanged a clandestine, knowing look with Severus Snape.

* * *

**Last Day of Term **

**June 30, 1995**

Alrescha would normally love this time of year. No exams, free time to talk to the Chasers (Angie, Katie, and Alicia), the boys (Fred, George, and Lee), and the trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) all she wanted. But everything was now so quiet and hushed. As it was the end of term, she was all packed. But she was always all packed. Usually she and Selena would stay for a few days after everyone else had left, and then they would go to the Belladonna Estate and then to the Knox Manor for an afternoon and then to Sirius and Selena's house and then to the Burrow and then back to Hogwarts and revolve again. Alrescha was pleased she had many homes. But now, she sort of disliked this. Now, when they revolved around they would probably be putting enchantments on everything and saying goodbye to their almost, but not quite simple life. Selena would be helping Dumbledore and sticking to her own agenda. Alrescha knew that the Order of the Phoenix would probably resurface.

Alrescha was sitting in a window in a tower. Light from sunset was peeking in, warming her face. She knew her mother would invest more trust, more duty into her. Alrescha embraced the responsibilities her mother gave her. She knew her mother trusted her above everyone else with her personal life. Alrescha knew everything about her mother Selena. Alrescha couldn't be sure if she was ready, though, ready to stop being a teenager at Hogwarts and to become a woman. Alrescha decided that she was, but that she needed these few days, and maybe a visit to the Burrow to say goodbye to everything she was familiar with. And reflect on everything, her whole life. And to find the strength. She felt so grown up, so sophisticatedly morbid. Her breath caught. She felt like her birth mother. She felt like Darcy.

"Alr-"

"AH!" Alrescha jumped back an inch and put her hands to her chest when she realized who it was. "George, you scared me."

"Er, sorry," he grimaced. "Didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're fine." She sighed, swinging her legs around to face away from the window. "D'you need something?"

"Yeah. I just… I just wanted to apologize. The reason I didn't want you around isn't because I don't consider you to be my friend. When Towler and Jennings get talking, they just talk rubbish about anyone, and I didn't want you to hear it. They usually leave the subject of you and Angie alone, but for some reason they've been getting more open about talking about you two like animals- Alicia and Katie too- and it just aggravates me. Blokes talking about girls isn't something I'd like for any girl to hear, to be honest. I just said the quickest thing to irritate you enough to make you leave, and I'm sorry. I was already well angry when you came to the door, Towler just talks and talks, and I just- Well, it doesn't matter, anymore because I punched him in the mouth before Fred could hex him over breakfast two mornings ago and got a detention with McGonagall. I just thought you should know, and I apologize for whatever else I did, because I know it's not only that one incident that made you frustrated with me."

"It's alright," Alrescha simply said. "I kind of forgot most of what I said to you." She twisted her face into a half-hearted smile and swiveled back to look out the window.

"'Kay." Feeling very awkward, George sat down next to her and looked around uncomfortably, wondering what to talk about. "So, you were thinking about-?"

"What Dumbledore said at dinner, things that've happened, you know."

"Yeah. Our childhoods are over, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Scary."

"Very."

"Alrescha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." George gave her a sideways glance, wondering if that sentence changed the equation. She turned and stared at him for a while, not his face, but him.

"I love you, too." Alrescha put her head on his shoulder. George wrapped his arm around her waist. She chuckled a bit to herself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." She was thinking of the irony of the juxtaposition of how naturally easy and frightfully hard it was to sit there, united with him.

**

* * *

**

**July 1, 1995**

The old crowd had been alerted to the past events, and Selena was in a somber mood. She'd apologized deeply to Alastor Moody, confessing that she had noticed peculiarities but couldn't explain why she hadn't acted. He said that she'd done what she had to do, that she'd stayed true to what she was supposed to do. Alastor forgave her. Selena couldn't shake off a menacing chill, though. She had finished grading exams a long while ago, which did nothing to steer her mind in a positive direction. Everyone was in a buzz, getting last minute things before breakfast and saying goodbyes so they could go home. She'd promised Alrescha that she'd be able to go to the Burrow and visit Angelina during the summer holiday.

Selena sighed, packing away her own things, waving her wand about the place. There was a knock on the door. She already knew who it was.

"Come in, Harry." He stepped inside her quarters.

"Morning," he said gruffly. "Just wanted to say thanks for your help all year."

"You're welcome, Harry."

"And also, I was wondering why you were the first person to come through that door. To get me away from Moody." Selena closed her eyes, very afraid to answer this question.

"Harry, I have made many oaths to many people. Some of those oaths that I undertook were unsaid, and one of those unsaid oaths was with your parents, Remus, and Sirius. We all, the five of us, took that unsaid oath. To protect each other with our lives, no matter what. That oath, in turn, is passed onto you, in your parents' absence. That oath can sometimes become hard to keep, but I would die before I break it. You matter to me, Harry. More than you know. And one day, when this is all over, I'll tell you everything I've ever wanted to say to you. And I'll stop dodging the questions that you ask." She opened her mahogany eyes and stared into Harry's green ones. He nodded.

"I have another question."

"Okay."

"I- I can't- I don't know how-" Harry paused, forming his words in his mind. "Does this get easier? I saw him die, and I just want to know if this gets easier. I have this pain, and I don't know how to deal with it."

"I can't comfort you with false promises, Harry. It's just, it doesn't get any easier after seeing someone die. Especially someone you feel you could've saved. Trust me. I've seen enough people go." Selena grimaced, shaking her head with a very faint, faraway look in her eyes. "It only becomes less difficult to live with. And that's the truth. I can only say to stay close to the people you do have, and don't take advantage of them and their love." Harry sighed.

"I was hoping for something more than that."

"Sometimes there is nothing more than the truth we have already told ourselves a thousand times in our heads."

---

**Later, Deboarding the Hogwarts Express**

"Alrescha, can you come here for a second?" They were in their muggle clothes, and Harry had just been musing on how strangely morbid his godsister dressed. Not normal jeans and a shirt like Hermione, but very muted and avant-garde. He wondered why.

"Yeah?" Alrescha was beaming about Harry's choice to give the Twins his Triwizard gold. They were both walking, rolling their trunks down the aisle of the sparse train. Ron, Hermione, and the twins were ahead of them.

"Your mum probably told you the reason why I'm not dead right now, right?"

"Yes. _Priori incantatem_."

"Well, this is the reason." Harry held up a phoenix feather. "Fawkes shed it when I was in Dumbledore's office that night."

"It's a beautiful feather. Fawkes is such a beautiful creature."

"I don't know why," Harry continued, "but I want you to have it. I feel like somehow you know what I went through in the graveyard." Harry hadn't spoken about it, yet he knew Selena had told her. "The feeling I have. I can see it in your eyes. So, I want you to have it. Fawkes' feather saved me from being killed, and I think it can help you too. Save you from whatever makes you able to empathize with me." This was the most Harry had spoken all week at one time about the incident.

"Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome." Harry moved forward, leaving Alrescha to pause and stick the feather in her hair.

-

Alrescha hugged Harry once she realized it was time for him to return to the Dursleys house. She faltered afterwards, and then addressed Vernon Dursley.

"I'll be visiting once," she announced. "I know where your house is, and I'll be visiting Harry."

"And who are you?" Dursley wondered rather irately; he was half-scared that she was coming, and even more afraid that what she was saying was not even a threat. One always had to worry about people who seemed as though they weren't threatening you.

"I'm his godsister. And as such, I will be visiting him to see if you're treating him right. Expect me in about a week, and don't be surprised."

"Er-"

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "That'll be a laugh when you come. Something to look forward to." With a casual wave, Harry headed off with his uncle, who couldn't find the words to respond to Alrescha's announcement.


	33. Chapter 32: Steadily Emerging with Grace

A/N: There is something in this chapter that seems a bit Mary-Sue-ish to me (you'll know when you get there). But I've been planning for it to happen for ages, so I can't retract it at the last moment. Alrescha is an odd, archetypal Mary Sue in a way, but I think she's not totally vomit-inducing. She is Darcy and Selena put together, in my opinion. And I said in the first chapter after the prologue that Darcy and Selena were basically two halves of a whole.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Five: Chapter Thirty-Two

**Monday, July 3, 1995**

The magic on Sirius and Selena's house was decaying. She felt it when she walked in the door. How strange it was, Selena thought, that this place used to hold so much joy. And now, here it was, filled with dust and memories. Life was changing again. This place, this beautiful old home, was just so melancholy now. Years ago- almost fifteen years? My how time flies- this home would've been filled with laughing friends, half-empty butterbeer bottles, and the sound of rich music.

Selena set to doing maintenance on the house while Alrescha made sure all of the entrances were sealed tight. Selena felt so angry about this house, this place that was so close to her heart. This was the place that she first made love to Sirius, this was the place that she lost Raphael, and this was the place that she'd known she'd lost Lily and James. Her anger rose, not because of the sadness that still pervaded the house, but the happy times. Wasn't the house suffering too? Didn't it also miss the giggling babies and the stupid jokes the Marauders made? Somehow, Selena felt like she'd failed her home. Like she failed to reassure it her love. She'd come back, dear house with no name. Don't worry- one day, somehow there would be new lovers with hopes in you, new children growing and hiding in your arches, new friends making toasts in your living room. Selena patted the threshold of the home.

"I love this house," Alrescha spoke. "I love all our houses, but this one… This one seems different, like it never got a chance."

"Yeah. Let's get a move on."

The next house, the Knox Manor, confused Selena. Alrescha knew it better than she- the young woman visited every other weekend. She knew all about the Knoxes now. That Darth and Delano Knox did not ever visit- they lived in London. Of course, they didn't know about Alrescha, and Alrescha did not want them to. But this home had a special place in the hearts of Alrescha and Selena. Though Darcy was not born here, it was the place where she began her trek to becoming a songstress. All of her old tapes and records and notebooks were here. Her old piano and guitar and gramophone. Her old dresses and shoes and ribbons. Her songstress life lived here. It was going to become a safe house for the Order, one that people could stay in when they were on the run.

Selena noted that this house had a different kind of melancholy. It was of empty promises, this one. This house had intended to be so much, and it had never experienced anything. It was happy with what it had, but wistful because it could have been so much more. No friends had visited, no babies, no anything. No lovers, even. Darcy and Regulus had been living in Brighton when he'd gone missing. The house had shrunk in size, frankly, only because the lonely Darcy had been living in it. However, it was full of light when Darcy was living in it, one could see. But now, there were patches of dust covering the windows, making a rather speckled light come in. Broken promises. The house had wanted to be so much. Don't you worry, Knox Manor. Alrescha will take care of you, Selena thought. You'll have that young family, one way or another.

They did not speak in this house.

The last house they visited before retuning to Grimmauld Place was the Belladonna Estate. This house, Alrescha had decided, was the strongest of the three. It stood since before the early sixties, and it would stand for much longer than that. It had bore everything so far with a ferocity that was so like Selena. Murders, births, deaths, funerals. It had never decreased in size, even though it was far too big for the Rivieras when they had lived in it. Alrescha admired its resilience.

Selena knew why this house was sad. This house was a reflection of her. It was hidden away, just watching life go by. Even though she could live in other houses, Selena always returned to this one. Always. It was a secret house. The perimeter around it had been expanded to a half mile. There was room for a lot of things now, and the house seemed small on its property on paper- but it was too majestic, nestled in its little burrow of trees. This house was Selena's favorite. It knew everything. Seen everything. Heard everything. The people she loved were buried here. Her parents, baby Raphael, Darcy. Selena wondered just how many more people she loved would be placed into the Belladonna Estate's earth.

"The belladonna plant," Alrescha began, "aren't it's roots the most poisonous?"

"Yes. That's why people don't like the plant. If it's strong enough, it can poison the soil. The berries can draw in babies and little kids who don't know any better. They eat them, and they die. Just two berries can kill a baby."

"But it's used in the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Yes, I know. I told Damocles Belby about its properties, actually." Alrescha nodded.

"Weird how the plant by itself is so deadly that it can kill, but when it's with other things, it's so helpful."

"People only see certain things as units. Individual units."

"Hm." Alrescha paused. "How come we came here last?"

Selena didn't answer aloud, only because she knew Alrescha already knew the answer. Alrescha was making a point. They'd gone to the Belladonna estate last because it was the most important- they'd gone to all the houses in their degree of importance.

* * *

**Saturday, July 8, 1995**

**Privet Drive in Little Winging, Surrey**

Alrescha adjusted her hair and blouse before ringing the bell of the Dursleys' home. The basket she cradled was more or less full, and she was definitely ready to put it down. Alrescha had gone from the Underground to here, by bus and by walking. Little Winging was a very odd sort of place, she thought. All the houses, prim and orderly, seemed to be copies of one another.

"Hello?" A thin, sallow woman answered the door. She looked Alrescha up and down, and then decided to give a strange, somewhat forced smile.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Dursley."

"Yes."

"I'm Alrescha Black. I'm here to visit Harry Potter- your nephew."

"…I'm sorry, you must have the wrong-"

"No, I don't. I'm his godsister. I thought I told your husband, Mr. Dursley, that I was coming back at Kings' Cross. I thought that he would've told you."

"I, er-"

"I do love your hydrangea bushes, Mrs. Dursley. Such a lovely shade of blue. Are they terribly hard to keep?" Alrescha was being oh so very proper.

"Why thank you- and not at all. They're quite-"

"Petunia, who is it?" She heard a call from inside the home.

"Um-" Alrescha only smiled.

"Alrescha?" Harry came into view. "You came!"

"Hi, Harry!" Alrescha pushed Petunia aside gently and entered the house. She half-hugged him, as she had a basket. She winked at him as she stepped back. "Mrs. Dursley, I brought you some flowers." She pulled out a small pot of petunias.

"Oh, oh thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Petunia, I said, who is it-?" Mr. Dursley entered the foyer and eyed Alrescha suspiciously. "Oh, you."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Dursley. Looking well. I brought you something too." She pulled out a bottle of brandy. "I'm told it's a nice year-?"

"Well." Mr. Dursley nodded. "Thank you." Harry was practically suffocating with laughter; she was killing them with kindness, and they couldn't simply throw her out. She'd worn her regular attire, which today consisted of tapered, floral shorts and a very billowy blouse with a cardigan. She looked too put-together for them to deny her, and well, what would the neighbors say if they had? She was even taking off her shoes in the house.

"So, how're you?"

"As good as can be expected, I guess." Alrescha nodded.

"Where d'you sleep?"

"Upstairs. C'mon." She followed Harry up the stairs and into his room.

"Blimey, it's teeny, Harry."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I don't mind much, though." Alrescha set the basket down on the dresser. Harry had the strangest urge to clean up a bit, but that'd do no good, and besides, Alrescha was used to clutter. Harry had never had a guest before- well, other than the Weasleys, but that was short.

"I brought you food," she said. "I know they don't feed you. They never feed you. It's from Mrs. Weasley, actually. Very liberal with the portions." Alrescha chuckled lightly to herself.

"You've been to the Burrow?"

"Just came from there this morning. But I probably won't be going back for a little while." Alrescha couldn't talk about Grimmauld Place. "But you should be able to see Hermione and Ron soon. I mean, once everything gets arranged and the Ministry quiets down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been really busy." Alrescha sat on the bed. "So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Trying to get a piece of news from somewhere, anywhere at all about anything."

"I didn't bring a _Prophet_ for you, I'm sorry," said Alrescha hesitantly.

"It's fine."

"Oh! Bulgaria's winning again- I saw in one of the Quidditch magazines Fred and George've got, and-" She shook her head. "But you know who's coming up?"

"Who?"

"Spain." Alrescha sifted through the basket. "I think I brought the magazine, actually. Yep!" She handed it to him.

"Thanks! Oh, how are the twins doing anyway?"

"They're working like crazy, actually. They've got tons of new things, bought books on business, and they're- keep this quiet- thinking about getting premises. They dunno where yet, but probably in Diagon Alley or the next one over."

"Really? The gold getting them far?"

"They haven't even put a dent in it, to be honest. They're just buying things they know they'll need now- you know, better cauldrons and potions kits- real high end ones. They've got encyclopedias, now, to tell them what everything's for."

"Sounds like they're studying now more than they ever did!"

"Haha, yeah. That's for sure."

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Sunday, July 9, 1995**

Alrescha bounced into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, quite keyed-up and holding a frayed, folded midnight blue pamphlet.

"Mum!" She faltered when she realized that they had company. "Oh, hi, Uncle Remus. Hi, Tonks."

"Wotcher." Nymphadora Tonks gave an amiable smile, while Remus replied to Alrescha's greeting with a very haggard half-wave. Alrescha turned back to her mother.

"Mum, I figured out what I want for my birthday present."

"Oh?" Selena stirred a pot of a viscous red substance on the stove.

"Alrescha, can you set the table, please?" Sirius asked, shifting in his chair, looking down at a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"Dad! I can't right now- this is important!"

"Alrescha, just set the table."

"Here, Mum." She pressed the pamphlet into Selena's palm and began pulling out plates from the cupboards, readying the table for six people. When she took the paper, Selena already knew what it would say, but she skimmed the words anyway, knowing where Alrescha had gotten the blue pamphlet from.

"Alright, then."

"Really?"

"You did say anything. But we've got to practice harder and in front of people. No doubt they'll put you in front of a whole panel and everything just to prove your strength."

"What're you talking about?" Sirius looked up inquiringly. His wife handed over the information packet. Sirius only read for two seconds before he voiced his discontent.

"No. Absolutely not. Selena, do you know what this is? What it requires?" Selena nodded, tasting the pasta sauce.

"Of course I do."

"What is it?" Remus asked. Alrescha only sat beside Tonks. Sirius couldn't tell her no- she wouldn't stand for it, and Alrescha would probably just ignore him. It wasn't even about Sirius, really, and while she was on the subject, Alrescha decided, it wasn't even about her. To be frank.

"She wants a WWN Extensor," said Sirius slowly.

"Blimey, Alrescha, you sure about that?" Tonks looked over at her cousin.

"What's that?" Remus did not pay very much attention to the Wizarding Wireless Network, only turned it on occasionally.

"It allows the user to connect their voice to the WWN with just a password that they say. It's like their own private channel, to be turned on whenever they feel like it. They could send secret messages or even set it up so select people can hear. It can also change your voice, widen the octave range. But the catch is you have to get an operation, and well, the last person to get it done a few decades back, his body rejected it and he lost his voice. Your voice has gotta be strong for that, and you're likely to receive a lot of press. That's why I ask, are you sure about that, Alrescha?"

"I'm very sure."

"Absolutely not, You've got school, not to mention it's risky-"

"Dad, I want it. I really do." She paused. "I want to help the Order, and I can. With my voice. People can be recruited or informed passively through subliminal messages in music. People take things easier if they can turn it off or laugh it off with comedy-" a nod to Fred and George's joke shop- "But they'll think about it late at night, play it, or sing it. They'll see the message eventually and take up arms. I can be the voice of the Order, Dad. The voice of those who fight. I'm not afraid. The Order of the Phoenix. The song of a phoenix gives strength and hope to those it sings for. I want to be that song, that voice." Alrescha needed something like this. It was asking too much, really it was, to be projected into the media at this point in time, to ask for something so drastic as an operation to extend her voice beyond the casual room.

"She's right," Moody stepped into the room. "We need someone like her. Alrescha can do what, say, Dumbledore can't. He can't get into the _Prophet_, or _Witch Weekly_. People think Dumbledore's a crock, a load of rubbish. But a young woman who plays Quidditch who does well at school who looks and sings like an angel! She's perfect, Sirius! And she wants to do it! I say let her. You can't deter those who want to fight. It's their fight too. Probably more so than ours." Alrescha beamed at Mad-Eye Moody, whose blue eye was fixed on her.

"Thank you, Alastor. That's exactly what I think." Selena gazed at Sirius, wanting him to understand that she couldn't deny Alrescha this. "Those who are able should fight. Any way they can."

"It sounds helpful to me," Remus whispered, surprised that even he agreed, "once you get past the operation part."

"Yeah! And I'm working really hard, Dad. Honest."

"Alright." Sirius knew the battle had been lost. He looked around, quite uncomfortable. "Er, let's eat."

"I'm starving!" Tonks rubbed her hands together, her hair turning a healthy shade of green. "Funny, the last person who applied to get a WWN Extensor was that famous songstress in the late seventies- Darcy Knox. I love her work so much- I grew up listening to her. It's so sad that she got that parasite on her heart- made her not able to do it. Ugh." Tonks shook her head sadly, thinking. Little did she know the gravity of her words on the people at the table, especially on Selena and Alrescha.

* * *

**Tuesday, July 11, 1995**

The Ministry of Magic was a place that Selena was both fascinated and disgusted with. And lately, she'd been going with the disgusted side. Fudge had initiated a new promotion, one to reassure everyone that Voldemort wasn't back. Something about "nationalism and unity between wizards and magic-folk alike." That included wrapping the _Daily Prophet_ around his finger and "reforming" Hogwarts. This was one of those days where Hogwarts was being reformed.

Selena hobbled out of the meeting with Albus Dumbledore, shaking her head.

"That woman's just going to butt her way into everything. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to surpass you as Headmaster."

"What can we do?" Dumbledore sighed. "Cornelius has placed Dolores Umbridge at the school to investigate me and how the school is run."

"He really is so afraid of admitting the truth." Selena shook her head. "Well, Albus, I'll be going now."

"Where are you headed to?"

"To seal Alrescha's archival records. When she formally announces her WWN decision, there's no doubt in my mind that the _Prophet_ will make Level Ten's archives their first stop." Dumbledore nodded. He knew all about Alrescha's campaign for the Order of the Phoenix, and he had never said she could not do it.

"You risk much for her," Dumbledore softly said.

"She's one of the people I treasure above all else, Albus. You know what it's like to have that person. You want to give them everything before it all ends." The wizened man smiled sadly and gave Selena's shoulder a pat.

"I will see you later. Do not forget to create a curriculum for the Spell-Making extension proposal. I am sure it will go through, but it is always good to be prepared. I fear that we will even need to extend Spell-Making to first years at some point." Selena understood.

"Of course."

* * *

**Saturday, July 15, 1995**

Alrescha was going to go by herself, but the fact that she was taking the London Underground had lured Fred and George out of Grimmauld Place. She actually had tempted them with the prospect of getting away from their parents after Percy had gone off to London. A nasty fight had ensued with the Weasleys and the third eldest Percy, leaving a very electric, thin air around Grimmauld Place. After sending a quick owl to Angelina that the Twins were also coming and spending the night, the three friends headed out. The Twins marveled at muggle transport, and Alrescha could see the gears turning in their adventurous heads.

Angelina resided in a small muggle village not unlike Hogsmeade. It had its own hustle and bustle, as a college was the main attraction. As such, Angelina's town was filled with oddities that one can only find in college towns. Small shops, nightclubs, bookstores, and music stores were everywhere.

On the corner of the street, Angelina's house sat. Three bedrooms, one vacant due to her brother's recent move to London to work at the Ministry. Angelina and her parents lived quietly. Her father was a professor at the college, and her mother worked for the WWN's Ministry station.

When they got to the house, Angelina's parents welcomed them, paying very close attention to Fred (or what they thought was Fred)- Angie had talked about him a lot, apparently. George almost fell out laughing when Fred accidentally stated that he was "George, not Fred, I mean Gred, I mean-." And now they were in the living room talking by themselves- Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were going out for much of the night to a gala.

"Well, if it's what you want to do, I don't have a problem with it." Angelina shrugged, getting another handful of popcorn. "Just don't forget me when you get all famous."

"I'd never forget you, Angie." The grey-eyed girl smiled. Angelina was, no doubt, her best friend. She had to tell her that she had put in her application for the operation only two days before. And Alrescha felt so much better now that she had her friend's approval.

"We're leaving now," Mrs. Johnson announced, wearing a ball gown.

"Aw, Mum, you look great. You too, Dad."

"Thanks. We'll probably be back late."

"Alright."

"Bye, Angie's parents."

"See you, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

"Bye." Angelina shut and locked the front door after them and watched them drive off.

"Finally! Okay, time to get ready."

"I thought they'd never leave," Fred said, letting out a breath. He'd been on edge ever since he met his girlfriend's parents. "We're we going exactly?"

"Muggle party," replied Angelina. "C'mon. I can show you where you're sleeping while we're upstairs." Upstairs, at the very end of the hall were two doors that led to two bedrooms that were connected by a shared bathroom. On the left was the room Fred and George were to share. On the right, Angelina's room was going to be shared by the two girls.

"I brought these," Alrescha said, taking clothes out of her bag.

"Ughhh," Fred and George, in synch and on cue, groaned.

"The inevitably bloody long time-"

"That girls take to put on clothes."

"We do not take a long time," Angelina muttered darkly. "You know that's Katie and Alicia."

"If you have a problem with it, you can go wait downstairs, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we use the shower first, then?"

"Sure." Angelina waved them out the room.

---

"They're not home," Angelina said, whispering to the other three. "Geez, that party must be really wicked." She unlocked the side door, letting them all in. They moved to the kitchen.

"That was brilliant," said Fred.

"I didn't know Muggles knew how to party." George took the bottle of water Angelina handed to him.

"I didn't know either until last summer."

"The band was great," Alrescha said. "I've never played with people before, improvising like that."

"You were awesome, seriously." Angelina chomped on one of the cookies that was out on the platter in the kitchen. "Everyone in there was really into it."

"Thanks. It was fun."

"And when you started singing to the guitarist, that was well bad," chuckled Fred. "I thought he was gonna piss his pants."

"He was cute," Angelina mumbled to Alrescha, nudging her.

"You're awful." Alrescha giggled behind her hand. "Blimey, don't think I'm tired in the slightest."

"It's three in the morning!"

"I know, it's bad!"

"We should get ready for bed anyway."

"Yeah." The four trudged up the stairs. Alrescha began musing, wondering why George was being so silent. Of course, out of the two, he was the quieter one, but still. Had she done something? He was perfectly fine when they left. He'd held her hand all the way to the house party. It was bothering her, especially when he didn't give her a goodnight kiss. He even gave her them in Grimmauld Place. And didn't stop when the portraits whistled, either.

"Rescha."

"Hm?"

"You keep zoning out."

"Sorry. What'd you say?"

"I asked if you wanted me to put it up."

"Sure." Angie sighed, putting the brush down after she put Alrescha's hair up into a ponytail.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing- well, did I do something to make George mad?" Alrescha looked at her friend in the mirror, clutching a pillow that she'd brought from her house.

"I dunno. You were looking really happy onstage with that Muggle bloke, but Fred almost never gets jealous, so I'd think George wouldn't either." Alrescha's bottom lip stuck out a bit. That was it.

"He's very much the jealous type."

"Really?" Angelina shrugged, snuggling under the covers. "Hm."

"Angie." Alrescha turned in the bed.

"Yeah."

"How far have you and Fred gone?"

"You definitely know the answer to that."

"Yeah, but I mean, when? How long had you two been dating?"

"Well, first time was the night of the Yule Ball. So… six months off and on, six months of straight dating."

"Oh." Alrescha wanted to ask more, but she felt like she was prodding into things she shouldn't ask. Like when she asked her mother about her own love life.

"It's fine. We were each other's first. Fred was kinda freaking out because George had gone farther than him already."

"With who!?" Alrescha asked, whipping her body around.

"Erm, a girl in Hufflepuff. She graduated already. Irene Comfrey."

"That Hufflepuff Keeper?" Alrescha buried her face into her pillow. "Ergh. I didn't even know they'd gone out."

"Technically they weren't dating, if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't."

"Hey! George wasn't well into her like he's with you!"

"When?"

"I think it was during our fifth year."

"Hm." Two years ago, and she hadn't even known.

"Alrescha, that was a long time ago."

"I know."

"We should go to sleep, Rey." Angelina cut off the lamp. "It's alright. Don't dwell on it. They hardly knew each other, and George loves you, not her."

"Night…"

"Good night." Actually, that wasn't the point, thought Alrescha. First of all, it was the fact that she didn't know. She could forgive that, though, there were a lot of things the Twins did that she had no clue about. But second- how could he have those relations (Alrescha couldn't bear to think the words "one night stand") with someone he didn't intend to stay with- no, that wasn't it. Alrescha could quite possibly be jealous. She slipped out of the bed with her pillow.

"I'll be back," she mumbled.

"Mkay." Angelina sighed. She'd regretted telling her.

Alrescha walked out of the bedroom and ran straight into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Ah!" The person looked down. "Sorry."

"'S alright. Is George still awake?"

"Yeah. Angie's awake, right?"

"Yeah." They passed each other and went into opposite rooms. "G'night, Fred."

"G'night, Rescha." Alrescha tupped into the dark room, clutching her pillow to her chest like before. She stumbled over the edge of the bed.

"Sheesh," she whispered to herself, crawling onto the covers.

"Hi," George said.

"Hello." The young woman arranged her pillow on the bed next to George's and settled in. It was silent before she said, "You didn't kiss me goodnight."

The room was devoid of noise. George knew Alrescha wasn't asleep, and Alrescha knew George was well awake.

"Why're you so quiet? Thinking about that singer?"

"AH! NO!" Alrescha shoved him.

"I'm kidding."

"I know." She took his hand and blushed upon noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind- she'd seen him change hundreds of times in the locker room. "Sorry about that. I was just singing for fun, George. That was just a quick song I made up just then."

"You write any songs about me?"

"Loads."

"Good." Alrescha fell silent, putting her head back on the pillow. She sighed. "Alright, what's wrong?" George sat up, propping himself up on his elbow. A spicy, herbal scent wafted over her.

"Hm?"

"Something's up. You're so transparent sometimes." Alrescha groaned, and George started laughing.

"Irene Comfrey," grumbled the grey-eyed girl.

"Oh."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, no, I should've told you a while ago." George stroked her hair. A deep sinking feeling resonated within Alrescha, and she wished she hadn't said a word. She felt funny now. "Irene was just a fling, I didn't feel very much for her."

"I know."

"Do I sense jealousy?" George poked her stomach.

"Don't joke!" Alrescha buried her face into his torso. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do." George perked up. "What is that noise?" Alrescha listened in. The realization of what was going on in the adjacent bedroom dawned on both of them. They both broke into peals of giggles and sniggers.

"Don't they know her parents can probably hear them?"

"I can't believe they didn't soundproof the room!" George chuckled, taking his wand off the bedside table. He waved it twice, and the sound from the other room ceased.

"You're such a good brother."

"Heh, I know. Still want that goodnight kiss?"

"Please." George drew her closer with his free arm, and his lips met hers. Alrescha's fingers made their way into his hair, making his body adjust to be on top of hers. She moaned into his mouth, making him smirk. Suddenly it felt like clothes were creating far too much distance between them; George's hands crept up her nightshirt. And she let him- his hands were so _warm._ Everything about him created so much heat. The warmth from his fingertips burned into her skin, causing her to squirm and shiver. And he knew it too- he thought it was hilarious how he could feel her body melt. Like chocolate liquefying in the mouth, but she tasted so much better than that. Oh, Merlin, she tasted so much better than that. His hand stroked her hips, right in that ticklish spot. She moved down to his shoulder, half-kissing, half-licking every piece of skin she touched. He groaned a bit, shivering- he wondered how she knew to do that, where she'd learned to do-

"AH!"

"OW!"

In their fervor, they'd fallen out of the bed. They laid there for a moment, stunned.

"Alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Peachy," replied George. He snorted and began to laugh. Alrescha followed suit and gave him a kiss on the jaw.

"You're squishing me!" The redhead pulled himself up with his arms around his girlfriend. She was still laughing as he put her on the bed. They calmed down, and Alrescha placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sing me a song," he suddenly said, yawning. Alrescha thought for a moment, and then settled on a melody that had been playing in her head the other day.

"_Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over me. Close my eyes- you're the only one that leaves me completely breathless._" It was a simple tune, and Alrescha had never meant for anyone to hear it, but George was faintly smiling, even though his eyes were closed. She began making things up. "_You're in my heart, the only light that shines there in the dark_."

By the time she was finished, George was very asleep, arm wrapped around her waist. Alrescha stared a while at his innocent slumbering face, and then finally tucking her head under his. A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Author's Ending Note:

Um, a lot of the songs I quote are real songs- I haven't made them up. Do you see what I mean about the Mary Sue bits? It's the WWN Extensor that makes it weird.

CAN YOU TELL THAT I LOVE LOVE ANGELINA? GAH, I love her. 3


	34. Chapter 33: And Not Let Go of My Hand

A/N: I am never calling George "Georgie" or Fred "Freddie." I will kill myself if I do that in this story.

I keep dropping more hints as to the ending. And I think I should stop. Hm. At the end of the story, just read over a couple of chapters, and then you'll realize that I'm just throwing it in your face. Also, I just realized something. Question for you- what do you think the title (The Scribe's Resurrection) means in relation to the story? I never really explained that.

AND! To those of you who have favorited/ story alerted TSR, thank you! Sometimes I feel like I'm completely alone in writing this because I don't get many reviews (and thank you, Mani, for your constant reviews. they make me happy.) So, thanks for reading. It means a lot to me.

I should really stop talking but, eh, this is a part of the story. Something that Selena has passed down to Alrescha is her determination. They both know how to get what they want, and they won't let anyone mess it up or take it away from them.

I kind of don't like this chapter. Except the bit about Selena and Sirius.

* * *

_The Scribe's Resurrection  
_Part Five: Chapter Thirty-Three

**July 16, 1995**

The kitchen was one of the main gathering areas of Grimmauld Place, just because the room was so large. It also helped that the kitchen was always well stocked. It was the only place in the house that dust never found a place to land. This night, Sirius, Selena, Tonks, and Remus had just finished a very late dinner, and Remus had walked Tonks to the door and watched her Apparate into the night. Upon his return to the kitchen, his two friends broke into song.

_"Tonks and Remus, sitting on a broom! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" _Sirius and Selena giggled.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Remus gave them a sardonic sneer.

"You know you like her, mate." Sirius clapped him on the back.

"She's nice-"

"He's absolutely _smitten_, Sirius!" Selena took him by the cheeks and pinched him. "Our widdle Moony's growing up!" The two jokesters caught each other's eye and started laughing anew.

"You both are mad. Completely barking."

"Aw, Remus, she's a wonderful woman. Got her into the Auror Academy myself with Alastor's help. She's young and fun and vibrant!"

"And you're boring, dull, and goofy. Opposites attract- perfect match!"

"Admit it. You _do_ like her, right Remus?" Selena prodded.

"Well, yes."

"Oh ho!" Sirius half-hugged Remus, throwing back his head to give his signature doggish laugh. He'd been worried, he had.

"Knew it," grinned Selena.

"But-"

"No buts, Remus. She likes you a lot. I taught her- I remember what she was like."

"Yeah, go on, mate, get your girl. What would James say if he were here?"

"He'd probably tell my arse to get moving and stop whining."

"There you go!" Sirius' face lit up. "Oh, I'll be back- I think there's some mulled mead in the basement." Sirius departed with a bounce in his step.

"Selena," Remus mumbled. "I don't think she even deserves someone like me- look! I'm shabby and old-"

"We are the same age, Remus. You are not old. And as for shabby, you're just worn. Everyone from the First War is like that. You just show it in your body-"

"You know that's not what I mean. I'm a werewolf, a definite monster…"

"We loved and always love you."

"You and Sirius and James are different. This is someone who wants to be _close_ to me, and if we got married-"

"Thinking about marriage already, Moony? You must really like her!" Selena mocked. Remus glared.

"I'm being serious."

"I know, I know."

"If we got married, what then? What about the moon cycle? What about children?" Selena studied her best friend's disposition.

"If you love her, it won't be an issue. I know a couple- the woman is a werewolf- and they have three healthy children."

"That's them! What if something happens to her while pregnant? What if the child becomes a werewolf and hurts her?" Remus hung his head. "It's better to not even chance it."

"Remus, I know I'll never understand what it means to be a werewolf, but I know every single thing about feeling like you should risk your own happiness for the sake of others. If you're having these thoughts, I know you love her already. But let me tell you it'll break you apart. And it's not ever going to go away, whether you marry her, date her, or leave her. But don't waste your time thinking of what could've been. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. We, me and Sirius and Lily and James, we worried ourselves sick over you. We love you and want you to be happy. Please don't seal yourself off and go to a dark place. If it works out with her or not, don't waste your life not knowing. It'll hurt- trust me, it'll hurt- but don't-"

"I found it!" Sirius held up a deep brown glass bottle like a trophy. Selena smiled, turning to get some glasses from the cupboard. Sirius initiated conversation with Remus.

_But don't be like me_, thought Selena. _Just don't be like me. _

* * *

**July 18, 1995**

**Lunchtime**

It all began when Alastor Moody gruffly slapped down the mail on the table while Alrescha and Ron were setting the table for a late lunch. He'd picked it up from Selena's house. A piece of mail, stamped by the Ministry, found its way into Alrescha's hands.

"Oh, Mum, the letter!" The girl exclaimed. Selena gestured to her daughter to come sit next to her. Ginny took the plates from Alrescha's hands.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Probably none of your business, Ron," said Fred, rounding the table to look at the letter.

"When is it then?"

"My appointment's for August fifteenth." Alrescha skimmed the letter, beaming. "I can't believe they're giving me a chance."

"Me neither," came a gruff reply from Sirius. Selena gave him a look; Remus shook his head at them.

"What is it?" Everyone at the table looked up at Mrs. Weasley who was setting food on the table.

"Yeah." Ron folded his arms, looking at Fred.

"Alrescha is being tested to see if she can be approved to have a WWN Extensor Operation," Selena said slowly.

"_What_?"

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

They told them everything, of course, but Mrs. Weasley couldn't and wouldn't agree. Alrescha and Selena versus Molly Weasley was a sight to see, even if the latter had lost before the battle had begun. The problem was that Molly saw Alrescha as antoher Hermione or Ginny, to be protected as she saw fit. The disagreement had begun at the beginning of lunch, and no one dared to leave the table, even when Selena and Molly commenced cleaning. There was too much awkwardness and tension to leave.

"Selena, I don't think it appropriate for Alrescha to sit in on any part of Order meetings!" Alrescha was being allowed, by Selena, Moody, and Dumbledore, to sit in on no more than fifteen minutes of each meeting. But Molly thought that was fifteen minutes too much. "She's not even of age for Merlin's sake."

"Which is why I, her mother, will decide. If you have a problem with my parenting decisions, please Molly, tell me!"

"I never said-" Mollly blushed. "All I'm saying is that she's too young."

"We're all too something."

"It's dangerous, Selena! Don't you think you should consider the fact that she could be targeted?"

"Alrescha knows that, Molly-"

"Mrs. Weasley, I want to do what I can for the Order-"

"Which is staying safe at home and at school!"

"I will be quite safe, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not going on World Tour or even a broom trip cross country! The point is that I want to help! With all due respect, you know as well as Mum or Tonks or Dad or I or anyone else that this is our fight as well as yours! And frankly and not to be mean, but I'll ignore every attempt you make to stop me." Alrescha's cheeks had gone red with the fervor of talking. She stopped to catch her breath. She'd been practicing all day, and her voice was somewhat hoarse. Mrs. Weasley stared at the mother-daughter pair, speechless.

"I can't protect her forever, Molly," Selena said softly.

"Well." Molly let out a sigh. The pair of them behaved oddly anyway. And in all honesty, Molly Weasley absolutely loved Alrescha and George dating. She considered her part of the family already, like Harry and Hermione. "I guess as long as Dumbledore approves, then."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Alrescha smiled.

"Oh, let me brew you a tonic for that sore throat." The tension in the room dissipated.

* * *

**July 23, 1995**

**Late Night, around 3 AM**

When the Weasleys came to live at Grimmauld Place, the days took a turn. There was much more laughter in the house, and Alrescha was extremely grateful for that. The days had been drab and boring and monotonous, cleaning up pieces of the house bit by bit. Now that there were more people to restore Grimmauld Place, Alrescha had the company she wanted. There were jokes and laughter and voices now, not that strange haunting echo whenever someone murmured aloud.

Alrescha didn't know how to feel about Grimmauld Place; it was slowly revealing itself to her, though. The bedrooms were the only thing Alrescha could get through, before the Weasleys came, with Sirius and Selena helping from time to time. Although, she hadn't touched the fourth floor, with the exception of her own bedroom. Sirius' teenage room as well as Regulus' was on that floor, right across from hers. She couldn't go in either room- she wasn't ready. And furthermore, she didn't know which she wanted to go in first. So she just left the rooms as they were and resorted to finding out about her family by exploring the rest of the house.

All of the rooms, no matter how decrepit, held a story. When she finally got a hold of Kreacher, Alrescha thought, she'd ask what those specific relics from each room meant. Her adoptive father, Sirius, turned his nose at Grimmauld Place and didn't want to pass down anything- good or bad- to Alrescha. Alrescha saw his hate for the place, and that was part of the reason why she was happy the Weasleys had come. His constant depression was enough. The fact that he drank too much, the reality that even Selena couldn't make him happy- the truth was that he continuously broke the hearts of all those around him. He'd make snide remarks, bring the mood down once he entered a room, and not talk, save for one-word responses and Order meetings.

Alrescha was hating Grimmauld Place. What it was doing to Selena. Selena did not sleep in the same room as her husband, and she could often be seen just staring into space. Alrescha knew what that look was- it was from the days that Sirius was in Azkaban. Alrescha wanted to slap Sirius Black, to ask him if he understood that Selena had waited oh-so patiently for him to come home, and that it shattered her heart into a million pieces when he didn't look at her. Alrescha couldn't understand how he could smile when Remus came over, but not when Selena hugged him. How could he have so much passion in Order meetings but not when he was having dinner with his own wife? Alrescha knew, she was allowed to be there during meetings now. How could he be so cavalier when he was drunk but not when he spoke to Selena? Alrescha overheard them late at night.

The record was almost finished recording the music that Alrescha had composed. It was a song for Selena. It was a sweet, haunting song. The guitar ceased playing, and the song was over.

Alrescha decided that her first project, the first thing that she would set to rights with her voice, would be her parents' marriage. They were so in love- she knew that. But Sirius was hurting the person he loved most, just because the past was so painful. It seemed like he lived there, trapped in the past. She wanted him to stop, or at least treasure his present.

* * *

**August 6, 1995**

Alrescha sat across from her adoptive mother and her godfather Remus, the twins to her right, and Sirius to her left at the head of table. A swirl of conversation permeated the dinner table, and Selena, Remus, and Sirius were deeply consumed in their talk. The twins were avidly talking Quidditch with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, with Alrescha interjecting periodically. It was the first night with Harry there, and Alrescha felt quite at home now.

All of a sudden, a very old, decrepit house-elf sidled in, cursing about mudbloods and blood-traitors. Alrescha assumed this was Kreacher, with whom Sirius was doing battle. Even though she'd been living there for almost a month, she'd never really seen him. Before walking past Alrescha, Kreacher snarled quite nastily at the twins, causing everyone in the room to set their eyes on him.

"Kreacher!" Sirius addressed him. Kreacher stood between him and Alrescha.

"Mistress wouldn't like it, all these- Yes, master?" Kreacher looked around the table, and finally his eyes rested on Alrescha, who was looking at him, as everyone else was.

"Kreacher, I-"

"Miss?" Kreacher had a sudden surge of recognition, and he bowed deeply at Alrescha's chair, smiling widely. "Kreacher always knew the child of my master Regulus wasn't dead, Kreacher knew it. And Mistress said Kreacher'd do well to forget about Mistress Darcy and her baby, that the Dark Lord had gotten to you. Are you well, Miss-"

"Alrescha," the grey-eyed girl said. "Alrescha Polaris Black."

"Miss Alrescha." Kreacher bowed again.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" Alrescha felt a lump rise to her throat, very aware of the fact that everyone in the room was very very confused. Other than Sirius, Remus, and Selena, no one knew that Regulus and Darcy were Alrescha's biological parents.

"Quite alright, Miss. And your mother?"

"She's well." Alrescha cleared her throat. "I think, Kreacher, that you should be a dear and busy yourself with the cleaning. My father wouldn't like for the house to be dirty."

"Of course, Miss. Straight away." Kreacher dismissed himself, and an eerie silence settled at the table. Kreacher had never taken orders so well. Alrescha, feeling eyes on her, peeked up at Sirius. His arms were folded, eyes closed. That strange vein in his forehead was enlarged- his anger was rising. Alrescha couldn't help it- she let out a noise that like a sob, or maybe just a long sigh, and stood up.

"Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Weasley." And with that, Alrescha turned around, practically running out the room, closely followed by George and then Fred Weasley. Her footsteps were heard tupping up the stairs, and finally a door slammed somewhere upstairs; two loud pops indicated that the twins had Apparated into her room. Everyone's faces turned to Sirius and Selena.

Sirius' fists slammed on the table, and he rose from his chair.

"Sirius," Selena said slowly, reaching for his hand. He batted it away, causing everyone to become even more confused. Sirius had never exhibited that kind of behavior towards Selena.

"_No_." He tramped out as well, and after a while, a loud crash was heard, as if something broke from upstairs. Remus put his arm around Selena as she inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry," Tonks whispered. "I'm confused." Remus gave her a look, to which she gave him a return look and a shrug, meaning _'I'm just saying._'

"It's alright. It's just… Being in this place is making it very hard for both of them. Alrescha… Isn't ours. We don't have children of our own."

"She looks-"

"Like someone from the House of Black, yes," Selena finished the sentence. "Her father is Regulus Black, Sirius' brother and former Death Eater. Her mother is Darcy Knox, the famous songstress from the late seventies. Sirius… hated his brother. Darcy and Regulus were supposed to be married in the January before Alrescha was born, but after Regulus went missing, Darcy had to go into hiding. Voldemort found Darcy, and knowing full well that she had a parasitic plant on her heart and was pregnant, tortured her. Her House-Elf Muffy rescued her and brought her to my house… Darcy was my oldest friend… And I birthed Alrescha, and then Darcy died. She's buried next to my parents… Alrescha and Darcy aren't on the Black Family Tree, because one has to be married in order to be put on it. It's blatant when you look at Alrescha that she looks just like them both, Darcy and Regulus." Selena paused. "She loves her parents very much… Alrescha was excited- thought she could find out more about her father once she came to Grimmauld Place, and Sirius just can't stand anything about it. He almost disowned-" Selena silenced herself, sighing. "Excuse me." Everyone at the table understood she meant to talk to Sirius. She hobbled out the room, climbing the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, August 12, 1995

**Nighttime at Grimmauld Place**

"To celebrate Harry's acquittal, would you mind if I sang?" Alrescha looked around hopefully. The music room had been finally cleared, the piano restored to its former glory along with the gramophone. Besides, Alrescha needed all the practice she could get.

"Yeah! I've never really heard you," exclaimed Harry. It was decided; Alrescha hopped up from the table and scurried off to get dressed and get her records.

---

There was a knock on Selena's door. She wondered who it was, so late at night.

"Come in." The door creaked, letting in the dim light from a lone candle in the hallway. Sirius stepped in.

"You busy?" He asked. "Er, I'll come lat-"

"No, no I'm not!" Selena was sitting at the desk in the corner, pouring over books, quill stalled in midair. She waved her hand, and the materials put themselves away. Sirius cleared his throat and closed the door after fully entering.

"Alrescha's singing is really something, like larger than life," he began. "I really don't know how she gets her lyrics." He was referring to several of the songs Alrescha sang- he knew they were about him and Selena because she'd said so. Alrescha was never afraid to say who a song was about. She'd even had one dedicated to Remus. But the ones about Sirius and Selena really got to the grey-eyed man. Especially the song where Selena had to excuse herself from the room because it was too sad- she came back later, when Alrescha sang a song about George. Even that one caused everyone to be silent and uncomfortable. Alrescha just made everything seem so unbearably sad, yet no one knew that she felt that way. And especially now that all of them knew Alrescha was not Selena's child, it was strange.

"Some of the lyrics are Darcy's, some of them from me or my mother, but most of them are just words she made up or heard."

"Hm." Sirius scratched his head, shuffled his feet, looked around the room. He was fidgety- he sighed again. Selena waited patiently, wondering why he was nervous. "Strange how she knows so well. I- I'm sorry. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"I just can't stand being here. At all. I can't walk out into the sunshine or breathe fresh air…" Sirius glanced at the windows that projected a moonlit night. "It reminds me of everything I've failed at, and I can't forget it. It hurts so much to be here, Selena."

"I know." Selena hung her head, looking down at her fingers in her lap. She felt his pain- she felt it every day.

"What was it that Alrescha sang? _I am waiting, waiting for you to come home._"

"_And I watched them burn, when will I learn?"_

"_If I wait, it doesn't mean you will return,_" Sirius completed the verse. "You waited so long, and I'm acting like this. There was a time when you would've boxed me over the head for acting like this. I keep asking myself what happened to us."

"Me too." She wished she could tell him that she saw how hurt he was, how hurt they both were. She couldn't get angry at him anymore. She just felt so depressed when she looked into his eyes. His guilt, his anger, his sadness- they shared it all. She lifted her head and looked over at him.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." In a rather forward movement, Sirius crossed the room and took Selena's shoulders. He paused, staring at her face.

"I forgot how much I liked your nose ring."

"Sirius…" Selena shook her head. "You're insane-" She was cut off by his lips. Her head got hazy, and when they broke apart, she found herself on the bed without her nightgown.

"I've still got it," murmured Sirius. "You don't know what hit you."

"Oh, shut up," giggled Selena, kissing his chest tattoo.

**

* * *

**

Tuesday, August 15, 1995

As much as she did not want to admit it, Alrescha was, for lack of a better word, nervous. What if the panel of Ministry judges deemed her voice too weak? If they turned her away, what else would Alrescha do? Hold her tongue and take her O.W.L.s without complaint? She couldn't and wouldn't do that. She'd go back again and again.

"Don't play it safe- give it your all, Rescha," Sirius said. "The passion in your voice should be more than enough to approve the operation."

"What're you going to play?" Tonks asked.

"These two." She handed her cousin sheet music. The metamorphmagus nodded, her blonde, curly hair bouncing.

"They've got to give you credit for writing these yourself! They sound great." The grey-eyed girl nervously smiled.

"Here you go, dear." Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of her. Alrescha felt nauseated. "Erm, maybe just some toast and tonic then."

"Yeah." Maybe the only thing that was keeping Alrescha thinking clearly was George holding her hand under the table. Every so often, he'd rub his thumb over the back of her hand. The Twins couldn't go with her to the Ministry, but to have them there at the table made her happy.

"Don't worry, Alrescha. I'm sure you'll be brilliant." Harry patted her shoulder. Ron nodded vigorously from across the table while Hermione read over the sheet music.

"Feathers? What kind are they?" Remus wondered. "In your hair-?"

"Phoenix, augurey, and peacock," she automatically replied. "My favorite birds."

"Eat!" Mrs. Weasley urged. "You'll feel better later." Alrescha took a small bite of her jam-covered toast.

---

Photographers from the _Daily Prophet_ snapped pictures as she sang, and Recorders from the Music Department put her performance to seeing-record, to be seen and given out with the next day's issue of the _Prophet._

Alrescha ended and bowed, her head spinning. Everyone clapped, and she was given back her wand and allowed to wait in the back room while the press waited outside during the delegation.

"Mum!" Alrescha tramped over to where Selena sat on a chaise by an end table.

"I could hear you from in here!"

"How was I?"

"Amazing."

"Really?! I hope I get approval. Mum, I was so scared- photographers kept snap-snapping their cameras, and I was trying to focus on the panel…"

"You were fine." Alrescha put her head on her surrogate mother's shoulder.

"I hope it was good enough." Selena couldn't understand all of Alrescha's self-doubt. Her voice was much stronger than Darcy's, and Alrescha's countenance influenced more people than she knew. That was why the key people of the Order found no qualms about it. Selena pinned the self-doubt on Alrescha's humility.

"Ms. Black, Miss Black." The two rose and returned to the panel. They stood in the center of the room, right where Alrescha had been before. Alrescha held her breath.

"Alrescha Polaris Black," the Chief of the Panel addressed her. "We of the Ministry have decided in favor of your decision to have the WWN Extensor operation. In January, your operation will take place. You will receive an owl within the week. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." Alrescha clasped her hands together while Selena embraced her thoroughly excited daughter.

"Keep it up, Miss Black. I haven't heard a set of pipes blow like that in decades." Alrescha was positively beaming, and tears were springing into her eyes.

"Thank you! That means a lot to me." The press was allowed to return into the main room, and the cameras snapped and flashed again, along with the reporter's cries to Alrescha to answer questions. But she couldn't hear any of that- only a ringing in her ears and a slight, sweet voice singing in her head.

* * *

Ending Note:

Omfg, Sirius is a drunkard sometimes. I just noticed. Even back when he was throwing fits about Alrescha being in his house when she was a baby, he drank. Hm. Moving on.

Alrescha sang two songs while in her interview thing. The songs she sings are important to me, just because I've got an entire playlist on my computer dedicated to The Scribe's Resurrection and the things Alrescha sings. The songs themselves hint to the end of the story.

One of them is "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore (which I don't own). This is one of the songs "for the Order." A sample of the lyrics: "_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things… A memory remains- just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen to let the flames begin... Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it. I can't let myself regret such selfishness…__This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down. This is how we'll sing it. This is how we'll stand when, they burn our houses down. This is what we'll be. Oh, glory_."

Another one of the songs she sings is "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation (another thing that is not mine. This song is "from Selena, to Sirius" and "from Alrescha, to George." The main section that really speaks to me is as follows: "_I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain. You'll be waiting in vain- I got nothing for you to gain."_

So yes. And if any of you are wondering what Alrescha sings like, she's got a very strong voice with a lot of "soul" in it. Darcy's voice was strong, yes, but it was very haunting. Alrescha's intensity is what makes her good, I think. Darcy just revitalized the music industry with not-so-forward lyrics that made you think. I think I'm talking too much.


	35. Chapter 34: Just Airwaves, Not Headlines

A/N: Giant clues in this chapter. I should stop telling you that.

I so do not like Dolores Umbridge. I think she's more evil than Voldemort, in a way. She's such a bitch, you guys. Ugh, I can't express how evil that woman is.

This is a wandlore chapter! YAY WANDS.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Five: Chapter Thirty-Four

**End of August, 1995**

A small crash sounded from somewhere near the entrance hall, which initiated the shrieking.

"DEMONS IN THE HOUSE OF MY BRETHEREN SHALL NOT BE TOLERATED! I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE UPON BLOODTRAITORS AND-"

"SHHH SHHH!" Alrescha smiled faintly at Tonks' attempt to calm Mrs. Black down. Once the racket had finally ceased, light footsteps made their way into the kitchen. A woman with very pink hair stepped in, waving a magazine. "It's in, it's in! The _Witch Weekly _interview's in print!" She slapped down the editorial on the table, and a delicate picture of Alrescha stared at them all, then smiled widely and waved.

"Ooh!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, picking it up. Selena shook her head, very amused.

"Mum! Lemme see!"

"Hold on, George. Dear, I didn't know you were the cover story!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Alrescha and passed her the magazine.

"Here, George. I don't need it." George held up the magazine, allowing everyone to view it.

"Rescha's a star! First the _Daily Prophet_ and now _Witch Weekly_!"

"Tomorrow- BRITAIN!" Ginny pumped her fist up in the air.

"AHEM!" George shifted through the pages to get to the interview. He read bits of it aloud.

"Oi, you dropped the recording," Fred said.

"Play it!" Fred prodded it with his wand twice, and the recording projected itself into the air. Applause from the invisible audience sounded, and a miniature Alrescha began to talk.

"_Hello. I am Alrescha Polaris Black. Welcome to my first concert_."

---

"UGH! If you'd gotten Prefect, I might've had to disown you as my sister," said Fred.

"I'm not your sister," replied Alrescha. "And I'm too bad to be a Prefect. Stop being sour, you two. It's not the end of the world."

"If Mum weren't so-" Fred rolled his eyes.

"_Thrilled_, then maybe we could-" George folded his arms.

"Stop being so sour-" Fred sighed.

"And think about being seventh years." George shrugged. Alrescha stared at them both and flat out laughed.

"You're both barmy, just so funny. I love you both." Alrescha was in a delightful mood- Selena and Sirius had taken to holding hands randomly again. She stuck her feathers in her hair. It was the last day of holiday, and Mrs. Weasley wanted to have a party to celebrate Ron and Hermione becoming prefects.

"Singing tonight?" George asked off-handedly. He was trying not to let Alrescha's newfound fame get to him. Alrescha hadn't changed, obviously, but that spread in _Witch Weekly _had done a number on him. He'd realized now that the whole world knew about Alrescha, and he couldn't just keep her to himself. He was ever the jealous type.

"Yes, your mum asked. I think she's my number one fan."

"Ugh," Fred grumbled. "You don't have to be a Prefect, you harp like an angel."

"Speaking of angels, Angelina is Quidditch CAPTAIN!" Alrescha clapped, grabbing a letter off of the table in her room. "She sent it earlier this afternoon."

"YES!" Fred and George high-fived.

"Wait, wait," Fred stopped smiling. "Angie's crazy."

"Oh yeah…" George's eyes squinted. "Well, we'll just have to not give her a reason to get angry with us."

"I feel so left out," Fred decided. "Ron's a Prefect, Mum's just thrilled about everything, people are fighting You-Know-Who, you're a songstress gracing magazine covers, and we're just two ginger twins."

"It's so sad." George sighed, clutching his hand to his chest. "We're the outcasts of the family."

"Oh, please, you two are completely brilliant. Don't play like you aren't."

"_We_ know that. But-"

"It'll take a while before the general public-"

"Notices our brilliance."

"People can often mistake brilliance-"

"For stupidity and trouble."

"True," shrugged Alrescha.

"Speaking of brilliance. Alrescha, how would you feel about a 'WonderWitch' line?"

"Geared towards teenaged witches?"

"And other ages, but yes."

"What've you got in mind for it?"

"Well, we took the liberty of going through your things, and-" Alrescha rolled her eyes. "And we found haircare, skincare- well, beauty products. I really think we can take a pimple vanisher down to ten seconds or less." George nodded along with Fred's claim.

"Really?" Alrescha's eyebrows rose. "Well, I'm sure it'd do very well. I'd buy it."

"Lovely."

**

* * *

**

September, 1995

**Beginning of Term**

Alrescha wasn't sure she liked being famous. Everywhere she went, first years and second years asked for her autograph. Her room had been broken into twice, but nothing was taken. Alrescha kept her clothes and music things in her mother's office. Professors were quite the same. However, Professor Flitwick had been startled when he heard the news apparently, which was why he lent her a book on how to charm instruments. Filius Flitwick did love music.

However, most of the problems were because of students. Everyone Ginny's year and above was completely okay with it, although they treated her very differently. Some of them would compliment her on her hair or a necklace; some of them would sneer at her or talk about her behind her back. The second, third, and first years positively _fawned _over her. She even received fanmail. Most people, though (outside of her groups of friends), were completely surprised when they saw her walking around with Harry Potter. The two of them, Harry and Alrescha, were the most widely talked about people on the grounds. Because Hermione and Ron did Prefect duties, Harry would often walk with Alrescha to different classes. He liked her company, just because she didn't come with the bickering of Ron and Hermione, and she liked a good laugh.

And the famousness was the least of her worries compared to classes. Giant wars in history were absolutely _boring_ when Binns taught it. Potions was the same, just as hard and difficult as _ever_- she'd have to ask George for help again. Even though he didn't like to say it, George was excellent at potions. Arithmancy was the hardest class ever- she and Hermione were the only two people who were definitely taking the O.W.L. Transfiguration and Charms were both the same, interesting with a dash of challenge. She had no real fervor for Herbology or Astronomy, but still found it interesting work, so it wasn't completely unbearable. Ancient Runes was fun, like learning another language. But Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh goodness. After the first class, Alrescha was shaking with fury every time she walked inside the class.

"I can only hold my tongue for so damn long," she hissed. "Harry's getting his hand sliced up every night, Mum's getting funny looks from Umbridge in the halls, everywhere I walk, Umbridge is following me."

"She's _following you_?"

"Ever since that song I wrote that I dedicated to Cornelius Fudge, ministry people keep asking to interview me or something- I don't know. The dumb ministry sent that damn woman to screw with our lives. O.W.L. year is enough without her interfering."

"She's right, though," Ron said.

"If she walks in on another music session to pester my mother, I will choke her with her little pink cardigan," she said vehemently. "I'm serious, I will snap on her, I will."

"I don't doubt you, love," George murmured. It was quite obvious that they had to let Alrescha keep rambling until she calmed down. They'd all never seen her outlandishly angry before.

"Wait, you wrote a song for Fudge?" Harry asked, very amused.

"Yes," Alrescha said gruffly, making things up for Harry's dream diary. Alrescha, for some reason, was insanely good at Divination; Ron and Harry always thought it was amazing that she didn't take it. She'd always said that she had no need to know the future.

"The lyrics berate and taunt him, actually, in a rather poetic way. It's lovely," Hermione said. Alrescha smiled a bit.

It was only the first Thursday night since school started.

---

Selena smiled at her new set of students. The fourth years looked promising, and she was happy to have Ginny Weasley in the class. The group of fourth years that were taking the class took it on the assumption that they would have the class only once a week, since it was a weird option to add a class during an even-numbered year. Right now, she was playing a question game that she'd learned in a Muggle teaching book called "Around the World." The winner was to receive a giant lollipop from Honeydukes.

"Truth," Selena said.

"Veritas!" A blonde girl with wide, wide eyes responded.

"Very good, Miss Lovegood, you may move on to the next desk." Selena chose another word. "Bird."

"Avis!" Miss Lovegood answered. Luna Lovegood moved on, beating everyone in the class and winning the Honeydukes candy.

"Very good! Okay, please study for the Latin quiz next week. It's imperative that you have these stems down! Have a good weekend!"

"Bye!"

"See you next week." Her students waved and left, chattering amicably. But she realized one student was left. She looked at Luna Lovegood, who was blatantly staring at her.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a while. You're just so wonderful." Luna smiled widely, her lantern-like eyes sparkling. She put her wand up, behind her ear. Selena thought of how she herself kept her wand in her hair.

"Who-" Selena cleared her throat, finding it raspy. "Who are you named for, Miss Lovegood?"

"My mum named me." Luna looked out the window. A thestral was flying past. "Can you see the thestral too?"

"Yes," replied Selena. Luna smiled again and glided out the room. Selena found she'd been holding her breath the entire time, and wondered if Luna had dodged the question or simply forgot what Selena had asked upon seeing the death omen outside. Selena moved on.

**

* * *

**

September 14, 1995

George and Fred Weasley took seats up front and to the professor's right, as always. Spell Making was one of their favorite classes.

"Test group two took it really well," said George, reading from a notebook. "So we know to add two chunks of leech. But the bleeding didn't stop as well as it should've, though. Probably should add more witch hazel to the base… Three thimblefuls to start- three for every cauldron." George scribbled in the notebook.

"Witch hazel'll be two knuts for a pint, and there're ninety-six in a pint. That's enough to brew thirty-two cauldrons of the curing end for the Nosebleed Nougats." Fred began counting on his fingers. "So we'll need twelve galleons next time we go into Hogsmeade. Two for the junipers, five for the witch hazel, porcupine, leeches, rubbing alcohol…" The elder twin murmured numbers to himself while Selena, the professor, greeted everyone as they came in.

"We'll probably have a guest today," said Selena quietly. "Best behavior, everyone, stay alert." The students all knew what that meant- Umbridge was going to inspect. Everyone put all excess items into their bags. Angelina only just put away her box of ice mice when Umbridge entered.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," Selena said brightly.

"Good morning." Umbridge's eyes looked around for an empty seat. She finally found one on Selena's left, behind Alicia. "Don't mind me. Just go on."

"Right. Class, open books to chapter five- page one twenty-two. Today we are going to touch on wands. Wands are a large part of Spell Making. Certain wands, depending on the properties of the wood they are made with, are good at different things. Let us say that the wood that is used in a wand is pliable. The user of that wand might excel in Transfiguration as the word "pliable" means that something can be shaped. The spells that the user makes up might be related to Transfiguration more than any other discipline. Yes, Miss Graham."

"Is it true that the wand picks us more than we pick the wand? Because that's what Mr. Ollivander said when I bought my wand."

"For the most part, that is true. Most of the time the properties of our wands, including type of wood, the length, and what is at the core of it, may resemble our personalities. Wandmakers have proven time and time again that our wands choose us, not the other way around."

"_Hem, hem._"

"Might I get you some tea for your throat, Professor Umbridge?" Selena asked.

"No, I just wanted you to see what you could tell about your own wand." Umbridge smiled.

"Of course. I will show my wand as an example. Turn the page and you will see a chart of wand-making woods. On the list, you will see ash and yew, the two woods my wand is made of. Would someone read aloud what these two woods mean? Mr. Clearwater, thank you."

"_Ash wood is white, strong, and straight-grained. It stands for sacrifice, sensitivity, and higher awareness. This wood translates into quick wandwork and is sensitive to the user's wants. Usually easier to use non-verbal spells_. And the yew… _Yew is tough, resilient, and tight-grained. It stands for rebirth, regeneration, and everlasting-life. This wood translates into being extremely tough to break, and if enough willpower is used, will execute most spells without fail._"

"Thank you, Mr. Clearwater. Five points to Hufflepuff. So, by that explanation, my wand provides me with quick wandwork and good at performing spells. Now, on to the length- the chart is on the adjacent page. My wand is twelve inches. Miss Ambrose, would you like to read?"

"Sure. _Any wand twelve or more inches provides longevity to spells. They tend to swish, giving flexibility to the user in all types of spells._"

"Thank you. Five points to Slytherin. This means that my wand is good at different types of spellcasting. Are you noticing a theme? Next, my core is unicorn hair. It is very common to use unicorn hair in wands. Would any one like to read? Okay, Mr. Weasley. Ha, Mr. _Fred_ Weasley."

"Alright. _The unicorn symbolizes innocence, elegance, and charm. The animal itself is powerfully magical and nearly untamable. In wands, this translates into the wand only listening to the willpower of its rightful owner, which shows faithfulness._"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor." Selena paused. "Now, Professor Umbridge, my wand is perfect for casting spells. It is tough, flexible in what it is used for, and flicks and swishes quite well, which is key in some spells. My wand, shall we say, 'listens' only to me, which means that only its proper user can use it. Is that not perfect for a Master Spellcaster such as myself?"

"Do mine. It is eucalyptus, eight inches, and has fluxweed core." Selena looked at her wand oddly.

"Alright. Would anyone like to read eucalyptus tree? Mr. Bobbins."

"_The eucalyptus is an alternate tree, and is not advised in wands. However, the tree stands for prudence. This translates into wands being able to do simple spells._" Selena almost laughed, but did not.

"Good, five points to Ravenclaw. Miss Gregor, did you want to read? Take the wand length."

"Sure. _Wands are ill-advised to be any shorter than ten inches, as the wand will not be able to flex properly. This results in stunting of spells. Because of this, the wand cannot be used for anyone else than the user._"

"Very nice, Miss Gregor. Five points to Hufflepuff. Mr. Carlind, you've got the last bit."

"Er, fluxweed?"

"Yes, sir."

_"Fluxweed is not a magical core, and therefore can be temperamental to the wand user. But the plant exhibits changing properties, making it good for charms and other basic spells_."

"Thank you, Mr. Carlind. Five points to Ravenclaw." The whole class looked at Dolores Umbridge, who was now very very fuchsia in the face.

"Well. What do you have planned in your curriculum, Professor Riviera?"

"We just finished review on willpower and Latin word stems. We will have a quiz or test on these next week. Stems as multiple choice, willpower as an essay. From there, we will go more in-depth on wands and what correlates to what. We will have a short chapter on wandlore because of it, because wands are the basis of spellcasting. We will study that until the middle of October when we will have another test, and from there, we will do short, two-day study on ancient wandlore and its magic, and have a small quiz on that-"

"Very well. How many students passed your O.W.L. last summer?"

"All twenty of my fifth-years last year passed with 'Exceeds' or better. Spell Making goes hand-in-hand with what they learn in many other subjects. If you look at statistics, you can see that those who take Spell Making do better on practicals like Charms or Transfiguration. I also do remedial Spell Making for those who do not want to attempt an O.W.L. but still want to learn about how they can better their spellcasting performance. Those people also test higher than others."

"Have you had anyone fail?"

"No, never. And no one drops my class unless their career choice is vastly different from Spell Making N.E.W.T. levels- and even then, like I said I offer classes where people do not want to take an O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. test in it. And before you ask, I do not make up the exams for either test- the Ministry does that."

"Right. How long have you been teaching here, Professor Riviera?"

"Seven years- since nineteen eighty-nine."

"Mhm. I see you have extended your years down to fifth, and then third. Why?"

"When Headmaster Dumbledore and I realized that students were performing better due to having the class, we had a staff meeting and then it was decided that we would extend the years, providing the schedules allow for it."

"I see." Umbridge's face was purple. She wanted to find some fault- but she could not deny that Selena was an excellent professor. "Do you ever come down from your office?"

"I do, but not as often as most. I am a recluse, and my leg does not allow me to travel long distances."

"Throughout this entire lesson, you have been standing at your podium- is that because of your leg?"

"Yes. It makes it difficult to get down stairs as well."

"Does that interfere in disciplining students?"

"I should think not- my students are extremely well-behaved. I have not had to give a detention for something that occurred during my class. Outside of class, maybe, but not in class."

"Mhm. Do you stay in your room to converse with friends?"

"I do not understand the question, Professor."

"Is the reason why you are a recluse because you associate with people that would not be considered good or civil company?"

"No, I naturally prefer to be alone in my thoughts."

"So you are not in contact with people whom the Ministry would find inappropriate?"

"Would you like to be more direct, Professor?"

"Are you in contact with people like Remus Lupin, a werewolf? Or your husband, the murderous Sirius Black?"

"Oh." Selena smiled. "It is not any of your business who I associate myself with. The only things you should be concerned with are my lessons and treatment of my students. I know that if you were to give any of my students Veritaserum, as I know you might at some point, you would find that I have never thrust my views of any political or social matters onto them. I am purely here for academic reasons." Selena smiled wider, stressing the laugh lines on her face. "Is that the answer you would like, Dolores?"

"Hmph. Also, how much time do you spend with your daughter Alrescha Black? She has become very popular in society."

"I spend quite enough time with my daughter, as I am her _mother_. I do not help her on any exams or homework, because I feel she should ask her teachers or peers. I only talk to her about social matters, just as any other mother would when conversing to her child through a letter or a talk. As for my daughter's popularity, she has achieved that through her music, and I commend her for undertaking the position of a songstress while she is a student of O.W.L. level and Quidditch player. She knows the gravity of her actions and if you would like to talk to her, maybe you could arrange a meeting with her accompanied with my presence as her _mother_." Selena paused and sighed. "Any other questions for me, Professor Umbridge?"

"No. I have enough information. Thank you." The sickly-sweet, stout woman waddled out, pink heels clicking on the floor as she left.

"UGH." George Weasley smacked the table. "She's such a trifling git."

"Yeah, don't let her get to you, Professor," Miss Gregor said. "You're a wonderful teacher and she can't sack you!"

"And so what if you talk to Alrescha! She's your kid!" Another boy in the back said.

"Thank you." Selena gave them all a genuine smile, not that saccharine one she produced for Umbridge. "You're all so sweet. Next class, I'll have a treat for you. You all could've thrown that information about her wand in her face, but you didn't. You were all so very brilliant for holding your tongues. You guys will be my first class graduating that I've known since you all were first years. You've grown up so much…" Selena shook her head fondly. "Alright, books away."

"Her wand is a bloody mess, though. What kind of wand isn't even made out of wand wood?"

"It's stumpy as all get out, too." Angelina shook her head.

"High Inquisitor? Pfft."

---

"I know, I know. She just gets under my skin."

"Mine too." Selena patted Harry's shoulder. "She keeps asking me about Sirius. Alrescha told me about your detentions and your hand." Harry scowled a moment. He didn't want anyone to know.

"I'm not going to say anything right now, but Harry, this woman could ruin your entire school life. These Educational Decrees are going to keep coming. The first was the one that put her in the position of DADA teacher, and this second one that makes her High Inquisitor- you've got to watch out. I've already told Alrescha that she just has to have it roll off her back. I know it's the worst, Harry. Receiving scathing looks in the hall, getting detention where she slices your hand open while Quidditch going on. No one understands. Believe me, I know. She'll get her comeuppance, don't worry." Harry nodded, thinking there was no way in hell he could keep his head down while all of this was going on. He changed the topic.

"Did Alrescha tell you about-"

"Yes, your thoughts about tutoring DADA."

"It's really Hermione…"

"Well, if you do decide to do it, be vigilant and don't be caught. Like I said, I think Umbridge is going to get to the point where she'll be able to expel people from the school. If there's not a rule against it, I think she'll make one. Anything to keep you all under her thumb." Selena sighed. "If you want, I can give you some books on defense and dueling. It's here…" Selena grabbed a book off a shelf from behind her and placed it in Harry's hands.

"Thanks," he said.

"It's not a big book. It just outlines what it takes to defend oneself and some basic spells that are most used in defense." Harry nodded, reading the back cover.

**

* * *

**

Saturday Morning, September 16, 1995

**Grimmauld Place**

"The woman is evil, Sirius. Absolutely despicable." Selena shuffled around in the bed in frustration, pulling the covers around her naked body. "She keeps making jibes at me and everything. She's trying to get me fired, I swear."

"It'll be alright- Dumbledore wouldn't let you leave." Sirius was frustrated with Umbridge's treatment of his wife- it was because of him, after all, that Selena was being treated in the manner that she was.

"Yeah, but as long as Fudge is backing her, I don't know how long Albus will be headmaster."

"True. The Order's discussing the future of Hogwarts. Is she getting onto Alrescha?"

"Alrescha hasn't given her a reason yet, other than her music, to target her. But she might retract her hogsmeade priviledges."

"She can't do that-"

"Yet," grumbled Selena. "This afternoon she's recording with the Weird Sisters. Tonks is accompanying her. I don't think Umbridge's gotten wind that Alrescha is going to be leaving the school every other weekend."

"The Weird Sisters? Really?"

"Mhm."

"Huh- should be a dream for Tonks."

"Yes, and they're cousin-bonding, I'm told."

"Haha. It's working though, Alrescha's campaign. Because the _Prophet _printed the last three songs, a lot of people have stopped following Fudge from the Ministry. Those who were wavering between Dumbledore or Fudge have started going towards Dumbledore. Or at least becoming more willing to listen to him." Sirius snuggled against her.

"Good." Selena was glad to see Alrescha's efforts rewarded. Although, Alrescha wasn't doing it entirely for the order. "I'm glad something positive is coming out of this whole situation."

"Well, look at it this way- Happy thing is that you get to stay here with me."

"The best part." Selena put her lips to his jaw. "I adore spending time with you."

"I adore _you_."

* * *

Ending Note:

I don't really have much to say, other than haha at Umbridge's wand. Loser woman.


	36. Chapter 35: Surrounded by Uncertainty

A/N: I somehow found a way to speed things up a bit. Hm. YAY.

Luna Lovegood is amazing. Umbugular Slashkilter! Haha.

Shit hits the fan in this one. If I confuse the hell out of you, I meant to. We're getting to the area where I REALLY REALLY wanna be in the story. I had these pieces pictured in my head from the prologue. You should be freaked out towards the end of this. I really think you should be.

This is the first time I really swear in this.

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! I'm eighteen now. Although, I'm kinda sad... Seventeen is my favorite number, so I liked being seventeen.

_

* * *

_

The Scribe's Resurrection

Part Five: Chapter Thirty-five

**Sunday, October 9, 1995**

**Nighttime**

"I'm sorry I couldn't come," Alrescha said upon entering the girls' dormitory. Hermione shrugged upon seeing her friend with a multitude of bags. Referring to the interest meeting, Alrescha added, "Can I still sign up?"

"Of course," Hermione looked at Alrescha weirdly and produced the sign-up sheet for the Defense Against the Dark Arts meeting they'd had the day before. Alrescha signed it without hesitation and returned to unpacking her things.

"People keep giving me gifts," she muttered. "Asking me to be the face of their companies and such. No matter how much they ask, I'm not going to speak for their makeup company. George already asked me." She pulled out a full set of Madame Xander's Skincare Potions. "Do you want this?"

"Sure! Er, are you sure about that?"

"Better you than Parvati or Lavender…" Alrescha mumbled, setting the package on Hermione's bed.

"Thanks." Hermione inspected her gift.

"Ugh…" Alrescha collapsed on her bed and soon fell asleep.

---

**The Next Day**

Everyone was tense, courtesy of Dolores Jane Umbridge. Harry's secret meet had been found out; Quidditch was disbanded. Alrescha had decided not to get involved in the situations, only because she was too stressed out about everything else. And the Slytherins weren't helping, mouthing off about everything. Alrescha was convinced that the Slytherins were receiving special treatment because they were all pure-bloods- Umbridge hated 'half-breeds.' So everyone was tense, and it was just a matter of time until someone snapped. And because of that, Alrescha wasn't surprised when Neville almost leaped on Draco Malfoy in a fit of well-earned rage while on the way to double Potions. Malfoy had decided to harp on about people whose brains had been magicked into insanity. Neville Longbottom deserved to be pissed off about that, Alrescha knew.

It didn't help that Umbridge was inspecting Potions, either, but it amused Alrescha to the core- she wanted Snape to slay the woman with words. Snape never got onto Alrescha like he did Harry, Ron, or Hermione, and she knew why. It was the same reason why Snape got along more with her adoptive mother Selena than anyone else on staff. Snape and Alrescha had a truce. So, of course Alrescha smirked at Snape's curtness towards Dolores Umbridge.

Even with all of the stress of school (scratch that, Umbridge made it more like a _prison_), the Twins and Lee still found a way to make everything more amusing. And they were brilliant, showing off their new Puking Pastilles. It'd taken a long while to perfect them, and Alrescha was so proud of them, to be honest. So when Hermione said that it was "useless work," she got a little ticked off, and replied that Hermione couldn't possibly know how to do the stuff they did, even with all of her book smarts. Hermione scowled even more.

Later that night, when she saw her father almost get caught in the fire, Alrescha was devastated and consulted her mother, even though it was two in the morning. Her mother was still up, and on the subject of Sirius, Selena looked melancholy about it, of course, and Alrescha confessed to her mother that maybe Sirius was going crazy inside that house, that he was living vicariously through Harry and Ron and Hermione and Alrescha, that maybe he was being a reckless git. And Selena confessed to her daughter, quietly, that Sirius was like a caged bird with perfectly healthy wings who could see the sky but not fly in it, that Sirius would never, ever be the same man he was before James and Lily's deaths, and that Selena wanted so badly to save him. Sirius Orion Black had a taste for danger.

And it didn't help that a Ministry owl came in the dead of night to deliver Alrescha's preliminary Healer's meeting letter. It was on the twenty-first of December, which meant Alrescha had to somehow sneak out of Hogwarts. This only heightened her stress level.

**

* * *

**

October 11, 1995

**Quidditch Practice**

Quidditch practice was invigorating, but it still bothered Alrescha that Dumbledore had to intervene on the Gryffindor team's behalf. Umbridge had considered not reinstating them.

"I take it back," groaned Alrescha after going into the changing room, sopping wet. "I don't want Quidditch practice."

"I know," grumbled Harry. "Too much rain."

"Does it work?" Ron inquired of George. "The Fever Fudge?" The wind outside intensified. Alrescha snickered at the idea of "drugging" Angelina into not having practice.

"Oh yes, it works," replied Fred. "Your temp goes right up-"

"-but you get these massive pus-filled boils too," said George. "Don't know how to get rid of them yet."

"I can't see any boils," Ron said, staring at Fred and George.

"Well, no, you wouldn't," Fred said darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public."

"-but they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the-" Alrescha looked them, thoroughly horrified and partially amused. She _told them_ lionfish parts would do that.

They practiced in the pouring rain anyway. They returned even wetter, cold to the bone, and quite peeved.

"This isn't good for my voice." Alrescha unstrapped her gloves. "What if I get sick?"

"At least you can walk," said Fred. "I think they've _ruptured._"

"You should get it looked at." She waved her wand, blowing hot air on her hair.

"Are you mad?" Fred asked.

"Well, at least try and use paste that reduces the size of them."

"Who put your knickers in a twist?" grumbled Fred. "Usually you'd just say you're sorry about it and offer to fix it."

"My knickers are fine, Fred. I _told you not to use lionfish._"

"Oh, shh." Fred rolled his eyes, wincing when he pulled up his uniform pants.

---

Alrescha loved D.A. meetings. She told Selena all about them, on Harry's request. She couldn't make it to every one, though, and Harry thought that was perfectly fine as long as she promised to help others when she did come. Alrescha had her mother's adeptness with Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry thought that had something to do with the reason why he gave her that phoenix feather. Alrescha and Harry had a deep understanding. On the same level as Snape and Alrescha's, but different.

**

* * *

**

Early November, 1995

**First Match of the Season**

"We're gonna be amazing!" Alrescha pumped her fist into the air, ponytail swishing. So pumped was she about the Gryffindor-Slytherin match that she stared down Miles Bletchley when he'd come to psyche out Ron, and he was the first to look away. She also commended Luna on her lion's head hat, saying that it was a beautiful piece of work. No one had the heart to tell her that she probably wouldn't be able to play, as she was a reserve and not a starter. Then again, she was the only reserve player they had.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked queasily on the way to the Pitch.

"Because we have the most kickass Keeper there is!" She clapped his back. "And insanely fast and beautiful Chasers, two wily, skilled Beaters, and a dedicated, awesome Seeker!"

"YES!" Katie high-fived her friend. Harry shook his head at his godsister. To be honest, Alrescha was just so happy to focus on something that wasn't music or school.

"You're mistaken." Ron trudged into the changing room, sighing unhappily.

"Don't rain on my parade, Ron! C'mon, cheer up! It's a beautiful day for a match! Not too sunny, just enough cloud cover, no rain."

The match went on dismally on the Gryffindor side. Ron kept missing goals, which only made him lose confidence and miss more goals. Alrescha cheered as hard as she could from the sidelines by Madam Hooch, but she was drowned out by the Slytherin horde's kitschy song. However, Harry caught the snitch. Alrescha thought everything was okay until a Bludger got him square in the back after the whistle had gone off. She rushed onto the pitch, seeing if Harry was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said.

"Good. We won!"

"Yes!" They hugged and tried not to listen Malfoy's biting commentary, talking about how Harry saved Ron's neck. Alrescha saw Ron in the distance, not celebrating but going back to the changing rooms.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called. Katie and Alicia hugged Harry, who was trying to ignore the sore loser. "We couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly though, to sing about his mother, see." Alrescha tried to engage the twins so they wouldn't hear.

"Sour grapes, much?" Angelina looked disgusted.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either, you know, for his father." Fred and George whipped their heads around and started to advance.

"Leave it, Fred, he's just mad he lost, that's all. Little prat-" Angie took Fred's arm.

"George," Alrescha warned.

"-But I guess when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells okay, huh, Potter?" Harry held George back, while Katie and Alicia assisted Angie in holding Fred down.

"Knock it off, Malfoy!" Alrescha stepped in front of George.

"And you, lapping up every bit of that Weasley- my dad told me all about your mum- that Mudblood prostitute, you probably love the Weasleys' bin, reminds you of the brothel you grew up in, no wonder Umbridge wants your mum's head on a silver platter-"

"Leave her alone!" Harry and George yelled.

"Aw, Potter, I know you like the Weasleys' hovel, probably reminds you of what _your _mother's house stank like-" Harry released George, and both of them sprinted for Malfoy's throat.

"_You fucking prat!!_"

"Don't you talk about my mum!"

"Harry? HARRY, GEORGE, STOP!"

And it all went downhill from there. When Madam Hooch halted the scuffle, Malfoy was whimpering on the ground with a bloody nose, George had a bloody, swollen lip, and Harry was out of breath.

---

"SHE DID WHAT?" Alrescha bellowed. "Educational Decree twenty-five? WHERE DOES SHE PULL THEM FROM? HER ASS?" George, Fred, and Harry had been dished a lifetime ban from Quidditch, direct order from Umbridge.

"She said 'Cornelius' sent it."

"Screw Cornelius Fudge! She just wants to take away Harry's stuff and make George and Fred scapegoats!" Alrescha was furious, much like Angelina was. The others just felt defeated, but Alrescha was boiling. She sighed, simmering down quickly once she saw George's busted lip. "George? You didn't even go to the Infirmary, lemme see-"

"No," he said flatly.

"Don't be daft, show me your mouth." Irritated, George stayed still while Alrescha conjured Maladitape and a cleansing solution.

"You- that's N.E.W.T. level stuff," said Hermione, awed.

"I guess," replied Alrescha, dabbing George's lower lip. "Don't _lick it_, George."

"I'm not- it stings."

**

* * *

**

Nearing the End of December, 1995

Something was bothering Harry, Alrescha could see it. Lately, he'd been trying to ask her questions, and failing dismally. She could tell he wanted to ask while they were alone, as when one of the Twins or Ron or Hermione came in, he shifted his attention elsewhere. Now finally, they were alone, walking to the Room of Requirement together for their last D.A. meeting of term.

"Spill it," the grey-eyed girl finally said.

"I have a question for you," he sighed. "This is gonna sound really mad, but, can you see thestrals?"

"Wha-?"

"Thestrals. Hagrid did a lesson on them a few weeks ago, only two other people in the class could see them- Neville and some Slytherin. I can see them, and I was wondering if you could."

"Harry, you can only see thestrals if you've seen someone die. I've never seen anyone die."

"Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't've asked."

"But I'll tell you something, Harry. No one knows, except for my mum." Alrescha's face turned very solemn. Harry's eyes were shining with question; she sighed and divulged. "I've been able to see thestrals since the first day I got to Hogwarts, back when I was nine."

"Wait, how?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Mum's been able to see them since I was born, when my mum died. That's the only dying person I've been around, but that doesn't make sense, you know? Technically, you saw Voldemort murder your parents, but how come you didn't see the thestrals before the start of this term?" Alrescha had been puzzled over this for years; she knew _why_ she could see them, but not _how_.

"I- I don't know." Harry was baffled at this information. But then he realized Alrescha was a very morbid, melancholy person by nature. He saw it after he saw Cedric die, and he saw it was something she desperately tried to hide. Harry wondered how he could see it so clearly, and others couldn't. Harry decided that he'd already known she could see thestrals before he knew he even could, and that's why he gave her the feather. Harry also decided George was good for Alrescha.

"Um, Harry?" Alrescha turned to Harry, smiling. They went through the door to the Room of Requirement. "Take care of yourself, will you? I just, I just feel like you need to take better care of yourself. Mentally, physically- HAHA! What are these?" Giant baubles with Harry's face adorned the practice room.

"Dob_by_," grumbled Harry.

"Aw, they're sweet." Alrescha read the 'Have a very HARRY Christmas!' and giggled out loud.

"C'mon, help me take them down."

"Alright." They worked silently for the first few minutes, then Alrescha spoke again. "But seriously, Harry. Take care."

"I will."

---

**Later that Night**

Selena and Alrescha had been sent for by Dumbledore. Within two minutes, they both knew Harry had somehow witnessed Voldemort's snake attacking Arthur Weasley and that Mr. Weasley had been found. Selena found herself becoming increasingly angry at Albus, and once the Weasley children left and McGonagall returned to her post, she exploded.

"Albus, something has to be done. I told you the consequences-"

"I know, I just did not think the situation was this dire."

"_Albus_," Selena gasped incredulously. She was furious. "You asked me if it was right to put _the prophecy _there, remember? I knew something like this would happen, even then!"

"Selena, this is not the time-"

"No! It's never the time. It never is. Until it's too late." Selena shook her head. "You're to blame for this- just be honest with him, Albus. You know I would-"

"But you can't," Dumbedore cut her off.

"Albus, I swear-"

"Mummy!" Alrescha tugged on Selena's sleeve, warning her mother.

"Sorry." Selena bit her tongue.

"You care too much," whispered Albus.

"So do you," she spat back. "I _told you_ after Hagrid brought Harry to me the day after Lily and James died that fierce magic had been placed on him. Fierce, dark magic. Now this happens? It's obvious what he is, Albus!"

"Mummy…"

"HE IS A HORCRUX!" Selena bellowed. "He is, he is! He's not just seeing visions of Voldemort's snake attacking people- he _is the snake_! He is bound to Voldemort, not just by his wand, but through his soul, Albus." Selena had tears in her eyes. "And it doesn't help that you think you're doing the best thing for him by keeping this all quiet!"

"Mum!"

"No, I'm not done! His scar hurts him all the time- I see him wincing in the Great Hall. He can _feel Voldemort's soul_. He told Alrescha that he can feel when Voldemort's pissed off or elated! We can't do this like this, Albus. I can't help Harry, you know that. Neither can Alrescha."

"Alrescha, go get me Severus, please."

"Of course, sir." Alrescha ducked out of the room, leaving the two professors in a hushed silence. Selena pinched the bridge of her nose, getting a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore finally said. "But I'm going to do what I normally would if you weren't here."

"As it should be. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn. I just- I _care_ now. I can't not care anymore."

"I understand. You should care. A normal human reaction."

"Not normal in my training." Severus Snape came into the Headmaster's Office with Alrescha trailing behind.

"Severus, Occulmency will be needed for Harry. It is as we feared." Dumbledore recounted the events that had just transpired- Harry's dream, finding Arthur Weasley, and sending the Weasley children before Umbridge knew. "He was the snake, Severus."

"I see." Severus sighed. "I will begin lessons when term begins, then. But shouldn't someone else teach him? Someone that he has more of an affinity with-?" Snape's eyes darted towards Selena, then rested on Alrescha.

"She _can't_, Severus. That would raise more questions than answers, and right now we need answers," Selena said.

"Of course. Although, I can't say that it would take effect if he doesn't pay attention to me. He never listens to anything-"

"Oh Severus." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Can- can I go to London now?" Alrescha didn't want to talk about Occulmency. Or Legilimency for that matter. She felt like she should've gone with George.

"Yes, of course, I'll go with you." Selena looked up. "We're finished, right?"

"Yes. Do not worry about Umbridge."

"Ha, I won't." And with that, Selena Apparated to London, a block away from Grimmauld Place.

They walked in on breakfast, and Alrescha didn't know who to hug first. She decided on George then Fred then Harry.

"How is he?" She looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"He's doing well for now- looks like he's gonna make out alright."

"Thank _God_," Alrescha said, taking a seat between the Twins. Selena went to Harry first, taking him in her arms. She caught Alrescha's eye; Alrescha gripped George's arm tighter and turned away to grab herself some porridge.

-

The trip to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley allowed Alrescha to kill two kappas with one stone. When she walked into the hospital, the Welcome Witch immediately recognized her.

"Oh, oh my." She completely ignored the Weasleys. She fixed her hair. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Healer Kincade, please. I've got an appointment. For my operation."

"Oh, oh yes. Fourth floor, Flanders Ward."

"Thank you." Alrescha and Selena stepped aside while Molly Weasley inquired about her husband. The pair would visit Mr. Weasley first, and then go on for their interviews.

Mr. Weasley looked well for someone who'd just been bitten by a giant serpent. He dodged the Twins' questions about where he'd been, and Selena thought that was for the best. Alrescha went out with the rest of the Weasley children and Harry when Mrs. Weasley ushered them out, and wasn't the least bit surprised at the information they'd picked up on the Extendable Ears when they eavesdropped on the Order members, that Harry could possibly be possessed by Voldemort. It was like her mother had said- Harry had a part of Voldemort's soul, so of course Voldemort could possess Harry easily.

Alrescha left the Weasleys for a while to talk to the Healers with her mother, and was told that her surgery would take place on the thirteenth of January, late in the afternoon. And then the next day, she would be taken to the Infirmary Wing at Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey could keep an eye on her. That way she would already be at Hogwarts for the start of term, which was on the fifteenth.

When the Blacks and the Weasleys met up again, they all returned to Grimmauld Place very solemn; Mrs. Weasley couldn't understand why, but the Weasley children and Harry and Alrescha knew it was because of the whole snake possession deal. And when Harry had been sent to his room to have a bit of a nap, Alrescha ducked out a half hour after him. She knew Harry would take this information badly. She found him fuming, talking to Phineas Nigellus' portrait. He didn't know she was there until Phineas Nigellus left.

"Harry, you alright? Don't go, stay here."

"I'm not. Dumbledore wants me to stay. Sent that portrait to tell me." She knew he'd want to run. He was always thinking of others and not himself. He knew he was dangerous while he stayed there at Grimmauld Place. Alrescha remained in the doorway, talking quietly.

"We're not… Afraid of you, you know. At least, I'm not."

"Thanks, but if Voldemort wants you, which he probably does because of your dad, he'll probably use me."

"I don't care about that. Just- I'm always here for you- there're people who care about you here, Harry."

"I know." Harry slouched down on the bed, and Alrescha hesitantly left.

* * *

Ending Note: Now what are your thoughts about the ending of the story?


	37. Chapter 36: Back Under the Stars

A/N: This is an odd chapter because I raise two issues but only resolve one. Both of the issues are very important to me. There are almost no hints to the ending in this. Can you believe it? Oh, this is a really sappy chapter, and I'm sorry about that, haha. I didn't mean for it to be. We'll get back on track next chapter.

It (was) the Twins' Birthday! =D April Fools' Day!! YAY FRED AND GEORGE! Love me some twins.

Part of the reason why I was so late in doing this is because I've been planning a one or three -shot that would accompany this story. But that's all I'm saying.

Been holding on to this for a while, too. I have no clue why.

_

* * *

The Scribe's Resurrection_

Part Five: Chapter Thirty-Six

**After Christmas Lunch on Christmas Day, 1995**

"Why is there no present from you?" Sirius asked sadly. He turned to his wife with wide, puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not ready to give it to you yet."

"Whaaaat? You've had all year since _last_ Christmas!"

"You're such a whiny bloke." Sirius huffed and cut his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Thank you, Tonks! This is beautiful!" Alrescha poked her head into the kitchen holding a rather large peacock feather fan. But Tonks wasn't there. "Wai- I thought she was down here? She said she'd come with us to the Hospital."

"She's coming later," Sirius said off-handedly. "She's got something to do. Say, Rescha, do you know what your mother's present is?"

"Yup." Alrescha directed her attention toward her mother while Sirius huffed once more. "Say, Mum, can we visit the Longbottoms today too? I have a present for Neville. I promised I'd give it to him today, and I want to do it in person."

"Sure. What is it?"

"He saw some pictures I had in my scrapbook that he hadn't seen of his parents, so I collected them all and put it in an album for him." Alrescha made a small sniffling noise. "I think he'd make more use of them than me or you."

---

Alrescha stroked the new locket George gave her while she sang. She loved it very much already- it was blue with a reddish ornate, floral design. She had a feeling that there were protective spells on it or something; she just felt safer with it on.

The songstress was singing a song about Selena, a song that would make only half-sense to anyone other than Selena or Alrescha. But like always, she said who it was for and belted out every word.

"Um, this is for your future, Mum. And this might be the last time I'd get to perform for you all in this house together like this because after my St. Mungo's concert, I'm getting my operation, and who knows what'll happen after that." She smiled sadly, but went on. "Okay. Let's go." Alrescha put the record on and began to croon.

After the small performance, Selena stood up next to Alrescha, holding onto her walking stick.

"Hello. I just wanted to say a few words." Selena looked around at everyone hesitantly, then her eyes rested on Sirius. "I'm... Having a baby girl." Sirius gawked.

"Oh my _God_!" With his chair falling to the floor because of his fervor, Sirius rushed to Selena, wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up all in one fluid motion.

"Congratulations!"

"Aw, a baby!"

"Selena!" Everyone gathered together, taking turns hugging Selena and Sirius. Alrescha stepped back, hands clasped under her chin. The look on Sirius' face had been utterly beautiful. She watched them both, her aunt and uncle, so happy. This was how they were supposed to be. All the age disappeared from their faces, and they were blushing with happiness. And then Alrescha wondered if her own birth parents had been like that, giggling and happy and excited. Probably. Her father named her, so he must have wanted her. She wondered if her mother had been scared to have a baby in the First Wizarding War, even though her fiancé was a Death Eater. And she wondered if the promise of a family was the reason why her father had gone off and done whatever he did. She wondered about that, what he'd done. Alrescha would have to ask someone who knew. Kreacher probably knew-

Warm arms embraced Alrescha from behind. She smiled widely as George kissed her hair.

This was probably the happiest moment in her life to date, other than being accepted for her operation. No, this was better.

**

* * *

Saturday, January 13, 1996**

**Noon**

Alrescha had been singing all morning, and no one was complaining. The day of her surgery had finally arrived, and she was kind of uneasy about it.

"Got all your stuff packed?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, my dear cousin with vermillion hair- I'm happy you're coming, I'm glad you care." Alrescha had decided to answer people in rhyming song.

"We'll take your trunk to Hogwarts for you," said Fred.

"Thank you dear Fred, please pass the bread!" Fred snickered.

"I dare you to sing this way during classes."

"I'll take your dare, do it one day- I swear!" Alrescha saw Kreacher hobbling into the kitchen. "Kreacher, be good! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss. Kreacher is here to wish you good luck in the hospital." He looked at her fondly. He'd confided in her parts of the story of Regulus, which almost brought Alrescha to tears. And now she knew her father meant well, that he didn't want to leave his dear Darcy by herself with the baby; he'd only wanted to keep them safe from Voldemort's sinister quest for immortality and strength. It comforted her. And there was nothing more Grimmauld Place could offer her, she knew. It was the greatest story inside these walls.

"Thanks, how nice! You want a slice?" She referred to the bread she was eating.

"Oh, no, Miss Alrescha." He bowed deeply and trod away.

"Such a loyal house elf, head can't go on a shelf!"

"That's what I'm saying," Hermione stressed.

"Time to go," announced Selena. Alrescha's eyes widened.

"Really?" She dropped the song act, holding George's hand tighter. She really wanted him to come with her to St. Mungo's, but she knew he couldn't. Luckily, he'd be able to spend time with her the next day when she recuperated in the hospital wing.

**

* * *

The Next Day**

**Dinnertime**

Alrescha had not spoken since before the surgery. And the last words she had said were 'I love you' to her mother. Now, in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, her throat was hot, scratchy, sore, and burning. She was weak, sick to her stomach, and highly uncomfortable.

"Don't rub it, dear," Madam Pomfrey said. Alrescha gave her a rather pathetic look. "Aw, drink some pumpkin juice." She turned up her nose at the mug on the nightstand. Everything felt like razors going down her throat when she swallowed. And she could not speak- she tried every hour, and it did not work.

"I can't help you if you don't drink anything, you know. Take the pumpkin juice. If you take a couple sips and it feels okay in your stomach, then I'll whip up a cooling solution." Alrescha's eyes widened at this- she took the pumpkin juice and took a tentative sip. It tasted lovely, more sugary than she remembered, though. She didn't even like pumpkin juice. It slid down her throat with minor burning, so she took a gulp and forced it down. She was sent into a fit of coughs.

"Alright, we won't make you drink anything just yet then." Madam Pomfrey patted her head. "Just cold compresses, then- hello, Mr. Weasley." Alrescha turned her head around and saw George walking towards her. The first thing she saw when she woke up in the hospital bed at St. Mungo's was a bouquet of garishly bright sunflowers and a card that said 'From George.' Alrescha weakly reached out her arm for him. He hugged her gently.

"Hi." George pulled away. "You can't talk, can you?" She shook her head. "How is she, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well, she's in a lot of pain and can't keep anything down, not even water. I can't give her anything more than a compress, but she's doing well, the Healers say. They don't know what's going to happen though." George nodded and turned back to Alrescha, smiling a bit. Madam Pomfrey felt like she was intruding. "Er, Mr. Weasley, take this compress and press it to her throat every few minutes, rewetting it in the icing solution." George nodded, taking the cloth. "And don't make her laugh, Mr. Weasley. She might cough up a lung." Alrescha grinned as George gave the nurse a very innocent look. With that, Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain.

"Your trunk's up in your room," George said, putting the compress to her throat. The burning evaporated, leaving a very raw feeling. But she felt loads better.

"I'm glad you're here," she breathed. She closed her mouth, swallowing and coughing in pain.

"Shhh." George frowned, pulling up her blankets around her. "You look so sick." Alrescha took her wand from the nightstand and began spelling out words to make sentences. "Of course Dumbledore would visit you- wait,_ Umbridge_ visited too, brought pumpkin juice? Ugh." Alrescha nodded, screwing up her face. "You don't like pumpkin juice." He leaned to soak the cloth and set it on her vocal cords again.

Geroge leaned down, putting his lips by the side of Alrescha's throat, kissing her skin. To answer his affection, she cupped his cheek with her hand. Then a thought crossed her mind. She pointed to the sunflowers, then gestured towards her hart, pressing her hand to her chest. She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you like them," said George. "I didn't know what to get you, and roses seemed overdone." She nodded, opening her arms. George understood that to mean she wanted to be held, not just hugged. So she made room for him on the hospital bed, and the redhead happily joined her, allowing Alrescha to nestle her head in the crook of his neck. With every passing moment, the brunette grew hazy with sleep as George fiddled with her hair. She heard several people's feet tup into the infirmary.

"Is she alright?" Angie. Alrescha felt George shift.

"Sort of. She's in a lot of pain and can't speak."

"She'll be able to soon, won't she?" Harry, of course.

"Of course, mate. Alrescha's got to pull through," said Fred.

"I hope so." Alrescha wanted to raise her head and grin at them, to tell them she'd be okay. But George's voice was vibrating through her, and in a drowsed state it felt like a lullaby. She felt someone fiddling through her hair- probably Katie, maybe Angelina- and then Alrescha suddenly felt intense pain, throughout her entire body, like she had gashes everywhere and someone dipped her in a vat of lemon sorbet- stinging cold. And then her world went black.

Alrescha began seizing in George's arms, startling Katie into letting out a scream; George began to shake her shoulders.

"Rey? Oh, God, Alrescha?" Harry dashed off to get Madam Pomfrey, but she had already heard Katie's cry and came in mere seconds. "Alrescha? _Alrescha_!" Madam Pomfrey removed George from the bed; Fred took his twin's shoulder.

"Miss Bell, get the Headmaster. Miss Johnson, get her mother- she's unconscious and seizing." Alrescha let out a soundless, painful scream, face torn to extreme pain, and she began to drag her fingernails across her throat. Katie and Angelina needed no further prodding- they sprinted out. Madam Pomfrey placed restraints on Alrescha's arms and legs, but her body still arched and twisted into the air. Geroge turned away from his girlfriend, feeling horrified and vaguely nauseated. Fred patted his back awkwardly, stony-faced.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Harry. Hermione was on the verge of tears, and Ron had his arms at his sides, gawking at the person who had been sleeping so soundly before.

"Complications," Madam Pomfrey replied quietly. "Mr. Weasley, did she say anything, do anything?"

"No, she was telling me about her operation, wand-writing, then she wanted to sleep, so I stayed with her, and then they came in, I told them how she was because she was sleeping, and then she started…" Madam Pomfrey nodded when he trailed off.

**

* * *

Wednesday, January 17, 1996**

**Alrescha's Third Full Day Unconscious**

Even though the restraints had been lifted, Alrescha's condition was still dire. Madam Pomfrey and the medic from St. Mungo's both agreed that the young woman's restlessly catatonic state was due to undernourishment and dehydration. Alrescha was being watched every second of every hour, usually by Selena or George with one of the medics close by. This particular day, George came in during his free period. He waved to Madam Pomfrey half-heartedly and sat in the armchair next to Alrescha's bed. He reached out tentatively and took her cold, clammy hand to his lips.

"Hey, owl," he murmured. She was shaking, still, and muttering nonsensical phrases so quietly that the only indication that she spoke at all was the rapid movement of her lips. Madam Pomfrey came over to the bed, sighing.

"With all this confusion with the Healers, I haven't had had the time to clean up her area," she said, picking up Alrescha's mug. Something clicked inside George's head.

"Madam Pomfrey," he began, "what did Alrescha drink out of that cup?"

"Um, pumpkin juice, I think. She only took a gulp- poor dear couldn't keep it down." George reached out for the mug and studied the contents. Even though the juice had been there for well over forty-eight hours, it was like it had just been poured. He smelled it. Wormwood. George put the mug back down on the table.

"It's poison," he said. "She's been poisoned." Madam Pomfrey stared at him disbelievingly. George left the infirmary at a flat out run to get Professor Snape in the dungeons, his heels clacking on the stone floors in a rhythmic pace. He pushed the door to Snape's classroom wide open, disregarding the fifth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Mr. Weasley, if I want a disturbance, I will ask for one. Ten poi-"

"POISON!" George exclaimed, gasping for breath. "It's not the operation, Professor! Alrescha's been poisoned!" Snape's eyes doubled in size, and the room burst into a frenzy of whispers. "I can smell the wormwood."

"How do you-"

"_Snape!_ My girlfriend is dying! What do you need? Let's _go_!" Severus Snape hesitated, and then spoke to his students.

"Class is dismissed…" Snape followed George back to the infirmary wing.

"I don't understand why we couldn't see it before!" cried Madam Pomfrey. "The operation masked it so well!" George handed the potions master Alrescha's mug; Snape sniffed it.

"What bottle did this come out of?" He was handed a bottle labeled _"Tom's Freshly Squished Pumpkin Juice_,_" _which he promptly popped open and smelled that too. At this moment, Selena and the Headmaster entered with Harry and his friends following closely behind. It just so happened that Selena and Dumbledore had been in the same place, having tea in the staff lounge.

"Poison?" Selena gasped. She seemed calm, but her voice betrayed her distress. "Which, Severus?" Her hand gripped her cane so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Draught of Intensity mixed with a poorly made Living Death. I don't know which is worse, though- the fact that she drank it or that is was poorly brewed. Madam Pomfrey, get me a bezoar, your strongest cooling potions, augurey feathers, a tablespoon of salt, and belladonna." Snape went to work quickly, mixing up the materials in a cauldron. The potion began to smoke lime green and waft up in bubble shapes. George wanted to protest- Snape was mixing _another_ poison to give her. Augurey feathers, salt, and belladonna were positively lethal when in the proper proportions.

"Hold her down." Snape produced a dropper robes and extracted a few bits from the potion while Madam Pomfrey created magicked restraints on the young woman. Snape opened Alrescha's mouth and carefully dripped two tiny droplets into her mouth. Almost immediately, her eyes flashed open, distant and crazed. Her muscles clenched in the opposite direction of how they were supposed to move, giving everyone the notion of a contortion gone horribly, painfully wrong. Harry had a fleeting memory of the time when all of the bones in his arm disappeared.

"The bezoar!" Snape swiped the stony object from the nurse's palm and practically shoved it down Alrescha's throat. The clenching ceased, and she eased back into a calm position, the blood rushing back into her cheeks. She turned over coughing and retched the bezoar back up and onto the floor with bile.

"Alrescha!"

"Rey!" The grey-eyed girl looked around breathlessly and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

"The cooling potion." Snape pushed the drink toward her, and she took it, gulping it down. It did not induce coughs. She tried to speak again.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked shakily.

"Oh thank _God_!"

"You're okay!" Selena tearfully hugged her adopted daughter.

"Ahem." Dumbledore bade everyone into silence. "I am glad you're okay- I knew you would be. But, where did this horrid bottle of juice come from?"

"Dolores Umbridge," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm sorry, Albus, I didn't know! It looked alright, and she needed to drink something, and it was the first thing I could think of-"

"It's not your fault, Poppy. No one would consider pumpkin juice harmful."

"It was sweet," Alrescha piped up. "Too sweet to be pumpkin juice. I hate pumpkin juice, and this was sweet."

"The valerian," confirmed Snape. "The proportions of the wormwood and valerian to the rest of the potion were off- unluckily, the color of both of them is the same as pumpkin juice and the potion was masked. Even if the Draught of Living Death had been made properly, it is colorless, so I doubt you could have noticed it even in your right mind."

"Umbridge?" Selena looked around, as if she just processed the information. "Albus, the woman is a _murderer_."

"Murder?" A very familiar, sickly-sweet voice tutted. Umbridge strolled in, squat and pink. "Don't tell me the songstress has died."

"No, I'm alive and well," said Alrescha calmly. Madam Pomfrey gave Alrescha another cup of cooling potion.

"It seems as though Miss Black had a sip of some pumpkin juice that was tainted with poison," Albus Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Poison?" Umbridge put her hand to her heart in shock. "Who would want to poison-? She's just a child."

"I did not finish, Dolores. Severus, would you like to tell her why the poison did not take effect properly?"

"The potion was brewed badly and Miss Black only had a gulp of it, I'm told."

"Thank you, Severus. It also seems that that pumpkin juice-" he pointed to the bottle on the table by Snape- "was brought into this infirmary as a gift to Miss Black by you."

"Are you insinuating that I tried to hurt this student?"

"We're accusing you of attempted murder," Selena answered in a low growl. "You _know _that Alrescha's songs are well-received, very popular. And you know they're more truthful than the dragon dung you endorse and repeat in this school-"

"Professor Riviera, why would _I_ want to kill Miss Black?"

"You know why," replied Alrescha. "I sang that Fudge was just a coward leading the wizarding populace down a path filled with lies and fear. And people listened to me!"

"I did not poison you. I believe all I am guilty of is giving a present to a sick student that just so happened to be tainted. It could have been passed to me by one of your radical fans." Selena opened her mouth to retort, but Alrescha put her hand on her mother's elbow.

"You can stick to that story, _High Inquisitor_. Because I forgive you for what you did to me. It's just like a coward rat to strike with dirty tricks when they know they're going to lose. I pity you- I really do. You're so deluded with power that you'll do anything to keep the status quo." Alrescha paused. "I had a dream while I was poisoned. A vision, really. A vision of what life would be like when people who are strong are in power. The future was uncertain, but at least it was bright, filled with truth." Her voice fell, and all eyes were on Dolores Umbridge. Alrescha shifted her gaze to George. He was quaking with anger, fists clenched at his sides, biting his lower lip. She slowly stretched to take his hand. Her fingers found his, and the warm touch told him not to speak. She didn't want anything to happen to him. George took a deep breath, and his anger toned down.

"Dolores, I think now would be a good time to inform the buzz of students in the corridors that Miss Black is now well," Dumbledore said softly.

"Hmph." She strode out on her stubby legs, brow furrowed. After she departed, the atmosphere in the room lightened, and everyone turned back to Alrescha.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" cried Hermione.

"Yeah, mate, you had us right scared for a bit there."

"And it's all thanks to Mr. Weasley, who had the good sense to recognize what was going on," said Dumbledore. "You taught him well, Severus." At that moment when George rubbed his free hand over his eyes, they all realized that he'd been crying.

"Dust. In my eye," he grumbled. Everyone smiled a bit, especially Alrescha. She shook his hand a bit and then took a deep breath, staring at him.

"_If I had my way, I'd never get over you… And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you. I want to know who you are, want to know where to start- I want to know what this means. I want to know how you feel, want to know what is real I want to know everything, everything. 'Cause I'm in love with you."_ Her singing voice, loud and rich, resonated through the entire infirmary, enveloping everyone with a feeling of sheer warm, glowing gold. The operation had been a success. The pitch was perfect, the melody sublime. If it was possible, her voice was stronger than it had been before. And it was as if she wasn't even trying, like it was effortless and second-nature. When she ended, her audience clapped. But it didn't matter, because Alrescha was only looking at George, and George wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

**

* * *

Thursday, January 18, 1996**

**Very Early Morning**

For a second, George Weasley forgot where he was. His twin wasn't sleeping beside him in the next bed over, which was strange. And then he remembered when the person next to him moved around. He wrapped his arm around Alrescha tighter, grinning into her hair.

"Morning," she said softly.

"I keep forgetting," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"What it feels like to wake up next to you." Alrescha closed her eyes back, feeling very happy. She'd made him stay the previous night because of the feeling she'd have in the morning, to be honest. She wondered for a fleeting moment how so much glee could exist at one time when so much chaos and fury was prevalent at the same second. She pushed existential thoughts from her brain, finding herself losing the warm glow feeling.

"Question." George cleared his throat. "If you had kids, what would you name them?"

"_How_ are you thinking about kids right now?"

"_Re_scha."

"I don't know about boy names. But for a girl, I like the name Roxanne."

"Roxanne?"

"Yes. Everyone in the Black family has got names from stars and constellations, and I always wondered why they name themselves after things in the dark. Roxanne means dawn. And to me, it'd mean the birth of a new day. Well, I dunno, it sounds stupid now, voicing it aloud."

"No, it's not dumb," George reassured. "I like the name Roxanne. It's got an x in it."

"You _would _say that."

* * *

Ending Note: I had this... for two weeks. Holding on to it. I do not know why. I am so sorry.


End file.
